The Road to Forever: The Sequel to Modern Fairytale
by ReginasHappyEnding
Summary: Our journey continues as we explore the highs and lows of the relationship between powerhouse attorney, Regina Mills, and her handsome Columbia professor, Robin Locksley. Their lives certainly haven't been easy thus far, but is their love strong enough to carry them through more bumps in the road ahead? Read this sequel to Modern Fairytale and find out!
1. Love In An Elevator

Chapter One: Love In An Elevator

"Seriously, Regina? Overalls?" Robin muttered in frustration as he struggled to remove the clasp of the strap in the darkness of the power outage.

"Excuse me. I expected us to be moving into our apartment, not having sex on the elevator during a storm," she replied, swatting at his hands playfully and removing the straps herself. The garment fell to the ground signaled by the sound of the metal buckles hitting the marble floor.

He didn't hesitate to remove her underwear as she worked the button and zipper of his khaki cargo shorts. He knelt down before her and urged her legs open, pressing his lips against her bundle of nerves. Regina moaned and ran her fingers through his hair. Her heart was pounding in her chest; a mixture of her arousal and the excitement of what they were doing. It was risky. The power could come back on at any moment. They could get caught. It was the most excitement she felt since the night she visited him in his office at Columbia. It felt so good to be pleasured in this way by him. He was terribly good with his mouth and as much as she didn't want him to stop, she wanted another part of him a lot more.

"Robin," she breathed out when he began circling his tongue over his clit, "As good as this feels, I think we should probably hurry up."

He ceased his ministrations and stood up, his nose brushing hers as he responded, "Where's your sense of spontaneity, Ms. Mills?"

She groaned and crashed her lips into his, forcing his mouth open and immediately tasting herself on his welcoming tongue. She wrapped her leg around his waist as her lower back pressed into the cold metal of the handrails; a wonderful sensation against the heat radiating from her body. He positioned himself and slowly pushed deep inside her, releasing a muffled moan as their lips remained locked.

So many of their fantasies were brought to life in that moment; the elevator where they first met and spent so many mornings riding together on their walks to work, that Rolling Stones band tee that Robin found so sexy on her otherwise naked body, the white undershirt he wore that first revealed his sweaty biceps to her. He thrust himself deeper into her, both of them panting and moaning into the other's mouth and hands roaming wherever they could reach.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of the generator turning on and the power being restored. They fumbled to put their clothes back on in the now dimly lit elevator as the desk clerk called up to them from below the elevator shaft, "Are you okay up there?"

"Just fine, lad. Thank you," Robin called out, his voice showing a bit of irritation that Regina couldn't help, but chuckle about. The elevator began moving again and they were headed back up to the top floor.

Their breath was heavy and unsteady as he leaned into her and released a frustrated groan into the crook of her neck. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closer to her as she said, "Perhaps we'll have better luck during the next storm."

He chuckled at her words, the sound of it muffled against the skin he began to kiss. Before long, the doors opened to their designated stop and they exited into the hall. He took her hand and they hurried back to their apartment, obviously anxious to finish what they started.

"Robin, slow down. It's not like we can waltz in there and make love on the sofa. The kids are still awake," she pointed out with a laugh. He huffed in frustration and she sighed, bringing his hand to her lips and placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. "It's been a long day. They'll be asleep before you know it and you can make love to me all night long."

"You promise?" He stopped her, pushing her back into the wall and leaning his face closer to hers.

She smirked and pecked his lips, "If you promise to help me make the bed."

He laughed and nodded, using the fingers of his free hand to push the stray strands of hair away from her face, "Of course."

* * *

Upon returning to the apartment, they continued to organize the kitchen with a little help from their children. Robin began placing his extensive book collection on the shelves he put up on the walls of the living room, with Gold's hesitant permission, of course. He decided on a select few for the living room and left the remaining novels in the cardboard box which he moved into the spare bedroom. He planned to put up the remainder of the shelves in there so the living room wouldn't look as cluttered.

Among those chosen to be on display in the main living space of their new home was, of course, his complete collection of works by Edgar Allan Poe. He smiled as he lifted The Pit and the Pendulum from the box and placed it on the center of the shelf, reminiscing about his first intellectual conversation with Regina about that very piece. Time passed by so quickly and so much had happened between them since that first discussion. He almost couldn't believe they were really at this point; moving in together, becoming a family.

Meanwhile, Regina set Roland up in the bathroom for a shower after Henry was finished. She opened a few boxes in the master bedroom to get a visual of the unpacking they'd need to do the following day. When the young boy was clean and dressed, he helped her make his bed and crawled in. She scooted in beside him and held him close, smiling as she thought back to all the times she'd snuggled with Henry to help him fall asleep at that age.

"Do you want me to read to you?" She asked, knowing that was something her own son enjoyed as a boy.

Roland shook his head and said, "Henry told me you're a really good storyteller. Could you tell me one of yours?"

She was taken aback by the small boy's request, but was happy to oblige, "Did he tell you about any story in particular?"

"He mentioned one about a Queen and a little boy," he said, cuddling closer to her for comfort.

It was Henry's favorite and she'd told it to him recently; it didn't surprise her that her son would mention it to the child. However, that was her story to Henry. It always had been. It was one she made up specifically about her relationship with her son. She shook her head and said, "I have a new one I'd like to share with you. It's also about a Queen and a little boy, but I think you might like this one a little bit better."

He sat up to face her, nodding enthusiastically and begging her to tell it, "Oh please."

"But this will be our story. Okay, Roland? Only you and I will know about this one. How does that sound?"

"Not even Henry will know it?" He asked, excited to share a secret with the only mother he'd ever known.

She nodded, "It'll be our little secret."

The child leaned back, his head resting comfortably on the pillow with her arm supporting his neck. He curled into her, his arm wrapped around her waist as he stared up at her in anticipation for the story. She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair as she began to tell him the tale of the Queen and the Outlaw.

"Once upon a time, there was a Queen who lived in a very large castle with only her son, the Prince. Although she was a kind and fair ruler, the Kingdom feared that only one heir to the throne would weaken their defenses against their enemies. The Queen was content with just her son, but realized her people had good reason to worry. If they were ever attacked and her son harmed, there would be no future for their Kingdom once she could no longer rule."

"That wouldn't be good," Roland muttered through a yawn.

Regina chuckled and kissed his forehead, "That's what the Queen thought as well. So one afternoon during her walk through the village she spotted a rugged man-"

"What does rugged mean?" He interrupted, wanting to learn the vocabulary to better understand their story.

"Rugged, when describing someone's appearance, means they have a scruffy beard or wild hair and smell like forest," she stated, hoping he was on the same page as her.

The little boy giggled and said, "Daddy is rugged."

Regina couldn't help the blush that appeared on her face as she replied, "Daddy is the perfect example of someone who is rugged."

"Okay, I get it now," he nodded and added, "So what happened when the Queen saw the rugged man?"

She was thrilled he was enjoying the story and making an effort to use his new vocabulary; she had a feeling the word 'rugged' was going to be used around the apartment quite often for the next few days. She continued, "When she spotted the man, she noticed he had a rather handsome little boy with him that he was teaching how to hunt. They appeared to be poor and clearly very hungry; she felt bad for them and wanted to help. She approached them and they immediately bowed, recognizing her as their Queen. But she dismissed them, insisting they return with her to the palace for a bountiful feast and warm shelter, at least for the evening."

"Wow! And did they go?" He asked, excited to know what would happen next.

"They did indeed. But what the Queen didn't know was that the man and his son were skilled thieves. That evening when she went to retrieve them for supper, the man and his son were gone, having stolen something very valuable from her."

"Oh no! What was it?"

"I'll get to that part," she chuckled and the boy covered his mouth, realizing how often he was interrupting. "She sought after them and finally found them hiding out in the woods near the palace. She explained that what was stolen was of great importance to her. They had stolen a ring that was given to her on the day of her coronation, an item she planned to pass down to her son to give to the woman he chose as his wife someday. The little boy felt so terrible and returned the item to her with a bow, begging for her to spare his father and punish him. She watched as the boy's father gathered everything they'd stolen and gave it back to her, explaining they'd only done it to help their village survive the harsh winter that was approaching. In that moment, she realized that although they were thieves, they were honorable in their actions."

"So she didn't punish them?" He asked.

Regina shook her head, "She did quite the opposite. She allowed them to give the stolen jewels, aside from the ring, to their village."

"So what ever happened to them? Did the Queen ever find another Prince for her Kingdom?"

"She found something even better," she smiled and looked up as she finally spotted Robin standing in the doorframe listening to her tale.

"Love."

"Love?" Roland asked in a confused tone.

"She fell in love with the rugged man as she watched him starve in order to feed his neighbors and friends. So she asked him to join her at the palace and to become King; to help her rule her people much the same way he ruled his village. When they were married, the little boy became second in line to the throne, which was exactly what the people needed. And from that day forward, no enemy dared to attack them, for their Kingdom had never been stronger."

"Henry was right," he yawned and rolled over to face the wall, "You do tell great stories."

She chuckled as she stood up and leaned down to kiss his cheek, pulling the blankets up to his chin as she did so. She walked over to the light and glanced over her shoulder when she heard the boy speak again, "Goodnight Queen Regina."

"Goodnight my Little Thief."

And with that, the room fell into darkness and she took her leave into the hallway of their apartment as her youngest son drifted off to sleep. She pulled the door closed quietly behind her as Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips met hers in a passionate embrace before he whispered, "I don't think I smell like forest."

Regina laughed and kissed the tip of his nose, "You do to me."

* * *

"I thought you were going to help me," Regina scoffed as she struggled with the corners of the fitted sheet while she made the bed alone that evening. Robin had gone into the master bathroom and she grew impatient waiting for him to help her. When he didn't respond, she walked toward the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

 _Locked?_ She thought to herself. _He never locks the door._

"Babe, are you okay?" She knocked and heard him grunt on the other side. "What's wrong?"

Again, there was no response. She grew worried that he was having a heart attack or that he was writhing in agony on the floor from a stroke; she always thought of the worst possible scenario first, which only made her panic even more. She reached into the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a bobby pin she removed from her hair earlier that day. She fussed with the lock until it clicked and the door opened.

She was relieved to find him standing in his Calvins leaning on the jacuzzi tub, but his lack of communication was worrying her. She approached him and placed her hand on his bare back. He shivered from her touch, but refused to look at her.

"What's the matter?" She asked again.

He sighed and responded sheepishly, "I have blue balls."

Regina covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She wasn't making fun of him; she understood how painful that could be for a man. His response just took her by surprise.

"I thought you were in here having a heart attack," she pushed him playfully and kissed his shoulder blade. He groaned in agony from the pain he was feeling in his underwear that only grew each time she touched him. She placed her hand under his chin and forced him to turn his head. When their eyes locked, she smiled and said, "Get in the shower. I'll make you feel better."

"Regina, you don't have to do that," he shook his head, but was interrupted when her lips crashed into his.

"Get in the shower," she repeated and stepped away from him to undress herself.

Robin took a deep breath as he watched her, the pain becoming increasingly unbearable as he removed his underwear and stepped into the shower. He turned on the water and the cold was a relief for a brief moment until it grew warmer and Regina stepped inside to join him. She knelt down before him and he shook his head, "Really, I can get rid of it on my own."

"Now where's the fun in that?" She said with a smirk and he leaned his head back against the glass wall of the shower.

He groaned when he felt her mouth wrap around his member, peering down to watch her. He enjoyed the sensation of her supple lips and warm, wet tongue against him, but he couldn't wait for it to be over so the pain building in his shaft would disappear. He was frustrated, knowing if their time on the elevator wasn't cut short this never would have happened to him. But he was thankful that she was so understanding and even more so that she was willing to help him feel better. His excitement grew as he anticipated returning the favor when she was done.

She added her hand and moved to the same rhythm she created with her mouth. He winced, but she knew she had to continue. She quickened her pace and forced him deeper into her mouth, his tip grazing the back of her throat as she moved her tongue along the bottom of his shaft. He tugged on her hair, grunting at the new sensation. She could tell he was close by the way he pulled on her ravenous locks; during their time together she learned this was something he always did as he neared his climax. She continued her ministrations and awaited his vocal cue; he always told her when he was about to finish and it was something that surprisingly turned her on.

"Regina," he muttered through his teeth and she smirked, knowing what his next words to her would be, "I'm right there."

He bent his knees and leaned all of his weight into the cold glass of the shower wall, gripping her hair tighter as he grew closer to his peak. She sucked on his tip the way she knew he liked and he gasped as he said, "I'm gonna cum."

She moved her hand faster and removed her mouth just in time for him to let go. He exploded onto her chest and she moaned as his liquids ran down her wet torso. He winced through the pain of his ejaculation, but sighed with relief when he was finished. She stood up and rinsed her body under the warm water falling from the shower head before leaning into him, "Better?"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately, holding her close to him in gratitude for her actions. Their lips parted and he stared deeply into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled and placed a gentle peck on his lips before adding, "And don't be afraid to ask for my help next time."

"I don't like asking for it. I appreciate it more when you volunteer your services," he admitted with a chuckle, which she shared.

"Well, I never mind pleasing you. Especially when I know how badly you need it," she replied and hugged him tighter, her arms wrapping firmly around his shoulders.

"Thank you," he kissed her once more and she nodded before reaching around him for the washcloth and the soap. They cleaned one another, smiling and enjoying their time alone together as the droplets fell against their naked bodies. When they were finished, he shut the water and they proceeded to their bedroom once they were dry.

Robin finally helped Regina make the bed, both of them still nude as they did so. While she was fluffing the pillows, he walked around to her side of the bed and began kissing down her bare back. She hummed, pleasured by the sensation of his warmth in the chill of the bedroom. He turned her around and pushed her gently down onto the soft comforter, positioning himself above her as he kissed her abdomen.

"What are you doing?" She muttered, running her fingers through his hair as she closed her eyes and reveled in the heat he generated in her core.

"I believe you made me a promise: I help you make the bed in exchange for an evening of endless lovemaking," he replied, venturing further down her body until he reached her pelvis.

Her body shook in anticipation for where she knew he was bound to end up when she exhaled, "Yes, I suppose I did."


	2. The Morning After

Chapter Two: The Morning After

The couple awoke as they did any other day; their naked bodies intertwined for warmth against the chill of that February morning. Robin's strong arms held Regina in a tight and loving embrace as her lashes fluttered, revealing her captivating brown eyes. His blue orbs were bright with happiness, even more so now that she was awake beside him.

"How long have you been up?" She asked, sleep still evident in her tired, raspy voice. She stretched her limbs, but snuggled closer to him when she felt the cold air grazing her spine.

He held her closer to him and moved his palms along her skin to provide heat for her under the blanket, "Not very long. I didn't want to wake you. I'm sure you're exhausted from last night."

She hummed as the memories of their evening of passion flashed before her eyes, the heat she felt only hours prior building once again in her core at just the thought. She placed gentle kisses along his jaw as she said, "I could have gone another round."

He laughed and squeezed her tight, "After all the yawning you did after the second round, I'm surprised you even made it through the third."

Silence filled the air as they held one another close, smiling at the familiar feeling of being close to the person they loved. The pitter patter of little feet were heard in the hallway as they made their way sneakily toward the kitchen. Regina smiled, realizing that Roland was going to swipe a snack that might spoil his breakfast.

"You raised quite the little bandit, Doctor Locksley," she said with a smile, hesitantly sitting up to get a start on her day.

He followed suit, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and placing gentle kisses along her spine, "We can't all raise princes, Your Majesty."

Regina turned and smacked his chest playfully as she stood. Robin chuckled as he leaned up on his elbow, his smirk changing from one of amusement to one of admiration as he stared at his lover's exposed, naked body. He watched her as she lifted her arms to stretch once more, pulling her hair above her head before allowing the natural curls to fall gracefully against her delicate shoulders. She turned her head toward him, catching him staring, and decided to tease him just a little bit that morning.

She turned her entire body to face him then, causing his eyes to widen to ensure he didn't miss a single bit of the sight: her firm breasts with their pointed nipples from the chill in the air, her tight abdomen with the deep definition of her strong obliques, her voluptuously wide hips that led to her smooth thighs; he was the luckiest man on Earth. Robin Locksley was in love with the most beautiful woman in existence and he'd be damned if he ever took her for granted.

He stood from the bed, his member standing firmly at attention to show just how attracted he was to the woman standing before him. He leaned forward, pressing their bodies together as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Good morning," she whispered with a smirk, pressing her lips against his.

He moaned into her mouth, pulling apart just enough to mutter, "A good morning it is, indeed."

Their passion was strong, but this kiss was one of love and hope; of a new beginning in their new home; of their undoubted admiration for one another.

"You are the most beautiful woman my eyes have ever had the privilege to look upon," he said, his tone quite sincere as it exuded his undying captivation with her.

She blushed upon hearing his words and held him closer to her as she whispered, "I love you."

"And I you," he responded before capturing her lips in another deep, tender embrace.

* * *

"Roland John Locksley," Robin appeared in the archway of the hall just before the kitchen as his son sat atop the counter reaching for the secret stash of dark chocolate. The little boy froze in his place, knowing he was caught just before accomplishing his master thievery. "No sweets before breakfast. You know the rules."

He approached his son and lifted him from the counter, kissing the side of his head before placing him on the floor. The child sulked, but made his way into the living room to plop down on the couch. Regina entered in her robe, her hair lifted into a loose bun at the top of her head and her glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning, my Little Thief," she smiled at him knowingly and leaned down to kiss the top of his head. She whispered, "After breakfast you can have one."

Roland looked up at her with a grin and nodded excitedly. She chuckled at his innocence as she walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator to get started on breakfast, "Any requests?"

"Bacon!" The boy shouted from his spot on the sofa, leaning over to the coffee table for the remote. He turned on the television and was immediately enthralled with his morning cartoons.

"And for you, Outlaw?" She asked, turning her gaze in Robin's direction as her body remained bent over in the fridge.

A conniving smirk spread across his face as he approached her, placing his hands on either side of her hips and leaning over her. His lips were inches from her ear as he replied, "You."

She hummed, wishing they could return to their bed to resume their actions from the night before. She sighed and said, "Unfortunately, that's not an option."

"Fine," he pouted, causing Regina to stand and face him with a soft laugh. He wrapped her in his arms and continued, "I suppose bacon and eggs will have to do."

She nodded and pecked his lips before whispering in that sultry tone that drove him wild, "For now."

He released her from his grip with a sigh and joined his son on the couch as she prepared their morning meal. Regina was relieved she'd begun unpacking the kitchen necessities the day before or she would have been scrambling to find what she needed. She placed the pan on the stove and plopped a spoonful of coconut oil into it. She turned on the gas and watched the flame ignite to melt and heat the oil before placing the slices of turkey bacon to sizzle in the pan.

"How do you want your eggs, my loves?" Regina called to them as she pulled the carton of eggs from the fridge and placed them on the counter beside the bowl.

"Scrambled," Roland said, his eyes still focused on the TV as he snuggled into his father's side. He jumped up suddenly and added, "With lots of cheese!"

She chuckled and replied, "Cheesy scrambled eggs, coming right up."

"Do we have veggies?" Robin asked, looking in her direction.

She gazed up and lifted her eyebrow at him as she whisked the eggs in a bowl, "Do we have veggies? Really?"

Robin laughed and rephrased his question, "What vegetables do we have, love?"

"Peppers, onions, broccoli. You name it, we have it," she began. "Do you want an omelette?"

"If it's not too much to ask," he replied with a smile. "Peppers and onions sounds perfect."

She nodded and blew him a kiss. He sighed, enjoying the comfort of their relationship and the way their family just worked as if it had been this way since Henry was born. At the thought of the teenager, he heard heavy footsteps dragging their way down the hall. He turned his head and greeted the sleepy boy, "Morning, lad. How did you sleep?"

"Eh, could have been better," he muttered as he took his seat beside Roland.

"Really? You worked hard yesterday. I imagine you were exhausted," his mother said from the kitchen as she plated the younger boy's scrambled eggs.

"I was, but I kept hearing this banging against my wall throughout the night," he said absently.

Regina and Robin locked eyes from across the room, both their faces growing a deep shade of pink with embarrassment. They'd have to be more careful if they didn't want a grumpy teenager complaining to them each morning. She turned back to her task of cooking Robin's omelette when she said, "Well, I'm making bacon and eggs if that makes you feel any better."

"The smell is what woke me up. Can I have an omelette?"

"Sure, sweetie. What do you want inside?" She called back, flipping the new slices of bacon she placed in the pan. The already cooked slices were on a plate covered by a paper towel so they would stay warm.

"Ham and cheese, please," he called back through a yawn, stretching his limbs and rubbing his hand over his abdomen.

"Can you and Roland set the table? Breakfast will be ready in a minute," she said and watched as both boys stood and ventured into the kitchen.

She was busy making sure the omelettes didn't burn as she cooked them while she flipped the bacon one last time before placing it on the plate with the others. Their children worked together making sure they had enough napkins and utensils for each of them while Robin approached his beloved from behind, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She plated the omelettes and turned, handing them to him before placing Roland's plate of scrambled eggs on his forearm just above the lion tattoo. She smiled, "You can serve."

He nodded obediently and took the plates, placing them at their designated spots for each person. Regina got busy cracking open a few more eggs, but separated the whites from the yolks. Her family had a history of cholesterol issues so she found peace with eating egg whites as she got older; better to be safe than sorry. She whipped up her egg white omelette with vegetables before turning off the stove and taking her seat across from Robin. She placed the plate of bacon at the center and the children barely blinked before reaching forward and taking their slices by the handful.

The family was quiet for a few minutes, the men digging into their breakfast feast while Regina admired them lovingly. This was her family; her family in their new home. She was nostalgic yesterday, reminiscing over memories shared with her son in Apartment 13. But today was a new day and she was happy to be home with her two sons and the love of her life, excited to create new memories to last them a lifetime.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the day unpacking the rest of the boxes in various rooms and organizing their belongings accordingly. Robin completed his task of setting up the bookshelves while Henry and Roland finished the kitchen for their mother.

She used her time to organize the walk-in closet for her and Robin. She chose the bigger side, knowing she would need it for the exuberant amount of clothes she insisted on keeping, while Robin's suits and university clothing hung on the opposite side. She put together the shoe rack they'd purchased for him. He told her not to bother, but she'd seen what his closet looked like in Apartment 8; she refused to have even the slightest bit of disorganization in their home and especially not in their closet.

She placed each show neatly on the rack that was now lining the wall below his clothes. It was starting to look very nice and she was quite pleased with herself. Her shoes were more of a hassle because she had so many. Some that she didn't wear as often were kept in their boxes stacked along the back wall while her more frequent pairs were place atop a rack of their own parallel to her lover's.

When that was complete, she moved on to unpacking their bathroom. Aside from the soap they'd used the night before, the rest of the daily hygienic necessities were still packed neatly in their designated boxes. There were two sinks in the master bathroom so she organized Robin's belongings in the cabinet below what she called 'his sink' and did the same at the one she decided was 'her sink.' They were side by side, but she preferred to know where everything was rather than mixing their things and having to struggle to find them later. She placed their toothbrushes in their shared holder and couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. They lived together; it was official, especially now that they had their own bathroom.

She moved on and unpacked her hair and makeup supplies, setting them on the vanity that was now able to fit in the bathroom rather than the bedroom. They'd purchased matching bedside tables and decided to keep her hold one in Robin's apartment for his brother John to either sell or keep for himself. Robin entered the bedroom just as she was putting the final touches on their room.

"Wow," he said with a nod, clearly impressed with how quickly she was able to work, "It's really coming along."

"We just need a dresser for in here. Our clothes don't entirely fit in the closet and the one we already have is full," she chuckled.

He shook his head and pulled her into him, "Why don't we use the drawers of the night stands?"

"Then I won't have anywhere to hide my chocolate," she said with absolute seriousness, causing Robin to roar with laughter.

"And we can't have that," he kissed the tip of her nose and continued, "I'll look around on my way home from work this week."

"Thank you," she smiled and rested her head comfortably against his chest.

"I started hanging the photos in the living room. I hope that's alright with you," he said.

Regina lifted her head and looked into his eyes, her face clearly expressing her confusion, "Of course that's alright."

"I just know how particular you are about those things," he pushed a stray piece of hair that fell loose from her bun behind her ear.

"It's our apartment, Robin. This is our home, not just mine. I trust your judgment and you know what I like," she smiled and he nodded, pulling her closer to him.

"That I do," he teased, nipping her jaw seductively.

She chuckled from deep in her throat, wanting him to take her at that very moment, but knowing he wouldn't; not because he didn't want to, but because he knew he couldn't. She sighed, "Don't you ever rest?"

"It's impossible to rest when I'm with a woman as desirable as you, my love," he quipped, sucking at her neck.

She moaned softly and turned her head, realizing the door was wide open. She pulled away slightly and turned his head to the door. He huffed out in frustration and she leaned forward to kiss his cheek, "Don't think too much about it, babe. We don't want a repeat of what happened to you last night."

"Heavens no," he shook his head immediately, cringing at the mere thought of the pain he experienced before that blessed shower she took with him.

She smirked and took him by the hand, "Come on. Let's spend some time with our children."

"Those blasted kids of ours ruin all the fun," he muttered playfully to which Regina responded with a fit of laughter as they exited their bedroom.

* * *

After supper, the boys took turns showering while Robin and Regina cleaned up the remnants of their meal. She glanced at the duplicate appliances and remembered she had an idea she wanted to share with her lovely man as he assisted her with the dishes.

"I was thinking we could pack all the extra appliances we have into a box and save them for whenever Henry moves out," she stated, taking a dish from his hands after it was scrubbed and placing it in the dishwasher. "What do you think?"

"I'm sure he'll continue to stay here while he's at Columbia," he chimed playfully. Regina pushed against him with her hip and he chuckled, "In all seriousness, we could save them until college, in case he decides to go somewhere outside the city. But I think we should just toss them if he stays close and buy him new ones after he graduates."

"That's a good point," she nodded and wiped her hands on her apron as he leaned forward to start the dishwasher.

Their sons came rushing back into the kitchen after their showers and Regina smiled as she opened one of the island drawers. She pulled out a measuring tape and a pencil as she said, "Line up. We have one more thing to do before bed."

Roland and Henry exchanged confused looks before shrugging and deciding to do what they were told. Robin leaned on the counter and watched as she stepped forward, "Roland, you're up first."

"What are we doing?" The little boy asked.

"It's our first day in our new home so we have to start a height chart," she said simply before continuing, "Stand here against the wall, nice and straight, and I'll tell you how tall you are."

She placed her hands gently on his shoulders and lined him up so the edge of the wall where the kitchen met the hallway was against the length of his spine. She leaned down and marked just above his head, "Okay, you can move now."

Regina knelt down and placed the tape against the floor as she pulled it up, stopping when she reached the faint pencil line she created only seconds ago. She smiled, writing his name and the number as she said, "Three feet, eleven inches."

Roland was always much smaller than most kids his age, but he would grow with time. Henry stepped forward next as Regina stood, lining him up the same way she did with her youngest son, and lifted herself on her tip toes to mark above his head. She handed the tape to her oldest, making him bend to the ground this time as she pulled it up to the line. She wrote his name and height, "Five feet, six inches."

"Woah," Roland covered his mouth, realizing how much bigger his brother was than him, "You're really tall, Henry."

"You will be too someday, pal," he said with a smile, happy to have grown since the last time he checked.

"Come on, Robin. It's your turn," she stated and he took a step forward. He leaned his back against the wall and allowed her to position him correctly. She tried standing on her toes to reach above his head, but he was too tall. He chuckled and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her upper thighs and lifting her into the air. He was sure to stand up straight as she used the pencil to mark his height. He slowly placed her gently on the floor, stealing a quick kiss before stepping out of her way.

Regina handed Henry the tape again and he said, "Maybe you should bend down this time since you can't reach that high."

She raised her eyebrow and stared narrowly at her son as a warning, but he was right; she was much too short to get an accurate number. She bent down and touched the floor while the teenager reached up and stopped the tape at the pencil line, "Five foot nine on the dot."

She nodded and stood to write his name and the number to the highest point she could reach on the wall; it would have to suffice. Robin took the pencil from her hands and turned her to face him, "I believe you're next."

She straightened her back against the wall and pushed back until she felt the edge of the wall digging into her spine. He leaned down and marked the wall before pulling her into him by the hips. Henry bent down and Regina took the top of the measuring tape to line it up, "Five feet, five inches."

"Actually," Robin stepped forward to read the measurement over again. He chuckled, handing her the pencil, "I believe it says five feet, four and a half inches."

"We have to be precise, mom" Henry said with a smug grin on his face.

She sighed and wrote her name followed by her accurate height as the men behind her all laughed at her expense. She added the date to each one before placing the tools back in their designated drawer. She leaned against the counter to admire the new chart, happy to have the addition of Roland and Robin to the wall. She pulled her children close to her and leaned her head on her lover's shoulder.

It was an excellent first day in their new home and this was the only way she ever imagined it would end. Regina smiled, looking forward to the many wonderful new memories they would create together on the journey ahead.


	3. Keep It Down

Chapter Three: Keep It Down

As February came to a close, the early days of March were met with a particularly happy family on the top floor of the Enchanted Plaza apartments. They were officially moved in and completely unpacked; Robin worked together with his brother to sell the furniture that lingered in Apartment 8. John was able to salvage the couch and convince the bartender at The Luck O' The Irish Pub to buy it for extra seating in the bar. He took a few pieces of furniture for his own apartment and offered to pay for them, but Robin declined, knowing it was favor enough that he was taking them off his hands.

The rest of the pieces were sold to various neighbors: Emma took Regina's old night stand, the Nolans were happy to purchase Robin's small kitchen table since the one they previously owned was standing on its last leg (quite literally). Robin was reluctant to sell his desk, but it couldn't fit in the guest room so he'd had no other choice. He was able to sell it to Belle for a reasonable price since he knew she was looking for one for her apartment downtown and at least he knew it was in good hands.

By the second week of March, they were settled into the apartment and finally living comfortably. Henry still walked with Roland to school each morning while Robin escorted Regina to the subway on the days he had his early lectures. Spring Break came early for the university and Robin took it upon himself to plan a romantic Friday evening for the two of them; it had been much too long since their last date and he was not pleased with that in the slightest. Henry agreed to babysit Roland that night, which Robin was incredibly grateful for. He ran to the florist around the corner for some nice flowers and a card and had them delivered to her at the office as a formal invitation to dinner.

Truth be told, Robin was a hopeless romantic. He believed that, deep down, Regina was as well. He couldn't wait for her to tell him how surprised she was or that she couldn't stop looking at them all afternoon. He had to pick the right flowers; ones that stood out and made a statement. She needed to know how important she was to him, not that she didn't already, but he wanted to show his appreciation for her in a way he often didn't. Flowers were the perfect gesture and when he entered the florist that Friday morning, he knew he'd found the right ones the moment he spotted them.

* * *

"Delivery for Ms. Regina Mills?" She overheard the young man tell the desk clerk at the front of Blanchard and Mills law firm.

"I'm Regina Mills," she stepped forward and signed for the package before the secretary could utter a word. She was lucky she happened to be passing on her way back to her office from the bathroom so she could pick up the delivery herself.

The boy handed her the flowers and she tipped him just before he made his way to the elevator. She placed them on the desk and pulled the card from its place within the beautiful bouquet of purple freesias. She always found them to be beautiful flowers, but couldn't remember ever mentioning that to Robin. She liked them for what they stood for: trust. Knowing him, especially after their first date, he looked that up before making his purchase that morning. She opened the card and smiled happily at what she found inside:

 _I made reservations for us at Bella Notte tonight at 7. Until then, my sweet. I love you. - R_

"Regina, these are beautiful," the woman seated behind the desk said as she fawned over the gift her boss had just received.

Regina lifted them into her arms and began walking back to her office with a grin, "Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe them."

* * *

"Regina, are you almost ready? We're going to miss our reservation," Robin called from his seat on the living room couch. Normally he would be in there with her as she got ready, but she insisted he wait so she could surprise him.

"Why don't you turn around," she said in a seductive tone as she stood under the archway of the hall.

Robin stood and faced her, nearly falling to his knees at what he saw. His beautiful lover stood leaning against the wall in a tight fitting black cocktail dress and a royal blue faux fur wrap. Her hair fell in perfect waves against her shoulders and her makeup was touched up after her long day at work. His eyes ventured down to see her legs covered in a pair of sheer black tights and a pair of velvet heeled boots that reached the bottom of her knees. She was stunning in every way.

He walked toward her in his black slacks and jacket and forest green button down, pulling her close to him as he said, "You are breathtaking."

She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before reaching down for his hand and leading him toward the door. She turned her head and called back to the boys who were reading together in Henry's room, "We're leaving. Don't stay up too late."

"Have a good time," Henry shouted back.

Roland's little voice called immediately after, "Don't forget to bring home leftovers."

The couple laughed as they shut the door behind them and Robin said, "It seems Henry is rubbing off on him."

They walked together, hand-in-hand, to the elevator and stopped to wait for its arrival. He wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing them to rest gently atop her backside as she circled her own arms around his broad shoulders. They shared a brief yet tender kiss before resting their foreheads against one another. Robin smirked and said, "Let's skip dinner. I'll stop the elevator, you cover the camera. We can finish what we started last month."

Regina hummed and pecked his cheek softly, "As wonderful as that sounds, Bella Notte awaits. And I must admit, I'm looking forward to getting that chicken you had last time."

"I can't believe the chicken has won you over yet I cannot," he sighed dramatically, earning him a laugh from his beloved.

She continued to kiss along his jaw line as she said, "The chicken won this time, but I'd say you're at the top of the leader board."

The elevator chimed and they entered as the doors opened automatically. He immediately pinned her against the rail and began kissing her passionately, to which she happily obliged. Her fingers weaved through his wavy locks as his hands explored her body over the material of her cocktail dress. They moaned lightly, not out of passion or lust; they moaned out of satisfaction for a night of freedom and togetherness. They were simply happy to be awarded some alone time to appreciate one another.

They felt the mechanism coming to a halt and slowly parted from the other's embrace. Regina chuckled and leaned forward to wipe the lipstick that smeared across his lips while he smoothed her dress for her. They took their leave from the Enchanted Plaza apartments and ventured on their short journey to Bella Notte, just outside Central Park.

It was a chilly evening in the early days of March, but not quite as nippy as they'd anticipated given the extreme cold that swept through the month of February. Robin put his arm around Regina to help keep her warm as they slowly approached the restaurant. He held the door open for her, as he always did, and gave his name to the hostess. They were seated immediately, having arrived for the reservation just in time. Due to his gentlemanly nature, he pulled out Regina's chair and helped remove her wrap before taking his own seat across from her.

Their server provided them each with a glass of the house wine before offering to tell them the specials for the evening. Robin shook his head with a polite smile, "No need to waste your breath, dear. We already know what we'll be ordering."

The waitress took out her pad and pen while he continued to speak, "We'll both be having the gluten-free chicken and asparagus entree."

"Dressing for the salads?" She asked as she took down their order.

"Raspberry vinaigrette for the lovely lady and house Italian for myself," he recited and held both menus out for her to take.

The young girl smiled as she took them, "You're the easiest table of my night. Thank you."

"No, thank you," he smiled back before returning his attention to Regina as the server walked away.

She was seated with her arms across her chest and eyebrow raised. She was smirking so he knew she wasn't angry with him, but the rest of her body language was closed off; she clearly wasn't happy either. His face contorted to an expression of confusion as he asked, "Have I done something wrong?"

"You're a flirt," she stated simply.

"You're jealous, Regina?" He asked, amused as he leaned forward to get a better look at the fire in her eyes, "I never would have pegged you for the jealous type, my love."

"It was simply an observation," she quipped, "You're a flirt. You want people, especially women, to find you irresistibly charming."

"The waitress is young enough to be my daughter. I wasn't flirting with her," he sighed and leaned back.

Regina laughed and leaned into the table, reaching across to take his hand, "It's not a bad thing, Robin. I just find it interesting; the way you interact with women. You fascinate me."

"You're fascinated by my subconscious flirting with women who aren't you?" He questioned, believing she was leading him straight into a trap.

"Yes, because it's subconscious. But I know who you go home to every night and I trust you. So it doesn't bother me," she stated with a smug grin. He chuckled and kissed her knuckles before she added, "It's part of who you are and I accept that about you. I only ask that you don't let it turn into something you do intentionally with someone else."

"You're the only one for me, Regina," his tone was sincere and she took his statement with great poise, sitting up and sipping from her wine.

The rest of their evening was filled with pleasant conversation and delicious food. They'd even indulged in ordering dessert for them to share because Mallory had told them the cheesecake was to die for. She wasn't kidding. The cake melted in their mouth as it mixed with the sweet taste of the chocolate that was drizzled on top. It was one of the greatest slices of cheesecake the couple had ever tasted in their entire lives.

Robin paid the bill and stood to assist Regina with her wrap. They walked back out into the cold night air and he, once again, held her close to him for warmth. He looked toward her and she gazed up at him with a smile. He returned the gesture and asked, "Did you like the flowers?"

"They were perfect, Robin. Thank you," she replied. "I have them in my office window for everyone to see."

"I'm glad," he said, clearly satisfied that the freesias were a good choice.

"How did you know I like freesias? I don't remember ever mentioning it," she said and caught his smirk. Perhaps Henry spilt the beans. She was surprised she hadn't figured that out sooner.

"It was a lucky guess," he said finally and she shrugged, believing his statement to be true. This man really did know more about her than she realized.

They were relieved to feel the warm air of the heating system in Enchanted Plaza as they spun through the revolving doors together. The elevator ride to the top floor consisted of delighted giggles and passionate kisses; Robin brought out the giddy teenager inside her with his silly quips and constant attraction to her. They rushed down the hall to their apartment and unlocked the door, stepping under the archway as quietly as they could as not to wake their children.

When they were finally in the bedroom, with the door securely locked to avoid any unexpected interruptions from their youngest, they wasted no time in undressing each other and falling into their bed. Clothes were scattered and sweat was building as their lips locked and hands explored the other's naked flesh. The apartment was quiet, the only sounds audible in the still of that late March evening were Robin and Regina making passionate love.

* * *

"Yes, right there."

 _Squeak. Squeak. Squeak._

"Fuck, babe." _Grunt. Grunt._

"Robin. Oh God, fuck. Don't stop."

 _Thud. Squeak. Thud. Squeak. Moan. Moan. Pant. Yelp._

Henry couldn't take it anymore. He reached for his cellphone and ferociously typed a text to his mother.

 **Please either stop having sex right now or for the love of God, keep it down!**

 _Ding!_

"Shit, who could that be this late?"

"Let it go, Regina. I'm sure it can wait."

"But I know what can't wait."

 _Squeak. Squeak. Moan._

"Oh my God, Regina. You're incredible."

"That's it," Henry rolled out of bed and angrily approached their bedroom door.

"Don't stop, I'm so close," he heard Regina panting. He closed his eyes, pained by the sounds he heard coming from the other side of the door; sounds coming from his mother that he never wanted to hear in his entire life.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Shit," Robin said, his voice breathless.

"It's Henry," was all he could think to say.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Regina asked, also breathless, but trying her best to cover it.

Henry pressed his face closer to the door so Roland wouldn't wake up from what he said next, "Could you guys please keep it down? Or, ya know, just stop so I'm not scarred for life?"

There was silence for a moment and he imagined his mother was extremely embarrassed while Robin was incredibly amused. He finally heard him speak through his laughter and assumed his prediction was correct, "Sorry, lad. We'll keep it down."

 _Gross_ , he thought to himself, but instead replied, "Thank you."

"Goodnight, Henry," Regina called to him, but he was already in his room before he could say anything back.

"We need to move the bed tomorrow," Regina said.

"Tomorrow? I'm moving it now. I'm not through with you yet," Robin replied.

Henry groaned as his parents giggled and pulled the pillow around his head to cover his ears.


	4. A Family Affair

Chapter Four: A Family Affair

The beginning of April arrived before they knew it which meant Regina was busy planning Henry's 15th birthday. Her son never liked making a fuss about his birthday, but she always made a point of throwing him a celebration. As he got older, she stopped having parties for his friends, but she took it upon herself to make a big lasagna and invite the family over to honor her Little Prince.

"That's a lot of food for just us and your mum," Robin commented as he entered the kitchen that evening.

"Robin, sit down," she said, causing him to feel anxious about what he was about to hear next.

Regina liked getting a head start on cooking, especially when it came to her lasagna. She knew she wouldn't have enough time to put it together by Saturday, so she decided to stay up late Friday night and she would just reheat it the next day. With the boys finally in bed, she thought it would be the best opportunity for her to tell him.

"Oh geez, Regina, just tell me who else is coming instead of making this into some dramatic event," he begged.

"Hey, that's not fair. This is a really big deal for me and Henry," she snapped back.

He sighed, "I'm sorry, love. You just make me nervous when you do this."

She rolled her eyes and chose to ignore his comment. She took his hands in hers and looked into his eyes, "Cora isn't Henry's only grandparent. Daniel's parents are still alive and they come to visit for his birthday every year."

"Well, I think that's wonderful," Robin said and he watched as Regina finally exhaled with relief. He chuckled and kissed her knuckles, "How did you think I would react?"

"I'm not sure, but it's certainly not going to be easy having them here. I'm the mother of their only grandchild and now I'm seeing someone who isn't Daniel. I guess I'm more nervous about how they will react to meeting you."

"I'm sure it will be difficult for them at first, but as you always say, I'm quite the charmer. They'll see Henry is in good hands and be grateful for that because they'll know that's what Daniel would want," he said softly.

Regina nodded and smiled, thankful for being with someone as understanding as Robin. She turned to continue cooking the lasagna when he added, "I just wish you'd given me more notice."

She whipped her head up and looked at him. He wasn't joking. Robin was completely serious. He was upset with her. Her initial reaction was to freak out, but she took a deep breath and got back to cooking. She needed to remain calm in order for this to be a civil conversation that didn't end up waking their children.

"Regina, I don't mean to make you angry. I just hope you can understand where I'm coming from. If I hadn't commented on the amount of food you're cooking, would you have told me at all or sprung them on me?"

She went to answer him, but realized exactly where he was coming from. What was wrong with her? How could she forget to mention Daniel's parents to him until that moment? It wasn't fair to spring it on him like that. Her shoulders fell in defeat, giving him all the answer he needed.

"I just thought you'd have a bit more respect for me than this," he said as he stood from the stool and began heading toward the hall.

"Robin," she called after him.

He turned and sighed, "It's disappointing, but it's not something we can change. It's okay, Regina. Finish what you're doing and we can talk about it later."

With that, he exited down the hall toward their bedroom. Regina was disappointed in herself. This was something that would impact their relationship greatly and she'd subconsciously intended on springing it on him like he didn't matter; like it wasn't important enough for him to know. The guilt continued to wash over her as she put the finishing touches on the lasagna.

Meanwhile, Robin proceeded down the hall toward the master bedroom. He had every intention to take a shower until he was interrupted by Henry who poked his head out of his bedroom, "Hey Robin, do you have a minute?"

"Of course, lad. Are you alright?" He asked, taking a step toward the door.

Henry opened it wider and allowed the man to enter before closing it behind them. He gestured for Robin to sit at his desk chair as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. He refused to make eye contact and instead fidgeted nervously with his fingers in his lap. Robin noticed this and realized the boy was choosing to confide in him; of the subject matter, he was unsure, but he knew he would do his best to help.

"Henry, whatever it is you wish to discuss, it will be confidential. You can always confide in me and I can promise you, I won't tell your mother unless I feel it is something that needs her attention. And I have a feeling you'd be talking to her if it were something you felt comfortable opening up to her about," Robin nudged the boy and he chuckled a bit. He continued, "You don't have to be nervous or embarrassed about anything with me, my boy."

"I know," Henry nodded, finally looking up at the only father figure he'd ever known, "I just don't exactly know how to start."

"Let's start with this: are you okay?"

"I'm totally fine. Yeah," he nodded again and returned to fidgeting with his fingers.

"Are you having a problem with Grace?" Robin offered and caught the change in body language from his son. That was it; that was the key to this discussion. He continued, "Trouble in paradise?"

"A little," he sighed and lowered his shoulders.

Robin noticed it was the same change in body language that his mother just exuded in the kitchen only moments ago. The boy was ashamed, but of what? "Tell me what happened and I'll see how I can help."

"I love her. I love her a ton, Robin," he said.

The man smirked and nodded, "I can tell."

"And I know I love her because I feel it. Not just with my heart, but..." Henry trailed off and Robin understood immediately.

"I see," he said and the boy looked at him, his cheeks pink with embarrassment, "No need to be embarrassed, lad. We all go through this."

"I want to be with her. And she wants to be with me. I'm just really nervous. It'll be our first time, not just together, but ever. And I know how it works, but I don't want to hurt her. And we definitely are too young for a surprise baby or something. I just don't want to do it wrong and mess up really bad," he was ranting nervously and only stopped when Robin placed his hand on his knee.

"Henry, the only wrong way to have sex is to not ask questions. What you're doing right now is very brave and honorable. I'm quite proud of you," he reassured with a smile and noticed the relief that washed over the teenager. He continued, "It's important to have protection. I can purchase them for you if you feel too embarrassed. Just ask me any time and I'd be glad to."

"Really?" Henry asked, surprised that he was so cool about this.

"Your mother and I can't stop you from being intimate with your girlfriend, but it's our job as parents to make sure you're doing it responsibly. So all you have to do is ask me and I will do whatever I can to ensure that you and Grace are safe," he stated and was rather serious about it. He cared very deeply for Henry and didn't want to see him getting into trouble.

"Thanks," the teen responded and leaned back onto the palms of his hands, clearly growing more comfortable with the conversation and the person he was having it with.

"As for hurting her, I'm afraid that's something that could happen the first time. Your mother might know more about this than I, but I know some women feel pain the first time and even bleed because it's new for their bodies to experience, but for others it's not so bad. What's important is that you remember it is a shared experience. You're not the only one involved. So when you are exploring one another in that way, simply ask her how she is feeling."

"Really? That won't, like, ruin the mood or anything?" Henry asked.

Robin chuckled, remembering when he spoke to his own father about the same things, "Not at all. You'll find that it makes your connection stronger. Communication and trust are key. Ensuring that she is comfortable when you show her you love her is the most honorable way to give a woman the respect she deserves."

"That makes sense."

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked, leaning his elbows on his knees and looking into the boy's eyes for any remaining evidence of concern.

"Nah, not right now," he replied.

"If you think of anything else, I'm just down the hall," he said as he stood up and walked toward the door.

"Cool. Thanks, Robin," Henry smiled as he stood to walk him out.

"Of course, my boy," he walked out the door, but turned toward him to add, "Listen, I know I'm not your father, Henry, but I'd like you to know that I love you the same as I love Roland. To me, you aren't any different. I don't ever wish to replace your father, but I hope you can see me in a similar way someday because in my eyes, you are my son as much as Roland is."

Henry stood before him, taken aback by the man's words. He didn't have many memories of Daniel, but the amount of love he felt coming from Robin in that moment was enough to show him that, although he couldn't remember the joy of feeling his father's love, he was capable of experiencing it with Robin. He smiled and instinctively wrapped his arms around the man, hugging him tight.

Robin immediately returned the gesture, thrilled to see Henry accepting his confession with such affection. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to live in the brief moment where Henry embraced him as a father rather than his mother's boyfriend.

"I love you too, Robin," was all the boy had to say for his heart to melt.

They parted and nodded at one another before Henry closed his door. Robin finally ventured into the master bedroom feeling more fulfilled than ever before.

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Robin," Regina said from where she sat on the bed. Robin hadn't been in their bedroom for more than a few seconds before she was apologizing.

He sat down beside her and shook his head, "It's fine, love."

"No, it's not," she said, taking his hands and crossing her leg under herself to face him, "You were right. I should have told you sooner. I could sit here making every excuse for myself, but that wouldn't be right. You should have known the minute I started making plans for them to visit. It was wrong of me and I am so so sorry."

"Regina," he chuckled and placed his hands on either side of her face, "I know you didn't do it intentionally. I understand."

"You're important to me," she whispered.

He smiled, "I know I am, my love."

"I'm sorry if I made you feel like you weren't."

"I know," he pulled her closed to him and hugged her tight. He felt her sigh against his chest and he kissed the top of her head, "I appreciate your apology."

"Thank you for being so understanding about all of this," she said, running her fingers along the length of his back over the material of his undershirt.

"Of course," he pulled away from her slightly so he could look into her eyes, "Regina, I love Henry like my own son. I would never stand in the way of him having a relationship with Daniel's parents. I think they should have a bigger role in his life if it means it will make him happy."

"I've extended invitations for them to come to holidays or for us to visit them in Boston, but they always decline."

"Perhaps it's too painful for them. He does look a lot like Daniel from the photographs I've seen," he offered.

Regina nodded, "I know how they feel."

Robin kissed her lips softly and pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Maybe someday they'll come around."

"I hope so," she said genuinely.

They both stood and made their way into the master bathroom for a shower. They remained silent for the majority of their time there, enjoying the comfort of being together and washing one another. They shared countless tender kisses and affectionate smiles until Robin decided to speak up, "I had a wonderful talk with Henry before."

"I noticed you went in there, but I didn't want to interrupt. What did you talk about?"

"I promised the lad I'd keep it between us. I hope you can understand," he said.

"As long as he's okay. I trust your judgment," she replied with a smile.

"He told me he loved me," he said finally, grinning from ear to ear.

Regina shared his expression instantly, "He did?"

"Indeed. It felt rather nice to know the feeling was mutual."

She hugged him tight, their wet, naked bodies pushed closed together as she kissed his face repeatedly, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

"I think I have some idea," he chuckled and stole her in a deep kiss.

He reached back and shut the water so they could step out of the shower. He wrapped her in a towel before taking one for himself and following her into the bedroom. Robin dropped his towel into the hamper while Regina wrapped her hair in her own. She stood naked in front of him as he sat down on the edge of the bed. She smirked and inched slowly in his direction, her hips swaying seductively when he opened his legs for her to stand between. He hugged her close, his hands resting on her upper thighs just below her rear. He kissed her abdomen as she ran her fingers through his hair.

He heard her sigh and looked up at her as she asked, "He didn't get Grace pregnant, right? Can you at least assure me of that?"

"What?" Robin laughed against her stomach, "No, it was quite the opposite actually."

"Oh. So he's not..." She trailed off and tried to rephrase, "They haven't..."

"Not yet," he reassured her.

She sighed with relief and said, "Maybe I should buy some condoms and put them in his bathroom or something. Just so they're here for whenever they do decide to..."

"You don't have to stress about it, my love. We had a nice chat about all of this and he said he would come to me when he's ready. Don't get yourself worked up," he rubbed his hands along the back of her legs for comfort.

"To you?" She questioned, the disappointment evident in her tone.

"Don't be upset, Regina. He's a young boy and he just felt more comfortable confiding in a fellow man. Consider it a good thing; that's something a father and son discuss and he initiated the conversation with me," he tried to turn it around for her to see the positive side of the situation.

"Of course it's a good thing. I've just been so used to being mom and dad all these years so I've been prepared for this, but I missed it," she admitted with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry, my love. I didn't mean to steal your moment," he offered.

"No, don't be silly. He feels comfortable with you and you did the right thing. I'm grateful to have you as I'm sure Henry is right now," she laughed softly and he kissed her abdomen once more.

Robin reached his hands up and pulled the towel loose from her hair. The wet strands fell against her shoulders as he let the damp fabric fall beside the bed. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to straddle him as he said, "Now why don't you teach me the birds and the bees, Ms. Mills?"

"Oh, I get to be the teacher?" She quipped, leaning her hands on his chest and forcing him onto his back.

"Just this once," he teased as he leaned up and nipped her bottom lip.

* * *

Henry awoke the next morning to his family moving around in the kitchen, preparing his birthday breakfast, no doubt. He yawned and rolled over, reaching for his phone that was charging on the nightstand. His Facebook was blowing up with birthday messages so he decided to turn off the notifications and just reply to them all before bed. He noticed a few texts from Grace and a voicemail she left him at midnight on the dot, causing him to smile from ear to ear. He stood from his bed to stretch before listening to her message and replying to her texts.

He walked sleepily from his bedroom and saw the decorations hanging in the living room. One that caught his eye immediately was the banner he was certain Roland insisted on making himself that said 'Happy Birthday Henry!' It was sweet and he made sure to remember to thank the kid for it.

He walked under the archway and was surprised with his family holding a tray of pancakes and shouting, "Happy Birthday!" He smiled and approached them, getting a big hug from his little brother. He lifted the boy into the air and said, "Thank you! And I love the banner, buddy. Did you make it yourself?"

"All by myself just for you. We're gonna hang it every year, right Regina?"

"That's right, kiddo," she smiled happily at her sons.

"You have tons of presents, but mom says you have to wait until everyone gets here before you can open them," Roland stated.

"That's fair," Henry said, putting the boy back on the floor.

The family sat pleasantly around the table for breakfast, but he noticed his mother seemed nervous. He knew it was because his grandparents would be arriving soon so he didn't question her. When they were finished, Regina stood and said, "Why don't you boys go get ready? We'll clean up."

Henry took Roland's hand and stood from the table. The little boy asked, "Are your grandparents nice?"

"Oh yeah. If you won over Grandma Cora's heart, you'll have no problem with Fifi and Tata."

"Those are funny names," the little boy giggled as they exited to their bedrooms.

Regina got started on the dishes without another word as Robin remained seated at the table. He watched her move nervously about the kitchen and knew there wasn't much he could do or say to ease her anxiety. He stood and cleared the maple syrup and remaining plates, joining her at the sink to assist with the dishes.

"What time will they be getting here?" He asked softly, hoping it wouldn't make her feel worse.

"Sometime this afternoon. They said no sooner than noon, but it depends on traffic," she replied, avoiding his gaze as she continued her task.

"Regina," he reached for her hand to stop her, turning her body to face him as he continued, "Take a deep breath, my love."

"If I breathe, I'll break down and I don't want to do that today," she said simply, "I'm tired of being sad."

"And I don't blame you. But you can't bottle it all up either," he offered and was relieved when she pressed her face into his chest with a sigh. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "It's going to be fine. Stop worrying."

* * *

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"They're here," Regina said with her voice full of dread.

Robin shook his head and wrapped his arm around her on the couch, "Deep breaths. I have plenty of charm for the both of us so don't worry about a thing."

They stood as Henry raced to the door with Roland by his side. He pulled it open and smiled when he spotted his grandparents standing on the other side, "I'm so happy you could make it."

"We haven't missed a birthday yet," the woman said with a grin, entering the apartment and pulling her grandson into a hug, "You've grown so much in the last year."

"We wouldn't recognize you if you didn't look so much like your father," the man said, stepping forward and stealing the boy from his wife.

Roland stood sheepishly behind his brother, worried they wouldn't like him because he wasn't their grandson too. Henry took a step back to introduce the boy, "Roland, this is my Fifi. Her name is Patty. And this is Tata Tony."

"It's very nice to meet you, Roland. Henry told us a lot about you," Patricia Trotter said with a gentle smile. She was a taller woman with wide hips, but an even wider smile. Her blonde hair was cut in a short pixie and her bright blue eyes, like Henry's and Daniel's, shown with effortless kindness.

Anthony, or Tony as he liked to be called, was only a bit taller than his wife. He was Portuguese in descent with darker skin and a gray handlebar mustache. He was rather frail with the exception of his beer belly that protruded over his denim jeans. But, like his wife, his eyes were kind as he knelt down before the little boy, "Henry told me you like motorcycles."

"I think they're cool, but dad says they're dangerous," Roland said in a soft voice, still shy, but beginning to warm up to the couple.

"Well, I have a Harley and I brought tons of pictures to show you whenever you want to see them," the man said and was happy to see Roland's reaction of excitement.

"Regina, you are stunning as always," Fifi stepped toward the brunette and pulled her into a brief embrace.

"It's so good to see you again, Patty," she said with a smile before stepping back to introduce her lover. The sweat was forming on her palms and her heartbeat was unsteady as she continued, "I'd like you to meet Robin. He's my..."

Why couldn't she say it? The word 'boyfriend' was on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't speak it out loud. Perhaps it was because, to her, he wasn't just a boyfriend. He was her lover, her best friend, her soulmate; boyfriend was such a belittling term for someone as special as him.

Luckily she was saved the torment of having to explain herself when Patty replied, "Oh yes. Henry gave us the update before our visit. It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin."

He took her hand and kissed the top of it, "Likewise, Mrs. Trotter."

"Oh no, please don't be so formal. Mrs. Trotter was Tony's mother and she was just horrible, rest her soul," the woman laughed, giving permission for Robin to as well, "Please, call me Patty."

"Of course. My apologies," he nodded and released her hand. He stepped toward Tony and shook the man's hand, "Shall I call you Mr. Trotter or will Tony suffice?"

"I was actually going to tell you to call me Patty, but it seems she beat me to it," the men laughed together and Regina felt instant relief. He truly was charming enough for the both of them.

She stepped forward and allowed Anthony to pull her into an embrace as he said, "You're looking wonderful, Regina."

"Thank you, Tony. I'm glad you could make it," she smiled and stepped back as Robin immediately reached his arm around her for support.

They settled in and started having small talk around the living room as they waited for Cora to arrive. Regina realized this wasn't so bad after all. But what caught her attention most was that she finally felt happy to see Daniel's parents rather than reminded of the sadness and grief they shared. It was wonderful to finally enjoy their company and, of course, she had her charming Robin to thank for that.

* * *

After dinner and presents, Henry and Grace snuggled beside Cora and Roland on the couch. The little boy was teaching his grandmother how to play Mario Kart and refused to let her win even one race. Regina was tidying up in the kitchen while Robin stole Tony away to show him the rest of his collection of literature in the guest room. Patty approached the brunette in the kitchen and asked, "Need a hand?"

"I'm just about finished, Patty. Thank you," she smiled as she wiped the countertops.

"Henry seems to have taken a liking to your new man," the older woman stated, sitting on the stool across from her.

Regina nodded, worried where this conversation was heading, "Yes, they're growing very close."

"And that boy of his is quite the charmer."

"Look at who he gets it from," the younger woman said with a soft chuckle, to which Patty joined in as well.

"We like him, Regina. He's a good man," the blonde said finally, "He's a good role model for Henry."

"I think so too."

"We're happy to see you've finally moved on. Perhaps now we can visit more often," she offered.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked, confused by the woman's statement.

"Tony and I only come around once a year because we felt it was too difficult for you to see us. We didn't want to push you."

"Patty, I always thought you declined my invitations because it was too painful for you to see Henry," she admitted with a sigh.

The woman chuckled, "Oh nonsense. He's our grandson. Of course we'd love to see him more. We just worried it might be too much for you, but now I can see you've found someone who makes you very happy."

"Please don't be strangers anymore. You're family and you're always welcome here, whether it's difficult for me or not," Regina stated firmly and the woman nodded in response. She couldn't believe what she'd just heard. His parents were always kind and considerate, much like Daniel always was, but she never knew just how much they cared for her until that moment.

Meanwhile, Tony was seated on the guest bed holding a copy of the complete works of William Shakespeare as Robin leaned against the wall. He rummaged through the pages until the sound of the younger man's voice distracted him from his reading, "I have an unbelievable amount of respect for your son, Tony. Regina has told me so much about him and I only hope I can make her as happy as he did."

"You already do," he replied, looking up at the man standing before him. He placed the book beside him and stood up to face him, "You're a good man, Robin. You've done a lot for this family that I'm afraid wasn't possible for Patty or I to accomplish. For that, I will always be grateful."

"Thank you, sir. That means a great deal to me," Robin responded, standing up straighter out of respect before continuing, "I've told Henry that I never wish to replace Daniel, but I want you to know that I love your grandson very much and Regina as well. I'd do anything to keep this family out of harm's way."

Tony stepped forward and placed his hand on Robin's shoulder, "I think that's exactly what Daniel would want."


	5. Envy

Chapter Five: Envy

Henry's birthday passed with ease, the couple having survived the introduction of Daniel's parents into their new familial situation. Robin and Tony became fast friends and the Trotters embraced him with open arms. It was a great relief to Regina to have more family than she'd ever know what to do with.

April was passing at rapid speed, leading Robin to become increasingly busy as he prepared for the end of the spring semester. He extended his office hours to accommodate his students in order to further discuss term papers and final assessments. Regina kept busy at the firm with countless contracts and gathering new clientele as well as mothering their two children when she returned to the apartment each evening. It was hard enough being a single parent to one stubborn teenager, but now she seemed to have gained a child and lost a partner. It was frustrating and stressful, to say the least.

Each night when Robin returned to the apartment, the children were already in bed and deep into their slumber. Regina kept a plate warm for him on the stove in case he was hungry, but he never was. More often than not he was so exhausted from his long day of lecturing and meetings that he would crawl into bed and repeat the cycle the next day. She asked him about it one night and he explained that he ate dinner in the office with Belle if he knew he would be home too late to join them. The food never went to waste, of course, when either Henry or himself would take it for lunch the following day.

"You could at least call to let me know you won't be coming home for dinner," she stated sharply one night. He ended up apologizing, recognizing the effort she put in to waiting for him and knowing he was wrong for not communicating.

But the days went on and Robin continued the seemingly endless cycle of late night meetings and dinners with his beautiful, younger coworker while Regina struggled to care for their children. After another night with no phone call, she decided to wait up for him. She was furious. It wasn't a lot for her to ask for a simple call or text to let her know if he'd be home for dinner yet he seemed incapable of doing just that.

The door opened late that Thursday night at the end of the month and she sat with a cup of coffee at one of the stools in the kitchen. He closed the door quietly, careful not to wake up his family, but was surprised when he turned and saw his lover seated before him, "Regina. I didn't think you'd be awake."

"Supper is on the stove," she said flatly.

"Thank you, love, but I already ate-"

"I know," she interrupted, "With Belle, no doubt."

He walked quietly into the kitchen and placed the plate in the refrigerator so it wouldn't go bad overnight before turning to face her, "Is something bothering you?"

"Does your phone not work, Robin? Should I call Verizon to see why I haven't been receiving your texts that you won't be coming home for dinner each night?" She snapped, her tone calm yet filled with her extreme frustration with him.

"I'm sorry, my love. I must have lost track of time. Belle and I-"

"Yes, Robin. I know," she sighed, "You and Belle were caught up in a discussion about French Literature. Or was it Ancient Theatrical Texts tonight?"

"I don't understand, Regina. Are you upset that I didn't call or that I was with Belle?" He asked, realizing the trap he was falling into.

"You share an office and have since the day I met you. Of course you'd be with Belle," she said, the vein in her forehead protruding slightly, "But I find it fascinating that you are so intrigued by her intellect that you become incapable of reaching out to your family."

"There's that word 'fascinating' again. Are you sure you don't mean to say something else?" He asked in a condescending tone.

"I may not be a Professor of Literature, Doctor Wise Ass, but I certainly know my way around the English language, thank you very much," she spat in a hushed tone, careful not to wake their sleeping children despite her ever-growing anger.

"Alright, Regina. If you're so adept at using your words, why don't you tell me how you're really feeling?"

"I am telling you how I feel, Robin. I'm pissed," she muttered, unamused by his belittling tone.

"No, Regina. It's more than just the lack of my phoning you and you know it," he leaned forward, pushing her to the edge.

"Fine, Robin. You want to know what I'm feeling? Here it is," she stood from the stool as her anger seeped from her pores, "I'm jealous. There? Are you happy now?"

"Of course not," he shook his head before continuing, "But I know you and I know how my flirtatious tendencies drive you to madness with envy. Look at you. You're up late when you know you have work in the morning and I'm sure you're bloody exhausted from caring for our children. Yet here you are, awake and pointing fingers at me when it's your own insecurities that are causing you such torment."

"I wouldn't feel so insecure, Robin, if you just came home for dinner every once in a while," she replied, "I understand that it's a big university and the end of the semester is a roller coaster for you, but my God. How difficult is it to say, 'Sorry Belle, can't stay for falafel. I have a family to get home to'? Robin, when was the last time you even saw Roland for more than five minutes? I'm not asking you to jeopardize your job, but you need to make time for us. I can't do this at the end of every semester for the rest of our lives."

"I never asked you to," he shot back, but regretted it immediately when he saw the look of distaste that surfaced itself in Regina's features.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Regina. Forget it," he sighed.

"No, Robin. What did you mean by that?" She pushed and could see how she was getting under his skin.

"For Christ's sake, Regina. I never asked you to stay up late and wait for me or to cook me dinner. I never asked for any of it so don't act like it's some big problem when it's your choice to do these things," he said.

She stood still, her feet planted firmly in the ground as she straightened her posture. She was furious, but was incredibly frustrated that she couldn't lash out the way she wanted with their children sleeping only a few feet away. Her eyes burned with rage as she stared into his icy blue gaze.

"I'm your partner, Robin. Not the nanny. So don't treat me like one," she fired back in response before turning on her heels and storming off down the hall.

Robin rubbed his palm over his face, scratching at his beard as he decided whether or not to follow her. He brewed himself a cup of coffee, realizing that this would be a long night with his angry lover. He took his time, wanting them both to cool off a bit before venturing into the war zone of their bedroom. It was an argument that she had every right to start, but one he had every intention of finishing.

* * *

Regina lay awake in her satin nighty facing the double doors of the balcony. She stared out at the moon, still frustrated beyond compare. Her anger continued to grow with each passing minute that he failed to enter their room. She was worried he wouldn't come to bed and that they'd go to bed angry. If there was one thing she learned from losing Daniel, it was to never waste each precious moment with the person you love and to never go to bed without coming to a resolution.

She thought about getting up to find him, but was relieved when she heard the door to the bedroom open followed by his quiet footsteps. She didn't stir or turn to face him as he crawled into bed beside her, but from the evidence of her unsteady breath, she knew he would realize she was still awake.

"What took you so long?" She muttered.

Robin couldn't help, but chuckle at her question, knowing she'd been worried, "I made myself some coffee. I didn't imagine we'd be falling asleep any time soon."

She continued to stare out the window, but allowed herself to smirk at his comment. It was the same reason she had a cup herself just before he came home. She heard him sigh and roll over to face her, placing his hand gently on her hip as he spoke, "I should have called or at least texted. I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she replied softly before adding, "But when will you stop being sorry and actually do the right thing?"

"You're right," was all he could think to say as his fingers traced a circular pattern over the satin material covering her skin.

"I know I am," she responded, to which he chuckled and kissed her shoulder blade.

"You have nothing to be jealous of, Regina," he stated. She finally turned to face him and he moved his hand to the side of her face, "She's a colleague, nothing more. My heart only beats for you."

"She's very young. And absolutely stunning," Regina mentioned.

"Perhaps she is, but that is for another man to notice, not me," Robin shook his head before adding, "I'm sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt my affection for you, my love."

"It's okay," she responded, feeling the heaviness of her anger drifting away with each word he spoke, "And I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just been a very stressful few weeks."

"You had every right to lash out the way you did. I've wronged you, but I'll make it up to you if you'll let me."

"And how exactly do you intend to do that?" She asked playfully as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled herself closer to his warm body.

Not another word was spoken as Robin leaned forward and stole Regina in a passionate kiss. They'd both been so busy and exhausted from their busy schedules that it had been difficult to find time for them to be intimate. Neither one expected to be so affectionate, especially after such a heated argument, but they couldn't help, but to coax one another in a dance of lust that evening.

They stripped each other of their garments and allowed their hands to explore the other's body. Heat was rising within and around them, sweat appearing on their brows as they fought for dominance. Robin finally won as he pulled himself above her and positioned himself at her entrance.

Their breath was hot and heavy as their lips continued to move in sync, their mouths opening and closing in perfect harmony in search of the other's warm, wet tongue. He pulled away from her only slightly to gaze into her eyes as he teased her with his member. She moaned and grabbed hold of the back of his neck, pulling his lips to meet with hers once more. He finally pushed himself into her and Regina winced slightly. He immediately ceased his movements and looked down at her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a while, I guess," she replied and he nodded, leaning his head down to suck at her neck before continuing his slow thrusts inside her. With each inch that he moved into her, she felt a sharper pain in her pelvis. She closed her eyes, wishing the pain away with no luck. He moved faster and her fingers dug into his back.

 _Why does this hurt so much?_ She asked herself, struggling to survive each pounding of his hips against hers. It wasn't Robin's fault; this wasn't the same pain she felt that night after Marian returned. Something was wrong with Regina; she could sense it. _It's probably nothing. Don't ruin this moment. Just_ _focus on breathing and maybe it will go away._

And that's what she did: _In, 2, 3. Out, 2, 3._

"Oh God, Regina," Robin muttered into her neck, nibbling on her skin and squeezing her hip.

 _In, 2, 3. Out, 2, 3._

"Babe, I'm right there," he groaned and Regina couldn't have been more thankful that it was almost over.

 _In, 2, 3. Out, 2, 3._

"I want to wait for you," he whispered.

She shook her head, "No. Don't."

 _In, 2, 3. Out, 2, 3._

Robin exploded inside her and Regina bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from crying out in pain. Her nails scratched his back so hard she was sure she drew blood. His thrusts slowed and he took a second to recover before pulling out of her. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into him so her head rested on his chest.

Her hand immediately moved to her pelvis, massaging it in hopes her movements would release the tension she was feeling inside. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes and noticed something was wrong the instant he saw them, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm okay," she lied and felt absolutely horrible for keeping this from him. She didn't want him to be concerned or fall back into the fear of being intimate because he'd caused her pain. Truthfully, it wasn't him this time. But as she rested her head on his chest and felt his breathing fall into a steady rhythm, she wished it had been his fault so at least she would know what the cause of the sudden pain really was.

* * *

 **A/N: I am so deeply sorry for the angst I have thrown at you in this chapter. Please forgive me.**


	6. Cupcakes

Chapter Six: Cupcakes

April came to a close and May finally began. The weather was starting to turn from unbearably cold to pleasantly chill. The commuters and students had packed their winter coats away and were spotted strolling along the busy streets of Manhattan in light jackets and knitted sweaters. Before they knew it, even those would be put away to make room for tank tops and flip flops.

Regina's stress continued to build after that argument with Robin. He made more of an effort to be home in time for dinner a few nights a week and made sure to never forget to let her know if he wouldn't be making it home in time. She was thrilled that she finally got through to him and found that a lot of her anger with him had subsided and instead was replaced with worry.

She was worried about work, but that was a constant in her life. However, with an ever-growing clientele came an exuberant amount of weight placed on Regina's shoulders. She was overwhelmed with the needs of their children: Henry had grown another two inches and needed new pants, Roland needed help with his homework, Henry needed his permission slip signed in order to go on the museum trip next week, Roland needed that new toy he saw on that commercial yesterday. It didn't help at all that they disagreed on what they wanted for dinner every night.

On top of work, her children, and her lover's sporadic hours, now she had to worry about this pain she felt during her most intimate moments with Robin. They'd made love since the incident and Regina was discouraged when she found it was still present and only getting worse. She thought maybe it was the positions they chose or that she wasn't wet enough for him so she tried to correct those things without any luck. It was still the same pain every time. She researched online and tried to convince herself that it was psychological, but she knew better. Something was wrong with her body.

On the last day of Finals Week, Robin came home early to surprise Regina. He knew his absence was taking a toll on her so he decided he would be home for the kids when they returned from school and have dinner made by the time she was finished with work. The boys were thrilled to see him home and and working hard to tidy up the apartment. Regina tried her best to keep up with the laundry, but having a dirty eight year old and a smelly teenager was more than she could handle under stress. So Robin got started on the little boy's laundry and told Henry he needed to start keeping a schedule to do his own. He taught the teen how the washing machine worked and was relieved when he didn't protest.

With the clothes started, he noticed it was nearing five o'clock. He opened the fridge and saw chicken defrosting, realizing it was her intention to cook it when she came home. He took it upon himself to get creative and made a grilled chicken topped with sweet peppers and mozzarella cheese, drizzling a bit of balsamic vinegar on top. He paired it with a beautiful salad and completed his task just in time for her to walk through the door.

He noticed how heavy her steps were as she barely made it into the kitchen. She dropped her purse and keys on the table beside the door, struggling to pull off her heels to let her feet breathe. She looked overworked and exhausted, causing a feeling of guilt to erupt within him. He should have been more aware of the situation; he should have been there to help her.

She turned and noticed him watching her from the kitchen. She blinked her eyes, unsure if he was really there or if she was hallucinating. She checked the clock on the stove and realized she hadn't lost track of time, but that he really was home before her for once.

"Hello, my love. How was work?" He asked, leaning down to kiss her as she walked around the island.

"Long," was all she had the energy to say.

He chuckled, "Well dinner is just about ready so why don't you go get comfortable and I'll call you when it's done?"

"If I get comfortable, I'll fall asleep," she sighed, leaning her back against the counter and letting her head fall in to one of the cabinets.

"At least sit down at the table then. I've got everything covered in here," he took her by the hand and escorted her to her seat at their table, pulling it out and helping her into it. He pulled up another chair and lifted her feet to rest comfortably on top of it.

"You have no idea how good that feels," she moaned with satisfaction as the blood began circulating in her legs again. She reached her hand down and placed it over the pain that seemed to be more consistent now as it pounded into her pelvis.

Robin kissed her forehead and walked back into the kitchen, pouring her a glass of red wine and serving it to his beloved before putting the finishing touches on the dish. He called out to the boys, "Time for supper, lads. Come set the table, please."

The teen and the boy came racing down the hall, Roland getting started on placing the napkins while Henry gathered the plates and utensils from their designated places in the kitchen. As they walked around the table, each of them gave their mother gentle kisses to her cheek, to which she smiled appreciatively.

"We're having an end of the year party at school in a few weeks and I need you to sign the paper to say we'll bring cupcakes," Roland told her as he hopped into his seat.

Regina took her feet off of Henry's chair so he could sit while Robin walked around to serve each person their chicken, "Only if you promise to help me make them."

He nodded excitedly, as she expected him to, and waited for her lover to be seated before getting started on her meal. She admired the way they sat around together, each chatting away about their busy days while she watched them in silence. As the meal came to a close, Regina stood to do the dishes when Robin stopped her, "No way. You're headed straight for bed. The boys can handle cleaning up together, right lads?"

"Yeah, of course," Henry nodded and gestured for Roland to help him clear the table.

Robin escorted her to their bedroom, helping her sit on the edge of the bed to assist in undressing her. He looked up into her very tired eyes, "Shower, bath, or wait until the morning?"

She smirked and whispered, "A bubble bath in that jacuzzi tub would be divine right about now."

He laughed softly as he stood and placed a gentle peck upon her lips before entering the bathroom to start the water. She fell back into the softness of the mattress and ran her hands along her hip bone to massage away the pain. When she heard him returning, she sat up and took his hand as he led her straight to her bubbly paradise. He helped her in, holding her arms steady as she slowly submerged her naked body into the warm water.

"This is perfect, Robin. Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes as she reveled in the soothing vibrations of the jets against her sore muscles.

"I'll get the kids ready for bed and be back to check on you. Just shout if you need anything," he said as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "I love you."

She hummed upon hearing his words, but kept her eyes closed as she replied, "And I you."

* * *

Henry and Roland took their showers and Robin was sure to take over story time for the little boy to allow Regina her time to relax. He tucked in his son and kissed him atop the head before making his leave from the bedroom. He was interrupted by the sound of his tiny voice asking, "Is Regina okay?"

Robin sighed and looked at his sleepy little one, "She's just tired, my boy. Nothing to worry yourself about. Get some rest."

"Tell her I love her," the child said through a yawn as he rolled over and hugged his stuffed animals tight to his chest.

Robin smiled and slowly closed the door behind him as he took the short walk to the master bedroom. He closed and locked it before making his way into the bathroom where he found Regina in the same exact position in which he left her. He chuckled softly and asked, "Comfortable?"

"I don't ever want to get up," she confessed, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Perhaps that isn't such a good idea, my love. No one likes pruned fingertips," he joked and was happy to see her smiling. She went to stand and he inched forward, taking her hand to assist her out of the tub. He wrapped her in a towel and held her close in his strong arms, "Feeling better?"

"So much better," she replied, referring only to her exhaustion and not the pain she was learning to live with as each day passed.

"I apologize that I've added unnecessary stress to your life," he offered and Regina merely laughed in response. He shook his head, "I'm serious. I'm sorry I haven't been around to notice how much you really needed me."

"We're a team," she said softly, "I'll always need you, even if I don't care to admit it."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bed, placing her down gently on the softness of the comforter. He took her towel from her and lifted the blankets over her naked body. He removed his own clothes and crawled into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her hips and resting it on her pelvis. He rubbed his palm along the exact spot where she felt the pain and she worried he might know something was wrong. She didn't have the answers, at least not yet, for the questions she knew would be pouring out of him the minute she told him.

Robin began kissing her along her jawline and down the skin of her neck to her shoulder, Regina exhaling as her arousal built from his delicate touch. He rolled on top of her and leaned his head down to her lips before she stopped him, "I'm too tired, Robin."

"You don't have to do a single thing, my love. Allow me to pamper you," he offered and reached his hand down to run it along the length of her entrance, "I want to please you."

Regina sighed at his touch and the words spoken in his husky, British accent; he drove her wild with desire. She'd only ever felt the pain when he was inside her and whatever was still lingering that she was starting to grow accustomed to. When he went down on her, it was purely external stimulation that she still thoroughly enjoyed. She nodded, willing to feel his tongue and mouth against her center as long as he didn't want to make love to her. She wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her secret for very much longer if he wanted to have sex with her that night.

Robin kissed down her chest and over her breasts, teasing each of her nipples with a flick of his tongue. Regina relaxed and focused on her breathing, wanting to finally enjoy a moment with her soulmate rather than worry about whether or not it will hurt to be with him. He ventured further down her body, licking the curves of her obliques before placing gentle kisses over her pelvis. She took a deep breath in, preparing herself for what she knew came next as he pushed his palms against her inner thighs for better access to her sex.

Regina reached her hand down and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling ever-so-slightly to get his attention. He looked up at her, listening as she made her request, "Just your mouth, okay?"

He was confused to say the least, knowing how much further into her climax she reached when he used his fingers to curl inside her, but he nodded, "As you wish, milady."

He kissed her bundle of nerves softly and listened for the deep exhale she released as she relaxed into the cloud of her pillow. She continued stroking his hair, but remained focus on how she was feeling. She anticipated having to wince or hold back her tears, but there was nothing, but pure ecstasy and pleasure escaping her. His tongue began circling her entrance and tracing a slow line along the length of her sex. She moaned at his touch, enjoying how slowly he was moving; appreciating her with every lick, kiss, and suck to her opening.

Her moans and sounds of satisfaction aroused him greatly, but he knew this night was about Regina. It was her time to be appreciated and pampered so he focused his energy on moving her closer to her climax. His licks became faster at her entrance as he moved his head around, brushing his nose against her clit for that extra bit of excitement. She breathed in and gripped the sheets firmly in her grasp, her fingers turning white from how tightly she held them. She jerked her hips to the same rhythm of his mouth as he placed sloppy kisses over her center. That's what always got her. She arched her hips into the air, wanting to be closer to his face. He worked her fast and could feel her opening for him as he continued with ease.

"Right there," she hummed in a hushed whisper, conscious of their children sleeping only a few feet away. He sucked on her, pleasuring every part of her until she finally jerked forward and released her juices into his mouth. He growled as he drank her in, wrapping his arms around her thighs to keep her close to him as she came. Her breathing was heavy as she panted with pleasure, pressing her lips together and fighting the urge to cry out his name. When she was finally finished, she pulled softly on his hair again and he hesitantly released her lips from between his own.

He crawled up to his place in bed beside her and pulled her into him, her head resting on his chest as her arm lay loosely across his abdomen. She crossed her legs as the pain swept through her insides, contracting and relaxing with great force within her pelvis. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, too exhausted to focus on how she was feeling. All she knew was that she felt fantastic and cherished; a feeling that was unfamiliar to her in the recent weeks.

* * *

"Careful. We don't want your friends chewing on egg shells," Regina said to the little boy as he made his first attempt at cracking an egg over the cupcake batter. She watched as he carefully pulled apart the shell and giggled as the gooey liquid fell into the bowl.

"Eggs are so gross," Roland said.

Regina chuckled and kissed his cheek, "But they taste so yummy."

She measured out the water and vegetable oil into separate cups, handing them to her son so he could pour them into the mixture. She took the whisk from the drawer beside her and stepped forward to demonstrate the proper way to stir the batter, "Keep moving in a circle like this. You want to make sure all the powder is gone, okay?"

Roland nodded and took the whisk from her, mirroring her movements from only seconds ago. She smiled and smoothed his hair affectionately, "Just like that. Good job."

She pulled out the cupcake pan and placed the paper liners in the tray in preparation for the batter. She took the whisk back and gave the mix a few quick stirs to be sure it was all liquid at that point before grabbing the ladle and showing Roland what to do next, "You don't want to fill them to the top of the paper. When they're in the oven, the heat will make them rise and that could turn into a real mess. About half way should be good."

"Got it," the boy nodded and tried one on his own. He spilled the first few times he tried, but got better as he continued.

When each spot was filled, Regina bent over and placed the tray into the oven, setting the timer once it was closed. She wiped the countertop clean from the boy's first few attempts and turned to him with a smile, "And now we wait."

"Can I lick the spoon?" He asked, already lifting it from the bowl.

"What's the fun in baking if you can't eat the batter?" She replied, running her finger along the edge of the bowl and licking the chocolate from it. She grabbed some more as her son licked the spoon and pressed her finger into his dimple.

"Hey!" He shouted, giggling as he wiped the goo from his face. He reached up and touched his finger to her nose, wiping the chocolate down and over her lip scar.

The two laughed together as they made a mess of one another, licking the sweet substance from their covered hands. She wiped his face with a wet paper towel and did the same for herself as she said, "I'll get this mess cleaned up. Go work on your homework and I'll call you when it's time to put the icing on top."

He nodded and did as he was told. She watched him plop into the chair as he pulled his math homework out of his backpack. He looked in her direction, "This looks tough. I might need some help."

"Try your best on your own and see how far you can get. I'll be over in a minute to check it," she stated and he seemed pleased with that compromise.

She smiled to herself as she cleaned up the kitchen, peering over at the little boy every few minutes to watch him hard at work learning how to round big numbers to the nearest tenth. Robin and Henry took a trip to the store for her so she could focus her time on making cupcakes with Roland. Things were starting to fall back into place and by the time the summer came, Regina believed everything would be back to normal. Or so she hoped.


	7. The Iguana Lounge

Chapter Seven: The Iguana Lounge

Roland's cupcakes were a huge success for the end of the year party and he was proud that he'd taken part in making them. Henry was busy cramming for his regents exams, which were a big deal in the state of New York and he took them very seriously. To his relief, he passed with high honors, not to anyone's surprise since he was such a diligent student.

School came to a close and the children spent their first days of summer relaxing and winding down from the busy last week of classes. On their first weekend off, Robin and Regina took the boys to Central Park to enjoy the beautiful weather and to finally teach the little boy how to ride his bike.

"Don't look at the camera, Roland. Focus on what Daddy is telling you to do," Regina said to the boy as she taped his first attempt on his bicycle.

"Okay, son. I'll be right behind you. Once you find your balance, just start pedaling," Robin said and his son nodded.

He started pedaling and was off to a great start so Robin tried letting go. Of course, he lost his balance and toppled right over into the grass. His eyes filled with tears, more out of fear than anything else, and his parents knelt down before him.

"I don't want to do it again. I'm gonna get hurt," he pouted and crossed his arms.

Henry sat beside him and pulled the grass from where it was lodged inside his helmet, "The only way to conquer your fear is to face it. I broke my arm pretty badly when I was your age, but I ride my bike like a champ now. It takes practice, but I guarantee you'll be riding circles around me in no time."

The child wiped his tears and nodded, taking Henry's hands and standing back up. He brushed himself off some more and picked up his bike to try again. After a few falls and some minor scrapes and bruises, he was riding like a pro beside his big brother.

The couple sat on a blanket in the grass as they watched them pedaling along the path, careful not to hit the joggers passing by. Regina was seated between Robin's legs leaning her back into his chest, both of them reading their own books as the wind blew against their cheeks. He put his book beside him and decided to speak, "Our anniversary is coming up."

"I can't believe it's been a year already," she replied, closing her book with the bookmark wedged inside to keep her place.

"Roland will be away at camp so we'll be free to do anything you'd like," he stated.

Regina thought about it for a moment. She enjoyed dinners with Robin, but was growing tired of Bella Notte. If they had the evening to themselves, she wanted to go on an adventure. She'd heard fabulous things about the TriBeCa Grille, one of the most upscale places in the city owned by actor Robert DiNiro. She also always wanted to go to the Rainbow Room or even Sardis in Times Square. It finally hit her. She knew exactly what she wanted to do with him to celebrate.

"How about the Iguana Lounge?" She suggested.

"What's that?" He asked, recognizing the name, but unsure where he'd heard it before.

She turned to face him with a smile, "It's an authentic Mexican restaurant with a Latin dance lounge above it. It's in the Theatre District. I've always wanted to go."

"The Iguana Lounge it is," he replied, excited to do something different and new with his lover.

She kissed his lips softly and returned to leaning into him when she said, "Roland's birthday is right after that. Has he told you what he wants to do?"

Robin sighed and said, "He really wants to take you and Henry to visit my parents in Essex."

"Then that is exactly what we should do," she stated, picking up her book to find her place.

"Regina, we can't just drop everything and travel to Europe."

"Why not?" She asked. There was silence for a moment and she laughed, "Exactly. As long as your parents have Internet connection, I can work while we're away and I won't lose any vacation time for our trip to the Poconos in November."

"The Poconoas as well?" He asked, surprised that she had all these plans for them.

"Of course. It's our annual family vacation. I decided it last year," she smirked and began reading again.

"Whatever you say, my love," Robin laughed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek before returning to his own book.

* * *

Just like the year before, Regina had to be at work the morning Roland left for camp. She awoke early and cooked him chocolate chip pancakes, checking and rechecking his bags to ensure he had everything he needed for his week away from home. When she was certain his bags were in order, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, "Have fun with all your friends and be a good boy. Stay close to your counselor and please don't run off."

"I know, mom. I've been there before. I know the rules," he sighed, much like Henry did when she was nagging him, and took a bite of his pancakes.

She chuckled and smothered him in hugs and kisses as she said, "I'm going to miss you, my Little Thief."

"I'll steal something from the campground just for you," he joked.

"Stealing is wrong," Regina stood up straight and looked sternly at him before her lips turned upward in a devilish grin, "But I'd never turn down an art project made entirely of pine cones."

"Deal," Roland said with a bright smile as she gave him one last kiss and gathered her purse and keys.

Robin met her at the door to steal a kiss of his own and said, "Have a good day. I'll swing by with lunch this afternoon."

"You're wonderful. Thank you," she leaned up and kissed him once more before saying to both men, "I love you."

"Love you too, Regina," Roland yawned from the counter.

Robin chuckled and waved to her as she dashed down the hall, "And I you, my sweet."

* * *

Robin arrived at her office with homemade salad he put together for the two of them as he greeted the front desk clerk with a smile. He was known by nearly all her coworkers by that point and was rarely stopped anymore. He saw Tamara seated at her desk and stopped briefly to catch up. He was surprised she was still employed at the firm and hadn't quit after the numerous times Regina yelled at her.

"Robin Locksley, you dare come to this office and not say hello to me," Mallory Bolla said as she turned the corner, her hands on her hips as she stopped dead in her tracks.

He excused himself from his conversation with Regina's assistant and smiled as he approached her best friend, "Mallory, a pleasure to see you, as always."

They hugged one another, Robin placing a polite kiss on her cheek before they separated. She crossed her arms and peered into the bag in his hand, "Anything in there for me?"

"Not today, I'm afraid. Perhaps another day when I'm not rushed to see Roland to the bus," he offered and she nodded, taking his answer as an apology for skipping donuts that morning.

"Oh, I spoke with the prosecutor's office this morning about Marian. I was going to call you later, but I'm glad I saw you instead," she began and pulled him to the side so they weren't blocking the walkway. She leaned her hip into the wall and continued, "They moved her hearing to sometime in November. They haven't disclosed what the delay is, but it seems she's getting into some trouble at Litchfield and is being transported to maximum security."

Robin was pained by her words, knowing he wanted this to be over with, but still worried that she was in maximum holding. Marian wasn't a murderer or even a violent person. He shook the thought from his head, forcing himself to remember that she's not the same person he knew before Roland was born. She was a criminal, plain and simple; she tried to kidnap Roland and she deserved everything that was coming to her.

"Thank you, Mal. So we won't have to prep Roland until October then?"

"Maybe September, but we'll see how he reacts to retelling the story to me to decide how much prep time he will need. But we don't have to worry about that until the end of the summer," she placed her hand on his shoulder and smiled, "Now go have lunch with that beautiful brunette of yours."

He nodded as she walked back toward her office and he turned to enter the room he knew Regina would be in. He stopped in the doorway as she finished what appeared to be an important conversation, "Yes, Friday is perfect. I can be there during my lunch hour."

She looked up and saw him watching her with an adoring smile on his face. She lifted her finger to let him know she'd be off the phone in a minute and then waved for him to enter and take a seat. He did as he was told and tried not to listen to her response to the call, but couldn't help his curious ears as she continued, "I appreciate you fitting me in. Thank you."

Regina hung up the phone and leaned across her desk, puckering her lips for him to meet her with his own. He chuckled and pressed his to hers in a gentle peck before they returned to their seats and unpacked their salads.

"Important lunch meeting on Friday, huh? So I shouldn't surprise the office with donuts that day?" He teased, but she didn't seem to find humor in his statement. Her mind was clearly elsewhere and he wasn't even certain she'd heard his joke, "Regina?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him finally, unaware that he'd been speaking to her.

He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. I'm right here," she stated.

Robin shook his head and let the incident go without further questioning. They discussed the news Mallory told him moments ago in the hall and other important things as well as unimportant small talk. But as they spent that moment eating lunch together, Robin couldn't help the feeling that she was keeping something from him.

* * *

Thursday evening after Regina returned home from work, she immediately freshened up for her anniversary dinner with Robin. He was busy doing laundry and some of the housework he'd been unable to complete that day while she took her time in the bathroom. She sat at her vanity reapplying her makeup, keeping it simple with the exception of her favorite matte red lipstick. She flipped her hair over after a quick comb out and sprayed anti-humidity spray into it to keep the summer heat from ruining its perfect shape.

She stood and admired her figure in the tight red cocktail dress she'd chosen to wear for the occasion. She smiled and turned to the side, stopping when she noticed how bloated her lower abdomen looked. Regina never bloated a day in her life. She steered clear of carbs as often as she could and aside from a cup of coffee and a glass of red wine each day, she only drank water. She rubbed her hand over it and tilted her head as she thought about what it could possibly mean. Perhaps she was getting older and her body was changing. It couldn't be menopause. Oh God how she wished it wasn't early onset menopause. She was only 38 years old and couldn't handle the idea of hot flashes and night sweats while raising two children. Maybe it was related to that pelvic pain that only seemed to be getting worse. That was the more logical reasoning behind the unexpected change.

Robin knocked as he entered the bathroom and said, "Almost ready, my sweet?"

She immediately dropped her hand to the side and turned to face him. She blushed slightly when she saw the look on his face upon his first glimpse of her in the red dress and black pumps. He took her by the hand and spun her around slowly, wanting to see every inch of her before they ventured to the restaurant.

"Regina, I don't know what to say. You are..." He trailed off.

She lifted her brow and smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Breathtaking?"

He smiled and kissed her lips gently, "That doesn't even begin to describe how captivating you are, my love."

She admired Robin's choice of outfit once again, daring to seem mysterious to her in all black from a fitted pair of slacks to his button down and vest. He wore a white skinny tie as his only splash of light upon the dark. She wiped the smudge of lipstick from his lips with a smile, "You're very handsome, Doctor Locksley."

They smiled and enjoyed the moment before it was time for them to leave. It was an important night for the couple so Robin hired a limo service to escort them to the restaurant. It was waiting outside the building when they walked through the revolving doors and Regina stopped dead in her tracks, "Is this for us?"

"Your chariot awaits, my Queen," he opened the door for her with a smug grin.

She shook her head, but was very pleased with the effort he put in to making this an extraordinary evening. It had just begun and she was already blown away. He slipped in beside her and thanked the driver for closing the door for them. It was a pleasant ride in peaceful, comfortable silence as they held hands in the backseat. The driver left them alone, understanding that this was their time together and not wanting to burden them with uncomfortable small talk.

They arrived and the driver pulled up in front of the restaurant, getting out to open the door for the couple. Robin held his hand out to assist Regina from the car and told the man he would phone him when they were ready to be picked up. The Theatre District was busy that early summer evening as tourists passed with cameras, watching as the couple entered the restaurant. They felt important, famous even, by the way people stared at the mysterious pair walking into the elegant, upscale Iguana Lounge.

The hostess directed them to their table and, as always, Robin politely pulled out Regina's chair for her before taking his own seat. They looked over the menu, discussing their options with one another before deciding on each getting a different dish so they could share their meals with one another. Their server approached their table and Regina immediately recognized that he spoke with an accent. She wondered if he spoke Spanish and thought it might be nice to speak to someone in her second language.

"¿Hablas español?" She asked him.

The young man looked at her, surprised that she would rather order in Spanish, "Sí, Señora. ¿Y usted?"

Regina nodded with a smile and the man returned the gesture before asking, "¿Que quieren beber?"

She looked at Robin as she responded, "Quiere una cerveza."

"¿Y para usted, Señora?"

"Para beber, quiero una margarita de fresa, por favor," she smiled and the man nodded, leaving them alone to fill their drink orders.

"I ordered you a beer," she told Robin with a smile and noticed him staring at her. She tilted her head, "What?"

"You should speak Spanish at home," he suggested, biting down on his lower lip as he imagined her talking dirty to him.

"No one would understand me," she chuckled, peering down at the menu although they already decided on their meals.

"I'm sure Henry knows the language. Roland and I could pick it up listening to the two of you and before you know it, we'll forget English altogether," he teased.

"What kind of English Professor would you be if you only spoke Spanish?" She responded playfully, earning her a laugh from the handsome man seated across from her.

Their server returned with a Mexican beer for Robin and a strawberry margarita for Regina. She looked up at him with a gracious smile, "Muchas gracias."

"¿Quieren primero con un antojito?" The man asked if they'd like to start with an appetizer as he pulled out his pad and pen to take note of their orders.

"Sí, guacamole, por favor."

"¿Y que quieren para los platos principales?"

The man looked over her shoulder as she pointed to the list of main courses and replied, "Fajita Vegetariana para mi y él quiere la Fiesta Vegetal, por favor."

The server nodded and took their menus before exiting to the kitchen while Regina leaned over the table and took Robin's hands in her own. She smiled sweetly at him and said, "Te amo."

"And I you," he replied, leaning down to kiss her knuckles. He smoothed his thumbs over her joints while he continued, "May I make a request, my love?"

"You may," she tilted her head, curious as to what he may ask of her.

He stared deeply into her eyes and said, "I'd rather fancy you speaking Spanish to me while we're alone tonight. Is this something you might be willing to do?"

She leaned across the table and pressed her lips softly against his before replying, "Es posible."

* * *

The meal was exquisite and Iguana instantly became one of their new favorite destinations for an authentic Mexican meal. They went upstairs to the dance lounge and were blown away by the amount of people dancing the salsa as the live band played their hearts out.

Regina took Robin by the hand and led him to the dance floor as she asked, "Do you know how to salsa?"

"I know you haven't had the pleasure of dancing with me in public before," he dramatically grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into him as he continued, "But do try to keep up."

She laughed and allowed him to lead her to the rhythm of the music. They moved swiftly and passionately around the dance floor, weaving their way through the other couples with ease. He spun and lifted her, making her feel like they were the only ones in the room. When the song ended, he dipped her and placed a delicate kiss to the center of her chest before pulling her up so they were face to face once again.

"Thank you for taking me here," she smiled and leaned her forehead against his when the band started to play a slow song.

"Anything for you, my sweet," he reached down to unbutton his vest, his body growing hotter by the second as he was surrounded by other people and faced with the sensual woman he was so lucky to call his lover.

Their bodies swayed to the music as she peered down at the end of his tie and noticed a red apple design stitched into it among the plain white she'd assumed it was before. She recognized the pattern instantly as something made by her favorite designer, EvilRegal. She looked into his dashing blue eyes and smiled brightly, not having to say a word as he leaned down and took her lips in a tender embrace.

* * *

They returned to their apartment just after ten and were exhausted from the long hours they spent dancing at the restaurant. Regina sat on the couch and put her bare feet on the coffee table while Robin stripped down to his undershirt to cool off. He went into the bedroom to hang his sweaty clothes on a hanger to be taken to the dry cleaner the following week.

She relaxed her head back into the cool leather of the sofa as her hands massaged over her pelvis, exhaling through the pain coursing through her center and down into her legs. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing, unaware of the moment Robin reentered the living room.

"Are you alright?" He asked, standing firmly beside the arm of the couch closest to the kitchen.

She jumped, startled by the sudden sound of his voice. She looked in his direction and dropped her feet back to the floor, "Oh I'm fine. My body can only take so much of the merengue, it seems."

"I believe a massage before bed is in order then," he quipped and was pleased to hear her hum in agreement. He sat down beside her and revealed a small box from behind his back. He held it out for her as he said, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

"Dinner and dancing would have been enough for me," she smirked as she took the box from his hands and began gently removing the ribbon.

"Not today, darling. Not when we have so much to celebrate," he replied, putting his arm around her and resting it on the back of the sofa.

She untied the ribbon and placed it on the coffee table before opening the lid. Inside were a set of diamond earrings in the shape of feathers. Written directly on the inside of the box was a saying she'd read many times in her life whenever she purchased something made by EvilRegal: _You are right where_ _you need to be; just take a deep breath._

Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with fresh tears as she covered her mouth, as if that simple action would give her the strength to hold them back. They were beautiful and she couldn't wait for an occasion for her to wear them, but what blew her away the most was how much more significant that quote became in her life since meeting Robin. He was everything to her and she was content in their lives together; she truly felt this was exactly where she needed to be.

But her tears turned to sadness as they ran down her cheeks. Her mind wandered to the thought that this could be their only anniversary spent together; that this was where she needed to be right now because it would never happen again. Regina took a deep breath, taking the advice of the saying, and shook the negative thoughts from her mind.

She finally looked up at him and placed her hand gently on his cheek, "They're beautiful, Robin."

"Not as beautiful as you are, milady," he replied in a whisper as he leaned forward and kissed her. It began as a simple, tender peck, but something inside Regina yearned for it to be more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the gesture, wanting him to understand just how important he really was to her. Robin sensed that this was more than passion; that she was telling him something without the use of her words. He leaned back and peered into her eyes, "What's wrong, Regina?"

"Nothing, I just-" she paused for a moment, wanting to decide exactly what to say to the man she simply couldn't live without, "I love you. And I don't think I'd ever be able to live without you."

"Well, you'll never have to. I'm right where I need to be," he smiled and pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Now how about that massage?"

"Wait, I have your present," she stood up slowly, careful not to show him she was in pain, and walked toward the guest room. Inside the closet she kept his rather large gift hidden from him for an entire week. She bent down to her knees to take it out and when she went to stand, a sharp pain jolted through her core.

She cried out, instinctively moving her hands to her midsection without a second thought. Before she could realize what was happening, the gift fell to the ground and she could hear it shatter from inside the box. She groaned in frustration, but was still unable to move. Robin came running in when he heard the commotion, falling to his knees before her in a panic, "Regina, what is it? Are you alright?"

"I'm-" she gritted her teeth through another sharp pain, like a knife twisting inside her.

He shook his head, "Don't you dare tell me you're fine. What's going on?"

"Just give me a second," she told him through a deep exhale. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed gently as she remained curled into a ball on the floor. She was hunched over, her face falling between her knees as she took deep breaths in and out. She sighed with relief when the worst of it passed and lifted her head back up to look at him, "I'm sorry about your gift. I'll get it fixed and you can open it next week."

"I don't care about some bloody present, Regina. I care about you and whatever the hell just happened," he kept his body near hers, his instincts kicking in and informing him that he needed to be as close to her as possible, "Should I call for an ambulance?"

"No, don't be silly," she waved his offer aside, "Just help me up and we can talk about it in bed."

Robin took her words quite literally and without hesitation, lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder; she hated being vulnerable, but there was no use keeping it from him any longer. He placed her down on the bed and knelt before her, taking her hands and kissing them. He was worried about her, as he should have been, and Regina instantly felt guilty for allowing him to see her like that.

"Regina, what was that?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure," she admitted and she was telling the truth, "It hasn't felt like that before."

"Before? How long have you been in pain?" He questioned, obviously growing upset with himself for not noticing sooner.

"A few months. Just after Henry's birthday, I think," she tried to remember, realizing she hadn't taken notice to how long she'd been allowing herself to live in pain.

"Christ, Regina. How did it start?" He rubbed his palm over his beard, a habit he had developed when placed in stressful circumstances.

"I noticed it the night we argued; you know, when you got home late from the university. It hurts the most when we make love, but it's become more constant," she explained.

"What exactly is hurting you, my love? Was it me? I couldn't bare the thought that I've harmed you aga-"

"Robin, please," she put her hands on either side of his face, "It wasn't you. I promise. It's something that's wrong with me. I've been doing some research and I think there's an issue with my uterus."

"Your uterus? I thought you had a hysterectomy after Henry was born?" He was very confused as he stood up and began pacing the room.

"I did, but it was only partial," she explained, but was distracted by his nervous movements. She sighed, "Can you please sit down? You're making me anxious."

He stopped and looked at her, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she stared up at him. He sat beside her and placed his hand over hers reassuringly. The room was quiet except for the sound of the busy Manhattan streets behind them and their uneven breathing as they sat still in their lover's arms.

"The complications with Henry," Regina began, "Weren't complications. I knew what was happening. I'd been told months before his birth that-"

She looked in her lap as if that's where she would find the words she knew she needed, "That I had ovarian cancer."

Robin put his arm around her instantly, holding her tight and closing his eyes as he took in the scent of her shampoo. She continued, "They told me I had two options: abort him and have the surgery or take a chance on having him and deal with the consequences later. I chose the latter, obviously, but I never told Daniel."

"Why not?" He asked her, hoping her reasoning would provide insight into why she kept this from him for so long as well.

She shrugged, "We were having a baby. We were happy. I didn't want to ruin that."

He nodded and she continued to tell him her story, "So the day Henry was born, I was rushed for the emergency hysterectomy. They'd hoped he would pull the tumor out with him, but it ended up becoming lodged in the opening of my ovaries; if they didn't remove them, the cancer would have spread."

"But it's been 15 years. Surely you don't think," he trailed off, not wanting to imagine seeing her sick or broken in that way.

"I don't know, Robin. People go into remission and get sick again after 30 years. It's a possibility. Endometriosis is another thought I've had or even menopause," she stated. She sat up, turning her body so she could finally look in his eyes, "I have an appointment with my gynecologist tomorrow so hopefully I'll have more information."

Robin closed his eyes briefly, realizing he was right about her keeping something from him, but knowing she had her reasons. He opened them and pressed his forehead against hers, "I'll go with you. And don't protest. I'll meet you at your office tomorrow before your lunch hour and we'll go together."

"Okay," she whispered with a nod and finally let her tears fall, "I'm scared, Robin."

He hugged her close, her head turning so her cheek was pressed into his chest. Their arms were wrapped around one another and he allowed only one tear to escape him as he whispered, "Whatever this is, you don't have to go through it alone. We'll deal with it; together."


	8. Ghosts of the Past

Chapter Eight: Ghosts of the Past

Regina lay naked on her back staring up at the ceiling. Robin came into the bedroom after gathering her lotion from her vanity and straddled himself above her. He squeezed the liquid into the palm of his hands and peered down at her, "How do you feel?"

"Better than before," she replied with a sigh, her mind still reeling from their previous conversation. It felt good to be free of her tight dress, but the pain still lingered in her lower abdomen.

He gently placed his hands on her hip bones and massaged soothing circles over his pelvis. He moved down over her thighs and back up to rub her stomach. He watched her face for a reaction of pain or discomfort, but she released a breath of relief upon his touch. He smiled, "How's this?"

"Perfect. Thank you," she muttered, closing her eyes to bask in the moment.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Not at all," she replied.

He continued this pattern, switching between his palms and fingertips, but was careful not to press down too hard or cause her any discomfort. He ran his fingers along her protruding belly and wondered if perhaps a miracle might have occurred between them.

"Regina?" He asked, keeping his hands over her lower abs. She hummed to let him know she was listening before he continued, "Do you think there's a possibility that-"

He paused, unsure how to word the thought that was racing through his mind. She opened her eyes and saw him gazing down at her stomach. She caught the glimmer of hope that was twinkling in his icy blue irises and wished for a brief moment that what he was thinking could be possible.

"No," she whispered, the disappointment evident in her tone. She saw his shoulders shrink, sharing in that disappointment with her, and she added, "I wish."

He looked up, catching her chocolate brown orbs when he said, "Really?"

She nodded with a soft smile, placing her hands over his for comfort, "A child with you would be incredible compared to what really lies ahead for me."

"You're thinking the worst, Regina. It could be something that can be easily fixed."

"Or something life threatening," she said, her tone calm yet riddled with truth, "I need to be realistic, Robin."

"Why not allow yourself to be unrealistic for one night?" He asked, leaning down and placing sweet kisses to her bloated belly.

She couldn't help, but smile at his actions. She had to admit, it was a wonderful thought; it gave her hope. She knew deep down this wasn't some miracle baby. But the misguided notion that it could be was enough to bring the joy back to her face for even just a second. He crawled up so their faces were parallel, holding himself above her to avoid unnecessary tension to her midsection. She ran her fingers through his hair, "Girl or boy?"

"Girl. We've had our fair share of testosterone for one lifetime," he teased, thrilled that his joke was bringing the happiness back to Regina's eyes. He kissed the tip of her nose before adding, "She'd look exactly like you, but with my blue eyes."

"You'll be sitting at the door with your bow to scare her boyfriends," she chuckled, thoroughly enjoying their moment of make believe.

"I'm sure there will be a few girls chasing after her as well," he mentioned with a soft laugh, "The women in your family are quite attractive, milady."

"You're not so bad yourself."

"I don't think the world could ever be prepared for us to procreate," he sighed.

Regina's smile disappeared at the realization that their imaginations had led them to this place. She relaxed her head back to her pillow and said, "I suppose it's a good thing we'll never get to find out."

Robin rolled over to lay beside her, placing his hand gently over her pelvis when he said, "I'm sorry, my love."

"Me too," was all she could think to say in response as she rolled over to face him.

"I love you, Regina," he said, trying to stay strong for her, but finding it to be an incredibly difficult challenge, "With all my heart."

She placed a gentle kiss to his lips and replied, as they always did, "And I you."

* * *

Robin lay in silence as the sun began to rise over the island of Manhattan. He couldn't sleep, but then again he didn't try to; the thoughts of the day ahead causing him great torment. He watched as Regina slept peacefully beside him. He lay still, holding her in his strong arms careful not to wake her. She'd tossed and turned all night, a mixture of worry and pain, no doubt. He was relieved she was able to catch even a few hours of shut eye before the busy day ahead. He thought about calling the office and telling them she wouldn't be in so she could rest for just a few extra hours, but he knew she would object and become frustrated with him; work was the only thing that could distract Regina from the burden she was carrying. He only hoped that with him by her side for support, that burden might not be so heavy anymore.

* * *

Regina sat behind her desk finishing up the final touches to a contract she was putting together for a new client when she noticed the time. It was just about lunch which meant she had a very important appointment that she couldn't reschedule even though her anxiety was telling her to skip it. She stood up slowly from her chair and gathered her purse in her arms before peering out the large window. She spotted him on the street below, pacing nervously amongst the rush of commuters and uptown inhabitants. She frowned slightly at the sight of him, but was happy that she'd kept the secret from him; he would have been a nervous wreck for weeks if he'd known any sooner.

She passed Mallory on her way to the elevator and tried to avoid her without any luck, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Um," she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm meeting Robin for lunch."

"Oh geez, it's lunch already?" The blonde shook her head before adding, "Well, tell Robin he owes me some donuts. He's not getting away that easy."

Regina faked a laugh as she pressed the button for the elevator, "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Hey," her friend placed a hand on her shoulder, "You okay? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine," she replied, relieved when she heard the sound of the elevator arriving, "I'll be back in an hour."

The brunette hurried through the doors and didn't turn until she heard them close. She exhaled the breath she'd been holding and picked at the cuticle of her index finger nervously. Mallory's words rang in her ears. Although she hadn't literally seen a ghost, it felt like she had whenever she thought about how much her past would effect her future after this appointment.

* * *

The couple sat together in the waiting room of the gynecologist's office. Her hands shook nervously as she continued picking at the cuticle hanging from her finger while Robin ran his hand over his heard. He saw her leg popping quickly against the floor and placed his hand on her knee to still her movements. She looked in his direction and heard the sincerity in his voice when he said, "I'm here."

"Thank you," she whispered, her voice cracking with vulnerability as she squeezed his hand.

"Regina Mills?" The nurse called from the opposite side of the waiting area. Regina and Robin stood, but the woman shook her head, "I'm sorry, sir, but we don't usually allow anyone in the examination room with our patients unless it's a special situation."

"Please," the brunette asked in a pleading tone, "I need him."

The nurse looked between the couple and realized her words were true. She nodded and held the door open, gesturing for them to enter the first examination room on the left side of the hallway. Regina sat on the table and Robin stood directly by her side, too nervous to take the seat offered to him. The nurse took her patient's vitals and asked her to describe the problem so she could note it in the file for the doctor. Before leaving, she handed Regina a gown and told her to change into it, explaining that he would most likely need to perform a few tests in order to further asses the issue. Upon her exit, Regina stood and began removing her clothing. Robin held the gown open for her and wrapped her in it, rubbing her arms to keep her warm until the doctor entered the room after a few knocks on the door.

"It's good to see you again, Regina," the man stated, shaking her hand. He held his out for Robin to shake as he introduced himself, "I'm Doctor Whale."

"Robin Locksley," he took his hand and shook it firmly before quickly releasing it and returning it to Regina.

"It says in your file that you're having lower abdominal and pelvic pain, is that correct?"

Regina cleared her throat, "Yes. It started roughly two months ago and has only been getting worse over time."

"And some inflammation as well?" He asked as he read through the nurse's notes.

"That's right."

"Alright, just go ahead and lay down for me so I can take a look," he requested and she opened the gown for him to do so. He pressed down on the skin of her stomach just below her navel. She pressed her lips together and he noticed, asking, "That hurts?"

"It's tender," she answered as he continued to move around her stomach. When he pressed down on her pelvis, she yelped and squeezed Robin's hand tight.

The doctor nodded and took a step away, "Okay, Regina. You can sit up for me. Due to the area of the pain and your medical history, I'd like to perform an ultrasound and do a quick biopsy while I have you in the office today. The symptoms you've described are consistent with many things: Endometriosis, cysts, cervical and uterine cancer. I want to do everything we can to rule out the worst and then we'll go from there."

Regina nodded, but Robin spoke up, "When will we know the results?"

"The biopsy will take some time and I don't want you to have to come to the office more than once to discuss your options. I'd say within two weeks. We'll give you a call when the results are in and we can meet in my office to go over them at your earliest convenience."

"What about the pain?" Regina asked.

"I'll prescribe something to help with the pain and inflammation in the meantime. And try using a heating pad or warm compress to help you sleep," he suggested while writing out the prescription for her. He handed her the paper and she nodded with gratitude before he left the room to fetch the nurse.

She stared down at it, struggling to read Doctor Whale's handwriting. Robin watched her intently, placing his hand under her chin and lifting her head so their eyes could meet. He smiled reassuringly as he said, "It's a start."

"I know," she whispered in return, not feeling any better about the situation, but relieved that she might actually feel better once the medicine kicked in.

He kissed her lips softly and said, "Our time in Essex next week will be good for you. You can get away from all the stress and focus on resting."

She nodded and he spoke again, recognizing that she needed something more to ease her nerves, "We'll get to the bottom of this, Regina, and I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Regina smiled and placed her hand on his cheek. He was so brave and honorable; she felt lucky to have someone as strong as Robin to lean on during her struggle. She realized in that moment that she'd trusted him to be her rock; to provide security and strength when she had none left within herself. He had become the most important person in her life, aside from Henry, and she would do everything she could to fight for him; even if that meant fighting for her own life.

* * *

The following week began with Roland's return from camp. Robin unpacked the boy's bags and immediately laundered his dirty, smelly garments before repacking them for their vacation abroad. They decided to keep Regina's health issues from the children until they were certain of the problem and how she needed to be treated, but that didn't stop him from doing everything he could to help around the home.

Their children were excited to get away; Roland to see his grandparents and Henry to finally get to see where Robin came from. He'd always described his home with such passion and adornment and the teen couldn't wait to explore England for himself.

Regina met with Leopold to discuss her working hours while she was away and he urged her to enjoy her time with family without worrying so much about the firm. Her clients and cases seemed to be in top shape so he wasn't concerned if she took a day or two to spend time with her loved ones. She appreciated that more than he would ever know.

Tuesday morning they awoke early and fed their children before each indulging in a hot cup of coffee to start the day. They arrived at the airport early enough to check their luggage and Regina was able to buy the boys some snacks considering it was a lengthy flight. Once they were settled in their seats, Robin took Regina's hand in his own and held it tight, holding their secret between them as firmly as his grasp. She looked at him briefly before turning to peer out the window.

She watched as the plane took off and ascended into the clouds, admiring the birds that flew by and the way the world seemed so small below her. She rested her head back on the headrest of the leather seat and took a deep breath, allowing herself to relax for the first time in weeks. They needed this trip; Regina needed this trip. And as she closed her eyes, she couldn't have been more relieved that they were taking it.


	9. Anticipating Elsewhere

Chapter Nine: Anticipating Elsewhere

The family landed in Essex and were greeted happily by Josephine and Richard Locksley after their long haul from the baggage claim and customs. They hugged their grandchildren tight and smothered them in kisses, as all grandparents should, before welcoming the couple.

"Oh Robby, it's so good to see you," Josie hugged her son tight.

"You're looking wonderful, mum," Robin replied with a smile, kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Don't hog the man, Josie," Richard quipped and stole his son into a brief embrace.

The older woman approached Regina and pulled her into her arms, refusing to let go for what seemed like a lifetime, "My dear, I'm so thrilled you could make the trip."

"Of course. Henry and I are looking forward to seeing where Robin grew up," the brunette smiled, allowing the hug to linger when she realized she needed it more than she thought.

"Regina. El Angel," Richard said, showing off his Spanish before placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek as she remained in his wife's arms.

"Always the charmer," Regina smirked and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze as a warm greeting.

She was finally released from the embrace and the older man politely took her suitcase for her as they escorted the family to their car. Robin and his father loaded the luggage into the trunk while Regina situated the children in the backseat. There wasn't enough room for everyone to fit comfortably so Roland was instructed to sit on Henry's lap. She snuggled next to them in the middle seat as her lover finally climbed in beside her. He took her hand as his father started the vehicle and began to drive away from the airport.

The journey to their cottage in Essex was a pleasant one with many beautiful landscapes and villages. It was very different from the tall buildings and busy streets of New York, that was for sure. Farmers could be spotted tending to their crops or reigning in the cattle while the occasional tractor slowed traffic due to its need to cross the road.

They turned onto a long dirt road that Robin explained was their driveway. Henry couldn't believe it. All the land they were now passing on the drive to the house belonged to the Locksleys. There were horses roaming the fields and he asked if he could ride them, having never been on horseback before. With Regina's permission, Josephine told the teenager she would be delighted to take them for a ride the following day.

The car came to a halt before a quaint little cottage, perfect for raising a family and almost exactly how Regina pictured Robin's childhood home to look like. Josie escorted her and Roland inside for tea while the men unloaded the luggage from the trunk. She gave her legs some time to stretch by walking around the living room and admiring the photographs hanging in frames along the walls or resting on the mantle. She noticed the frame with the pictures her family had taken in Rockefeller Center hanging on the center of the wall above the fireplace. That brought a smile to her face, knowing her and her son had been graciously accepted into their family without a second thought.

"Here you are, dear," Josephine reentered the room, handing Regina her cup of tea.

She took a sip and hummed as the warm liquid rushed down her throat. She smiled, "This is delicious, Josie. Thank you."

"Nothing like English tea, I always say," the woman smiled and gestured for Regina to sit down.

"Oh, I'm alright, thank you. I've been sitting for far too long," the brunette replied.

Josephine shrugged and sat down beside Roland who was reading through the book he'd brought with him. He was almost finished with it and couldn't put it down. She wrapped her arm around him and kissed his face repeatedly as she asked him, "Roly Poly, are you going to be reading during your entire visit with Grammie?"

"No, I'm almost done. Just one more chapter and then I'm all yours," the little boy replied unable to tear his eyes away from the page.

"Are you excited? Your birthday is tomorrow," she commented.

"I'm just excited that we could come here to visit. I'm gonna show Henry all around Essex," he stated matter-of-factly.

The men entered the front door and carried the bags to the designated rooms on the top floors of the house. Henry was given Robin's old room while Roland enjoyed sleeping in his Uncle John's room. The guest room was secluded on the third floor of the home and was saved for Robin and Regina. Josephine and Richard liked sleeping in the bedroom on the first floor so it felt like they had their own ranch once the children were out of the house.

Josie stood from her place on the couch and looked toward Regina who was still admiring the photographs and architecture of the cottage, "Supper will be ready in an hour. Why don't you settle in and get comfortable?"

The brunette turned to face her, "You're sure you don't need help?"

"Don't be silly, dear," she chuckled and waved off the woman's offer to assist her as she left the room toward the kitchen.

Regina walked to the couch and smoothed Roland's hair as she said, "Why don't you go to your room and unpack?"

"I will in a minute. Just a few more pages," he said absently as he flipped to the next page of his story.

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before making her way up the stairs. She leaned into Robin's childhood bedroom looking for Henry and smiled at the sight. He had numerous trophies and medals from his archery days. She walked around, admiring the way his name looked across the gold plate base of a championship trophy placed on the center of the shelf. There were posters covering the white walls of popular British bands from the 80s: Duran Duran, The Cure, The Smiths, The Clash. There was a crate of original vinyl records beside the bed of the same bands hanging on the walls. She spotted an old guitar propped in the corner and walked over to it, running her fingers over the strings as she imagined a teenage Robin seated on his bed writing songs for The Merrymen.

She heard footsteps approaching and turned to face the door as Robin was showing Henry to his room. They entered and her son placed his bag on the edge of the bed to unpack. Robin walked immediately to her asking, "How are you?"

"I'm great," she replied honestly, "I was looking for Henry and stumbled in here."

"It's nothing special," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I like it," she smiled, "It's you. All of it. It says a lot about who you are."

He leaned in to kiss her when he was interrupted by the sound of Henry speaking, "Can you guys go be gross somewhere else?"

The couple laughed and turned to leave the bedroom, but not before Robin pushed Henry over on the bed playfully. The boy chuckled and shook his head, secretly pleased to see his mother happy with someone he liked having as a dad.

They walked up the next flight of stairs to the guest bedroom as Regina continued to take in her surroundings. He opened the door for her and she smiled instantly at the full sized bed at the center of the room with hand knitted blankets and earthy pillows. There was a rocking chair in the corner and a desk placed against the window with the perfect view of the ranch outside.

"Your home is perfect, Robin," she commented as she ran her fingers along the hand carved wood of the desktop.

"My home is in Manhattan with you and the boys," he said, hugging her from behind as they both stared out at the horses running free in the fields, "This is just where I grew up."

Regina turned her head to look into his eyes before placing a loving, tender kiss to his lips. Here was this city girl with a true country boy. She never would have believed it, but she'd fallen in love with the rugged archery champion from Essex and he'd fallen for the brilliant attorney from New York; raised in two different worlds, but coming together to make their own world the most beautiful one anyone had ever seen.

* * *

The next morning, the couple awoke and walked downstairs after getting dressed for the day and were greeted by the pleasant aroma of bacon and coffee as they entered the kitchen. They sat next to one another, like Josephine insisted, and she served them their plates. It didn't take long for the children to come barreling into the room, hungry after a long night's sleep. She was surprised they weren't jet lagged, but assumed they would most likely crash for a nap in the afternoon or turn in early that evening.

Presents were stacked on Roland's chair and he squealed in excitement. He was allowed to open them once he'd eaten at least half of his breakfast and chose to open Grammie and Poppy's gift first. They'd given him a handmade, leather bound journal and explained that now he could write down his own stories since he was enjoying reading so much. He thanked them with hugs and kisses before moving on to the present from his parents. He knew part of his gift was being able to fly to Essex so he didn't expect it when he ripped off the wrapping paper and saw his very own bow and set of arrows. He'd been begging Robin to take him shooting with him and now his father would be able to. He nearly cried with excitement as he leaned his head into Regina's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair and chuckled softly at his emotional reaction.

He thanked them repeatedly until Henry revealed a gift bag he had hidden under his chair, "You still have one more, kid."

Roland popped his head up and smiled as he took the bag, "This is from you?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah. There's a message inside so make sure you don't miss it."

He pulled out a copy of The Giver by Lois Lowry and gasped; it was the special edition copy that he told Henry he wanted after they finished reading it together in April. He gently opened the pages and noticed a long, handwritten note on the front cover:

 _Roland,_

 _Today is your eighth birthday and I believe you are old enough now to start building your own collection of books. I hope that as you continue to read, you learn that words can be powerful and meaningful. Words can be used in so many different ways; much like magic. They can express joy and sadness; spread hate and love. But most of all, they allow us to use our imaginations. Your imagination is very special and reading will only make it stronger. My wish for you is that you continue to read and never put limits on what you can achieve. Reach for the stars and allow your journey to Elsewhere to be full of adventure. Happy Birthday, buddy. I love you._

 _Your Big Brother,_

 _Henry_

He placed the book on the table and wrapped his arms around his brother, letting his tears fall as he said, "I love you, Henry."

The entire table smiled, holding back tears of their own as they observed the moment between the boys. Henry blinked away the water threatening to fall from his eyes as he held the boy in his arms and kissed his hair, "I love you too, kiddo."

Regina picked up the book and opened it to the page Roland had just read from. Robin looked over her shoulder as they read the message together. It was beautiful and heartfelt; their children were no longer separated by who their parents were or weren't. They were brothers and fully accepted that fact. Regina thought about making that fact legal, but pushed it to the back of her mind to remember to discuss with Robin at a later date.

They finished breakfast and their children went up to their rooms to prepare for their busy day amongst the horses. Richard told them that in order to ride them, they had to become acquainted with them. This meant helping him feed them and brush them; all things both boys were more than excited to do. Robin and Richard walked into the living room for a discussion about politics that Regina was more than happy to miss as she insisted on helping Josephine with the dishes.

"Regina, my dear, you should be resting not spending time on your feet doing something I'm perfectly capable of doing on my own," the older woman went to take the dish from the brunette, but she pulled it away.

"What do you mean, I should be resting?" She raised her eyebrow, knowing the woman was horrible at keeping secrets.

Josie dropped her gaze to avoid the fire building within the brown eyes that stared back at her. She leaned on the counter, "Robin may have mentioned that you were having some health problems. He assured it was nothing to worry about, but I just want you to be comfortable."

"What else did he say?" She muttered, directing her attention to the man deep in conversation with his father only a few feet away.

She sighed, realizing she let the cat out of the bag, "Nothing more, dear. He merely told me you weren't feeling your best. He just wanted me to be aware so I could be prepared in case of an emergency. He had good intentions, love. Please don't be angry with my boy."

"I'm not angry, Josephine," Regina sighed, "I just didn't know, that's all."

"I'm afraid I must ask you, dear," Josephine began, stepping closer and placing her hand on her shoulder, "Is it something we should worry about?"

She looked into her eyes and contemplated the correct answer to the woman's question. The truth was: Regina had no idea. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Not yet."

"It's serious, isn't it?"

"It could be," she said, turning her attention back to the dishes, "I had some tests done last week and should have the results when we get home."

"Well, we're here for you, love. I can always leave Richard to tend to the farm and fly to New York at the drop of a hat," Josephine offered.

Regina smiled, appreciating the offer, but not willing to ever take her up on it, "Thank you."

They finished cleaning the mess from breakfast in silence before the brunette excused herself to the stables. She crossed her arms across her chest and admired the way her sons took such wonderful care of the large animals they were befriending. She met a brown horse with a white stripe along its nose and they shared a connection immediately. She wanted desperately to grab a saddle and ride her new friend as far as they could, but she worried that would do her current state of health more harm than good. That disappointed her greatly, but she imagined there would be other times for her to visit and ride horses with her children. Or there wouldn't be. And that thought terrified her the most.

"His name is Atlas," she heard the voice of her rugged beau speaking from behind her as she pet his snout. He walked closer to her as he continued, "It's derived from the Greek mythological being who carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. My parents thought it was a strong name for a strong horse."

"He's beautiful," she replied, "He reminds me of Rocinante."

"Who is that?"

"I used to ride when I was a kid. My mother wanted me involved in an extracurricular so I chose horseback riding. My father used to take me upstate for my lessons. I was on the Equestrian team in college."

"It seems I learn something new about you everyday," he chuckled.

"Rocinante was my champion from when I was a little girl until I became pregnant with Henry. I sold him to the stable, but he died a few months later. I'm convinced he was broken hearted because I'd grown too busy to visit him," she sighed, running her fingers through Atlas' mane.

"I'm sorry, Regina. I know how special a horse can be," he sympathized.

She finally looked into his bright blue eyes and said, "You could have told me."

"Beg pardon?"

"That your mother knows about what's going on. I don't mind that you spoke to her, but it would have been nice if you talked to me first," she said, her voice calm, but filled with disappointment and slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, my love," he put his hands on her waist and hugged her from behind. He rested his chin softly on her shoulder, "I was scared."

She nodded, understanding his reason and accepting his apology. They stood with Atlas in silence before Robin kissed her gently against the bend in her jaw, "Come on. There's something I want to show you."

He took her by the hand and led her to a secluded spot on the opposite side of the stable. There was a shed further into the field with various targets lined up beside it. He opened the door and pulled out a bow and some arrows, walking back to where she'd stopped to observe her surroundings. He smiled, "Father set this up so I could practice any time I wanted. It was my sanctuary as a boy."

"You're going to show off for me, is that it?" She teased him, feeling her frustration about their previous conversation melting away.

He chuckled, "I'm going to demonstrate and then I'm going to teach you."

Regina stepped to the side so he could position himself properly with his weapon. She observed the way he held it up next to his face, his biceps flexing as he pulled back on the bow string with absolute precision. His breath was slow and concentrated as he inhaled and then only exhaled upon the release. The arrow flew quickly from the bow and hit the target directly in the bullseye.

She clapped her hands and laughed, "You are such a show off."

"Oh bugger off," he laughed along with her as he stepped closer, gripping the belt loop on the front of her jeans and pulling her into him. She smiled as she stared into his eyes and allowed his lips to fall gently into hers. She hummed and wrapped her arms around him, resting them comfortably over his hips. They parted and Robin spoke again, "Now it's your turn."

He directed her to stand in his previous spot and handed her the bow. He stepped behind her and pressed the front of his body into the back of hers, "Alright, so your back foot arch should be parallel with the heel of the other."

She adjusted her stance accordingly as he gripped her elbows and directed her arms up while he continued to guide her through the next step, "Perfect. And you want to hold the grip out in front of you. See the center of the string here?"

He guided her fingers to be more center as she nodded, "That's called the nocking point. That's where you want your fingers to be as you pull back. Now," he leaned away from her to pick up an arrow and helped it into the bow, "Your front hand must be out of the way, but your thumb should rest along the shaft just passed the tip to hold the arrow properly in place."

She looked back at him and lifted her eyebrow seductively as she spoke in her best attempt at a British accent, "You're sure you're not talking about your pecker, love?"

He rolled his eyes with a laugh, "Focus that dirty mind of yours on what you're doing. We can discuss the details of my pecker later."

She tilted her head back and laughed at his comment, her hair flowing through the slight breeze of the cool English air, "Yes sir."

"Alright then, so once you're positioned properly with your hands, sink into your back leg only slightly and use the index and middle finger to pull back on the nocking point. Make sure the arrow is resting atop your middle and you're not gripping too tightly so you're not struggling to release," he instructed.

She did as she was told and was conscious of everything he told her. When she seemed ready, he moved his front hand to her hip and his back hand returned to her elbow, "Now pull it back to meet your mouth; it might be helpful to use your scar as a marker. And breathe in as you pull."

Regina took in a deep inhale and allowed the knuckle of her thumb to meet her upper lip. She focused on the target as Robin helped her to aim. He leaned his head into her ear and whispered, "When you're ready, exhale and then release."

With a quick breath out, she released the arrow and watched as it soared through the air until it shot into the target. It was far from a bullseye, but she was able to hit the target on her first try; it was more than she expected. She turned to look at him and he was smiling brightly, "Congratulations. You didn't miss."

"Watch it," she warned before kissing him passionately.

Robin leaned back slightly and ran his finger along the scar above her lip, "You never told me how you got this."

"I was held captive and tortured in Spain-"

"Alright, Mr. Gold," he shook his head, earning a laugh from his beautiful lover, "How about the real story?"

"It's so embarrassing," she sighed, but decided to tell it anyway, "I was chasing a stray cat when I was a little younger than Roland. My mother told me to stop running, but I wanted to catch it; I wanted a kitten so badly. Anyway, I didn't realize my shoelace was untied and I tripped. I hit a dip in the concrete sidewalk and, a few stitches later, I ended up with this."

"Did you ever get a kitten?" Robin asked with a chuckle.

Regina shook her head, "Rocinante came into my life a few weeks later and I completely forgot about the cat."

The couple laughed as they stood in the middle of the field in one another's arms. They rested their foreheads together to breathe in the scent of their lover before Robin suggested she try her luck at the bow again. She watched him demonstrate a few times and although her first instinct was to cry over whether or not she'd ever do this with him again, instead she felt thankful that she was able to spend any time with him at all. She didn't know what was in store for them when they returned home and received her test results, but she knew that this moment with Robin was one that would remind her to push to beat whatever it was.


	10. So What Now?

Chapter Ten: So What Now?

The end of the week arrived in the blink of an eye as the family returned to their luxurious Manhattan apartment that they called home. The weekend was spent catching up on much needed sleep and when Monday morning came, Regina was back at work.

It felt good to sit behind her desk, allowing the busy day to unravel before her. There were no worries in the office, aside from the occasional mistake made by the interns, so she was free to do what she did best in the comfort of her quiet space. That was until her office phone rang and she was interrupted by what she believed to be a disgruntled client or a publisher wishing to further negotiate a contract.

"Regina Mills," she announced into the receiver with a sigh.

But when she heard the voice on the other end, her heart nearly exploded from her chest. She'd rather it be a client or publisher because she certainly hadn't prepared herself for what really happened, "Hello Regina, this is Doctor Whale."

She remained silent, unable to respond and unsure if she really had to. The man continued to speak, "We received the results from the ultrasound and your biopsy. Would you be willing to come by this evening on your way home from the office?"

He wanted her there that day. It was urgent. It had to be. She cleared her throat and tried her best to cover the way her voice shook with nerves, "I won't be leaving here until five and I thought that's when your office closes as well."

"It does, but my wife won't be too disheartened if I'm a few minutes late for dinner," he joked, trying to lighten the mood, but Regina was not amused. He coughed, "Anyway, it's important that we discuss the results in person. And please, tell Robin to come along as well."

"We'll see you then," she replied before hanging up the phone. She immediately reached into her purse for her cell phone and clicked Robin's name from her speed dial.

"Hello, my sweet," he said pleasantly.

"They're in."

It was all she had to say for him to understand what she meant. He said, "When do we have to go back?"

"Tonight. Meet me here at 5. I'll have a pizza delivered for the boys or something," she thought ahead to all the arrangements she had to make for their children for the evening.

"Henry, can you come in here please?" She heard Robin shout before he returned his attention to her, "I'll tell him we have a date or something. Don't worry about the children. I'll be sure to take care of everything before I leave."

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her forehead in the palm of her free hand.

"I love you, Regina," he said.

There was a fairly long pause as she was hit with a wave of emotion. She took a deep breath before ending the conversation with, "I love you too."

* * *

"Thank you for coming by on such short notice," Doctor Whale said as he gestured for the couple to sit in the seats across from his desk. He sat down, opening her file to the results. That agitated Regina greatly; surely he knew what was wrong with her off the top of his head and was opening the file to waste time.

"Of course," Robin began as he took Regina's hand in his, "We'd like to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible so we can fix the problem in a timely manner."

"I agree, which is why I asked you to come by this evening," he paused, as if his words should have elicited a response, but the couple remained silent. He looked from Regina's brown eyes, full of well-tamed terror, and Robin's blue ones, more obviously showing his anxiety and worry. He took a deep breath in and held his hands together, "Both the ultrasound and the biopsy showed evidence of cancer in your uterus. There is a small mass, perhaps the size of a quarter, in the organ, but the biopsy returned signs of cancer cells to confirm that's what is."

Robin squeezed her hand tight as she shut her eyes, hoping when she opened them this would all have been a nightmare. She couldn't speak. There were no words she could possibly think to say in that moment. Luckily, that's why she had Robin, "What stage is it? When will she begin treatment?"

"It's very early, which is better than expected due to her symptoms. Regina, with your family history of cancer, I would like to be safe and do a complete hysterectomy," he said, directing his attention to the woman who was now staring blankly at the edge of his desk.

"Fine," she answered immediately.

"And there is one other thing I'd like for us to do to ensure that, once you're in remission, you'll never have to worry again."

"What's that?" Robin asked curiously.

Regina looked up at the doctor as he said, "One round of chemotherapy."

"No," she said instantly, "No way."

"Regina," Robin tried to reason with her, "I think we should hear him out."

"Regina, you had good reason to refuse treatment last time; your child was your first priority and I completely understand that. But this time around, you only have yourself to worry about and the best thing you can do is to take my advice. Chemotherapy could be the difference between life and death."

His words hit her hard and nearly knocked the wind right out of her. This was it. This was the problem and these were her options. She looked at Robin who was staring back at her with pleading eyes. This could kill her; this could be the beginning of the end of her life. No. She'd promised herself she would fight; for more nights spent dancing with Robin, for archery lessons, for horseback rides through Essex with her sons, for weddings and graduations and anniversaries and grandchildren...

"Okay," she said through a raspy, tired voice, "When will I start?"

* * *

They chose to walk back to Enchanted Plaza after leaving Doctor Whale's office. He held her hand, whether she wanted him to or not, as they strolled along in the first uncomfortable silence they ever shared in their relationship. Regina's mind was wandering, replaying everything she'd just been told, while Robin was merely in a state of shock. Neither of them had cried; the reality of the situation hadn't hit them yet.

She turned to him suddenly and asked, "How are we supposed to tell the kids?"

"I don't know," he confessed, worried about how Henry and Roland would react to the news that their mother was in fact sick.

"If I start treatment this week, they need to know. Henry will notice something is wrong and just be angry that we didn't tell him sooner," she stated.

"You want to tell them tonight?" He asked, terrified of facing that conversation only moments after hearing the news for themselves.

She nodded as they approached their apartment building, "We might as well get it over with."

The rest of their trek to the top floor was spent without any words spoken between them. Robin took out his keys and opened the door, greeted happily by his youngest son.

"Go get your brother," was all the man could say as he watched Regina pull out a chair at the dining room table for her to sit in. He poured them each a glass of wine and took the seat beside her while they waited for their children to join them.

Henry and Roland sat across from them, the little boy giggling and going on about something exciting he did with his brother while the teenager noticed the solemn expressions on his parents' faces. He clenched his jaw, "What's going on?"

Robin looked at Regina who took a deep breath, taking his hand for support as she said, "We didn't have a date tonight."

"Yeah, I got that much," her son snapped back, his voice riddled with sarcasm.

"Henry, this is serious," Robin scolded the boy. He'd never taken it upon himself to reprimand her son, but his instincts took over in the spur of the moment. It took both children by surprise as they settled down to listen intently to their mother.

Regina looked from Henry's blue eyes to Roland's dark brown ones before stating in a soft voice, "We met with my doctor today to go over some tests I had done before our trip and- it turns out I'm sick."

"What do you mean you're sick?" Her son questioned, worried now more than ever before in his life.

She looked at him and felt her chest tightening as she finally, for the first time, spoke the words aloud, "I have cancer."

"Cancer?" Henry repeated, realizing the magnitude of the situation and feeling his head spin with disbelief.

"It's the early stages of uterine cancer and the doctor can almost guarantee that I'll have a full recovery," she tried to reassure him, but barely believed the words herself as they left her mouth.

"So what now?"

"I start chemo this week and I'll go for surgery to remove it in August. After that, it should all be over," she said, hoping that was the truth.

"I don't get it," Roland spoke up finally, "Is Mommy dying?"

Henry put his arm around his brother as Robin did the same for Regina when he noticed her lips press together to suppress her tears. He reached his other hand forward to take his son's as he said, "Regina is the strongest person we've ever met. Can we all agree on that?"

The children nodded and Regina looked up at the ceiling to regain her composure as he continued, "Well, we need to be strong for her now. With all of us fighting together, I know your mother will be just fine."

He spoke with such hope and confidence, it took her by surprise. She looked at their boys, "I'm sorry."

They stood up simultaneously and came around the table to hug her tight. She held them close to her, Roland crawling into her lap as Henry rested his head atop his mother's. When they'd settled, she escorted them both to bed, telling Roland his story until he fell asleep before sitting with Henry. He'd cried to her, hugging her and asking her not to let go. He'd cried himself to sleep for the first time since he was small and it broke Regina's heart to see him like that.

With their children tucked in, she retired to the master bedroom to join Robin who was sitting up waiting for her. She didn't bother with pajamas as she stripped herself down to her undergarments and crawled into the bed beside him. His arms were ready for her as she made herself comfortable in his embrace. Once again they were silent until Robin heard the sound of her muffled sobs against his chest. He pulled her closer, sinking down so he could wrap his other arm around her. It finally hit her and as he listened to the painful realization she was going through, it finally hit him as well. They cried together that night, unable to find the words that they so desperately needed in order to comfort one another.

* * *

"Henry," Roland whispered in the quiet of the night as he entered the teenager's bedroom, "Are you sleeping?"

"Not anymore," the older boy grunted as he sat up, "Are you okay?"

"No," he admitted as he approached the bed, "I had a nightmare."

Henry gestured for Roland to crawl into bed beside him as he asked, "About what?"

"It was about mommy. She died and I was really scared," he sniffled, trying to be strong and keep himself from crying in front of his big brother.

"It's okay, kid," he held the boy in his arms for comfort, "She's not going to die."

"But how do you know?"

"Because if there's one thing I know about my mom," he began, his voice in a soft whisper, but poignant in the delivery of his words, "It's that she never gives up."

* * *

"Regina, have a seat," Leopold Blanchard pointed to the chair across from his desk as she entered his office the following day, "How is everything, my dear?"

She observed the way her boss greeted her with genuine kindness and she felt herself growing nervous with what she knew she had to reveal to him, "Leo, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Problem with a case?" He questioned, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk.

She shook her head, "No. It's a personal matter actually."

"I see," he changed his demeanor immediately; he was no longer her boss, but the kind father figure she always knew as a child, "What's wrong?"

"I-" she paused, still pained by the fresh wound the news had created only hours ago. She sighed, "I have uterine cancer."

"Oh my- Regina," he reached across the desk and took her hand.

"I have to start chemotherapy this week and I know the treatment will cause me to be too weak to come into the office-"

"Say no more. Take as much time as you need," he urged.

"No, Leo, it's okay. I would still work from home and I'm going to arrange for my clients to meet with my mother if there are any problems," she assured him.

He shook his head, "You're so much like Cora. Please promise me you won't push yourself. Nothing is more important than your health. If it becomes too much for you, I'll handle your cases myself until you feel well enough to return."

"Thanks, Leo," she forced a smile and stood from her chair.

"Regina," she turned upon hearing the sound of his voice just before she was through the door, "Please take care of yourself."

She thought about the struggle that awaited her in the days ahead and nodded, knowing how grateful she was to have a strong support system in her life, "I will."

* * *

"Uterine cancer?" Cora repeated her daughter as they sat together on the couch in her living room. Regina had decided to visit her mother for lunch after leaving the office early upon Leopold's insistence.

The younger woman nodded as her mother took her hand and said, "You made it this far. It's just a bump in the road."

"I know," she replied in a whisper, "But I have to do chemo this time; I'll be weak."

"And we Mills women despise weakness," she teased her daughter. Regina smirked and Cora placed her hand on her daughter's cheek, "You're worried about Robin seeing you at your lowest."

It wasn't a question, but Regina nodded anyway, "This is a lot to ask him to deal with."

"You didn't ask him to do anything, Regina. Knowing him, he was ready to face this even before you were."


	11. Keep Holding On

Chapter Eleven: Keep Holding On

 **A/N: This chapter is dedicated to those who have struggled with any form of cancer in their life. Some have won while others have been relieved of their suffering. If you or someone you love has ever felt this pain, this chapter is for them. I would personally like to dedicate this to my mother for winning her battle 22 years ago when I was born and for my best friend's mother who we lost one year ago after years of suffering.**

* * *

Regina and Robin walked into the treatment center at Columbia University hospital early that Thursday morning. Henry stepped up and did his best to care for Roland, knowing they would be busy at the hospital most of the morning and that his mother wouldn't be feeling her best when she returned home. He knew Robin would be focused on caring for her and making her comfortable so he mentioned taking Roland to ride bikes in the park in the afternoon. He was maturing with each passing minute that his mother was ill. It made her feel exceptionally guilty that he couldn't focus on being a kid, but she was grateful to him all the same.

They called her back and, of course, Robin accompanied her, not willing to release her hand until she wanted him to. She was seated comfortably in a reclining leather chair that was placed along a row of others just like it with various other patients receiving their treatments. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest as she spotted a pale woman without any hair reading a magazine and a man to her other side vomiting into a bucket they'd provided for him. It wouldn't be long before she looked exactly like them. It grew difficult for her to breathe as the nurse approached the chair.

"Good morning, Regina. My name is Katherine and I'll be your nurse for the duration of your treatment. How are you feeling today?" The woman asked with a bright smile. She was around the same age as Regina, a bit taller with shining blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

The brunette moved uncomfortably in her chair as she muttered, "As good as one can feel being here."

Robin squeezed her hand while the nurse sighed, "I know it's difficult, but it's my job to give you the best care we can provide. If you need anything to be more comfortable, I'm your girl."

She pulled up the IV and took a seat beside her patient as she took hold of Regina's arm and began tapping her hand for a vein. The brunette watched her and asked, "How long does each treatment take?"

"Doctor Whale worked with our oncology team and requested each session last only an hour, but you'll have to repeat the treatment twice a week. He's trying to speed up the process so you have time to rebuild your strength before surgery," she explained and her patient merely nodded. She located a vein in Regina's hand and said, "Okay, you're going to feel a little pinch."

Regina never had a problem with needles. She actually was one of the rare few who found it fascinating to watch as the needle entered her skin. She focused on the expert precision of Katherine's hands as she gently pushed the needle into the top of her hand and taped it into placed. She stood and pushed the stand closer to the chair before smiling and removing her gloves, "I'll bring over some blankets and a bucket in case you feel ill. And Robin if you need anything, I'd be happy to bring you a magazine or something to help pass the time."

"Oh no, Katherine, I'll be fine. One hour to speak with Regina is more than we get with the children at home so I'll take it when I can get it," he chuckled, noticing the way Regina blushed when he spoke.

The nurse smiled brightly, "I'll leave you to it then."

She sat at the circulation desk for most of the hour after she'd brought the blankets and bucket for her patient. She had a few others to tend to in the room and went about comforting them as equally as she was willing to do for Regina. She was good at her job, the brunette observed; she made the reality of the situation more bearable for the people fighting to stay alive.

After a few minutes she leaned her head back on the leather chair and closed her eyes, already feeling the nausea. She focused on suppressing it, not wanting to appear weak. She may have been sick, but she was nothing like the people sitting around her; Regina Mills refused to puke, especially not in public.

"Regina, what's the matter?" He asked, moving his chair closer and pushing her hair away from her face.

She kept her eyes closed when she shook her head. If she spoke, she would vomit. She just needed to hold it in until she could be in the privacy of a restroom or even back in their apartment.

"Regina, if you're feeling sick, just let it out," he urged, noticing the green tint in her pale face as she pressed her lips tightly together. He prepared the bucket in her lap and stood up.

Her eyes shot open then as she felt the liquid pushing its way up her esophagus and into her throat. When it reached her mouth, she jerked forward and leaned over the plastic tub, gripping it tightly in her hands, to release the contents of her stomach from her system. She groaned with frustration as it continued to flow from her mouth. Robin pulled her hair away from her face and took the thin black hair tie from her wrist to wrap it in a ponytail. He rubbed her back as she took deep breaths, remaining hunched over in case something else decided to sneak up on her.

He reached into his pocket for a handkerchief he remembered to grab from the house before they left; he anticipated her feeling ill and tried to think of every possible thing they would need. He handed her the cloth and she wiped her mouth, finally sitting back to relax into the cool leather. She watched as he took the bucket and handed it to Katherine before exchanging it for a clean one. She sighed, realizing how strong and considerate he was being for her.

He returned to his seat after wiping the sweat from her face and pulling the blanket over her as she shivered from the cold of the medicine flowing into her bloodstream. He ran his hands over her legs as they were bundled in the warm cloth, trying to assist in keeping her comfortable. Their eyes met and he asked, "Better?"

"I love you," she responded, tears falling down her cheeks as she spoke. She noticed he was about to respond, but she shook her head, "I know you do."

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks and four sessions. That's all it had taken for Regina to feel utterly and completely useless in her own home. The day of her treatments were always the worst. The vomit, the shivers, the sweating. Anything she ate came right back up. But Robin forced her, begged her, to eat. She lived on crackers, jello, and chicken broth. Her bowel movements came without warning, loose from her lack of solid foods.

She stopped working out; she lacked the energy for anything, but corpse pose and was too embarrassed to step foot in her yoga class. Robin had advised her not to go anyway. He feared her weakening immune system might cause her to catch any and all diseases carried by the outside world. Her body was starting to become frail as her muscle tone weakened from the chemo and malnutrition. He kept her hydrated, filling a gallon jug with water and making sure she drank at least half before the end of each day.

Some days were better than others. Sometimes she was able to cook a simple meal for her family or help Roland with his summer homework. Those were her favorite days; the ones where she wasn't chained to the toilet or her bed. She even managed to work on those days, being sure to sit at the dining room table or the living room couch to spend as much time with her family as possible.

That evening after dinner toward the end of her second week of treatment, she took it upon herself to take a warm shower while Robin cleaned the kitchen and helped the children choose a movie for their family snuggle time. Regina had pushed herself to stay awake long enough for a movie at least one night each week to hold her children close to her and thank the universe for allowing her one more day in their presence.

She opened the shower door and stepped into the warm water as it landed against her cold flesh. She ran her hands over her changing body, feeling the way her ribs and hip bones stuck out and reaching back to touch her protruding shoulder blades and spine. This was what weakness looked like. But for Regina, it was also what strength looked like. She was surviving, able to do more than most during her weakened states. She was appreciative for her naturally strong persona; it was the one thing she would never be willing to lose.

She hummed with satisfaction at the feeling of the water against her skin. She slowly ran her fingers through her hair as she leaned back. She continued to do this with her eyes closed, enjoying the moment as thoroughly as she could. But her eyes opened when she pulled her hands away. She didn't want to look, but her body moved before her brain could tell her to stop. When she peered down at her hands, she was horrified at the sight of large clumps of her hair woven between her delicate, boney fingers. She began to shake with terror. This was the moment she dreaded. She was a cancer patient and finally she was losing the last thing that made her feel even remotely beautiful: her hair.

She pressed her body against the wall of the shower and slid down to a seated position. She continued to stare down at her hands as the hair fell through her fingers and slid slowly into the drain. She cried. No. Regina Mills sobbed as she watched her dignity slip away from her.

* * *

"What's taking mom so long?" Roland asked from his seat beside his brother on the couch.

"I'm not sure, lad. I'll go check on her. You boys get the movie started," Robin said, wiping his hands on a dish towel before making his way down the hall. He knocked on the bedroom door before entering. She wasn't there, but he didn't hear the sound of the water running in the shower. He journeyed deeper into the room until he reached the bathroom door, giving it a gentle tap as he called out, "Regina?"

"I'll be right there," she said, her voice cracking.

"Do you need my help, love?" He asked, not wanting her to feel like she had to do everything on her own.

"No. Don't come in," she snapped.

He shook his head, "Please?"

When she didn't respond, he turned the knob and peered into the bathroom. The steam from her recent shower hit him first, immediately warming his face. He spotted her standing naked at the sink, the sound of the hair razor buzzing as he watched her remove the last bit of her hair. She was concentrating only on removing the rest of it as he entered, closing the door behind him, "Regina, my love-"

"It started falling out. I had to," she said through her tears, "I couldn't wait around to lose it all."

"Okay," he replied, understanding how difficult it had to be for her to do this. He placed his hand gently on hers to cease her movements with the buzzer. He took it from her hands, but kept it on as he ran it over the rest of her head to catch the spots she'd missed.

She stood, staring at her reflection as she watched the last of her ravenous locks fall to the cold tile floor and cried in mourning of the woman she once was. He shut the trimmer and placed it on the edge of the sink before wrapping his arms around her shrinking waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and looked at her through the remaining fog on the mirror, "Your hair is never what made you beautiful, Regina."

She shook her head, "It made me feel beautiful, Robin."

He was pained to see how broken she was over this. He kissed her exposed shoulder and up her neck, holding her closer for comfort. He spoke again, "This- cancer- it doesn't define you, Regina. You are still the same strong, independent, stubborn, brilliant, breathtaking woman I met that day at the mailbox."

"This isn't strength," she cried, "This is death."

"Hey," he turned her so they were facing one another. He held her by each of her shoulders, wanting her full attention before he spoke again, "This is not the end of the road. You haven't died because you've lost your hair or a few pounds. You are alive and you need to continue to live. If not for you, Regina, for me; for our children sitting in the living room waiting to be held by their mother. I won't let you give up; not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

Regina nodded and let him pull her wet, naked body against him in a tender, supportive embrace. She composed herself, wiping her tears on his shirt with a chuckle. He shook his head, "I'd rather you wipe them on me than let them fall without my knowledge."

He escorted her into the bedroom and helped her dress in her silk pajama set. She ran her palm over her freshly shaved head with a sigh before taking his hand and following him into the living room. Their children looked up from their spots on the couch and immediately noticed her hair was gone. Henry and Roland exchanged glances before peering at Robin who narrowed his eyes, urging them to stay positive and not make her feel bad about it.

Regina sat between her boys and they instantly snuggled into her. Robin sat on the arm chair that was off to the side and watched them intently rather than watching the movie. Everyone was taken by surprise when Roland leaned up and kissed his mother on the top of her head, "I never knew you could get freckles on the top of your head. I wonder if I have any."

Regina laughed and hugged the boy close, kissing the dimples in his cheeks as he giggled. Robin was relieved to see her smiling and grew happier when he heard Henry say, "Those aren't freckles; they're beauty marks."

Regina smiled sweetly at her son, pulling him in to join the kiss attack she'd begun with Roland. When they settled, they relaxed into one another and focused on the film. She looked between her sons and then at Robin who was dozing off on the chair, most likely exhausted from having to care for their kids and her without a single complaint. She continued to stare at him as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Regina awoke on the couch as the credits of the movie were rolling. She felt terrible for passing out during family night, but she couldn't even remember drifting off. She rubbed her eyes and realized she was the only one in the living room, a blanket draped over her and pillow propped behind her head. She stood up slowly and turned off the television before venturing down the hall to find her family.

She started in Roland's room, figuring he would already be asleep or that Henry and Robin might be reading him a story, but the room was empty. Henry's was as well. She was confused and thought maybe they'd mentioned leaving, but her "chemo brain" as she called it got the best of her. That was until she heard the sound of hushed whispers and Roland's tiny giggle coming from her bathroom. She smiled at the sound and approached the door quietly, careful not to grab their attention. She pushed the door open a bit more for a better look inside when she covered her mouth in surprise at what they were doing.

Robin and Henry stood in a pile of their own hair, their heads clearly shaven, as Roland tried not to fidget in his seat as his father put the finishing touches on his own buzz cut. Their entire family was now bald. She stepped into the room, finally catching their attention as she did so. The buzzer was turned off and Robin brushed the stray hair from his son's shoulders before allowing him to turn around.

"We liked the way it looked on you so we wanted to see who could wear it best," Henry joked, rubbing his hand over his head.

"You didn't have to do this," she said, feeling her emotions building in her chest.

Robin walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "We wanted to show you that you're not alone."

* * *

The following week, Regina felt agitated as she found it increasingly more difficult to complete basic tasks. She truly despised feeling useless, especially to her family. She sat on the couch staring at the visible pile of dishes growing in the sink. Robin was getting Roland into bed when she finally decided to stand up and do them herself.

Her legs shook as she struggled to stand in front of the sink, turning on the water and applying soap to the sponge. She opened the dishwasher and began loading it slowly, finding herself becoming more fatigued each time she bent over. She was holding a teacup in her hand and went to place it on the top shelf when her legs gave out on her. In order to catch herself and avoid falling, she let go of the cup and watched as it hit the floor.

Robin came running down the hall and stopped when he noticed the cause of the commotion, "Are you alright?"

"It's just a chipped cup. Nothing to worry about," she replied in frustration as she struggled to stand.

"Let me help you," Robin offered.

She swatted his hand away, "I can stand on my own, Robin."

"I know you can, my love. I just wish you'd let me make it easier for you," he said as he bent down to pick up the broken teacup.

"I don't need you to make it easier for me. I'm not dying!" She was stern, obviously frustrated as she neared the front door.

"Regina, where are you going? Let me come with you," he followed quickly behind.

"Why? So I don't drop dead in the street? What's the difference if it happens out there or in here?" Fire was burning in her eyes. Her anger was not with him, he knew this. She was frustrated and in denial; she was weak, but she didn't want to be. But her words hurt him; nearly breaking his heart as they left her lips.

"At least tell me where you're going," he requested, pleading with her when he realized there was no keeping her from leaving the apartment.

She sighed, "My mother's. I'll be back soon."

And with that, she was out the door and slowly making her way to the elevator. Robin watched her until she was out of sight before realizing the water was still running over the pile of dishes. He got to work finishing the task she'd started and stared at the teacup for a moment.

 _It's only a chipped cup, Robin. This isn't the end._

* * *

"Can I get you anything, my darling?" Cora asked as she helped her frail daughter to the living room couch, "Maybe a cup of tea."

"No," she refused, recalling the incident with the teacup from only a short while ago, "I'm fine."

"Well, you're here so clearly you're not fine," Cora quipped as she sat beside Regina.

The younger woman sighed as she leaned back comfortably into the cushion of the sofa, "I'm so frustrated."

"I can imagine. It isn't easy being sick and allowing others to do things for you," her mother nodded, understanding before she even had to explain herself.

"I know Robin is doing his best, but-" she exhaled, feeling her agitation bubbling to the surface, "He's hovering. No matter where I go or what I do, he's there. I feel like a child or some invalid. I don't want to feel like that. I want to be a person with some dignity, especially in my own house."

"Have you thought about it from his perspective?"

"What perspective is that, mother? I'm not going to die so I don't understand why he doesn't realize that and give me some space," she spat.

"You know that for sure, Regina? That you're not dying?" Her mother questioned seriously.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then how can you expect him to know that?" There was silence as the words sank in. She nodded and said, "You forget that I went through this with your father, only I was in Robin's shoes. I hovered too, but not because I didn't think he could do things on his own; of course he could. He raised you. I knew he was capable of just about anything, much like you are."

"Then why not let him at least try?" Regina asked curiously.

"I was too afraid to let him. I was too afraid that a fall the wrong way would have him bedridden for weeks or that a simple task would be enough to push him to his biggest downfall. I was more afraid to lose him than I'd been about anything else in my life."

"But I'm not that fragile," Regina reasoned.

"He doesn't know that. You're skin and bones, you've lost your hair, you barely eat all day because you're sleeping to catch up from all the vomiting you do at night. You may not be fragile in your own eyes, but all he sees is someone who desperately needs him. So that's what he's giving you; every piece of him he has to give," Cora said, wanting her daughter to understand how painful it is for Robin to watch her suffer, "And you will let him do just that, Regina, because I guarantee you, his hovering is the only thing keeping him sane right now."

* * *

Regina arrived back at the apartment and was met by Robin who was seated on the couch, obviously waiting up for her to return. She closed and locked the door, making her way to sit beside him. She could tell that he wanted to stand to assist her, but that he was also struggling to give her the space she had requested.

She sighed as she leaned back on the couch, taking his hand as she turned her head to look at him, "I'm sorry, Robin."

"You have nothing to-"

"Yes I do," she interrupted him, "I shouldn't have gotten so angry with you."

"Yes, well, I should have known better than to crowd you," he admitted, but Regina shook her head.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you; watching me suffer and knowing there isn't a damn thing you can do about it," she watched Robin take a deep breath as his lip began to quiver, "I know you're trying to keep it together for me, but you need to let it out once in a while. It's okay that you're scared or worried or angry; I am too. But if I don't have to keep it to myself, neither do you."

Robin finally freed himself from the emotional prison he'd built within himself, sobbing as his face fell into her lap and he cried, "I can't lose you, Regina."

She ran her palm over his bald head and soothed his cries, "I know, baby."

His hands held onto the material of her yoga pants on either side of her hips, pulling desperately to be closer to her, "It's so hard to see you like this. I'm supposed to protect you and take care of you- I can't save you from this and it's killing me every single day, Regina."

"I know," she whispered again, leaning down to kiss his head as she rubbed his back. He continued to cry into her lap, letting the love of his life soothe him as he confessed his deepest feelings and fears to her. She put on a brave face, knowing that was what he needed, even though the sound of his muffled sobs broke her heart as they pierced through her ears.


	12. Tick Tick Boom

Chapter Twelve: Tick. Tick. Boom.

"Congratulations, Regina," Katherine said as she removed the needle from her hand for the last time, "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted," she replied, struggling to sit up.

Chemotherapy was officially something of the past; she'd survived it. Now she had two weeks to rebuild her strength before her surgery. Two weeks went by so slowly for her when she spent her time vomiting in the toilet of their master bathroom. She wondered if it would feel even longer when she returned to her normal self as she anticipated the hysterectomy.

The first week was still a struggle, but she found herself in the bathroom less frequently and was able to finish the meals that Robin prepared for her. She was still thin, but her body was beginning to fill out again as each day passed. She continued to work from home, but managed to find the energy to call clients and publishers; she even worked from the balcony for a bit of fresh air during the day. She was able to drink more than half the gallon of water to replenish her body of its lack of hydration from the previous month of torture she'd endured.

She'd attended her follow up visit with Doctor Whale and he performed another ultrasound, noticing that the mass located in her uterus had significantly decreased. It was still present, but the chemo had done its job and killed the majority of the cancer cells in her body. He might have suggested another round to eliminate the tumor completely without surgery, but she'd already lost her ovaries; removing the uterus was a simpler fix for someone who was already infertile.

One evening while the children were already in bed, Robin was starting to doze off himself before Regina was through with her shower. She noticed his eyes closed as he lay peacefully in bed and smiled as she stood in her towel, staring at the way he slept so still; like he hadn't spent the last month taking care of the three very needy people in his life.

Suddenly, she remembered! She walked to the guest bedroom, still wrapped in her towel, as quietly as she could. She opened the closet doors and pulled Robin's anniversary present from the top shelf where she'd moved it after what happened to it. She'd been so preoccupied with being sick that she'd completely forgotten to get it fixed.

"It's rather chilly without you next to me."

Regina jumped upon hearing his tired voice from behind her. She turned to face him, holding the gift close to her chest, "I'm sorry. I never got it fixed."

"I'd actually like it if you didn't," he stepped forward and put his hand out for her to give him the present. She did and he escorted her to sit on the edge of the guest bed as he opened it.

Inside the gift wrapping was a wooden clock in the shape of an apple with a crack on the face of the glass, but the hands still moved to tell the correct time. He smiled as he said, "Regina, I absolutely love it."

"I wasn't sure what to get you," she admitted, "But I found out that the tradition of paper on the first anniversary is long gone and has been replaced with wood. So I thought a hand carved clock for your office might help you keep track of when you should be home for supper."

Robin laughed at the gesture and her explanation of its significance, "Trust me, love. I'll never come home late again."

"I'll get it fixed before you go back to school."

"I rather like it with the crack in it," he said, resting it in his lap as he placed his free hand on the side of her face, "It reminds me of you."

"Broken?" She muttered.

He shook his head, "A small crack hasn't kept it from its purpose. Even after it was damaged, it kept on ticking."

* * *

The morning of her surgery arrived during that early day in August. As usual, New York City was bustling with rushing commuters; all of them too worried about getting to work on time and none of them taking a moment to appreciate their surroundings. Regina had always been one of those people, always late to work and going about her days not realizing how much of her life slipped through her fingers. But she was no longer like those people, especially not that morning as her and Robin took their time strolling through the park on their way to Columbia University's surgical center.

She noticed how the trees stood strong and firm, not moving from the lack of a summer breeze in the August heat. They passed joggers and paperboys on bicycles; she laughed to herself, not realizing paperboys still existed in modern Manhattan. She even stopped to pet a dog as it approached her on a leash held by its owner. The sun was beating down on them as if it were mid afternoon, blazing beyond the stillness of the clouds as she noticed a plane flying through them overhead. She peered at Robin, wondering if he was noticing the little things about their stroll the way she was, but caught him staring only at her. She blushed as she took his hand, continuing along the path as they neared the edge of the park.

This was a seemingly simple procedure. She'd had it done before and so many others endured the same surgery with fantastic results. But nevertheless, it was an operation. In a few short hours, Regina would be lying on the operating table being sliced open by her doctor to remove her uterus; to remove her cancer. All the while, the rest of the world continued to live their lives. The same people they passed would go to their jobs and return to their spouses or lovers or children or pets. They would sit around their kitchen tables sharing meals together. Some would be on first dates or hundredth dates, flirting and making small talk. Others would be picking their children up from daycare and snuggling them close as they tucked them in.

But not Regina. If Regina was lucky, she'd be on the road to a long, painful recovery. And if she wasn't lucky, she'd have done all those things with the people she loved for the last time.

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Regina?" Doctor Whale entered the room looking through her chart as she lay in the hospital gown on the uncomfortable bed.

"How would you feel if you were about to lay naked before a team of doctors so they could slice you open and gut you like a fish?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

He chuckled, "I'd be shitting my pants."

Robin got a kick out of the man's humor while Regina clearly did not. She rolled her eyes and looked between the two men, "Thankfully my nerves come in the form of trembling hands and severe sweating."

"And sarcasm," Robin quipped playfully with his lover. She shot him a look, but smirked at his addition.

"Vitals look good and the pre-op ultrasound came back normal, with the exception of that tumor, of course. But after today, you won't have to worry about it anymore."

The brunette merely nodded as he jotted down a few notes in her chart before turning to leave, "The anesthesiologist with be in shortly to go over some routine paperwork and then we'll be good to go."

"Doctor Whale," Robin called after the man as he followed him outside the curtain and urged him away from Regina's earshot.

"Yes?"

He gazed into the doctor's eyes, piercing blue much like Robin's, as he said, "That woman in there is just a patient to you, but to me-"

Doctor Whale put his hand on Robin's shoulder and said, "She's in excellent hands."

"Regina is everything. Not just to me. To our children."

"And she will continue to be," he responded confidently before giving Robin a reassuring pat and walking down the hall.

* * *

"Roland, if you don't let me win at least once, I'm putting you in a time out," Cora warned as she struggled to 'drift,' as her grandsons called it, during their game of Mario Kart.

The little boy giggled, "You just have to keep practicing."

"You're cheating, you know. You won't help me with the buttons," she complained.

Henry laughed and sat on the arm of the couch beside his grandmother. He peered over her shoulder to get a look at what she was doing. He hook his head, "You know you are pressing the brake button, right?"

"Roland told me that was how I drift."

"No, this one over here is drift," he laughed as she finally got the hang of it, "I guess the kid has been cheating after all."

The little boy cheered as he came in first place while Cora struggled to even finish the second lap. She put down the controller with a sigh, "Go to your room."

"Oh come on," Roland laughed, jumping from the couch and venturing into the kitchen for a snack.

"You're hungry?" She asked, standing to join him, "I could make some sandwiches. It's just about lunch time anyway."

Both boys nodded and helped her in the kitchen, knowing she barely knew her way around her own let alone theirs. The sandwiches were made and the family sat at the dining room table together to enjoy their meal. Roland scrunched his eyebrows together and asked, "When will mom and dad be home?"

"I imagine they're almost done. They'll be home before dinner, I'm sure," the woman responded before taking a sip of her tea.

Henry reached across the table and took his grandmother's hand, "She's gonna make it."

Cora was surprised by the young boy's actions, but accepted his gesture warmly as she smiled, "Of course she is."

* * *

"Do you want more blankets? I know it can get pretty cold in here," the nurse offered as Regina lay nervously on the operating table.

She shook her head, "I'm fine, thank you."

"I'm going to inject the anesthetic into your IV now, Regina. It's going to feel a bit cold when it enters your bloodstream, but then you'll be asleep before you know it," the anesthesiologist said, doing just as she stated.

Regina stared up at the ceiling as she nodded. She felt the cold sensation in her arm and instantly thought about the family trip to the Poconos. She smiled, looking forward to the snow ball fights and sleigh rides they would share in just a few short months. She imagined sitting by the fire in the cabin's master bedroom being held by Robin for warmth against the cold, winter night. More than anything, she imagined how it would feel when they made love again; no pain, no worry. Just pleasure and bliss. Her mind wandered to the family picture in front of the infamous tree in Rockefeller Center and let that image remain at the forefront of her mind as she slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

"I'm making the first incision," Doctor Whale spoke out loud as he performed the surgery, meticulously detailing his every move as the protocol demanded.

His hands were still and his movements precise; being a surgeon did not allow for even the slightest mistake. He'd opened her pelvis at her lower abdomen, prying her flesh to the side before stating, "Suction."

The nurse inserted a tube into the open incision, sucking the excess blood away so he could have a better view of her insides. He continued to speak through his actions as he made various cuts and snips, aiming to remove the organ in just a few simple-

"BP is dropping," the nurse spoke aloud as the machine began beeping beside them.

"What the fuck, Regina?" Whale muttered to his unconscious patient as he looked up at the screen.

"Doctor, she's bleeding out."

"I see that!" He exclaimed as he reached into her abdomen and pulled out the organ. That was the main priority: remove the problem and perhaps the issue could be solved. He placed it on the metal tray beside him as he watched her blood pressure level continue to drop, "Goddammit!"

"We're losing her!" The nurse said over the sound of the machine beeping wildly before it came to a crashing halt. The line was steady; there was no sign of a heart rate. Within seconds, she was gone.

"Not today we're not," Whale stated as he worked his hardest to keep Regina Mills alive.

* * *

Robin paced the length of the waiting room nervously as he stroked his clean shaven face. He kept the beard after shaving his head, but found it looked funny without his wavy locks to go along with it. He looked at the clock every so often, smiling when it reminded him of the one Regina had given him only days ago. He'd been waiting for what seemed like an eternity before he saw Doctor Whale approaching.

He straightened his posture, but immediately slumped his shoulders upon seeing the look on his face. He seemed stressed, overwhelmed, exhausted. Robin hoped that was merely due to the procedure and not that he had bad news to deliver.

"How is she?" He asked nervously before the doctor could say anything.

Doctor Whale removed the cap from his head and ran his fingers through his hair, "She's stable. We removed the uterus and there are no traces of cancer left in her system from what I can tell. We'll run some blood work in a week or so to be one hundred percent certain."

Robin sighed with relief, his legs nearly giving out upon hearing the news, "Thank you."

"She gave us quite a scare in there," he replied, knowing it was the right thing to do to inform the significant other of the complications they'd experienced in the OR.

"How do you mean?"

He sighed and gestured for the man to sit before he continued, "She died on the table, Robin. I was able to revive her, but it wasn't easy."

He was as still and pale as if he'd died upon hearing the doctor's words, "What happened?"

"My guess is that the chemo took a lot more out of her than we anticipated. Her heart was barely strong enough to survive it," he explained before placing his hand on Robin's shoulder and stating, "But it seems she had something worth fighting for."

* * *

Everything was a fog. The room was spinning and everything came to her in a blur. She heard various voices speaking as they passed and felt the cool air of the hospital room kissing her frail cheeks. Her eyelids fluttered open as she scanned the room for a familiar face.

"Robin," she whispered, hoping he was near enough.

"I'm right here, my love," he replied, pulling up his chair and taking her delicate hand in his own.

She smiled and tilted her head to face him. She felt slightly dizzy, but was glad she was able to remain lying on the bed, "Where are the boys?"

"Henry and Roland are home with your mum. I called them to let them know you're alright," he assured her.

"I love them," she stated, still slightly woozy from the anesthesia.

He chuckled, "I know you do, darling."

"I want to be Roland's mother," she said, turning her head sleepily.

Silence filled the room as he allowed her words to sink in. She was already more of a mother than his son had ever known. But he understood what she meant and considered it with great sincerity although he knew she wasn't in her right state of mind. He replied, "As far as I'm concerned, you already are."

* * *

Her recovery from surgery was certainly not an easy one. Regina was in pain, unable to sleep comfortably and still weak from her chemotherapy, especially during the first few nights she returned home. Her children were wonderful, staying in her room with her most of the day to read or play, but allowing her time to rest when she needed it. Robin was a superhero around the house; ensuring that his family was well fed and that he didn't fall behind on the household chores. He implemented a chart for the children to assist with the daily tasks. They were always a huge help to begin with, but he decided that a structured system would make everyone's lives a bit easier.

A list of chores hung on the fridge with a name written beside each one, Robin and Regina included. They handled the bigger tasks like deep cleaning the kitchen and bathrooms, Robin doing most of the work until Regina was back to her normal self, while the kids were in charge of things like dishes and tidying their rooms. Henry was a teenager so he already knew what his tasks were and always completed them without a second thought. The chart was mostly to provide Roland with a sense of independence and responsibility. Robin rewarded each child with a small allowance at the end of each week to praise their work.

Regina's strength returned slowly with each passing day, able to stand on her own and bathe herself, although Robin considered assisting her a chore he particularly enjoyed. Any normal person might have been fully recovered after a week, but from her battle with the chemo, recovery was taking significantly longer. She attended her follow up visit with Doctor Whale to go over her blood work, pleased when she heard him say the words, "Congratulations, Regina. You are in remission."

The family had celebrated that night with pizza and ice cream, which Robin only regretted when he found himself constipated from the overdose of gluten. But he was thrilled that the love of his life was returning to her old self again. Her bones were no longer sticking out as she finally consumed solid foods and swooned over her first cup of vanilla bean flavored coffee in weeks. Her hair was starting to grow back as she sported a buzz cut rather than the clean bald head she was so happy to see disappear.

Toward the middle of August, Robin began teaching again. He informed the university that he would be unable to teach any of his lectures on campus until the beginning of September and they were able to accommodate him by informing his students that the start of the semester would be taught online. He recorded lectures and posted them for his students to watch and uploaded a blog for discussion on their reading assignments. He did this all while assisting his recovering beau and helping their children prepare for their first days of school.

Henry and Robin held in depth conversations about his summer reading, throwing a Nerf ball between them in the living room. Regina sat at the dining room table going over elementary level math with their eight year old and sounding out bigger words that he was so eager to learn as they did his summer reading together. Things were finally returning to their version of normal and Regina never felt more grateful to have been blessed with such a beautiful, supportive family; Regina Mills was happy to be alive.


	13. Security

Chapter Thirteen: Security

During the first days of September, Robin prepared to return to Columbia full-time. Regina continued to work from home and held daily lunch meetings with her mother. At least that's how she liked to think of them rather than seeing Cora as a glorified babysitter so Robin could leave the apartment without having to worry about her. She was walking more and regaining her strength at a much quicker pace. Cora ensured that her daughter got some fresh air each day; taking her outside the apartment building for short-lived strolls through Central Park. Regina had begun wrapping her head in beautiful scarves to fight the approaching chilly Autumn weather; she may have felt stronger, but she knew her immune system was still weak from the chemo and she didn't want to take a chance at getting sick.

While Regina was thrilled to be working more consistently again, Robin was the one who was even more delighted to return to the University. He woke up early the morning of his first day back, anxious to formally introduce himself to his students and to conduct interactive discussions in person rather than via the internet. The first thing he'd done when he arrived in his office was hang the clock she'd given him for their anniversary. He placed it above the door of the room so he could always catch a glimpse of it from his desk. He had some time to kill before his first lecture so he thought it best to review his notes. Just as he'd opened his laptop and began reading, Belle French walked into their shared office.

"Robin," she said in a surprised tone, "I didn't know you'd be back already."

"Neither did I," he admitted and it was the truth. He'd been expecting the worst when his lover's diagnosis began taking over their lives. On the outside, Robin was strong and supportive; almost never allowing Regina to see his pain or worry. But on the inside, he'd prepared himself for funeral plans and custody discussions with Cora over Henry. He would never tell her what he'd been thinking, never tell Regina that he thought she was going to die. But he had. And to be back at work with her alive and getting well at home, he'd never been more relieved.

"How is Regina doing?" Belle asked, sitting down across from him and gazing at him with sympathetic eyes.

He nodded with a soft smile, "Much better. She's in remission."

"That's wonderful news, Robin!" She exclaimed happily and was genuine in her expression. He appreciated her enthusiasm. It made him feel more confident in his decision to return to work while she was still at home.

He glanced up at the clock he'd just finished hanging on the wall and immediately thought of his resilient Regina, his heart fluttering with love and affection upon the sight of the cracked face of his anniversary gift, "I better be off. I have my first lecture in five minutes and I'd hate to keep them waiting any longer."

"Mind if I sit in?" She asked, standing as he did. He gave her a confused expression and she looked down at the floor sheepishly, "I always enjoyed your lectures and the department wants to promote me to part-time next semester. I want to start preparing for lectures that aren't about French Literature."

Robin laughed and held the door open for her, "After you."

* * *

Robin's lecture began with a brief introduction of himself, "Good morning. As you all know, my name is Doctor Robin Locksley and I am your professor for Influential American Theatrical Texts. I'd like to begin by apologizing for my absence the first few weeks of the semester. It's been quite an eventful summer for me and my family."

The class chuckled at his quip when he nodded, approving their reaction to his comment. He'd specifically informed the Dean not to go in to detail about his reasoning behind the slight leave of absence he'd needed. It was for his family to know and he'd preferred the students not to look at him with pity rather than the respect he aimed to earn. He peered at Belle and spotted the same pity in her eyes that he so desperately wanted to avoid; he wasn't sick, Regina was. And yes, it was a difficult time for his family, but he didn't deserve that pity; neither did Regina. They deserved normalcy after their ordeal. He shook his head and returned his attention to his class.

"I do hope my absence hasn't led you to believe you could fall behind in the reading and we'd begin the class over again upon my return. If that is the case, I'm afraid today is not going to be a very good day for you," he stated, walking around the table at the front of the lecture hall and leaning his backside against it. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked around the room, "Now, who can tell me the overarching theme in Tennessee Williams' famous A Streetcar Named Desire?"

Hands slowly rose, unsure if they were able to contribute to Robin's lecture. To most in the room, he was a new professor they'd never had the pleasure of experiencing a lecture with before. To their surprise, they were in for a delightful treat. Robin pointed to a delicate looking Freshman seated in the front row. She hesitated before speaking, her tone nervous, "Fantasy vs. Reality?"

"Are you asking me or are you telling me, love?" He asked, a smirk appearing at the corner of his lips.

The young girl relaxed slightly and straightened her posture, "Fantasy vs. Reality is the main theme established in the text."

He nodded, pleased with her new found confidence, "Very good. And which character displays this idea in the majority of the script?"

More hands raised and he chose a lanky fellow seated to his left, "Blanche DuBois."

"Yes, of course. Blanche DuBois; a woman who has always relied on the kindness of strangers," he heard a few chuckles throughout the room and noticed a few students looking around nervously trying to understand his joke. He shook his head, "If you didn't understand the reference, perhaps you should have read the assignment."

He noticed their faces turning bright shades of red while others hid their eyes in the text. He laughed to himself and continued along with his discussion of the famous play, "I'd like to venture away from formalities in the lecture for just a brief moment. For those who have read the play, I urge you to clear your mind of judgment or anything your high school teachers might have told you about the text in the past. I'm curious to know, who in this room believes Blanche DuBois is, for lack of a better word, crazy?"

A few hands shot up immediately and he focused on the type of people they were, intrigued to notice they were all men. He nodded, as if they had just proven his point, but spoke again, "I'm not going to ask why; I imagine you have your reasons for believing such a thing. However, I'd like to hear from some of you who didn't raise your hands. Would anyone like to share their reasons as to why Blanche is not crazy?"

Belle watched him with intense concentration, always fascinated by his ability to steer a lecture away from the negatives and toward the positives in the text. She was interested in hearing what the students had to say.

"Who are we to say she is or isn't crazy?" One female student offered, "She'd been through a very traumatic experience. I don't know how many of us in this room have lost a loved one, been stripped of our identity, or been embarrassed by our drop in social or economic status, but Blanche has experienced all of these things in only a short time. Crazy does not exist, in my opinion, but psychological disorders do and whether she was struggling from Post Traumatic Stress or some other form of mental instability, calling her crazy is insensitive and ignorant."

"With that being said," Robin chimed in, wanting to push the matter further, "Do you believe what happened to her in the end was necessary?"

"Absolutely not," the girl replied instantly, "Do I believe she needed help? Yes. I believe the entire play was about Blanche crying out for help, but Stanley's own manipulative obsession with Stella and being in control led him to do anything in his power to rid their lives of Blanche DuBois. It was his desperate attempt to gain back his control."

"That's an interesting analysis of Stanley Kowalski, thank you," he nodded, taking in the young girl's words with great intrigue. He turned his attention back to the rest of the class, "Do we all understand that these are very three dimensional characters? Blanche cannot just be considered crazy and Stanley cannot just be considered violent. Even Stella is more than the weak woman she appears to be. Streetcar is an important part of American dramatic theatrical literature because Tennessee Williams has done something that most writers spend their whole lives fighting to achieve. He has created, merely on paper, characters that we can psychoanalyze much the same way you and I might do with one another. He has created life; he has managed to write a play built on realistic flaws in a highly fantasized situation. He has provided us with human complexity beyond the comprehension of other plays written during this time."

Robin stood silently in the front of the lecture hall gazing into the eyes of young, inspired intellectuals. He spotted Belle and smiled when he noticed her face was reflecting the same innocence he remembered from her days as one of his students. He was back. Doctor Robin Locksley hadn't lost his touch. He peered at the clock and noticed the time for the class was almost finished. He turned his attention back to the general direction of the room, "Are there any questions?"

There was still silence and he chuckled, "It's a lot for the first day, I understand. Think about it. Reread the script. You will find your judgments of these characters disappear when you realize how vulnerable they are. It's much more fulfilling that way."

He turned back to the table and started gathering his papers into his briefcase, "That's all for today. Follow the syllabus for the next assignment and I will see you all-"

His words were interrupted by a loud bang of the classroom doors swinging open and clashing with the wall. His eyes widened when he spotted a student he remembered teaching the prior semester; he was an intelligent young man, but was not socially adept. Robin didn't have time to fully understand the situation as the boy lifted his right arm and revealed a gun, pointing directly at Belle French.

"Everyone get down!" Robin exclaimed, warning his class of the situation and hoping his actions might allow them to get out of there alive. He ran forward as his colleague stood still as a statue, in shock that she found herself at the receiving end of a pistol. Just as the gun fired, his body was in front of hers. He cried out, his scream was one filled with excruciating pain as he felt a burning sensation in his left shoulder. He hovered over Belle to protect her from being damaged by the boy's violence. He turned his head and watched as large men passing in the hall entered the room and tackled the shooter to the ground. He peered around at his students, some crying in terror while others cried in relief that it was over. Some were too scared to move or react in any way at all and some were comforting those that were struggling to cope.

"Robin, you have to get to a hospital," Belle whispered through her tears.

He fell to the ground, unable to move his left arm at all. He was dizzy from a mixture of his wound and the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he realized he'd just been shot. His eyes fluttered and the last thing he thought before closing his eyes was how angry Regina would be if he wasn't home in time for dinner.

* * *

"You sure you'll be alright until Robin gets home?" Cora asked as her daughter escorted her to the door.

Regina sighed, becoming increasingly frustrated, "Mother. I am not sick. And the children will be home any minute. I'm fine."

"I know you are, dear, but I still worry about you," she confessed, pressing her palm against the side of her face.

Regina smiled softly, "I love you, Mami."

Hearing her daughter refer to her in that way melted Cora's heart; it was her nickname for her mother when she was a little girl. It was endearing and she hadn't realized just how much she missed hearing it until Regina spoke it aloud. She kissed her cheek and replied, "I love you too, my darling. I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, her mother walked down the hall to the elevator. She shut the door to the apartment and plopped down on the couch with a sigh. She leaned her head back on the leather cushion of the sofa, her eyes closing to take a much needed nap after her day with Cora.

Regina wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep, but it felt like only minutes when her phone began to ring. She looked down at the caller ID and smiled when she saw Robin's name; she assumed he was calling to check on her after his busy day of lecturing.

"Well hello there," she said into the receiver, her voice sultry and enticing.

Her eyes widened in surprise when she heard a female voice speaking on the other end, "Regina? It's Belle."

Regina sat up, "Belle. Is everything alright?"

"You need to get to the hospital right away," the woman replied, her tone clearly frightened and laced with fresh tears.

"What's going on?" She stood and immediately slipped on her shoes at the front door as she cradled the phone against her shoulder and gathered her purse.

"There was a shooting," she cried harder, unable to find the words. Regina froze, her hand reaching up to cover her mouth in shock as she listened to the woman struggling to inform her of the situation, "Robin's injured. He didn't have an emergency contact listed, but he needs you."

"I'm on my way," she stated and hung up, rushing out the door and fighting back the tears as she rushed to her wounded lover's side.

* * *

"His name is Robin Locksley," Regina repeated for the hundredth time as the circulation desk of the emergency room ignored her entirely, "Please! Can anyone tell me where to find Robin Locksley?"

She groaned in frustration as she grabbed hold of the arm of a passing nurse, "Please. I'm looking for Robin Locksley. Do you know where he is?"

"Lady, we're dealing with a lot right now. Have a seat in the waiting room-"

"No!" Regina shouted and smacked her hands against the counter of the desk. Her eyes were burning with anger as she stared down at the petite woman before her, "I'm dealing with a lot too. The man I love is in this ER and you're going to help me find him if it's the last thing you do."

The nurse stared at Regina's fragile figure as she breathed heavily and began leaning on the counter. Her adrenaline was keeping her standing and giving her the strength to even be angry in that moment. She finally observed the scarf wrapped around her head and sighed, clearly pitying her.

"I don't need your pity," the brunette scoffed upon noticing the nurse's expression. She narrowed her gaze, "Just tell me where he is."

"I'm sorry," the nurse looked away sheepishly as she walked around the desk. She stood at the computer and asked, "What's the name?"

"Locksley. Robin Locksley."

She typed quickly and her eyes sped through the words that popped up on the screen. She nodded and pointed, "Down that hall to the left. Room 13."

Like Apartment 13: the place where they laughed and cried and fought and made up; where they fell in love. Her heart sank as she nodded appreciatively and rushed to the designated room. She pulled back the curtain and stopped when she saw her rugged man lying helpless and unconscious on the bed, tubes in his nose and an IV pumping medication through the prominent veins in his arm just above his tattoo. She covered her mouth and took a step back as she gasped at the sight. She hadn't noticed Belle was sitting in the chair in the corner until she felt the woman touching her shoulder, "He's okay. Just resting."

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked in a whisper. She was in shock and terrified, surprised she could formulate proper sentences to be uttered to the young woman beside her.

"He'd just finished his lecture on Streetcar; he let me sit in to observe for my class next semester. Everyone was standing to leave when the door swung open- it all happened so fast-" Belle felt her emotions slipping from her control once again as she recounted the incident. She took a deep breath and continued, "He was a student of mine. He felt I was biased in my grading last semester, claiming I failed him because I rejected his date offer. I never expected him to-"

"To shoot my boyfriend," she finished the sentence for the young teacher, her voice harsh and cold.

"He wasn't there for Robin- he came in and pointed the gun only at me- I froze. If it weren't for Robin, I'd be dead, along with countless others, I'm sure," Belle paused and held Regina's gaze, "I am so sorry. This is completely my fault."

"No, Belle," the older woman said with a sigh and her eyes softened as she continued, "It's not."

She pulled her into a hug which took the Australian by surprise. Without warning, her tears began to fall in heavy sobs from deep within her chest; Belle was terrified. Regina whispered, "I know you're scared, but I heard the nurses saying the police have him in custody. Go home and get some rest. None of this is your fault so don't be so hard on yourself."

Belle nodded and wiped her tears as Regina separated from their embrace. She touched the young girl on the side of her cheek and smiled, "Thank you for calling me."

"Of course," Belle sniffled before gathering her belongings and exiting the room.

Regina pulled the curtain closed and sat on the bed facing Robin. She watched the way his chest slowly rose and fell in a steady rhythm. She took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles, touching them to her face as she closed her eyes at the feeling of his skin against hers. She felt her tears finally falling softly down her cheeks as her mind began to wander. She could have died mere weeks ago. In fact, she did. And now Robin lay here with a gunshot wound that could have killed him if the bullet had gone through his heart instead of his shoulder. Whether it was fate or just dumb luck, they were alive. But it didn't change the fact that if things had gone differently, their children would be orphans.

Robin began to stir and groaned in pain as his eyes slowly fluttered open. She scooted closer to him, placing her hand on his cheek when he spoke out in a groggy voice, "Regina?"

"I'm here," she whispered, stroking his face.

He smiled and reached up to do the same to her, seeing the heartbreak in her brown eyes, "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head, "You're honorable, Robin. You couldn't stand by and let her take that bullet."

"But our boys," he choked back a sob, "And you. I should have been thinking about my family."

"Robin," she sighed, "I spent so long being angry with Daniel and lost so much of my life that way. I'm not doing that again."

"I love you so much, Regina," he whispered.

"I know and I love you," she leaned down and kissed him gently. She kept her face close as she stared seriously into his eyes, "We're lucky to be alive, but in a matter of months our children could have been parentless. That needs to be our focus, Robin; we need to seriously talk about what to do if anything happens to us."

"So let's talk about it," he said, trying to sit up, but groaning when he moved the wrong way.

She placed her hand softly on his chest, "Easy tiger. Get some rest and I'll see about your discharge. We can talk about it when we get you home."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she entered their bedroom with a glass of water and his pain medication in her hands. She set them on his nightstand and sat down beside him, reaching around his head to unclip his sling before propping his arm comfortably on a pillow.

"I've seen better days," he replied with a chuckle.

She smiled as she freshened his bandages, "We've seen better months, I think. Our family is due for a vacation."

"Are we still going to be able to take our trip to the Poconos? You've taken a lot of time off work," he offered, trying to be realistic.

"It's not like Leo would fire me. I'm the best intellectual property attorney he has, cancer and all," she chimed. It was a relief to be in remission and to actually find some humor in their situation. They needed it, especially after the shooting.

There was silence as she continued to tend to her beloved, making him comfortable and feeding him his medication; without it, sleeping through the night was a terrible fight. He watched as she cared for him, finally strong enough to stand on her own and be the caretaker she was always so used to being in their family. He took her hand and made sure he had her full attention before he said, "I'd like you to adopt Roland."

Regina froze, her eyes quickly looking down at the way he grasped her hand before focusing her attention back on his icy blue eyes, "What?"

"With Marian in prison, she already has no custodial rights to Roland and Mallory guarantees that she'll never see the light of day again. You're already his mum, but I think we should take the necessary legal steps to make it official."

"Robin, I-"

"And I'd like to do the same for Henry," he offered before she could say another word, "I almost lost you, Regina. I have no legal rights to your son, but I would go to the ends of the Earth and beyond this realm to ensure his safety and protection. I know you'd do the same for Roland. These are our children, together, and should anything ever happen to one of us, we need to make sure our sons aren't separated."

"I completely agree, but I'm more concerned with what would happen to them if both of us were gone. It almost came to that and we weren't prepared for it, Robin," she stated, "They would be separated because Henry would live with my mother and although she'd gladly take Roland, I can't imagine your parents or John would be too thrilled about that."

"We'll talk and figure out what is best for the children, not them. They'll have to understand that whatever decision we make is solely with our son's best interests in mind."

"We're really going to do this?" She asked, disbelief finally settling in beyond the realities of their legal and parental duties.

"I know I want to and I'm sure the children will be thrilled to have some security and normalcy in their lives," he offered.

Regina smiled and pressed her lips against his, understanding what this meant for their future, "Henry and Roland will be our children."

"Officially," he replied, pressing his forehead against hers and stroking her cheek affectionately.

"I'll call Leopold first thing tomorrow to schedule a meeting. He's the best so we'll want him to draw up the adoption paperwork with the state. And we should discuss our wills with him as well."

Robin nodded before kissing her lips softly, "Our children need a future."

"And now we're going to ensure they'll have one and that they're together in it, no matter what."


	14. Autumn Bliss

Chapter Fourteen: Autumn Bliss

A week after the shooting, Columbia reopened and Robin returned to work. He was resilient and bounced back a lot faster than Regina expected him to. She let him go without arguing that he should rest because she knew how it felt to want to be in the office. Only a few more weeks and she'd be doing half days at the firm; she couldn't wait.

They'd contacted Leopold about putting together their wills and starting the process of adopting each other's sons. She knew it would take time, but with her being a "special client," she assumed he'd pull some strings to speed up the process. When the end of September neared, they were called into Blanchard and Mills to discuss the final steps.

Regina was nervous; her family had been through quite in ordeal in the last few months and she wasn't sure she was ready for her colleagues to see her. Her hair was returning, finally growing evenly rather than in patches like it was before, but she knew it would be a shock to them. They were used to the frightening powerhouse "Evil Queen," not the bald, vulnerable human being that Regina Mills really was.

"Perhaps they'll stop calling you that now. You've always despised the nickname anyway," Robin offered.

But the truth was: that was Regina's identity in the office. She liked being feared because she knew no one would dare to take advantage of her. If they saw her in her current state, she'd be pitied and that was the last thing she ever wanted.

"I'm not sure I want them to," she admitted to him as they rode the elevator in the large glass building where she worked.

He chuckled and used his uninjured arm to pull her closer to him, "Then don't let them."

He was right. She had to walk into that office with her head held high and narrowed gaze like she would any other day. She was still Regina Mills and she could destroy anyone with her intelligence and cleverness; the woman she was remained and nothing, not even cancer, could take that away from her.

She kissed his lips with more passion than she'd been able to muster in the last few months, taking Robin by surprise. When they parted she smiled at him and said, "Once the doctor clears me, I'm going to fuck you every chance I get."

This was a new side of Regina; at least one Robin never had the pleasure of meeting until that moment. He would have taken her right there if he was able to. The elevator signaled their arrival and he readjusted his pants before following her into the main lobby of Blanchard and Mills.

The couple entered the double doors and Regina levitated into the firm with the poise and composure of a queen. Robin admired her attitude, excited to see the love of his life finding her confidence again. The woman at the front desk stood and made an unsuccessful attempt at a human conversation with the fierce attorney, "Regina, it's so good to see you're doing well."

"Save it," she barked. Deep down, she felt guilty for being so rude to the poor girl, but people were watching and she needed to show them that she wasn't some wounded puppy to be kicked while she was down. She peered at the girl as if she were standing above her.

She was about to speak again when the sound of a familiar female voice grabbed her attention, "Regina Mills."

She turned on her heels, which she found much easier to do when she wore stilettos and had to remember to ditch the flats next time she came to see Leopold. She smirked and some of the light returned to her eyes when she replied, "Mallory Bolla. How have you survived without me?"

The women kissed one another on the cheek as the blonde spoke, "I would say the same of you, but I see Robin has been taking excellent care of our precious Queen."

She hugged Robin, giving him an extra squeeze of gratitude for being so good to her best friend. He nodded, understanding the meaning behind the gesture before Regina asked, "Is Leo in his office?"

"Waiting for you, I presume."

The couple nodded and excused themselves down the hall and around the cubicles of hardworking interns until they reached the largest office located at the back of the room. She knocked on the door only once and waited for him to invite them in; his was the only office not completely exposed by windows like all the others. The door opened and the gentle yet intimidating man stood before them with a genuine smile on his face. He dropped his professionalism upon the sight of Regina and immediately pulled her into a hug, "Hello, my dear. So happy to see you up and about."

He released her and opened his body to allow their entry, gesturing toward the chairs placed opposite his wooden desk. He closed the door and walked around to his seat, reaching across and taking Robin's hand in a firm shake before being seated, "A pleasure to see you again, Robin."

"Always an honor, Mr. Blanchard," he replied respectively.

The old man chuckled and shook his head, "Leopold, please."

Robin nodded and listened as Regina said, "Any updates on the adoption papers?"

Leo handed her a packet of paperwork, "They're all there; two copies for each parent and the corresponding child. I'd explain them, but I assume you know what you're reading."

The brunette laughed as she flipped through the pages and Robin leaned over to look at them over her shoulder, "Nothing else is needed from us?"

"Just your signatures once you read them over," he replied before leaning back in his chair, "But I'd like to discuss your wills while I have you here. I gather that would be your next inquiry."

Once again Regina smiled at his words, delighted to be in the comfort of someone who still saw her as the same woman she always was. He continued to speak and the couple listened intently to his words, "You're not married so it will come to no surprise that they've been written individually. They reflect only your personal assets and I've written that the children will be given equal shares of your belongings. However, as partners, you have each been named as executors of the other's will."

"Forgive me. I teach English, not law," Robin joked.

Regina chuckled and explained her boss's words in simpler terms, "The children will get everything, but until they are of age, we will oversee their finances when it comes to their inheritance."

"I won't be able to notarize your wills until the adoption paperwork is signed and processed. But otherwise, you're all set."

"Thank you, Leo," Regina reached across the desk and took his hand with a smile.

He squeezed and replied, "Anything for you, my dear, you know that."

She released her grip and packed the paperwork into a large manila envelope. Robin stood to shake Leopold's hand again, "If there is ever anything I can do to return the favor-"

"Robin, old sport," the old man interrupted, "I do favors for family at no charge. You and Regina owe me nothing."

He nodded, accepting the man's answer with a thankful smile before pulling back the chair as Regina rose from it. He placed his hand on her lower spine as they walked toward the door, both looking back with a smile before exiting into the chaos of the firm.

* * *

The family sat down for dinner that evening, the adults listening intently to their children as they described their busy days at school. Roland was first, of course; he was always a chatter box when it came to his parents and his big brother. He talked about how he was beginning to learn his "times tables" and showed off his newfound knowledge of two times two. He also made it a point to mention how he played Catch the Bandit with his friends, which sounded a lot like tag, but no one said otherwise.

Henry mentioned his lunch period with Grace and how they were already looking into colleges. To Regina's relief, he was open to exploring options other than Hunter, showing a particular interest in Columbia as he asked Robin if he could get a tour of the campus one day. And once the adoption was finalized, he would be Robin's son and would be given a significant discount in his tuition. Everything seemed to be falling into place.

Henry and Roland stood to help one another clear the table; the younger boy bringing the dishes to the sink while the older washed them and loaded the dishwasher. Once the table was clean, Regina stood and walked to the table beside the door where she kept her purse. She pulled out the manila envelope and returned to her seat saying, "I know it's usually homework time right now, but there's something we'd like to talk to you both about."

"Uh oh," Henry chimed as he dried his hands and joined his family, "Last time you sat us down like this, you told us you were sick."

Guilt immediately appeared on Regina's face and Robin spotted it instantly. He shook his head and turned his attention to the children, "I believe what we have to discuss is a much more pleasant topic this time around."

"That's a relief," Roland quipped, causing the room to fill with quiet laughter.

Regina opened the envelope and placed the papers in the center to face the children, "How would you like to be brothers?"

"We already are brothers, Regina," the little boy giggled, as if what she were asking was obvious.

She smiled, "But what if it were official?"

"What do you mean?" Roland tilted his head in confusion and looked to Henry for some help in understanding.

The teenager looked down at the papers and whipped his head back up, his eyes meeting his mother's with disbelief, "Really?"

"Henry, with your permission," Robin began, gaining the boy's attention, "I'd like to become your father. Well, in the legal sense."

"And I'd like to do the same for you, Roland," she directed her gaze at his chocolate brown eyes, "I'd like to be your mommy. If you want me to, of course."

"And this means that legally, you will be brothers," Robin stated, taking his lover's hand as they awaited a response from their children.

Roland was ecstatic, of course. He jumped from the table and hugged Regina tight, "I'd have a real mommy."

"Yes you will, baby," she kissed the top of his head, but looked intently at Henry. She was nervous he might take the gesture the wrong way so she said, "Henry, we're not trying to take your father away from you. We just want to make sure you and Roland are never separated if anything should happen to one of us."

"I'd still just be Robin to you, if that's what you'd like, lad," he chimed in, wanting to make it clear the boy had no obligation to verbally consider him his father.

Henry simply smiled and said, "No, I get it. I think it's a great idea."

"You do?" Regina questioned.

"Yeah. I mean, our family has been through a lot this year and-" he paused and looked from his mother to the small boy she held tight in her embrace, "I thought about what would happen to me if you- ya know- I guess it made me realize that if you were gone, I wouldn't want to lose Roland and Robin too."

Regina reached her hand across the table and took her son's for comfort, "And we wouldn't want that either. This may not be a typical situation, but we're a family. All we have to do is sign these papers and you'll never have to worry about that again."

The teen smiled softly and removed his hand from his mother's grip. He looked through the paperwork and took the packet with his name written on it, turning it to face Robin as he revealed the pen he kept in his pocket for school. He placed it down and made sure to look the man directly in his blue eyes, "What d'ya say, Pops?"

Robin chuckled and picked up the pen, turning to the signature page of the document and signing without hesitation. He placed it down and returned his gaze to Henry, "I kinda like the way that sounds: Pops."

"It makes me think of grandpa," Roland giggled.

"Well, I think it's cool," the man teased his younger boy.

Regina took the pen for herself and signed the document to officially adopt her youngest son. She clicked the pen with a smile and said, "All done."

"So you're my mom now? And daddy is Henry's dad too?"

"That's right, my Little Thief," she kissed the dimple in his cheek as he smiled brightly with excitement.

"I can't wait to tell all my friends at school!" He exclaimed.

"Me too," Henry chimed and Robin looked at him with an affectionate smile.

Everyone stood from the table and Robin walked around to his older son, "I don't care if you don't like it; I'm going to hug you."

"I better get used to it," the boy teased and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. They lingered there for a moment, reveling in the feeling that they truly were a family.

The children excused themselves to begin their homework while Regina inserted the paperwork into the envelope and returned it to its place inside her purse. She was startled when Robin snuck up and hugged her from behind. She laughed softly and placed her hands over his, humming when he placed gentle kisses on the back of her neck. She turned in his embrace, staring deeply into his crystal irises. That's when she saw it; the same look she was sure was reflecting from her own eyes. They were happy, but even more so, they were relieved; for the first time, their children would know how it felt to have two loving parents.

* * *

October began with a slight chill in the air. The leaves were changing from evergreen to autumn reds and crisp browns. Boots were finally back in season, which was a thrill to Regina. It was her favorite time of year, especially for fashion.

She returned to work part-time, finally, and enjoyed torturing her coworkers with her attitude. Even Mallory was amused by the return of her best friend's clever wit at the expense of others; she missed having her around the office. It was a lot of pressure being the only bitch bossing people around.

Shortly after her return to work, she'd attended her final visit with Doctor Whale. Robin couldn't afford to miss another lecture, but she was sure she could handle this one on her own. Much to her delight, he cleared her for all of her pre-cancer activities: yoga, full-time hours, and a sexually driven relationship with the love of her life. He advised they take it slow, but she imagined Robin would have insisted the same thing anyway. Little did he know, Regina had a special surprise for him in the upcoming week to celebrate her return to intimacy.

Beyond working, she was busy caring for the children and working intently at planning that special surprise for her beloved. She was on the phone constantly, making secret arrangements with friends and family. At the end of the week, it would be Robin's 40th birthday. Last year, they'd failed to celebrate due to Marian's surprise visit into their lives; he'd insisted on ignoring the day altogether, much to Regina's dismay. This year, however, she planned to make up for that.

"Do you think you can handle that?" She spoke into her cell phone to Little John as she put the finishing touches on his birthday cake.

"Oh absolutely, love. I'll mull it over with the Merry Men, but I'm sure it won't be a problem," he replied.

She smiled, "Excellent. I'm sure he'd love to sing that night, but we're there to celebrate him so-"

"I understand. Killian and I can handle the vocals without him. Or perhaps you'd like to join the Merry Men for one night," he teased.

Regina laughed, "I might take you up on that, John."

"I look forward to it. And Regina," he said, pausing to gather his thoughts, "This is a good thing you're doing for him. The poor bloke has been through the ringer this year."

"Don't I know it," she sighed, "He deserves a night that's all about him."

And with that, they ended their conversation. She boxed the cake and headed for the door, calling to her son as she exited the apartment, "I'll be right back, Henry. Robin should be home any minute."

"Okay," he called back as he helped Roland with his homework in the little boy's bedroom.

She took the elevator down to the second floor, approaching the apartment door with caution. It had been a while since anyone in the building had seen her and she wasn't sure how they'd react. She knocked lightly and awaited a response. The door swung open to reveal Emma Swan. The tough blonde stood under the archway, observing the woman before her. She spoke, "Hey Regina."

"Hey," the brunette replied sheepishly as she focused on the box in her hands, "Thank you for doing this."

"Of course," she said and moved to the side to allow Regina's entry into her apartment.

She hadn't stepped foot in that place since her encounters with Graham a few years ago and not to her surprise, everything was exactly the same. She walked to the fridge and placed the cake on the top shelf before turning her attention back to Emma, "I'll bring the candles so you won't have to worry about that."

"Solid," Emma responded, observing her friend. She escorted her to the front door, but stopped her before she could walk down the hall, "I wish you'd told me."

"Told you what?"

"Ya know," the blonde crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, "That you were sick."

"Why?" The brunette questioned, obviously confused as to why she believed it was any of her business.

She sighed, "I know you have Robin, but I could have been there for you."

"You are now," the woman replied simply.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"I'll see you Friday, Emma," Regina turned and started toward the elevator.

She smiled and smoothed her hand over her shaven head when she heard her friend call out, "You should keep your hair like that. You look fierce."

* * *

Regina made arrangements for Roland to stay with Cora that Friday evening. Her mother was excited to get some bonding time with her new grandson and he was just as thrilled to have a sleepover with her. She'd originally planned on having Henry stay there as well, but was informed by Robin that he would be spending the evening with Grace.

"You don't think-"

"I know," Robin sighed, "I took him to the store last week. They'll be safe."

"Oh God," she put her face in her hands as she sat in front of her vanity. Her little boy was growing up. She knew it would happen eventually, but there was no preparing for the realization that her son was going to be intimate with his girlfriend.

Robin chuckled, "I know telling you not to worry would be pointless, but he's responsible. It's not such a terrible thing."

"Yes it is," she whined, "He's not my little boy anymore."

"He'll always be your Little Prince and that's something not even a girlfriend can take away from you," Robin stated, placing his hands gently on her shoulders, "And believe me, he's just as nervous about it as you are."

"But what does Jefferson think about all this?"

"Apparently, Grace warmed up to Mallory since she's been spending a lot of time with her father," he quipped.

"Really?" She looked at him through the mirror.

He nodded, "She's on the pill."

Regina exhaled with relief, "I'm glad he tells at least one of us about these things."

"I am his father, you know," he smiled and kissed her cheek.

She stood from her chair, kissing him softly on his lips before escorting him to the front door. After locking up behind them, they made their way to the elevator for their evening alone together. He sighed, "I wish you would tell me where we're going."

"You'll find out soon enough," she stated playfully.

Their walk through the park was pleasant and comfortable; holding hands, making small talk. Regina covered her head in a hand knitted forest green béret, sent to her from Josephine as a get well gift. Her makeup was done flawlessly for the first time in months; even foundation, brown contouring on her cheeks, and a subtle brown color on her lips. She used a brown eye pencil to draw on her eyebrows since she'd lost them during chemo and they were still growing in. Under her black leather jacket was a matching forest green scarf and a black dress; her legs covered in black tights and heeled boots that reached the bottom of her kneecaps. Robin was told to dress casually for their night out, but upon seeing her attire, he chose a pair of dark brown corduroy slacks and beige long sleeved polo under his green leather jacket.

They approached the entrance to The Luck O' The Irish Pub and he chuckled, "You're all dressed up for this sorry place?"

She smiled as she reached for the door, "The night is still young."

He held it open for her as they walked in together and Robin nearly fell in shock when he heard the overwhelming sound of all their friends shouting, "Surprise!"

He placed his hand over his heart to help steady its rhythm and peered over at Regina. She blushed and smiled as she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Happy birthday."

He laughed and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her passionately in front of the entire bar. They whistled and cheered before they parted and he replied, "You sneaky little minx."

"Just wait until you see your present," she said seductively and kissed the button of his jaw bone where it met with his neck.

They were approached by their guests, men shaking hands and women giving hugs. Before they could protest, their jackets were being removed and hung on the hooks near the door while the mob of people escorted them to the bar. Robin and Regina managed to go that entire evening without buying a single drink; their friends celebrating Regina's clean bill of health and, of course, Robin's 40 years on Earth. The Merry Men played all of Robin's favorite songs and truthfully, Killian did quite a good job as the lead vocalist.

"Be careful," Regina warned her lover, "It looks like someone is taking your place."

Robin chuckled and wrapped his arm around her, "In his dreams."

"So how did you meet them anyway?" She asked, surprised they'd never talked about this in the past.

"Killian and John were mates growing up, much like Will and I. Killian moved to Essex from Ireland when he was just a boy."

"Well, he certainly drinks like an Irishman," she quipped, earning her a laugh from her love.

He smiled and continued, "Remember that story I told you about my friend who was begging for money while I was at Oxford?"

She nodded and allowed him to finish speaking, "That was Will."

"You're kidding!" She said with surprise. Will Scarlett was a well put together man. He had a steady job tending the bar with John and gave drumming lessons for extra money. He was an honorable man, they all were. She never would have pictured him as the type to beg for help of any kind.

"I'm afraid not," he sighed, "Once he got his life together, he followed us all here to the States."

She watched as the drummer pounded away on his snare and rocked his body to the beat of the song. She wondered what else she didn't know about Robin's friends. He was stolen away by some of his work colleagues for shots at the bar when Regina spotted Belle seated alone at a table near the stage. She approached the young girl and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," she gestured toward the empty chair.

The older woman observed the way she sipped her drink and studied Will as he played with the band. She smiled, noticing that same twinkle in her eyes that was always present when Regina watched Robin sing. She smiled, "He's a nice guy. You should talk to him."

"Oh I couldn't," Belle replied sheepishly.

"Why not? From what Robin tells me, you're very bright and absolutely charming. Will is much the same; and quite the hopeless romantic if he has the chance."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

Regina nodded, "You'll be glad you did. This city can be lonely and he could use a little sophistication in his life. Might as well be from you."

The women laughed and she stood, placing her hand over the young girl's, "I'm glad you could come."

"I'm glad I was invited."

"Now go enjoy yourself," she smiled and walked toward Robin who she knew was observing them from the bar.

"It seems you've warmed up to Miss French," he quipped, handing her a fresh drink.

She chuckled, "And it seems she is smitten with one of your Merry Men."

They laughed together and danced to the final song played by the band, holding one another close and kissing every so often between their words. Regina was happy to have the energy to spend a night out with Robin; it had been far too long since they could enjoy one another's company. The adrenaline of giving him a successful party was providing her with just the strength she needed for what she had planned for when they returned home. She was anxious to get him alone, but even more so to be with him in that way again. She missed being close to him, to feeling him inside her as they physically expressed their love and devotion. She missed the way he touched her and cherished her; she missed feeling alive.

* * *

"Did you have a good time?" She asked as they entered their bedroom upon their return from the party.

"Of course," he smiled and removed his jacket, hanging it in the closet before doing the same with hers, "Thank you for that. It was nice to just enjoy myself."

"I'm glad," she responded as she kicked off her boots.

She started to unzip her dress, but Robin rushed over, "I believe that's my job, milady."

She chuckled and let him unzip the garment, his knuckles grazing her bare skin as he moved slowly down her back. She hummed and closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy his sensual touch. She turned when she felt him reach the bottom and looked into his blue eyes, darkened with passion and desire.

Meanwhile, just down the street in the Chapeau apartment, Henry and Grace found themselves in a similar situation. Jefferson was staying the night with Mallory in the apartment just down the hall after their evening of partying at the pub. They had the place entirely to themselves, which was quite difficult for the teens to ever have at their age.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, not wanting to push her into anything she wasn't prepared for.

"Do you love me?" She asked in a whisper, their noses touching.

"Of course I do," he replied instantly, placing his hands on her waist.

She smiled, "Then I'm ready."

"Regina, are you sure about this? I don't want to hurt you," he whispered as their lips parted.

She smiled, "I want to try. I miss you."

"And I you, my love, but I couldn't bare to cause you pain."

"Robin," she sighed, sitting on the bed and taking his hand for him to follow, "I'll tell you if it's more than I can handle, but we can't live in fear. I want to be close to you. I want to feel you."

"You'll promise to tell me if I'm hurting you?" Henry asked as he awkwardly struggled to remove Grace's jeans.

She chuckled and sat up to assist him, "I promise."

He nodded and took a deep breath upon seeing her exposed body. He didn't believe she could get any more beautiful than she already was, but seeing her like this; seeing her so vulnerable, he felt unworthy. He felt himself growing hard in his pants and suddenly felt even more nervous than he was before. He thought about things he'd read on the Internet and what he'd seen despite the parental control locks on his laptop. He thought back to what Robin told him; this was a mutual experience. It's important that she is as much apart of this as he is. He nodded, feeling his confidence building as he began kissing up her leg. She giggled nervously as she watched him, but found her body giving in to the sensation.

Robin slowly removed her tights once his shirt and her dress were strewn about on the floor. He kissed up her legs and smiled when he heard her relaxing into the softness of the mattress. He slowly slipped off her lingerie panties and frowned upon the sight of the large scar across her pelvis. He kissed it tenderly and she looked down at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Henry replied before leaving Grace's sex and venturing up her abdomen. He kissed her breasts and explored them with great curiosity. She hadn't even begun touching him, but he didn't want her to; he would have been content pleasuring her the entire night. But she seemed to feel otherwise as she stopped him and asked, "Can I try now?"

"If you want to," he said, "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I've never wanted you more than I do right now, Robin Locksley," Regina breathed out as she took him in her mouth again. He exhaled heavily from his chest as he held each of her hands and watched her pleasuring him.

"Where do you think you'll be most comfortable?" He asked, wanting her to decide which position they should try during their first time together in months.

She released him and smirked when he moaned and squeezed her hands, "I'll lay down. I'm not sure I'm ready to be in control again just yet."

"Regina Mills doesn't want to be in control? Perhaps this is a night for the record books," he teased and rolled over, holding himself above her. They laughed as their lips met and began rediscovering one another's bodies.

Henry was struggling with the condom when Grace sat up, "Need some help?"

"Nah," he said, ripping the package open with his teeth, "I've been practicing on bananas all week."

They both laughed and Grace pulled him down for a kiss, her hands moving over the skin of his back as her knees shook nervously against his hips. He focused on their kiss, but parted it to peer down at his member as he slid the rubber around it. He looked into her eyes and she touched his cheek, "Here we go."

Robin slowly entered her, careful not to move too fast and hurt her in any way. He watched as she closed her eyes briefly, but a smile appeared at the corners of her lips. She opened her eyes and met chocolate brown with ocean blue as she said, "I'm okay. Keep going."

"How is that? Are you okay?" Henry asked as he took her hand and slowly moved into her.

Grace winced slightly, but nodded, "I'm just not used to it, but I'm okay."

He moaned and leaned his forehead against hers as he said, "I'll stop if you want me to."

"I don't want you to," she replied.

Both men made love to their beautiful beaus; Henry politely doing his best through the nerves of his first time and Robin careful not to push Regina too far. But they were both experiencing true bliss as their lovers exhaled and moaned with pleasure.

As expected, Henry didn't last very long. He discarded the condom and lay beside Grace, holding her firmly against him. He stroked her beautiful blonde locks as his cheek was pressed against them, "How are you?"

"I'm great. A little sore, but it's worth it," she replied, "How are you?"

"Happy," he smiled and kissed the side of her head.

"Thank you for being so considerate," Grace leaned her chin on his bare chest and smiled up at him, "I'm glad my first time was with you, Henry."

"Me too," he replied and they remained in one another's arms for the rest of the night.

Much like his son, Robin held the love of his life close to his side as he placed gentle kisses to her shaven head. He felt her smile as she ran her fingers over the pattern of his lion tattoo. She gazed into his eyes and said, "Happy birthday."

He chuckled and placed his hand on her cheek, "The best gift I could ever have is you."


	15. An Apple a Day

Chapter Fifteen: An Apple a Day

The week following Robin's birthday was relatively normal for the Mills-Locksley family. Robin and Regina were busy with work. The children kept up with their chores and homework. Halloween was fast approaching, causing most of their dinner discussions to revolve around what theme their costumes would be that year.

At first, the couple worried Roland might be discouraged about the holiday due to their traumatic encounter with Marian the previous year. However, he was a strong little boy and was determined to make this the best Halloween yet. Henry was willing to be part of the family theme under one condition: he wanted Grace to be involved as well. With the addition of a new member of their group, Regina had to get creative. One night over supper, a great idea finally came to mind and she shared it with her family.

"How about the Mystery Inc?" She suggested. Robin laughed, immediately understanding the reference and clearly enjoying it. Both boys looked at her with confused expressions. She sighed, "Scooby Doo and the gang?"

Roland clapped his hands excitedly once he finally understood, "I want to be Scooby!"

Henry chuckled, "That's a cute idea, mom. I'm sure Grace wants to be Velma; she always likes the intellectual characters."

"Then that makes you Shaggy," the little boy giggled, teasing his older brother.

"Clearly. There's no way I would let him be Fred. I'd fight him for it," Robin quipped, causing his sons to roar with laughter.

"It's settled then. I can start shopping for costumes," Regina stated with relief. The holiday was just a few weeks away and it would be a challenge for her to gather the pieces they needed on such short notice.

Henry suggested, "Maybe Jefferson can help us. It's what he does for a living, after all."

His mother nodded, "Get in touch with Grace after dinner and let me know what she says. If she thinks her father would be willing to help, I'll give him a call tomorrow."

When dinner was over, the boys cleared the table and washed the dishes, as they did every night. Henry immediately retired to his room to talk to his girlfriend about their Halloween arrangements while simultaneously getting started on his homework. Roland opened his backpack and sat at the kitchen table to practice his multiplication. Regina set the coffeemaker to brew two cups for them while she watched her boys in the dining room before taking her seat with the two mugs in the living room.

"Need help, my boy?" Robin offered.

The little boy shook his head with great confidence, "Nope. I can do it."

His father shrugged with a smirk and took the seat beside his beloved on their leather sofa. He took her in his arms and held her close, each of them sipping the warm liquid while enjoying the quiet of their home. They knew by the time they finished their coffee, Roland would be ready for his shower and they'd have to tuck him in. So they allowed themselves to enjoy one another's company for that brief moment: gazing into one another's eyes, twisting their fingers together, smiling tenderly, kissing affectionately.

"Okay dad. I'm done," Roland interrupted one particularly tender moment shared between the couple; Regina stroking the outline of his lion tattoo with her head resting gently on his shoulder.

Robin sighed and she chuckled, knowing full well that he had no interest in standing from the comfort of the couch. She kissed his jaw and bit down gently, teasing him as she stood up, "Stay. I'll get him ready for bed."

"You don't have to, love. I can-"

"I know you can, but so can I. I'm finally strong enough. You don't have to do everything on your own," she quipped as she took Roland into her arms and ran down the hallway, the mother and son giggling together as they entered the bathroom.

"No, I suppose I don't," Robin said to himself before standing from the couch and heading to the master bedroom. He was stopped when Henry called him. He smiled, finding himself growing particularly fond of the conversations they shared together behind the teen's closed door. He entered, "What is it, lad?"

"You were right," he replied, fidgeting with his hands.

"I know," his father replied and he looked at him confused. Robin laughed, "Now what is it I was right about?"

Henry chuckled, "What you said about making sure she was comfortable; asking questions and stuff."

"So it finally happened?" He questioned as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and gazing at the boy inquisitively.

"Yeah," he nodded, "Friday night."

"And how do you feel?"

"Relieved," Henry exhaled and the men laughed together before he continued, "I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's not necessary, my boy," he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "I'm always here for you."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Regina sat on the lid of the toilet holding a towel while Roland finished his shower. She listened intently as he talked about his day at school and the things he saw on his way home with Henry. After a brief moment of silence, he began singing his new favorite song by The Beatles, She Loves You. She giggled and found herself singing along until mother and son were shouting the lyrics at the top of their lungs, Regina even standing and dancing around the bathroom.

"She loves you, yeah, yeah yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah. She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

Roland pulled open the curtain after he shut the water, covering himself as he looked at his mother and they both sang in unison, "With a love like that, you know you should be glad!"

She wrapped him in the towel and lifted him out of the shower. The minute his feet touched the ground, they danced together happily as she smoothed his hair and he reached for his toothbrush from the holder on the sink. He brushed his teeth between his laughter, enjoying his mother's solo opportunity.

"She said she loves you and you know that can't be bad."

She pointed to Roland and he sang with toothpaste falling from his mouth, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"She said she loves you and you know you should be glad."

They both wailed the way The Beatles do in the song and the little boy spit the foam into the sink before rinsing. She leaned down, kissing his dimple before saying, "Okay, Ringo. Get yourself dressed. I'll be in your room."

The young boy did as he was told, entering his bedroom and curling beside his mother under the blankets of his Harry Potter themed bedroom. She told him a story, as she did every night, until his breathing evened and he drifted off into dreamland. She kissed him softly before standing from the mattress, pulling the covers up to his chin and closing the door after shutting the light. She made her way into their room, expecting to see Robin already in bed, but surprised to find it still made and completely empty. She smirked and walked toward the bathroom, opening the door slowly and peering in. He was stripped down to his Calvins, drawing a bath in the jacuzzi tub.

"Is there room in here for one more?" She asked, locking the door behind her as she stalked her way inside.

He turned and smiled, watching as she began unbuttoning her blouse, "There's always room for you, milady."

Robin stepped forward once her torso was exposed, her breasts supported by a black lace bra just above her flat abdomen. She used to be toned; her muscles having disappeared from lack of exercise and the excessive weight loss from her chemotherapy treatment over the summer. But with her strength fully returned, she would be back to her usual shape in no time. Especially when he knew Regina could barely sit still for longer than a few minutes since regaining her abilities to live her life normally. Some days, he would wake up alone to find her doing yoga in the nude at the foot of their bed. Needless to say, yoga was often cut short once he spotted her.

He took her by the waist and stuck his fingers into the band of her slacks, teasing along the edge until reaching the front and unclasping the hook. He slowly pulled down her zipper as he watched her blouse fall gently from her smooth arms onto the cold tiles of the bathroom floor. They stood before one another in just their underwear and he couldn't stop himself from locking their lips together. It wasn't passionate; at least not at first. It was affectionate and appreciative; they were a team again, working together to keep their family afloat. The weight was lifted from Robin's shoulders now that he was no longer the only one able to care for the people he loved. He was grateful that she was back and relieved that she wouldn't be going anywhere for a very long time.

"I don't know about you, Mr. Locksley," she whispered when their lips parted, "But that bath is very enticing."

"Don't let me stop you," he replied, taking her by the hand and leading her to the jacuzzi. He removed her bra, kissing down her chest until he knelt before her. He pulled gently on the waist band of her matching lace panties until they were at her ankles and she stepped out of them. He stood and took her hand, helping her into the tub like the true gentleman that he is. He watched as she sunk into the warm water, allowing her body to be completely enveloped in the bubbles. She closed her eyes and exhaled, relaxing into the sensation of a much needed bath. He chuckled, "Perhaps I should leave you two alone."

She breathed out a soft laugh, opening one eye and peering at him, "Don't even think about it."

Robin immediately removed his boxer briefs and enjoyed the way she sat up to look at him. She admired his naturally toned body, her eyes starting at his exposed legs, over his pelvis where his member pointed in her direction, up his muscular abs and pecs, and passing his biceps before stopping at his mouth. She bit down on her lip and ran her hand over her own throat. He smirked, "You like what you see?"

"I want what I see," she corrected, narrowing her eyes as they peered into his like daggers straight through his heart. After that, there was no more use for teasing. He placed his hand gently on her upper back to scoot into the bath behind her, seating himself comfortably before urging her back into his strong embrace.

Regina leaned her head against his chest, turning so her lips could meet with the skin on his neck. She reached her hand up to his cheek as she kissed and sucked, feeling him grow harder against her backside. He closed his eyes and breathed out as his hands wrapped around her, grasping at her tiny waist and moving upward to her firm, wet breasts. He moved them in circles over her nipples, flicking and teasing them as she moaned into his collarbone. Her legs opened as she pulled herself up, now seated higher in his lap. He moved one of his hands around to the side of her face, forcing her to turn further as he caught her in a passionate kiss. He used his other hand to position himself properly at her opening before helping her slowly down over his tip. They groaned into one another's mouths, parting slightly to catch their breath before allowing their tongues to intertwine in a deeper, more affectionate kiss. She bent her knees so her feet were pressing into the bottom of the tub. Bubbles surrounded their naked bodies as they moved in sync, his length pushing deeper inside her as she moved herself up and down against him.

"Regina," he murmured into her ear as he thrusted slightly harder against her, his hips pounding into her rear and the water splashing around them. She smirked upon hearing her name leave his lips. Between his husky voice and British accent, she could have let go right then. But she didn't want to. She wanted more of him. She reached into the water and dug her nails into his thighs, forcing her hips to back into his. She reared her head back, thinking about how she missed the way her ravenous locks would have fallen into his face. He placed gentle kisses and bites on the back of her neck, his hands squeezing her waist slightly before wrapping his arms completely around her. She felt him deeper inside her, his tip grazing her pelvic bone with great force. She gasped at the sensation, wanting him to stay there, but he stopped. She turned her head, her brown eyes piercing into his darkened blue irises. He exhaled, "Are you okay?"

"Not anymore," she growled at him, nibbling on his ear, "I'll tell you if it's too much, Robin. And if you stop one more time, you'll be sorry you did."

"I just thought-"

"I know what you thought," she began as she pushed herself up, Robin wincing when he no longer felt her around him. She turned to straddle him, her upper body emerging from the water. She placed her hands on either side of his head, gripping the tub as she teased his tip along the length of her sex. Her gaze narrowed, "I know you worry about me, but I'm okay now. So just relax and enjoy having me back."

"You're right, I'm-"

"And don't apologize," she interrupted again. She smirked as she leaned closer to him, their lips mere inches apart as she continued in that sultry tone, "Just make love to me."

Her voice was like velvet, soft against his ear drums. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist when he crashed his lips into hers, his hips thrusting upward to her entrance. She moaned, opening her mouth for their tongues to intertwine as he pounded into her. They gasped and moaned in perfect harmony, their bodies moving in sync as if their lack of intimacy throughout the summer never occurred. He pushed his forearms down to help her hips thrust downward, meeting his movements as he forced himself deeper inside her. Their lips parted as the two caught their breath, their chests heaving and lungs desperate for air. She bit down on his neck and whispered, "More."

The sound of her. The sight of her. The feel of her. Everything about Regina Mills drove him wild with desire. He did as he was told, giving her every inch of him that he could, smirking when she arched her back and pressed her hands into his muscular chest. His fingertips dug into her hips before moving up along her abdomen to tease her nipples. She cried out, thrusting herself faster until she could feel him at that perfect spot; that spot that only Robin had ever been able to reach. He was grateful that she was close because he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait for her.

"Fuck- Robin," she groaned and peered down at him, her brown eyes blackened with her passion as she said, "Don't stop."

He pressed his lips together and nodded, focusing on holding back to give her the ultimate pleasure she deserved before releasing and feeling it for himself. She moaned with each exhale, widening her eyes when she felt her body opening for him, "Right there. Oh my-"

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his as she finally reached her climax, groaning through expletives and crying out his name as her walls clenched around his member. He placed one hand on her cheek while the other held her hips firmly in place, continuing to pound into her until he exploded inside her. He growled and pulled at the back of her neck, his other hand gripping her ass tightly as he cursed through his release. Their breathing steadied as they remained still, stuck in their positions beneath the water as they rode through the end of the orgasms.

Robin inhaled deeply and exhaled with great force as he said, "Fuck, Regina."

She chuckled through her audible breaths, licking her lips before responding, "It's good to be back."

* * *

Robin snuck out of the apartment early the following Saturday in mid-October. There was a crisp chill in the air, but there was a familiar warmth as the morning sun rose above the tall buildings of Madison Avenue. He rushed to the car rental service, picking up an SUV for his surprise trip for the family. He parked on the street, getting the perfect spot right in front of their building, before racing up to the kitchen to cook a hearty breakfast for his wonderful family.

The children awoke when the scent of freshly cooked turkey bacon reached their nostrils, both jumping out of their beds and racing to the kitchen. Robin set the breakfast on the dining room table that was made using Regina's festive tableware for the Autumn season. The boys couldn't eat fast enough, both reaching for the bowl of scrambled eggs and fighting over the last of the orange juice before Robin appeared with a fresh jug that neither of them knew about. He left them to their meals, wandering into the darkness of the master bedroom to find his sleeping beauty resting ever-so-sweetly on her side of the cloud-like mattress. He crawled into bed beside her, running his fingertips softly over her exposed arm. When she didn't stir, he moved them along her spine, venturing under the blankets to find her naked body nestled there. He placed gentle kisses on her shoulder and up to her neck, licking at her earlobe until she finally began to awaken from her slumber.

"Good morning, my sweet," he whispered, continuing to move his hand along the flesh of her back.

She hummed as she rolled over to face him, her eyes fluttering open so the first thing she saw was his smiling face; those dimples sending butterflies to play along her heartstrings. She placed her hand on his cheek and dipped her thumb into one of them, feeling the dip beneath his scruffy beard. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly before replying, "Good morning."

"As much as I hate to wake you, your breakfast is getting cold and we have quite the busy day ahead of us," he said before kissing her again.

"Oh do we?" She questioned, stretching her arms before wrapping them around his torso.

He smiled, "Don't bother asking. It's a surprise."

"I'll just tickle it out of Roland," she quipped.

He shook his head, "Ah, but it's a surprise for everyone. So I'm afraid your plan is ineffective, milady."

"Haven't you learned by now that I hate surprises?" She sat up and rolled over so her body was above his, pinning him below her as their fingers intertwined.

He bit his lower lip as he peered into her eyes. He smirked as he used his strength to flip them so he could pin her down, "No, my love. You just don't like it when you're not in control."

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going?" Roland whined as he looked up from his book in the backseat of the SUV.

"Yeah, Daddy. Where are we going?" Regina quipped as she leaned against the center console, peering at him as he concentrated on the road.

He laughed and pushed his hand against her face playfully, "You'll find out in about five minutes. Perhaps I could enjoy them in silence?"

"But that's not as fun," Henry chuckled as he pulled Grace closer to him. Robin made arrangements with Jefferson to have the teenager join their family on the surprise trip, careful to ensure that no one knew the destination in doing so. He realized that although this was meant to be a family surprise, Henry would enjoy his time there a lot more if Grace were with him. He was growing up and he was in love; who was Robin to deny him the chance to share in the bliss of this experience with his beloved?

The car turned onto a dirt road that led to a farm in New Jersey. There were pumpkins as far as the eye could see and apples hanging from the trees as they were being picked by couples and families alike. A corn maze could be spotted in the distance just beyond the hayride where children giggled as they rode along holding their newly picked pumpkins. Regina smiled brightly as she took in the view of the farm, seeing a stable of horses on the opposite side of the maze. Robin looked over at her and saw the sheer delight just the sight of the farm brought to her face. He reached over and took her hand, squeezing it affectionately as he parked the car amongst the line of other vehicles. He chuckled upon hearing the surprised shouts and excited laughter from the kids as they rushed to remove their seat belts.

Regina finally looked at him and admitted, "I'm glad you didn't tell me."

He laughed and leaned over, kissing her temple softly, "Life is better with surprises, my love. Especially when they make you smile like that."

The family piled out of the car, making their way to the corn maze to appease the youngest boy's excitement. They broke into two teams: boys vs girls. Regina and Grace entered the maze and the older woman led them right while Robin took his sons in the opposite direction. The brunette ran her hand along the right wall of the maze and walked at a steady pace while the younger girl watched her inquisitively.

"Shouldn't we be going faster? They're going to beat us," Grace said anxiously.

Regina laughed, "If you follow along the right side of a maze, you will always find your way out. They're probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off so we have nothing to worry about."

"Dad, didn't we pass this spot already?" Roland asked as they ran passed the same oversized pumpkin from a few minutes prior.

"Yeah, Pops. I think we need to go a different way," Henry offered.

Robin huffed, "Essex is a maze. This is nothing, lads. We'll beat them, but we have to hurry."

"See? The exit is just ahead," Regina smiled proudly as they ventured further down the path amongst the stalks of corn.

"Wow, Ms. M. You're pretty good at this stuff for a city girl," the blonde chuckled as she caught up to her boyfriend's mother.

Regina smiled and put her arm around the young girl, "Since we'll be waiting quite a bit for them, perhaps we can have a little chat about you and Henry."

"Oh," Grace said nervously, "Um, sure. What did you want to talk about?"

They exited the maze and sat beside one another on a haystack as they waited for the men to find their way out. The brunette pulled the hat she was wearing atop her short hair over her ears and looked at her son's girlfriend. She was shaken, clearly worried about where this conversation was heading. She saw a young version of herself the first time she was questioned by Daniel's parents. She remembered being that frightened young girl, madly in love, but scared to death that she wouldn't have their approval. She sighed, "Relax. I know you love Henry and that you want the best for him, much like I do."

The girl exhaled, nodding as she fidgeted with her fingers. Regina chuckled and placed her delicate fingers over her hands to steady them, "Grace, I wanted to thank you."

She looked into the older woman's brown eyes, her own eyebrow lifted in confusion, "What?"

"I wanted to thank you," she repeated, "for being there for Henry when I couldn't be."

"Ms. M, you don't have to thank me for that," the girl insisted.

"Yes I do," she nodded. Regina smirked, but it was one filled with great sadness, "As a mother, it's your job to be strong and carry your children through difficult times. I've been the strongest person in Henry's life and recently, I was stripped of that strength. I can only imagine how troubling that must have been for him; to watch his mother crumbling before his eyes. I watched it with my own father and it was heartbreaking. Although I couldn't be there for him for the first time in his entire life, I was able to focus on my recovery because I knew he had you; I knew he wasn't alone."

"I had to go through it when my mom was diagnosed with ALS," she offered, pausing before adding, "Henry loves you very much."

Regina smiled and squeezed her hands, "He loves you just as much, my dear, and there are no words to express my gratitude for everything you've given my son."

"Thank you, Ms. M. That means a lot to me."

"Well, you mean a lot to Henry," she smiled and pushed a strand of Grace's blonde hair behind her ear.

The girl looked up sheepishly, "I told Henry I wanted to shave my head for you."

"You did?" Regina asked, surprised, and the teen nodded in response. She shook her head and played with the girl's long, beautiful locks between her fingers, "I appreciate the gesture, sweetheart, but I'm glad you didn't. You would have done a nice thing, but it would have broken your heart to be without your hair for this long. Trust me."

"Have you thought about wigs?" She asked curiously, "I mean, I like the hats and I was just telling Henry how cool you look with a buzz cut."

"Me? Cool?"

"Yeah. You look like a rock star," she laughed.

Regina joined her, "This family only has room for one rock star and we like to leave that to Robin."

"Hey! We've been looking for you everywhere," Henry said as they exited the maze.

"Yeah, we finished an hour ago and went back in to find you," Roland fibbed.

The girls scoffed and Regina stood to lift her youngest son into her arms, "You know, little boys who lie end up with very long noses."

"It was Daddy's idea," he blamed and pointed at Robin.

Henry sat beside Grace and kissed her softly on the lips, the two whispering to one another as Robin approached the group. He wrapped his arms around Regina and Roland with a nod, "It seems my nose will be the one growing."

The family made their way toward the pumpkin patch, Roland and Henry racing while Grace straggled behind. Robin and Regina walked a good distance away from them, their hands intertwined as they took in the fresh, New Jersey air. They looked at one another and leaned in, sharing a gentle kiss before he decided to ask, "What were you talking to Grace about?"

"If I said 'girl stuff' would you believe me?" She chuckled, looking at a few pumpkins as they passed. When he didn't respond, she sighed, "I thanked her."

"For what?"

"For being there for Henry when I couldn't be," she confessed, looking into his eyes. He stopped her and shook his head, taking her into his arms. She closed her eyes and allowed her cheek to rest against his shoulder.

"I want this one!" Roland shouted from across the field, pointing to a pumpkin that was twice his size. The couple chuckled, expecting him to choose the biggest one in the patch. They loaded his along with Henry and Grace's pumpkins into the wagon. Regina walked into the apple orchard with Roland and Grace while Henry and Robin brought the pumpkins to the car after they were purchased. The blonde held open a bag as Regina lifted the boy into her arms and instructed him to pull Macintosh apples down from the trees. As he did so, she promised she would teach him her secret applesauce recipe when she cooked her first batch of the season. Once the apples were paid for and packed into the trunk with the pumpkins, they went into the barn for a homemade lunch by the farmer's wife. It was an adorable country kitchen, accompanied by a gift shop of local, handmade products. When their bellies were filled with apple cider donuts and a delectable country meal, they ventured back to the farm for the real reason Robin decided to take them there that day.

"I know how much you wanted to ride that day in Essex," he said as they approached the stables, "So they brought the horses out just for us."

Regina couldn't have been happier than she was in that moment. She stood up on the balls of her feet, kissing him passionately; thankful for the lengths he was willing to go to make her happy. Henry helped Grace onto the horse they ended up sharing while Robin lifted Roland onto a mare they rode together. Regina lifted herself onto a beautiful brown horse with as much strength as she could muster. She ran her fingers along his mane and leaned down to rest her cheek on his neck. She smiled, thrilled to feel normal again as she began trotting on her horse. She steered to walk beside her family, the smile never disappearing from her face as she realized she was able to live to ride with them; the vision she imagined since Essex finally playing out in real time. In that moment, Regina was proud of herself for battling the way she did; for fighting for more time with her family. It was a battle she'd be willing to face all over again if it meant even just one more day; one more day with her Thief, her Prince, and her rugged Outlaw.


	16. Count the Stars

Chapter Sixteen: Count the Stars

"Mom, can I talk to you?" Henry asked sheepishly after the family returned from their eventful day at the farm. Robin was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner, insisting that Regina relax and spend time with the boys. Roland and Grace were seated on the couch playing video games together when the teenager approached his mother. She was seated on the leather recliner positioned off to the side, watching her children intently when her son stood and asked his question.

"Of course," she replied, standing from the chair and following him to his bedroom. She leaned against his desk as the boy closed the door and began pacing, clearly unsure how to start the conversation which she assumed meant it wouldn't be a pleasant one. Regina became tense, worrisome; the way her son moved was familiar. She'd moved that way many times before when she was anxious and uncertain; when she had bad news. She froze, immediately thinking the worst, "You're making me nervous, Henry."

"Wha-" he looked down and saw the way his hands were fidgeting, palms sweaty. He shook his head and stopped moving, still not able to meet his mother's eyes when he said, "I'm sorry."

"Henry, sit down. What's going on?" Her voice was harsh, but her heart was soft. She moved to the bed and gestured for him to sit beside her. He did so, still unable to meet her gaze. She took his hands in her own and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the look on his face when she asked, "Is Grace pregnant?"

"What?" Henry exclaimed, standing from the bed. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He was shaking his head, his eyes wide with terror, "Geez, mom! No! Of course not! What made you-"

"Oh thank God," Regina exhaled with relief, "Just the way you were acting. I thought you were about to tell me I'd be a grandma in my thirties."

"No way. No freaking way," he waved his hands dismissively and sighed, "Well, I guess this makes asking if Grace can spend the night even more awkward than it was before."

Regina tilted her head slightly, narrowing her gaze as she watched him do the same. They were more similar than either of them ever cared to admit; he may resemble Daniel, but he was definitely his mother's son. She wasn't sure what to think of his request. Clearly he knew she was aware of his newfound sexual activity, but that didn't mean she had to allow it under her roof. Then again, if she didn't agree, they'd find other ways to be together that might lead to indecent exposure or unwise decisions: going to parties, getting drunk, forgetting condoms... She shook her head of her negative thoughts. She thought she was prepared for this, she always knew this day would come, but there was nothing else that came to mind when she responded, "Henry, you're fifteen."

The teenager huffed in frustration, "I knew you'd say that. I don't know why I bothered."

"I didn't say no," she stated sternly, getting his attention, "But I didn't say yes, either."

"So then what the heck?"

"Drop the attitude or you can forget it altogether," she said, annoyed with his teenage mood swings. He stopped, crossed his arms and took a deep breath, realizing that he needed to behave if he expected to get anywhere with his mother. She stood and their eyes met, Regina having to look up since Henry grew from the last time she confronted him. She put her hands on his shoulders and focused her brown eyes on his blue ones, "I'll talk to Robin."

"Why? You're my mom so why can't you just make the decision now?" He asked, his frustration growing again once he realized he wouldn't be leaving that room with a concrete answer.

She inhaled, "Because Robin is your father and he should have a say in this as well."

"I should've just asked him. It's not like he spoke to you before buying me condoms," he huffed.

"Henry," Regina gritted her teeth, his attitude hitting her last nerve, "He did you the favor of respecting your privacy and saving you the embarrassment of dealing with me."

Henry lowered his eyes, clearly ashamed of his current behavior given the lengths to which Robin went for him before. When she noticed his shift in body language, she took a step back before continuing, "Like I said, I'll talk to Robin."

"Okay," was all he said as Regina exited the room. He followed behind shortly after, returning to his seat next to Grace. His mother watched the way the girl looked at him hopefully, but was disappointed when all her son did was shrug.

She entered the kitchen and leaned against the sink, watching Robin as he prepared their meal. He looked over his shoulder, noticing the way she picked at her cuticle, "Something troubling you, love?"

She leaned forward, her voice a soft whisper as she spoke, "He wants Grace to spend the night."

"And what did you say?"

"That I'd talk to you about it. After I managed to work past his attitude," she scoffed.

He turned to face her, leaning on the opposite counter as he said, "Attitude aside, what do you want to do about it?"

"I want to say no," she admitted.

"Why?" He asked, showing no bias, but merely offering a way for her to work through her feelings.

"He's my son."

"And?"

"And what, Robin?" She asked, her voice full of frustration as she continued in a harsh whisper, "He's fifteen years old."

"What were you doing at fifteen, Regina?" He asked, a smirk appearing at the corner of his mouth.

"That's irrelevant," she stated, sounding more like a lawyer than a mother.

Robin chuckled, "I snuck out of my house and got caught doing a bit more than snogging in the local Church with my first girlfriend."

She opened her mouth in surprise, putting her hands on her hips and speaking, "Henry is nothing like you."

"Not yet," he laughed. He moved closer and pulled her into him. She tried to refuse his gesture, but he was too strong. He wrapped his arms around her hips and said, "After that, my parents realized it was better if I explored in the comfort of their home rather than running off and getting myself into all kinds of trouble."

"I'd rather him not do it at all," she avoided his eyes as she spoke, pouting the way her son did just moments ago.

"Because you're his mother. That's the real problem you're having: you're in denial. You know deep down you will allow her to stay because at least you have control over that. You can't stop them from having sex, Regina, so you might as well accept it and do what's best to keep him out of trouble," he placed his hand on her cheek so she would look at him.

She sighed, giving in to his gentle touch as her eyes lifted to gaze in the ocean of blue staring back at her, "Fine."

Robin kissed her lips with a light laugh, hugging her tighter. When they parted, she tried to escape his grip, but he held her there. She looked at him questioningly, wondering what else he needed to say since he was keeping her in his embrace. She caught the smirk reappearing on his lips and knew instantly what his next words would be, "You never answered my question."

"I was very well behaved," she replied, clearly lying through her teeth.

He shook his head, "There's no way Regina Mills was ever a perfect angel; especially at fifteen."

She paused, deciding whether or not to tell him what he so clearly wanted to know about her. She leaned into his ear and whispered, "Rooftop."

"Oh come on. I need a bit more than that," he begged.

She laughed softly and continued, "I skipped gym and lost my virginity to my first boyfriend on the rooftop of the high school."

"No bloody way," he replied, trying to hold back his laughter.

"I was a good student, but I never said I was a good girl."

* * *

Regina pulled her son to the side while the rest of the family busied themselves cleaning up the table after dinner. They stood in the hallway, their faces close and voices in a hushed whisper. She looked deeply into his crystal blue orbs; she noticed that the little innocence he had left was slowly disappearing from his eyes. It saddened her, but Robin's words rang in her ears. She couldn't be in denial forever; Henry was growing up and she had to accept that. She sighed and simply said, "You win."

"Grace can stay?" He asked, his voice excited although still soft to avoid the curious ears of those in the kitchen.

His mother nodded, "Grace can stay, but there are still rules. You can stay up late together, but not too loud. If you wake your brother, I'll strangle you both and make it look like an accident." Henry laughed, knowing she was all talk, but nodded in agreement as she continued, "And I know you want her to stay for more than just sleeping so you can disregard the 'open door policy.' The last thing we need is for Roland to walk in on you and we know how that boy always fails to knock before entering a room. And if this is where the two of you need to be for privacy, that's fine, but don't make it a habit. Friday or Saturday nights only, none of this on school nights." Her son's cheeks were pink with embarrassment and she shook her head, placing her hand on the side of his face, "I know you're growing up, but it's going to take some time for me to get used to this. Is that fair?"

"Totally," he replied.

"Don't take advantage of this, Henry, or I will take it away as quickly as it's been given to you," she stated sternly and he nodded, truly appreciating his mother's acceptance of this new road he was taking on his journey through adolescence. She straightened her posture, "And I need you to promise me something."

"Anything," the boy said quickly, willing to agree to anything now that he'd gotten his way.

She took a deep breath, "I know Grace is on the pill, but promise me you'll always use protection."

"Mom!" Henry whined, wanting to escape before his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'm being serious, Henry. I know you usually go to Robin with this stuff, but I need to hear it from you if I'm going to allow her to stay here."

"Okay," he sighed, "I promise."

"Good," Regina stated before pulling her son into a tight embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and took deep breaths to steady his nerves after their encounter. She added, "I love you, Henry. I just want you to be safe."

"I know, mom. I love you too."

She pulled away and decided to add just one more thing before returning to the kitchen, "You and Grace can both come to me anytime. It'll help me sleep at night knowing your questions are answered or that you're prepared rather than wondering if you're okay."

* * *

That evening, it was impossible for Regina to get comfortable. She tossed and turned, kicking the blankets from her body and huffing in frustration. She was exhausted from their eventful day, but her mind was frantic. She sat up, getting out of bed and pacing around the room. Every so often, she stopped at the wall that connected to Henry's room and placed her ear against it to see if she could hear anything. Whether they were asleep or just very quiet lovers, she didn't know, but she didn't hear a peep. At least not yet. They could have been watching a movie. She heard a few of the younger girls at work saying they would "Netflix and chill" with guys. She asked Tamara what that meant one afternoon, wanting to figure out if she needed to protect her son from a new drug or something. Her assistant laughed and explained it's when you get together to watch Netflix, but end up fooling around with the movie playing in the background. Maybe that's why she couldn't hear them; they were "Netflix and chilling."

"Regina, would you leave them alone?" Robin called to her sleepily from his side of the bed.

She whipped her head around and asked, "Do you know about this 'Netflix and chill' thing?"

He laughed, "What?"

"It's code for sex now. Did you know that?" She was speaking fast, her body continuing to pace nervously around the bedroom.

Robin sat up and stretched his arms as he said, "I teach undergraduates, Regina. Of course I knew that."

"It would have been nice of you to fill me in," she scoffed.

He swung his legs off the bed, leaning forward to take hold of her hips. He pulled her into him, Regina reluctantly situating herself between his open legs. He ran his hands softly over the backs of her thighs as he looked up into her eyes, "Relax. Let them alone. The apartment is quiet so stop trying to make this worse for yourself. Pretend the children are away and we have the whole place to ourselves."

"But we don't," she replied, picking at her cuticle as her hands rested behind his head.

"Hence the word, 'pretend,'" he chuckled and stood before her, lifting her into his arms and walking toward the balcony. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled open the curtain so they could stare out at the night sky together. She hummed, immediately relaxing in his embrace and happy he wasn't ready to put her down just yet. He smiled, "Count the stars."

"What?" She raised her eyebrow in confusion.

He repeated, "Count the stars."

She sighed and did as she was told, "One, two, three-"

Robin placed her feet gently on the floor and slowly began kissing at her neck.

"Nine, ten-" She breathed out, her eyes losing focus on which stars she already counted. He lifted her silk nighty over her head to completely expose her body to the open sky. He kissed down the length of her torso; sucking on her nipples, biting at her hips. She closed her eyes, "I lost count."

"So start again," he whispered as he knelt down before her, spreading her legs apart slightly so he could nibble at her inner thighs.

She swallowed hard, forcing her eyes open to start again, "One, two, three-" She reached her hands down and placed them on his head, moaning out numbers as he moved closer to her sex, "Eleven, twelve, thir-" She gasped when his tongue licked at her bundle of nerves. He moved his lips back to her thighs and she muttered, "Tease."

She felt the vibrations of his chuckles between her legs and tilted her head back with a sigh. He looked up at her, "Not so stressed anymore, are you?"

Regina shook her head and knelt down in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips hard against his, forcing his body backward so he was laying on the ground. It was cold, but she didn't care. He started this and she was going to end it.

* * *

That Sunday morning, Regina woke up early to set up the kitchen table for more family fun. She placed old newspapers over the tablecloth and set each chair with the pumpkins they picked the day before. She provided stencils of various Jack-O-Lantern faces she found on the Internet and the carving tools she kept in the closet of the guest room. Robin and the children were still sleeping while she set up, leaving the table to gather her pots and cutting station to cook her first batch of homemade applesauce for the season.

Once the kitchen was fully prepared, she ventured into the master bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed beside her lover. She watched his chest slowly rise and fall at a steady rhythm, not even stirring when she got up that morning. He looked peaceful, needing the rest after their busy day and even busier night. She smiled as she recalled the way he helped her calm down the night before, knowing exactly what she needed and then accepting her passion with matching intensity. She ran her delicate fingers over his head. His hair had grown back, his wavy locks returning to their usual length. Hers was coming in much slower, her body still making up for the shock it went through from her treatment. But it was beginning to resemble a pixie by that point and she was thankful for at least that much. She wondered if her hair would ever be the same; imagining the luscious natural curls she once had turning into something less voluminous.

Robin began to move when her hand ran slowly from his hair to the side of his face over his beard. He smiled in his sleep from her touch, her hand immediately drawn to his dimple. Her thumb traced the circular pattern before dipping into it, repeating this motion until she caught his eyes slowly fluttering open. He spotted her instantly, the rest of the room a blur with the exception of the beautiful woman seated before him. She smiled down at him and he felt his heart skip a beat as she spoke in that velvety tone he'd grown to love, "Good morning."

"It could never be a bad one when I wake up to such a breathtaking sight," he said, his voice layered with a sleepy rasp she looked forward to hearing each time he awoke. He turned his head so his lips were touching the palm of her hand, placing gentle kisses there before adding, "What are you doing up so early? Spying on the lovebirds?"

She chuckled, surprised that she hadn't even thought about that since waking up, "Not at all. You should be proud of me."

He sat up, leaning on his elbow as his other hand rested gently on her thigh, "I'm always proud of you."

Silence washed over them as his words filled the air between them. How was it possible to be so madly in love with another person? After all this time, their eyes still twinkled as if it were the first time they saw each other. After the bickering and the full blown arguments, their hearts still beat as one. Even when things were going horribly wrong, they never felt more right as long as they had each other. They were soulmates, that much was certain. Especially after everything they'd been through.

"I need your help waking the kids. You're carving pumpkins today," she said with a smirk.

His eyebrows scrunched together, "And what, might I ask, will you be doing?"

"I have a very special recipe to tend to."

"Ah yes," he nodded, "Your world famous applesauce."

She chuckled, "If it were world famous, I imagine we'd own this apartment rather than rent it."

The two laughed together as Robin finally crawled out of bed, Regina smoothing his messy hair before stealing him in a tender kiss. She hummed through it, her eyes closed as she lingered in the simple exchange of love and devotion. When they parted, she took him by the hand and exited their bedroom. They stopped in front of Henry's room, Regina staring at the door as she contemplated what to do. Robin watched her, wondering what was going through her mind as she peered blankly at the knob. He could easily knock, but he wanted her to do it; he wanted her to work through her denial. She inhaled deeply and pressed her knuckles against the wood repeatedly.

"Yeah?" Henry said, his voice hoarse from his slumber.

Regina cleared her throat, "Breakfast will be ready soon. We're carving pumpkins today so get yourselves dressed and join us at the table when you're ready."

He mumbled some sort of audible response which she took as his understanding that they needed to wake up. She turned and started down the hall while Robin caught up to her. He widened his eyes with a smirk, unsure if he should even ask when his lips began moving before his mind could stop him, "You okay?"

"Nope," she replied honestly, smirking herself once he burst into laughter and wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

They spotted Roland rubbing his tired eyes and standing in front of the kitchen table. He looked over at his parents and spoke through a yawn, "Are we having pumpkins for breakfast?"

Regina chuckled and approached the boy, kissing him sweetly on his cheek before replying, "No. I'm going to make pancakes while you carve your pumpkin into a Jack-O-Lantern for Halloween. We're going to put them out on the balcony so all of Manhattan can see them."

She made her way into the kitchen, putting on her apron before getting started on breakfast while Robin sat beside his son to help him choose a stencil. The teenagers strolled into the dining area just before breakfast was set on the table. Regina opted out of pancakes and ate her Greek yogurt between cutting and peeling the apples, needing the protein more than the carbs. Robin noticed and smiled, happy to see that she was beginning to fall into her old habits.

The family spent the entire morning working on their projects. Henry went to his room to get his paint supplies, choosing to use the pumpkin as a canvas rather than carving it. Robin worked hardest of all, having to carve Roland's pumpkin when it became too difficult for him and then to tend to his and Regina's as well. When Grace was finished with her own, she took over to assist the young boy, which his father was extremely grateful for. All of this occurred while Regina tended to her applesauce. The apples were peeled and cut into cubes before she plopped them into the pot filled with a mixture of water and apple juice to keep them from browning. She called her youngest son over to help her add the brown sugar and cinnamon, handing him the secret ingredient to pour inside. Unlike other applesauces she'd ever tasted, hers had an extra kick due to the addition of some pumpkin pie spice. She never told anyone the secret outside of her family and the fact that Roland knew it made him feel pretty special.

She placed the pot on the stove to let the apples soften before mashing them into the right texture. It was a long process, but it was relaxing. She couldn't help, but smile the entire time she cooked, happy that she had the strength to handle it on her own. While she continued to work in the kitchen, Robin's cell phone rang from in the bedroom as he was elbow deep inside a pumpkin. She heard him huff in frustration and she chuckled, often enjoying when he was overwhelmed. It was fun for her to calm him the same way he was always able to do for her. She wiped her hands on her apron and started down the hall as she told him, "Stay. I'll get it."

She ran into the bedroom and took his phone from the charger on the nightstand. She noticed the person calling was Mallory so she figured Robin wouldn't mind if she answered it for him. She smiled as she said, "Mallory Bolla, you are interrupting family time."

The woman laughed from the other end of the phone, "I'm interrupting? I heard Grace spent the night yet I'm interrupting?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "You have no idea what I'm going through."

"Don't I? Lily was his age when she started dating and it's even worse with her away at college. Lord knows what kind of things she's doing," Mallory laughed as the brunette chuckled along. She composed herself and asked, "Is Robin available? I wanted to discuss Marian's trial with him."

"Oh shit, that's right. I completely forgot that it's almost November already."

"Yeah and I'd like to meet with Roland as soon as possible to go over his testimony. I'm not worried so much about you and Robin, or even Henry for that matter, but Roland is just so-"

"Innocent," Regina interrupted with a nod, "I know. Robin has his hands full carving pumpkins. Anything you want me to tell him or should I have him call you back?"

"Would he mind if I just talked to you about it? I'm sure you keep a better schedule of your family than he does," she quipped, knowing how freakishly organized her best friend could be.

"Hold on a second," she replied and poked her head out the bedroom door, "Hey babe?"

Robin smirked to himself, loving how absolutely domestic that sounded coming from her and enjoying every second of it; even looking forward to teasing her about it later on, "Yes, my darling?"

She caught the laughter in his voice and shook her head with a smile, already knowing exactly what he was thinking. She sighed, "It's Mallory. She wants to schedule a meeting. Do you want to talk to her or is it alright if I handle it since you're a little busy fondling the inside of a pumpkin?"

He roared with laughter, unable to help himself upon hearing her choice of words. She felt proud of herself for being able to amuse him that way; not many people found Regina to be very funny, but Robin was an exception. He cleared his throat, "Go ahead, love. I trust you."

She smiled at that and returned to the bedroom to finish her discussion with Mallory, "Okay, so when were you thinking?"

"Fondling a pumpkin?" The woman questioned through a laugh.

"Oh shut up," Regina chuckled as she reached into the drawer of her bedside table to pull out her calendar, "Come on."

"I know the kids are in school so I can be available one day during the weekend," the blonde offered.

Regina flipped through the pages until she reached the following week's schedule, scanning the important events they had coming up. She spotted that Roland had a day off that Friday and said, "How about Friday? He's off from school because of the teacher in-service day."

"Oh perfect. What time?" She asked, most likely penciling the information into her own planner.

"I'll bring him to work with me that day so I don't have to bother my mother or John to babysit. Robin's last lecture ends at three so any time after that."

"I'll write in four o'clock and we can end our day with this rather than our usual stuffy clients," Mallory teased.

"Okay, great. Thanks again, Mal," Regina smiled as she ended the call. She walked down the hall and stopped at the dining room table to place Robin's phone beside him. She leaned over the back of his chair and wrapped her arms around his torso, her chin resting softly on his shoulder.

"How'd it go?" He asked, focused on putting the finishing touches on their pumpkins.

"Roland will come to work with me on Friday, but we won't get started until you can be there after your last lecture," she replied, watching him intently as he worked.

He sighed with relief as he placed the carving tools on the table, rubbing the cramps out of his hands. They were raw and sticky, he couldn't wait to wash away the smell of pumpkin with a nice warm shower. She tilted her head to get a better look as his creations stood side-by-side. It was creative, to say the least, and the image moved her greatly. He'd carved a bow into his pumpkin and a heart into hers, the arrow in the bow only slightly evident as it left the string and pierced the heart. He looked back at her and was happy to see approval of his work spread across the features of her face. He stole her in a tender kiss, both of them smiling throughout.

* * *

Roland was excited to spend the day at the office with Regina that Friday. At first, he hovered around her, wanting to watch as she worked and learn anything he could. He was much like Henry in that way, inquisitive and always seeking further knowledge of the way the world worked. She was happy to teach him as best she could, trying to explain things to him in terms his eight year old mind could understand. He watched closely as she typed contracts and listened intently as she negotiated with publishers. It was far from exciting, which he learned fairly quickly, and sat in the chair across for her reading his book or playing his handheld video game to pass the time. They ate lunch together, talking about anything that came to the little boy's mind. They discussed fairytales and Harry Potter, he talked about the few friends he had at school that Regina still didn't have the pleasure to meet. His mind was quick, but his mouth was even quicker as he jumped from topic to topic, his mother having to pay close attention to keep up.

He caught her by surprise when he asked, "Are you and my dad gonna get married?"

Regina was shaken by the question, not having expected it from the boy. She didn't know what to say in response. Did Regina want to marry Robin? It was a question that lingered in her mind for quite some time, but she never found herself answering it. She supposed if it were the right time and if he asked, she would say yes, but until that moment, it wasn't a particularly pressing matter. They were content. They were a family without needing to be joined in a union: they had two beautiful, exceptional children that they were raising together, a fantastic apartment, excellent careers. In a way, they were already married in her own mind; at least that's how it appeared to an outsider looking in.

"I'm not sure," she stated simply before asking, "Why?"

Roland shrugged, "I don't know. My friend Lucas said you weren't really my mom because you and daddy aren't married."

Regina sighed and focused on his dark brown eyes as she replied, "Sweetheart, that's not true at all. Even if your father and I never get married, I will always be your mother; as long as that's what you want."

"It is. I never really had a mom before and I like you a lot better than her," he chuckled, "I just thought that's what people do: they fall in love, they get married, they have babies. You and daddy have me and Henry and you're in love, right?"

"Very much so," she responded, interested in hearing her son's logic.

"So next you would get married," he offered.

She smiled and asked, "Is that so?"

"Well, yeah," he replied, "It makes sense."

"But do all people have to get married in order to prove they love each other?" She asked him, wanting to see his reaction, "Mallory and Jefferson are in love and they're not married."

"That's true," he said, his eyebrows scrunching together as he considered her question, "And my friend Maria has two mommies that are in love, but they're not married. So I guess you don't have to, but-"

She remained quiet as she waited for him to continue, but realized whatever he'd intended to say, he was choosing not to vocalize it. She tilted her head, "But?"

"Nothing," he said, trying to go back to reading his book.

"Roland, what were you going to say?"

He looked up at her, his eyes a bit sad as he said, "Mallory and Jefferson aren't my parents; neither are Maria's moms. You and daddy are. And I guess I just thought you would get married so he wouldn't be alone when I grow up."

That was a lot for someone so young to worry about. She almost couldn't believe those were words spoken to her by an eight year old; he was a lot smarter than she ever imagined and definitely wiser than his years implied. It was a reasonable way of thinking. She was sure Henry thought about it himself at some point, but chose not to vocalize it.

"Well," she began, "Luckily, you have some more growing up to do so you don't have to worry about that for a long time."

"I just don't want you to leave him like she did," he responded, "He was really sad until he met you."

Regina sighed, feeling sympathetic toward her son. Her voice grew serious as she said, "Honestly, it's not something your father and I have really discussed. So I don't know if we will get married someday. But what I can tell you, Roland, is that I won't leave him. Not now, not when you grow up, not even when we're old and sitting in matching rocking chairs."

Roland giggled at her words, most likely imagining his parents as old people before he nodded, his eyes much happier as he said, "Good."

Only a few hours after their discussion, Robin arrived at the firm. He entered Regina's office, greeting his son by lifting him into the air and hugging him tight before walking to his beloved beau and meeting her in a lingering, tender kiss. He placed his son back on his feet and noticed the way she was watching him. He always caught her staring, especially after her surgery and the shooting, but something about this time was different. He pulled her into his arms and asked, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and placed her hand affectionately upon his cheek, "Do you think we'll have matching rocking chairs someday?"

He shook his head with laughter, amazed with the direction in which her mind seemed to go at the most random times, "If that's what you want. I'll even make them myself."

She smiled happily and stood up on her toes to meet him in another kiss. Their moment was interrupted when Mallory knocked gently on the door. The couple turned their heads, still holding one another as they smiled at her. She returned the gesture and said, "I'm set up in the Conference Room whenever you guys are ready."

Regina nodded and parted from Robin only after she stole him in one more brief kiss. She took Roland by the hand and led them down the hall to the designated room, gesturing for them to enter before closing the door behind them. Mallory sat at the head of the long conference room table, a comfy chair on wheels set up just beside her for the little boy. Robin immediately took the seat beside his son so Regina made herself comfortable in the chair opposite him.

"Actually Robin," Mallory began, "Could I ask you to sit next to Regina? He's going to have to be on the stand alone so I want him to get used to it while we're practicing."

"Oh, yes, of course," he stood and walked around the table to sit beside the brunette. She took his hand, seeing the worry on his face the minute they entered the room.

She squeezed it reassuringly and leaned into him to whisper, "He's stronger than you think."

Robin simply nodded as he took a deep breath, watching as the blonde began to talk to his son. She smiled at him, turning on a tape recorder that was placed beside her notepad on the table, "Hi Roland. It's good to see you again."

"You too, Ms. Bolla," he answered politely.

"Can you do me a favor and tell me what your full name is?"

"Sure. Roland John Locksley," he answered confidently, growing more comfortable as he realized how easy the questions were so far.

She smiled, "Awesome. Not so bad, right?"

He chuckled and swung his feet as he shook his head, "This is easy peasy."

Robin and Regina smiled at their son simultaneously, appreciating his innocence as Mallory continued to question him about his date of birth, address, things he liked to do; she was helping him get comfortable and familiar with her before steering their conversation in the direction it really needed to go. She continued, "And what are you being for Halloween this year?"

Roland sat up excitedly as he answered, "Scooby-doo. My family does themes every year so my parents are Freddie and Daphne and my brother and his girlfriend are Shaggy and Velma."

"That sounds pretty exciting," she chuckled and asked, "What was your theme last year?"

"Me and Henry really like comic books so we went as The Fantastic Four," he stated.

"That's super cool. And did you have a good time on Halloween last year, Roland?"

Regina could feel Robin grow tense beside her. She unclasped their hands and rested hers on his thigh. He ran his palm over his beard, his nervous habit that Regina recognized immediately. She rubbed up and down the length of his leg for comfort, trying to keep him calm as their son spoke, "Um, it started out pretty fun."

"But it didn't stay that way?"

"No," he looked down into his lap, his eyes growing sad.

"Why not, Roland? What happened?" She opened her body to help the boy feel more comfortable, understanding that body language was the key to him opening up to her.

He looked up at his parents nervously. Robin went to speak, but Regina turned, shaking her head to signal him not to. They wouldn't be able to help him testify that day in court. He had to pretend it was the real day or he would just be more scared when the time came. She turned and smiled warmly at her son, hoping the softness of her eyes would help give him the courage to recall the incident as best as he could remember. He smiled back and answered as he kept his eyes on Regina, "I was standing at the parade with mommy-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Roland, but when you say 'mommy,' who are you talking about?" She asked.

"Regina," he stated matter-of-factly, "She's my mom now."

Mallory nodded, "You're right, kiddo. My apologies." Of course, the blonde knew this, however, she needed him to be able to state that in court in order to inform the judge and jury of the adoption.

"Anyway," he said, continuing his retelling of the events of last Halloween, "I was too little to see so I was peeking through people's legs when I felt someone grab me."

"Who grabbed you, Roland?" There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the air. His eyes were filling with tears as he gazed at his parents. Mallory tried to regain his attention, "Did you know the person?"

"Mhmm," he nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Can you tell me who it was?" She asked, unsure why he was so emotional all of a sudden when he was doing a fantastic job only moments ago. She didn't want to push him too hard, but if they could get through this tape, perhaps she could submit it for evidence rather than have him appear at all. She leaned forward, "Roland?"

"Ms. Bolla," he turned his head to look into her eyes, "I know who tried to take me, but I don't want to call her my mom because she isn't. Regina is my mommy. She reads to me every night and never forgets to pack my lunch; she even leaves me special notes written on my napkin. She makes me laugh and teaches me things like times tables and how to bake cupcakes. She protects me and would never try to steal me away. I know the lady who tried to take me, but she's not my mom; she never was."

A single tear fell from Regina's eye as she covered her mouth, surprised that he was so outspoken about their relationship. That little boy meant the world to her and it was clear by his words that he felt the same way. Robin put his arm around her, realizing how his son's explanation affected her. He was proud of Roland for speaking out and wanting to make sure it was clear where he belonged. This situation was not just a fight between Robin and Marian; it was evident that Roland had a clear understanding of who his family was and Marian was not included in it.

"You're absolutely right," Mal nodded, smiling softly so he knew he didn't have to worry that his answer was incorrect, "Do you know the name of the person who tried to take you away from your mommy last Halloween?"

"Yes," he nodded, "Her name is Marian."


	17. S'mores

Chapter Seventeen: S'mores

Regina held Roland closer to her than ever before that night as she told him the story about the Queen, the Outlaw, and the Little Thief. She retold the tale with great enthusiasm, thinking back to everything he told Mallory at their meeting earlier that afternoon: he appreciated her stories, he looked forward to her lunchtime napkin notes, she made him laugh; all the things she hoped he loved about her, she finally heard Roland say aloud. She thought about all the things that made him special to her: his dimples, the sound of his giggle after a rough day at the firm, the warmth and closeness of his hugs, the smell of his Batman shampoo that she missed each minute she wasn't with him. She enjoyed singing with him and teaching him new things. She realized that, most of all, she liked when he called her 'mommy.'

"Mommy?" Roland whispered, his eyes heavy as he rested his head against her chest and relaxed his arms around her waist. She hummed to signal she was listening before the boy continued, "I meant everything I said today."

"I know you did," she smiled, slowly rubbing her hand along his back to help soothe him to sleep.

"I don't want to see her," he admitted, his voice filled with fright as he squeezed her tighter.

Regina sighed, "You'll have to see her at the trial. I wish you didn't, but that's just the way it goes."

"Yeah, I get it," he nodded, "But they're not gonna take me away, right?"

She closed her eyes, his words threatening to break her heart into tiny pieces, "Of course not. Your father and I would never let that happen."

"Okay," he sighed, getting more comfortable in her embrace. She felt his breathing steady and was about to leave when he stated in a mousy voice, "I don't want to call you Regina anymore."

"You can call me anything you'd like," she replied, happy to be so close to her child.

He smiled and she felt his grip loosening around her once he whispered, "I love you, Mommy."

Her heart melted upon hearing the words; he'd said them before, but this time it was different. She pressed her lips to his forehead as she replied in a hushed tone, her voice overflowing with love, "I love you too, my Little Thief."

His little mind often questioned what Marian would have been like if she'd been around to help raise him. Children fantasize about their missing parents all the time. Henry imagined Daniel was Superman when he was Roland's age; he envisioned Marian in a similar light. But that was gone now. He seemed to understand that his biological mother was far from a superhero or one of the protagonists in his books. He no longer had to wish for a mother like Mrs. Weasley who, in Regina's opinion, was one of the top mother figures in all the books she'd ever read. No. Roland didn't need to hope that one day the front door would open to reveal Marian waltzing into his life with her magic wand to give him all the love he missed for eight years. Those days were over because he finally knew what it was like to have a mother's love, to be important to someone other than his father. He had a mommy that used her magic to make him smile and provide him with everything he could ever imagine. He had someone who spent time with him and listened to him and cuddled him anytime he wanted. He had a person that would go to the ends of the Earth to keep him safe and would never abandon him. That day, Roland realized he had his Mrs. Weasley all along and her name was Regina Mills.

* * *

"How is he?" Robin asked as Regina entered their bedroom that same evening. He was already in bed, stripped down to nothing, but his Calvins. He looked sweet waiting for her, sitting up reading his book with the blankets on her side of the bed pulled back in anticipation for her arrival. She imagined him, suddenly, with gray streaks in his hair and beard, glasses on the bridge of his nose, and wrinkles forming on his aging face. It made her smile, looking forward to growing old with the man she loved.

Regina stepped out of her work clothes, slipping her naked body into a satin nighty before entering the bathroom to remove her contacts as they had their conversation, "He's okay. He's worried. He keeps thinking someone is going to take him away from us."

"Marian doesn't stand a chance," he scoffed.

She chuckled, "We know that, but he doesn't. I told him we'd ever let anyone take him and he seemed to feel better."

"Good," Robin nodded, returning to his book while he waited for her to crawl into bed.

She reentered the bedroom with her black, wide-rimmed spectacles resting gently on the edge of her nose. He placed his book in his lap, fluffing her pillows before she sat down. She began applying her lotion to her arms and legs, ensuring to get between the creases of her elbows and knees. As she was aging, and especially after her treatment, her skin was starting to loosen. It wasn't something that thrilled her, but eternal youth just wasn't possible so she dealt with it as best as she could. She leaned back against the softness of the pillows as she covered herself in the blankets. She pulled her own book out of the drawer of her nightstand and began reading beside her lover. She peered over at him every so often, catching his eyes staring back at her and sharing the same expression; comfort, familiarity.

He completed his chapter and placed his book on his bedside table, turning it on its pages to hold his place. It bothered Regina that someone who had such an undying respect for literature was so disrespectful to the condition of his books. She had to get him a bookmark before he drove her mad. She sighed and tried to focus on reading, but was distracted when he spoke, "You don't want to talk about what happened today?"

She smiled, her eyes still focused on the pages as she said, "Nope."

"You're such a liar," he laughed, noticing the way her eyes were transfixed on a singular word rather than scanning the page; she wasn't reading at all.

She finally looked over at him, disregarding her book completely, "I'm his mommy," she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing his face repeatedly.

"You have been for quite some time, love," he chuckled, enjoying the innocence she was exuding in that moment.

"But he said it; he doesn't want to call me Regina anymore. And he likes my napkin notes," she said happily. Her eyes widened with excitement as she added, "He thinks I'm funny, Robin! I make him laugh."

"I'm happy for you, Regina," he smiled, brushing the strands of her pixie cut away from her eyes, "I'm happy he sees you in that way. It will truly make a difference as he grows up."

"I feel so good, Robin," she explained, "I feel like, if he'd said that while I was sick, it would have cured my cancer instantly."

He kissed her lips affectionately, resting his palm against her cheek as she added, "I'm just so grateful I was able to live long enough to hear him say all of that, you know? I mean, I know he loves me and I've known that for a while now. And he's been calling me Mommy for a year so it shouldn't be such a big deal, but-"

"But he's not waiting around for Marian any longer," he nodded, "He's chosen you."

"Right," she smiled, "He's accepted me and I know I won't disappoint him the way Marian has. I know I can be everything he needs."

Robin kissed her again and said, "He knows that. It seems that's something Roland and I have in common."

* * *

During the approaching weeks of Halloween, Regina scrambled to find as much of their costumes as possible while Jefferson gladly offered his assistance. He assembled Grace's costume completely, finding the perfect orange turtleneck with matching knee highs and a red skirt while thrifting in SoHo. She joined him on his journey, finding hidden gems of her own in the perfect pair of brown bellbottoms and a green v-neck for Henry. Roland's costume was the easiest; she ordered it on Amazon and it arrived in a timely manner, fitting the boy perfectly when he decided he wanted to wear it to bed the moment he spotted it. Regina's costume was the most difficult; it wasn't easy to find a purple dress like Daphne's in the modern age. They ventured to the fabric store that Jefferson was particularly fond of and she'd paid for the materials for him to make her dress completely from scratch. He also found the perfect fabric to add a blue collar to a white long sleeved polo for Robin's costume. Regina purchased material to be cut into two separate ascots for her and her lover; Robin's a bright orange and Regina's a lime green. Wigs had to be bought for nearly the entire group with the exception of Robin, who decided he would just style his own hair the way Freddy did, and Roland, whose head would be covered by the large Scooby-Doo hood attached to the bodysuit.

When the day arrived, Roland was excited to wear his costume to school. Regina even added the perfect touch by providing him with homemade Scooby Snacks for the Halloween party his class was expected to have. High school was different. Costumes were considered a privilege at Henry's school and only the seniors were allowed to dress up. Henry and Grace didn't mind at all. They enjoyed seeing the seniors compete for various prizes each year: Funniest, Best Group, Dynamic Duo, to name a few. They spoke about wanting to win Dynamic Duo for their senior year, knowing between her father's skills with a sewing machine and Regina's cleverness, there was no way they would lose. They already had the perfect idea: The Burger King and The Dairy Queen. It was clever and they knew no one else would think of it. Regina had to admit once they told her, it was perfect.

That evening, Regina arrived home a few minutes before Robin did so she got started on preparing a simple meal for the family. As planned, Henry and Grace were watching Roland when she walked in the door and he'd pulled out the frozen vegan pizza from the freezer to defrost just as she asked. While the children were getting ready, she preheated the oven just as Robin was walking in the door. He was smiling from ear to ear and it was contagious, spreading across her own face once she saw him.

"Hello my darling, love of my life," Robin spoke, a lightness to his voice as he hoisted her into his arms and twirled her around in the air.

She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she said, "Someone is rather chipper this evening."

"It's Halloween!" He exclaimed happily, finally placing her back on the floor before stealing her into a passionate kiss that was interrupted by the sound of the oven behind them.

She reluctantly removed herself from his embrace to put the pizza on the top rack, setting the timer once the door was securely closed. She turned and found him standing directly behind her, continuing to smile goofily in her direction. She shook her head, "You're almost too cheerful. It's frightening."

Robin laughed as he placed his hands on her hips, "It's going to be a good Halloween this year. We have an extra member of our group, incredible costumes, and Marian isn't around to ruin it all again."

"Ah ha," she nodded, "So that's what it is."

"Indeed. I was worried when I spotted someone on campus and thought it was her," he confessed, his smile fading.

"Really?" She asked.

"But it was my mistake; I realized it was a student dressed as Satan," he laughed, giving permission for Regina to join him in his amusement.

Once she convinced him to settle in and check on the children, she completed her task of preparing dinner for her family. They sat around the table together, the kids hurrying to eat their supper so they could get a head start on Trick-or-Treating. Robin was able to get himself dressed while she was cooking, so he agreed to help the kids clear the table and do the dishes so she could ready herself. Really, she should have been the first one to get dressed since it always took her the longest. She was seated at her vanity in the master bathroom putting the finishing touches on her makeup when there was a light knock on the door. She turned and spotted Grace standing in her turtleneck and skirt, looking adorable as ever. She smiled happily, "You are the spitting image of Velma. It's surprising you managed to fit all your hair under that wig."

Grace smiled, her cheeks pink with embarrassment, "It's just missing one thing and I feel so stupid for forgetting about it."

"What's that, dear?"

"Her glasses," she shrugged. The entire character of Velma revolved around those wide-rimmed spectacles and Grace felt silly for forgetting the most important detail.

Regina thought for a moment before standing and telling the girl to follow her. They entered the walk-in closet as she bent over to rummage through an unopened box behind her piles of shoes. She watched Henry's mother closely as she pulled a pair of old glasses from their hiding place. She blew on them, relieving the frames of the dust particles that were building there for years. She smiled as she handed them to the teenager, "I wore those in high school. You can pop the lenses out so you don't hurt your eyes."

"They're perfect," Grace stated as she placed them on the bridge of her nose, "Thanks, Ms. M."

"Of course," she replied with a smile before reentering the bathroom to put on her wig.

The women walked together down the foyer into the living room to meet the boys who were fully dressed and waiting patiently. Henry handed Grace a pillowcase for her to fill with candy as they made their way toward the door, followed closely by the eager eight year old. Robin approached Regina and wrapped his arms around her as he said, "Gee, Daphne. You look swell."

She couldn't help, but chuckle at his attempt to do Freddy's voice as she responded, "Oh gosh, Freddy. You're making me blush."

"Like, gross," Henry said from the door, trying his best to impersonate Shaggy.

Roland was giggling happily while Grace finally joined in the fun when she pushed up her glasses and said, "Jinkies! We better leave before all the good candy is gone."

The family ventured into the hallways of the Enchanted Plaza apartments, the kids skipping merrily while their parents followed closely behind. Regina asked Emma politely to take a picture of them in their costumes when they arrived at her doorstep later on in the evening. Robin was hesitant about taking them to the parade again, but Roland begged, stating he didn't get to appreciate it the year before. He was one brave little boy, Regina thought as she reassured his father that nothing would happen to him this year. She was happy to be proven right as they stood on the corner, meeting up with Jefferson and Mallory so they could all enjoy the festivities together. Robin didn't want to take any chances so he hoisted his son onto his shoulders, providing him with the perfect view of the parade floats and shimmering holiday lights. Henry and Grace stood side by side holding hands and kissing every so often. Jefferson and Mallory were dressed up as Marilyn Monroe and Joe DiMaggio, snuggling closely to one another as they admired their surroundings. Regina moved closer to Robin, holding Roland's candy bag firmly in her hands as leaned her head against the child's leg on his shoulder. He turned his head and smiled at her, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other held his son securely above his head. He kissed her forehead and said, "You've done it again."

"You better get used to it," she replied with a smile, already looking forward to the many Halloweens they would have together as a family.

* * *

"Roland the food goes in your mouth, not down your pants. Henry, help him," Regina stated from the passenger's side of the SUV.

Robin chuckled as he dared to peer into his rear view mirror to catch a glimpse of his silly son dropping trail mix down his pants, giggling as he announced, "I wanted more nuts down there!"

Henry roared with laughter as he wiped the crumbs from the little boy's lap and handed him a napkin. He looked toward his mother, "I love this kid, but there are some things a brother just can't do and this is one of those things."

Regina groaned in frustration as she unfastened her seatbelt and leaned back to do the same for her youngest son. She ordered him to stand, his neck bent to keep his head from touching the roof, as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, brushing away the nuts he so willingly dropped inside them. She readjusted him and had him sit down again as she said, "Don't waste it. Now get your seatbelt back on."

Robin and Henry were laughing together during the entire exchange, Roland beaming that he was able to cause such a humorous commotion. Regina buckled herself once more as she stated, "And it isn't polite to speak so openly about your privates, Roland. You two shouldn't be encouraging him."

Robin cleared his throat, understanding that perhaps he got too wrapped up in the joke and forgot to scold his son, "She's right, my boy."

"I'm sorry, mommy. I was just trying to be funny," he said, ashamed that he'd upset his mother.

She peered back at him with narrowed eyes, "I know, sweetheart, and although you succeeded, you also made a mess in a car that isn't ours. And who is going to end up having to clean your mess?"

"You," he stated.

'Well, no," she said with a chuckle, "I'd make you clean it."

He crossed his arms, "Hey!"

"Now, perhaps you'll think ahead next time you decide your nuts would like some company," she smirked before returning her attention to the open road.

The rest of their journey to the Poconos was spent without any further messes or issues. Occasionally, Roland would get antsy and ask how much longer it would take them to arrive at the cabin, but otherwise the ride went smoothly. The family sang together, enjoying Regina's Beatles playlist. They turned on the radio when they got bored of it and laughed together as Robin jammed to the newest song by One Direction, Henry rolling his eyes at how ridiculous his father looked.

When they arrived, Henry helped Robin with the luggage for their weekend getaway while Regina immediately got started on making her stew. Everything was exactly as it was last year and she was thrilled to be making a tradition out of their annual November vacation. Their first night away from home was spent together, playing charades around the fireplace and drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon. Roland begged them to build a fort in the living room out of pillows and blankets so that's exactly what they did. With Regina's intelligence and Robin's inventiveness, a fort was built to perfection for their family. There was enough space between the furniture for them to all sleep comfortably beside one another on the floor of the cabin. After telling ghost stories and having a tickle war, Roland finally began to yawn and fell asleep between Henry and his mother. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina as he lay at the end of the line, her arms snug around her youngest son as her fingers intertwined with her eldest's. The kids were fast asleep in minutes, exhausted from their busy day of traveling and late night fun with their parents.

Robin kissed the back of her neck softly and heard her hum at the sensation. He smiled against her skin as he said, "I wish he would stay this young forever. Henry too."

Regina smirked, "But then how will we ever travel the world?"

"You have plans for us to travel?" He asked, shaking his head.

"Of course. Once Roland goes off to college, we'll be on our way," she stated, smoothing down the messy strands of her son's hair as he slept peacefully beside her.

He continued to kiss along her back as he said, "You mean, once we're through paying for Roland's college."

She chuckled at his joke, realizing how true it actually was as she sighed. Silence lingered between them for a moment before Regina decided to confess, "You know, the last thing I remember before my surgery is thinking about this, about being here."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, wanting her to tell him more.

She nodded, "I thought about playing in the snow and snuggling with the kids the way we are now. I thought about us and how it would feel to be together again by that fireplace in our bedroom. I wanted to come back here so badly, to have another weekend of happiness. It was all I could think about until everything disappeared. It was like a flicker of hope; one minute you were all a clear vision in front of me and the next, it was black. It was horrifying; like everything that mattered was stripped from me within seconds. But it came back. Eventually, the image came back and everything felt okay again."

"Regina, do you think-" He tried to ask, but wasn't exactly sure how to word the question.

"I know I died, Robin," she stated, "But, yeah, I think it was this exact thought that brought me back."

He nodded, "All the more reason for us to make it a tradition."

She smiled and pulled his arm tighter around her, snuggling her backside closer against his front. She tilted her head back, meeting her lips with his in a gentle peck as she said, "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

The rest of the weekend was a pure delight for the family. They went skiing and tubing together down the mountain, Roland finally getting used to his beginner skis with Henry's assistance. Regina was thrilled to have the strength and the energy to keep up with them, initiating a snow ball fight with Robin until her and the children were tackling him into the snow.

That Saturday evening, the kids continued their sleepover in the fort while Robin and Regina retired to their bedroom for some alone time. They showered together, Robin exiting early to start a fire for them and arranging the blankets and pillows in front of it for a sleepover of their own. He went to the kitchen, walking lightly on his feet to keep the boys from waking. He gathered a few things he needed for a special plan of his before venturing back into the master suite.

He found Regina seated naked in front of the fire, the blanket draped gently over her shoulders for extra warmth against the chill of the cool, Pennsylvania air that seeped through the walls of the cabin. He closed and locked the door behind him, placing the things he'd gathered on the bed as he removed his boxers. He brought the supplies with him as he seated himself comfortably beside her, joining her under the warmth of the blanket before opening the box of graham crackers and the bag of Hershey's chocolate. He handed her a stick and stuck a marshmallow on the end of it before doing the same for himself.

She chuckled, "S'mores?"

He nodded, "We can save some for tomorrow with the kids, but I thought we'd sneak a few tonight."

She shook her head as she smiled happily at his suggestion, "I can't resist sweets, you know that."

"Indeed I do," his shoulders shook in silent laughter as they reached forward to warm their marshmallows in the fire.

They shared in the comfort of the other's embrace as they nibbled on their treats. Small talk came easy to them after so many months of endless late night discussions and that night was no exception. They'd discussed their children, plans for the future, things they'd thought about throughout the day. They confessed their deepest secrets and greatest fears, small details about their past or what they most wished for their family and themselves. Sometimes the conversations led to things they'd read in the paper or seen on the news, the latest books they'd been reading, or even their predictions for a TV show they watched together once a week. Regina reached forward to indulge in another piece of chocolate when she was stopped, his hand reaching around her body as he maneuvered himself to block her access to the sweets.

"You're a brave man, Robin Locksley. No one has ever dared to come between me and chocolate before," she mused, raising her eyebrow seductively as he moved closer to her. She leaned back, her head resting against the pillow as his body hovered above hers.

Her arms wrapped around his torso as his lips grazed hers and he said, "I've been known to take a few risks, milady."

"Is that so?" Her voice resonated from deep within her chest, a natural rasp to it that had him growing against her inner thigh.

He nodded and let his weight rest gently against her, interlacing their fingers above her head, "And this is one risk I'm always more than willing to take."

Their lips finally met with great passion, fire building in their cores as the flames beside them danced wildly within the fireplace. Their legs intertwined, the bottoms of her feet grazing over the faint hairs on his calves as their mouths yearned for more of one another. Their tongues met briefly before she licked the edges of his teeth, escaping to bite down gently on his bottom lip. He groaned, letting her nibble on him as he released her hands so he could feel more of her sensational body. That was the thing about Robin Locksley: it didn't matter what Regina looked like, she would always be sensational in his eyes. He held himself above her in a low plank, resting on one elbow as his other hand journeyed to her side. He ran his fingers along the smoothness of her skin, meeting the underside of her breast and squeezing it firmly in his hand. She opened her mouth with a moan, allowing him to escape and lean his head down to tease at her nipples with his tongue.

She hummed as he sucked on her breasts, her hands running through her short hair as she was overcome with satisfaction. She opened her legs, feeling the wetness beginning to pool between her thighs. He reached his hand down and ran his fingers along the length of her sex, rubbing them over himself before teasing her with his tip. She almost couldn't handle the anticipation, her body threatening to let go at the mere touch of him against her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his body down hard against hers as she grabbed the side of his face and crashed their lips together. He groaned into her mouth, squeezing at the side of her hip while his member remained stiff against her opening. With all the strength she had, she engaged her obliques and forced them to roll over, her body straddling his as their lips remained locked. Her kiss was urgent and passionate; the dominance in her sexual drive finally returning after all this time. Robin wasn't one to object; he personally enjoyed it when Regina felt inclined to have her way with him. Their lips parted as she slowly moved her hips down, allowing his length to fill her. She scratched into his chest, holding herself up as she began thrusting into him. Their breath was heavy, bodies sweating from a mixture of the heat from the fire and the passion burning between them.

"God, Regina," he muttered through a moan, watching her move above him with such power and seduction, "I fucking missed you." A smug grin appeared across her face as she leaned down, continuing to move her hips back and forth as she grazed his lips with her own. He squeezed her backside and began thrusting in sync with her movements, both of them crying out with pleasure. He grunted out, "How are you-" he panted and moaned, curling his toes, "So fucking unbelievable?"

"Me vuelves loca," she responded, telling him he drives her crazy in Spanish.

"No bloody way," he breathed out, unprepared for her to start talking dirty to him in her second language.

She chuckled and spoke in English, "What's the matter, Papí? Don't think you can handle it?"

"You're going to kill me, Regina," he moaned, tilting his head back and digging his nails into her hips.

She stopped moving and kissed him softly, his body tensing from the lack of friction that he so desperately wanted from her. She released his lips, pecking him along his jawline as she spoke, "You asked me to do this on our anniversary. I'm only doing it now that I can."

"I just didn't expect it," he caught his breath as she allowed him this time to rest, "Me encanta."

She laughed at his correct use of the term; he was thoroughly enjoying her Spanish dirty talk. She wondered why they didn't do it more often, but she had a feeling that would change after she was through with him that evening. She bit down on his neck, "¿Quieres más?"

"Oh hell yeah," he replied, preparing himself for what he expected to be the best night of lovemaking they'd ever experienced together.

She smirked and bit down on her lower lip as she began thrusting into him again, leaning her head all the way back and pressing her palms into his pectorals. He watched her and secretly missed her long hair; it turned him on to watch the way it brushed against her back every time she tilted her eyes toward the ceiling. But there was something especially sexy about her short haircut as well; nothing got in the way so he could see every bit of her face as they were intimate. He could see her every expression as he pounded into her or as he licked ferociously at her sex. Her features were no longer hidden beneath her ravenous, mysterious dark brown locks; she was completely exposed to him and only made her that much more attractive to him.

"Nadie me lo das como tu," she released in a breathy tone, telling him that no one can do her like he does. She knew he had no idea what she was saying; she could have been telling him the shopping list for when they returned to Manhattan for all he knew, but she wanted to say things with meaning. She wanted this to be as pleasurable for her as she knew it already was for was a way for her to be vulnerable and there was something about Robin that made her want to open herself up in that way.

She tried to move faster, but she needed something from him; she needed him to give her everything he had. She wanted to feel him so deep inside her so she could experience her orgasm with him. She leaned down and bit at the scar from the bullet wound on his shoulder before she said in a harsh tone, "Dámelo duro."

He hummed, pressing his lips together as he began thrusting harder. She didn't have to explain what it meant as long as her inflection was correct; he understood that she needed more, needed him to push harder. He was more than willing to cooperate, grabbing her hips with each of his hands and forcing himself harder into her. She moaned and raised her hands above her head, running her fingers over the sweat on her face and down over her throat as she licked her lips. She peered down at him, watching him watch her. She sighed and started to slow down, putting her hands back on his chest.

"I have a feeling I'm enjoying this a lot more than you are," he said, rubbing his palms over the small of her back.

"It feels good, but it's not getting me there," she huffed in frustration, catching her breath as she leaned her torso down to meet his.

"What do you need?" He asked, continuing to move his hands along her smooth skin.

"Can we stand?" She asked, kissing his chest before peering into his icy blue eyes.

He smirked, "Lead the way."

Regina stood up, both of them taking deep breaths from the loss of contact before she held out her hands to help him up. He took them, but only for a second before he backed her into the wall and began kissing her passionately. She giggled sweetly within his embrace, finding humor in the lack of restraint he showed when it came to being intimate with her. She moaned into his mouth, reveling in the feeling of his closeness and her back against the cold wall of the cabin. Their lips parted and he licked along her jawline until he reached her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin there. She wrapped one leg around his hips, positioning herself so he could reenter her with ease. He did so, using his hands to explore her sweaty body and tease her most sensitive spots to assist in her arousal. She leaned her head back against the wall and exhaled, "Me encanta hacer el amor contigo."

"Say it again," he begged, "I think I know this one."

She smirked and pressed her lips against his ear, whispering slowly, "Me encanta hacer el amor contigo."

He hummed, having figured out what she said: _I love to make love to you._ He pushed deeper in reaction to her words; he enjoyed the way they sounded as they left her supple lips. This position was much better for her. The way they stood was intimate, their bodies pressed closely together, unable to be separated as he thrusted into her. Her leg wrapped around him provided the perfect angle for his tip to reach her G-spot, causing her to moan loudly and pull at the skin on his back. This was the Regina he needed, the one that became overwhelmed with desire and could barely hold it together as he made love to her. His pelvis pounded into her, one hand grasping at her thigh to hold her leg in place and the other wrapped tightly around her waist. She was scratching him, her breath growing unsteady, finally matching the rhythm of his own. They were both getting closer. This was the way they needed to stay in order to reach their climax together.

"Voy a venir," she stated, her voice breathless before she inhaled deeply, feeling him in just the right spot, "Oh fuck, Robin. I'm gonna cum. Right there."

He nodded, relieved that she was finally able to reach that place. He was especially excited that she was being so vocal with him. She often said his name or told him not to stop, but this was different. He wasn't sure if it was the use of Spanish that was causing her to speak out, but whatever it was, he didn't want it to end. He nibbled on her ear lobe, "I'm waiting for you. Just tell me when."

"You don't have to wait much longer," she whispered, grabbing his face and stealing him into another passionate kiss. She gave him everything she had in that moment; her entire body, her heart, her soul. She was just at her peak, feeling her walls opening for him, "¡Ay! Ven conmigo. Cum with me, baby."

He felt her clenching and knew that was his cue. He pounded harder until he released his love inside her, feeling it encircle his member as he pushed it further and further into her body. She cried out, grabbing his hand from its place on her side and forcing him to hold hers. She lifted it above her head and he pressed her harder against the wall. He smiled as he groaned through his orgasm, continuing to hold up her leg with his other hand as she shook through her own.

"Te amo," she whimpered, her legs tightening as her muscles tensed from the pleasure he was able to provide for her.

He smiled and finally pulled out, sighing as he did so, but continuing to hold her in his arms, "Te amo."

They remained silent and standing against the wall for what seemed like the entire night, but ended up only being a few short minutes. He tried to move, but she kept him against her body. He chuckled and held her closer as she said, "I'm cold. And I can't move."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed, placing her down gently on the mattress before lifting the blanket from the floor and covering her naked body. He grabbed the pillows and fluffed them behind her head before doing the same for himself as he crawled beside her. He pulled her into his arms, their noses touching as they stared into one another's eyes. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing her thumb over the scruff of his beard. His hand rested comfortably on her hip as he listened to her say, "Is this part of the cabin tradition as well?"

"S'mores?" He asked, playing coy with her.

She laughed, kissing his nose gently before replying, "El Español."

"Ah, well, I would hope it happens a bit more than once a year," he confessed, smiling at the sound of her laughter as it resonated against his ear drums.

She continued to stare at him lovingly once her laughter died down and she added, "This cabin is about tradition so we have to come up with something to do each year. Maybe it should be S'mores."

"Let's put it this way," he said, rolling his body so he was above her, "Every time we come to the cabin, we'll treat ourselves to something hot and sticky."

* * *

 **A/N: Shoutout to my friend Millie: she made an edit on her Instagram account ( storybrookeoutlawqueen) that I took a quote from. I thought it was perfect for this chapter. "Roland, the food goes in your mouth, not down your pants. Henry, help him."**

 **I'd also like to thank carol_frau for assisting with the editing of my Spanish. I am not a native speaker so it's always a huge help when the Spanish Oncers proofread my stuff before I post it. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have posted the chapter until it was looked over so you can thank her for this update.**


	18. Those in Glass Houses

Chapter Eighteen: Those in Glass Houses

"Prosecution, call your first witness," the judge said from behind the stand, peering over his half-moon spectacles. Judge Albert Spencer was an intimidating man based solely on his appearance. He had gray hair, but was balding at the front; his piercing eyes were a mixture of light blue and gray, making him all the more mysterious. His voice was calm yet stern, adding to his overall powerful demeanor. It was clear that he was in charge and he'd stop at nothing to ensure justice was served. During the Renaissance, he might have been a malevolent king. However, it was the modern age and he was the next closest thing: a judge.

Mallory stood from behind her table, her assistant remaining seated beside her as she fumbled with paperwork, "Prosecution calls Regina Mills to the stand."

Regina stood from her spot amongst the spectators in the courtroom, Robin giving her hand an affectionate squeeze before she walked to the designated seat beside the judge. She remained standing, placing her left hand on the Bible and raising her right to be sworn in under oath. She'd testified countless times and even stood where her close friend was now about to question her; all she had to do was tell the truth and as she peered over to Marian, she felt more determined to lock the bitch up for the rest of her life than she ever had before.

Marian looked exhausted, leaning her chin in the palms of her hands as her elbows rested on the edge of the table. She was dressed in what appeared to be clothes loaned to her judging by the way they fell, her body swimming in the material of the oversized blazer and white button down. When she'd been brought in, she was handcuffed until she reached her chair. Luckily, Roland was staying with Cora until his day in court or Regina would have insisted she be kept in her restraints. Her attorney, Sidney Glass, was one that was appointed by the court because she couldn't afford one on her own, which meant there was no way Mallory would lose this case.

A week earlier upon their return from the cabin, Robin and Regina had gone over their testimonies briefly during lunch one afternoon. She'd even pulled Henry aside one evening before bed to talk to him about the case in preparation for when Mallory would call him as a witness. But today, it was about Robin and Regina. She'd been concerned about him having to face his ex-wife this way, remembering back to the year prior when he'd completely lost his sense of self. She didn't want that to happen to him again, not after all they'd been through since then. She kept a close eye on him and kept a mental note for herself to make sure he didn't close himself off to her. They needed to be open and honest with one another throughout the entire trial to keep him from going over the edge again.

"Please state your name for the record," Mallory stated as Regina took her seat.

"Regina Mills," she replied, straightening her posture and focusing her eyes on her best friend.

"Ms. Mills, can you please tell the court how you know the defendant?"

"Marian is Robin Locksley's ex-wife. I am currently in a committed relationship with Mr. Locksley," she said.

"When did you first meet the defendant?" Mallory began walking slowly about the courtroom, showing her comfort in the environment and absolute control over her cross-examination. She was astounding, a vision of pure dominance.

"I first met the defendant last September. Robin and the children had stepped out of his apartment while I stayed to finish some cleaning. While I was alone, there was a knock at the door. I thought Robin might have forgotten his keys, but when I opened it, Marian was on the other side."

"What was your reaction to her surprise visit?"

"Well, I was confused, to say the least. Robin had informed me that she was in prison serving a twenty-year sentence yet there she was. I thought maybe she wasn't really who she claimed to be, but after further questioning, I allowed her inside to wait until Robin returned."

"And what was your first impression of the defendant?"

"Objection!" Marian's lawyer stood from behind his table.

"On what grounds?" Judge Spencer asked.

"Calls for a conclusion, Your Honor. Counsel is asking for a personal opinion rather than factual recollections."

"Sustained," he said and turned his attention to Mallory, "Stick to the facts, Ms. Bolla."

"My apologies, Your Honor," she nodded and returned to questioning her witness, "What happened when Mr. Locksley came back to the apartment?"

"He seemed to be just as shocked and confused as I was. They began having a conversation about Roland, their son, and the defendant stated her interest in seeing the child while Mr. Locksley denied her that privilege, explaining she'd given up custodial rights to him when she signed their divorce papers. When things started to get more personal, I excused myself to the bedroom to call you, Ms. Bolla. I was worried things might escalate to a custodial hearing and I wanted to give Robin the best opportunity to keep his son."

"But it didn't lead to a custody battle, did it?"

"No, it did not," Regina crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap.

"What did it lead to, Ms. Mills?"

"On Halloween of last year, we'd taken the kids to the parade uptown near our apartment building. While we were there, I heard Roland shouting for help and spotted him being carried away. I ran after them and once I'd caught up, I realized that the person trying to kidnap Roland was the defendant, Marian Moza."

"Thank you, Ms. Mills," Mallory nodded and returned to her table. She faced the judge and stated, "No further questions, Your Honor."

The defense attorney stood and buttoned his blazer, taking his time to gather his thoughts before speaking. Regina remained still, sitting confidently on the stand while she waited patiently for his cross-examination. He cleared his throat and peered up at the brunette, his voice sympathetic as he asked, "How are you feeling, Ms. Mills?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but when there was no objection, she replied, "I'm well, thank you."

"You just recently entered remission after battling uterine cancer, is that correct?"

"Objection! Relevance," Mallory stated as she stood, her hand on her hip in disbelief that the defense counsel would stoop so low as to bring medical issues into play for this case.

"Your Honor, I believe it is important for the jury to understand the recent struggles the family has gone through as it pertains to Roland's well-being," he retorted.

Judge Spencer groaned, clearly not happy with the logic, but curious to see where he would take it in his defense. He stated, "I'll allow it, but tread lightly, Mr. Glass."

"Of course, Your Honor. Thank you," he replied and stood up straighter as Mallory took her seat. He turned back to Regina.

She sighed and said, "Yes, I am in remission."

"Well first, let me congratulate you. That must have been a tough time and I know I'm happy to hear you're doing well," he said before adding, "Would you mind telling the court exactly what happened as it pertains to your health?"

"I was feeling lower abdominal pain, I went to my gynecologist for some tests, and was diagnosed with stage one uterine cancer," she said, trying not to get annoyed with how weak he was making her look before the jury.

"And what was the treatment?"

"I was prescribed pain medication and underwent chemotherapy two times a week for four weeks before having a hysterectomy in August," she replied, sticking to the facts and not allowing her emotions to break through her strong exterior.

"I imagine it was difficult for you to go through all of that and still continue to be a mother for your children?"

"I did my best, like all mothers would in that situation," she shot back. He could make her look weak, but there was no way in hell she would let him convince a jury she was a bad mother.

"And Mr. Locksley was present through all of this?" He asked, turning to look at Robin before peering back at Regina.

"Yes. He kept our family afloat. He's a godsend," she admitted, careful not to let her mask fall as she spoke. She caught him smiling at her from his seat amongst the spectators and she made a mental note to kiss him for it when she was finished.

"How did the children respond during your treatment?"

"At first they were scared, we all were, but they matured from the experience and found more compassion than can be taught in one lifetime."

"What about Roland? How did he handle the situation?"

"Again, he was frightened. He's an eight year old boy being told the only mother he's ever known is ill; I don't imagine it was easy for him. However, our family is strong and supportive of one another, regardless of illness or ailments."

"Of course," he nodded before asking, "You adopted Roland shortly after your treatment, is that correct?"

"Yes it is," she confirmed.

"And you believe this was a reasonable decision considering your recent health issues?" His tone was almost that of mockery as he spoke.

"Objection!" Mallory stood.

Sidney shook his head and lifted his hand, "I'll rephrase. Ms. Mills, what caused you to make such a life altering decision for Roland?"

"I didn't make the decision for him. Robin and I sat the children down and discussed it with them; we wanted to make it clear that it was their choice after we explained the benefits of the adoption."

"But Roland has a mother, Ms. Mills," Sidney pointed to Marian, "She's sitting right here."

"He didn't have a mother with any custodial rights to him. And what kind of mother is one that's behind bars?" She asked, her face flushed when she remembered she wasn't the attorney, she was the witness.

"What kind of mother is one that is dead?" He retorted. Mallory stood to object once more, but he returned to his seat and said, "Withdrawn. No further questions, Your Honor."

"Thank you, Ms. Mills. You may step down," Judge Spencer stated and Regina nodded, standing and returning to her seat beside Robin.

He took her hand immediately and she placed hers on his thigh, smiling gently to assure him that she was all right. She could see the anger in his eyes; he was rattled by Sidney's cross-examination and choice of questioning. She leaned forward and kissed him gently before saying, "Don't let him bother you. He's just doing his job."

"That was uncalled for, Regina, and you know it," he replied, his voice a harsh whisper.

She shook her head, "I'm okay. Just relax and be honest. He doesn't have a case; without any evidence or witnesses of his own, his only option is to belittle anyone Mallory provides."

Robin nodded as the blonde stood and stated, "Prosecution calls Robin Locksley to the stand."

She kissed him once more, squeezing his thigh affectionately for support as she said, "If you get upset, just look at me."

He stood and took his seat on the stand after being sworn in. They repeated the initial introduction by Mallory asking him to state his name before venturing into her questioning. Much like Regina's testimony, she asked him to recount the events of Marian's return into his life and the attempted kidnapping of Roland on Halloween.

"What did you and Ms. Moza discuss once Ms. Mills excused herself to the bedroom?" She asked.

Robin sat up and looked into the blonde's eyes, "I will admit, it was more of a heated argument than a civilized discussion; I was shaken by her surprise visit and not particularly pleased with her request to see Roland. However, I continued to inform her that the divorce papers, which she signed eight years ago, removed her as his legal guardian. I was merely protecting my son."

"And on Halloween, did you notice anything out of the ordinary about the defendant once you saw her?"

"Once she was apprehended by Officer Nolan, I recognized her incoherence from when we were married; I assumed she was under the influence. It was confirmed later by the toxicology report that she was in fact high at the time of the kidnapping," he stated, turning his attention to Regina to keep himself calm.

"Thank you, Mr. Locksley. No further questions," she said and returned to her seat.

Sidney Glass stood and readjusted his blazer once again as he asked, "Mr. Locksley, could you tell the court what married life was like between you and Ms. Moza?"

He took a deep breath, "At first, we were happy, like most newlyweds. She was intelligent and determined; we both were. A few years into our marriage, I noticed she became distant and closed off; I suppose secretive would be the best word to describe it. After she became pregnant with Roland, things started to go down hill and I hoped with a new baby things might change, but they only got worse."

"How so?"

"She was absent most days. I had to take Roland with me to teach my lectures because we couldn't afford daycare once she'd lost her job. A few months after his birth, she was arrested for the use, distribution, and creation of illegal drugs," there was fire in his eyes as he stared at Marian seated so calmly behind the table. He heard Regina clear her throat from the opposite side of the room and he immediately looked at her. She nodded, giving him the strength he needed to control his temper.

"How long have you been seeing Ms. Mills?" Sidney asked as he leaned against the front of the defense table.

"About a year and a half," he replied, keeping his eyes fixated on his lover.

"Less than two years and you've given her parental rights to your son when you denied those same rights to the woman you were married to for five years?"

"That's right," he stated before adding, "Regina isn't a drug addict."

"Neither was Marian when you first started seeing her, isn't that correct?"

"Yes, that's correct," he responded, tightening his fists as he realized the trap Marian's attorney had sprung on him. He decided to add, "However, this is about the facts, Mr. Glass, and the fact is, Marian is a criminal now and attempted to kidnap my son. I try not to focus on what could happen and instead direct my attention to what did happen as it pertains to the well-being of my child."

"So although Roland could fall from his bicycle and hurt his head, you don't require him to wear a helmet because it hasn't occurred in the past?" Sidney asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"That's not-" Robin tried to explain himself, but was interrupted as the defense attorney continued.

"Or since he hasn't broken the law, you don't feel the need to teach him right from wrong because he has yet to make that sort of mistake?"

"Objection! Badgering the witness," Mallory stood, clearly annoyed with the defense counsel's line of questioning.

"Sustained," Judge Spencer stated, "Watch it, Mr. Glass."

"No further questions, Your Honor," Sidney replied and graciously returned to his seat.

"You may step down, Mr. Locksley. Thank you," the judge stated as the man nodded and walked back to sit beside Regina. He continued, "I think that's enough for one day. We'll adjourn and reconvene tomorrow morning. Thank you, Counsel. Bailiff, please escort Ms. Moza back to holding."

Mallory turned around as the couple leaned forward and whispered, "You guys did great. He doesn't have shit and he knows it."

"That's what I told Robin before," Regina stated in agreement.

"This is about whether or not Marian is guilty of kidnapping, which, based on our evidence and testimonies, she is. The jury has to disregard anything he says that could make you look bad and once they do that, they'll realize he doesn't have a leg to stand on and she'll be back at Litchfield before you know it."

* * *

The days following Robin and Regina's testimonies went exceptionally well. Mallory called Emma Swan, the lead detective on the case, and David Nolan, the arresting officer, as witnesses. Luckily, Sidney wasn't able to break them with personal questions like he'd been able to do with the couple. On the final day of the prosecution's cross-examinations, Henry and Roland were called to testify. The youngest boy was scheduled to go last on the witness list and he sat patiently between his parents while his older brother was sworn in. Marian turned to look at him, waving innocently in his direction. Regina narrowed her gaze, surprised the woman had the nerve, but it was Roland who instead positioned himself closer to his mother and refused to look in Marian's direction. She noticed how it broke the defendant's heart to see how close they were, but she did it to herself; her actions had led them to this and nothing more.

"Please state your name for the record," Mallory said once Henry had taken his seat.

"Henry Trotter," he replied, his voice calm. He resembled Regina in the way he sat up straight, his chin up, and his eyes focused only on the prosecuting attorney; he knew he needed to look strong and smart, so of course he would do so in a way that was so much like his mother.

"Thank you, Henry," she smiled before continuing, "Can you describe your relationship with Roland for the people of the jury?"

He nodded and spoke, "He's my little brother. Well, not biologically, but in every other way he totally is. He's my buddy. We do practically everything together: read, play video games, ride bikes. I take him to school and pick him up everyday since it's on my way home from school. Sometimes we stop at Central Park, but we always make sure to make it home in time for dinner. That's mom's number one rule."

The court laughed and Henry began to relax once gaining the approval of the jury. Mallory smirked, "Sounds like you two are pretty close."

"It's actually pretty crazy. I mean, I'm fifteen. I've gone that long being an only child, but once I met Roland, things just seemed to fall into place; like I was born to be his big brother, you know?"

"Absolutely," she nodded and asked, "And can you recall the events of October 31st of last year?"

"Yes," he took a deep breath, "That was the day Ms. Moza attempted to kidnap Roland."

"Do you remember what was going through your mind at the time, Henry?"

"I'll never forget it as long as I live," he stated seriously before adding, "We were at the Halloween parade together when Roland started shouting."

"Do you remember exactly what he said?"

"As if it were yesterday," he nodded, "He was calling out, 'Mommy, help me.' Mommy, we realized, meant my mother, Regina Mills."

"What happened?" She urged him to continue.

"My mom asked me to call Emma- uh, Detective Swan. She's our neighbor and a good friend of my mom's so I dialed and the next thing I knew, Officer Nolan had Ms. Moza in handcuffs and Roland was sobbing as my mother hugged him. It all happened so fast," he explained.

"What about once you returned home? How was that?" She asked, wanting to show the court that the Roland was in great hands.

"Roland was really attached to my mom; he was pretty shaken up. He took his bath and went to bed in mom's room while Robin and I took showers down the hall in his apartment. When we came back, Robin went to bed to comfort the little guy and my mom came into the kitchen to check on me before she joined them."

"Did you sleep that night, Henry?"

He shook his head, "No. I didn't sleep for a few days after that to be honest."

This was news to Robin and Regina. The couple exchanged glances, not realizing that Mallory would want to hear about the details of the days following the incident, but they knew she had a good reason for her line of questioning. They directed their attention to the front of the room as the blonde spoke again, "And why is that?"

"I was worried. I know Ms. Moza was taken into custody and couldn't come back for Roland, but I didn't want to sleep just in case. I'm pretty protective. I guess that's something I get from my mom," he chuckled to himself before adding, "I sat on the couch every night with a baseball bat to make sure my family, especially my little brother, were safe as they slept."

"Thank you, Henry," she smiled and directed her attention to Judge Spencer, "No further questions for this witness, Your Honor."

"Mr. Glass? Your witness," the judge spoke out.

Sidney stood and cleared his throat, pushing up on his glasses as he walked toward Henry. He smiled and said, "You've taken on the role of parent in some ways, haven't you, Henry?"

"I wouldn't say that," he shook his head in disagreement.

"Taking your little brother to school, picking him up, reading to him. You wouldn't consider these things something a parent is supposed to do?"

"Before my parents started dating, I was hired by Robin- uh, Mr. Locksley, to escort Roland to school and babysit him every so often. He was a single parent at the time and did his best to ensure the safety of his son in his travels. I was happy to provide assistance and just continued the task out of my own enjoyment once it was no longer necessary," he stated firmly, wanting to show off his intelligence and really show the defense attorney that there was no messing with Henry Trotter.

Sidney nodded, "I see. So you were Roland's babysitter first?"

"Objection!" Mallory stood and leaned over the table, "The witness has already stated that he was Roland's babysitter. Should we insult the intelligence of our jury by having him repeat it a second time?"

"Sustained," Judge Spencer nodded and narrowed his gaze at the defense counsel, "Move on, Mr. Glass."

"No further questions, Your Honor," he stated and returned to his seat. Sweat was forming on his brow as he wiped it with a handkerchief he pulled from the inside pocket of his blazer. He was going to lose. He had absolutely nothing.

This made Mallory grin smugly as she watched him panic from across the room. She stood and faced the judge, "I'd like to call the prosecution's final witness, Roland Locksley, to the stand."

"Bailiff, please escort the boy to the stand," he ordered, obviously not trusting the defendant as far as he could throw her.

The little boy stood and took the officer's hand, looking back at his parents as he walked to his seat beside the judge. He caught a glimpse of Marian as she finally sat up straight for the first time since the trial began and smiled at Roland. He immediately looked at Regina for support. She nodded her head with an affectionate smile, reassuring him that he was a big boy; he could do this. Instead of being sworn in, Judge Spencer leaned over and spoke sweetly to the child, "Hello, Roland. I've heard a lot about you in the last few days."

Roland nodded with a smirk, "My family always talks about me. I'm pretty great."

The jury chuckled as the judge leaned back, the boy's words taking him by surprise. He smirked and said, "I believe it. Do you understand why you're here today, Roland?"

"Yes sir, I do," he said politely, "I have to tell Ms. Bolla and Mr. Glass about what happened to me last Halloween."

"That's right. And do you promise that everything you say is the absolute truth?"

"I promise," he replied, holding out his pinky. The judge looked down at the boy in confusion, but realized he was offering his pinky as a way to swear that he would be honest. The court was taken by Roland, the jury clearly pleased that he was such an innocent child. Judge Spencer felt inclined to lean his hand down, taking the boy's pinky in his own as Roland finally said, "I pinky promise."

Mallory smiled and began questioning Roland once the judge nodded, giving her permission to cross-examine her witness, "Can you tell me your full name?"

"Roland John Locksley," he stated proudly, remembering when she'd asked him to do that the last time they spoke.

"Roland, can you do me a favor and point to your mommy?" He did as he was told, pointing straight ahead at Regina who was smiling from ear to ear. Mallory turned to the jury and stated, "Let the record show that the witness has pointed to Regina Mills." She turned back to Roland and asked, "Now can you point to the person who tried to kidnap you last Halloween?" He was hesitant, but lifted his hand and pointed at Marian. Mallory, once again, spoke to the jury, "Let the record reflect that the witness has pointed to Marian Moza. I'd also like to enter into evidence the prerecorded deposition held at Blanchard and Mills between Roland and myself."

"Has the jury been given the opportunity to listen to the tape?" Judge Spencer turned, directing his question to the foreman.

He nodded, "We have, Your Honor."

"And has opposing counsel been given the same opportunity?" He asked, looking at Sidney.

Defense counsel stood and spoke, "I have, Your Honor."

"Good," the judge nodded, "Please continue, Ms. Bolla."

The blonde shook her head, her tight curls moving swiftly across her face, "I have no further questions, Your Honor. The prosecution rests."

She took her seat and Sidney Glass stood up, walking forward to be close to Roland. He smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Roland."

"Thank you, sir," he replied, unsure of what to say since he hadn't asked a question.

"Roland, why did you point to Regina when Ms. Bolla asked you who your mother is?" He asked, tilting his head.

The little boy smiled as he gazed at his mom, "Because she is. She loves me very much and keeps me safe."

"She wasn't able to keep you safe last Halloween, isn't that right, Roland?"

"I know that Mommies and Daddies can't always keep their kids from getting hurt, but I knew that she was my Mommy that day because she ran to help me. She saved me. And she'll always be there to save me."

"Is that what she told you?"

"She didn't have to. I just know it," he stated confidently and turned his head to the jury, "Regina is my Mrs. Weasley."

A few members of the jury understood the boy's reference and chuckled at his analogy. Robin took Regina's hand and squeezed, happy to see their son winning over the hearts of the courtroom so easily. Sidney took a step back and pointed to Marian, "But this is your biological mother, is that correct?"

"Yes sir, Ms. Moza had me in her belly," he nodded. His voice was sad as he chose to continue, "I know we don't get to pick who our parents are, but if I got the chance to pick my Mommy, I'd always pick Regina."

The courtroom was silent as they allowed the words to linger in the air. Sidney realized his case was lost; there was no point in trying to beat Mallory Bolla. He returned to his place behind the defense table and looked up at the judge, "No further questions, Your Honor, but I'd like to move for a dismissal."

Mallory couldn't contain her laughter as she stood up and asked, "You can't call for a dismissal just because you don't have a case."

"You don't have grounds for a dismissal, Sidney. Stop wasting the court's time," Judge Spencer spat and disregarded the attorney's request.

"Then the defense calls Marian Moza to the stand," he stated, his voice cracking with regret as he spoke the words.

"Fine," the old man nodded and turned to Roland, "You can go back to your seat now, Roland. Thank you."

"Thank you, sir," he smiled, his dimples shining with great pride as he returned to sit next to his family. Regina pulled him into her lap and hugged him close as Robin put his arm around her and Henry on either side of him. The hardest part was over. Once Marian's testimony was complete, the jury would be forced to make their decision and this would all be behind them.

"Please state your name for the record," Sidney spoke quickly, obviously wanting to get this over with before Mallory destroyed any dignity he had left.

"Marian Moza," she spoke quietly, leaning forward weakly as if that would gain her some sort of sympathy from the jury.

"Do you love your son, Ms. Moza?"

"Of course I do," she replied instantly.

"And were you aware that your actions that evening would be considered attempted kidnapping?" He asked, knowing this was a pointless cross.

"He's my son. I just wanted to spend time with him," she said, smiling at Roland who wanted nothing to do with her.

"No further questions, Your Honor. The defense rests," he said, taking his seat and gathering his briefcase.

Mallory stood and took her time, wanting to draw out the inevitable shut out she was about to provide for Sidney Glass. She leaned against the table, crossing her arms when she asked, "Ms. Moza, you are aware that Roland is no longer your son in the eyes of the court, correct?"

"Yes, but-" She tried to continue, but the blonde shut her down.

"And you are aware that it has been that way since your divorce from Mr. Locksley?"

"Yes, but I still-"

Mallory shook her head, "So you were aware that taking Roland last Halloween was a crime? That you would be arrested if you were caught because you are not his mother?"

"But I am," she replied, her voice growing angry.

"Please answer the question, Ms. Moza," Mallory shot back, hoping to hit a nerve that would drive the woman to insanity. She deserved it after all the trouble she'd put her best friend and her family through.

"I recognize that I am not Roland's mother, however, I was not aware that it was a crime," she stated firmly.

"Could that be because you were under the influence of painkillers and heroin?"

"Objection!" Sidney stood, yelling out more so in frustration that she was, figuratively speaking, crushing his balls with her cross-examination.

"Withdrawn," Mallory muttered and returned to her seat, "No further questions, Your Honor."

"I regret it," Marian said, her eyes filling with tears, "I regret signing those papers. Roland has been the only thing keeping me alive in there. If I lose him, I have nothing."

"Your Honor-" Mallory began to object to the woman's words, not wanting the jury to sympathize with her.

Judge Spencer lifted his hand and turned his attention to row of people seated beside the witness stand, "The jury will disregard the witness's last statement. You may step down, Ms. Moza."

The courtroom was dismissed and Marian was escorted back to holding by the bailiff. The family sat in shock over the woman's words. Regina and Robin exchanged glances and hoped that wouldn't ruin the case for them. They lingered in the moment, holding their children close and fearing the worst when just moments ago, they thought they would be celebrating a victory.

* * *

"Still no word from Mallory?" Robin asked the following evening as they were tucking Roland into bed.

"Nothing yet. She wasn't in the office today, but I assumed she was at another hearing. She's been swamped with divorce cases this week like you wouldn't believe," Regina replied, pulling the blankets over her son.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The couple exchanged glances when he asked, "Were you expecting someone?"

She shook her head and shrugged, "I'll finish getting him in bed."

Robin leaned down and kissed his son on the forehead before exiting to the living room. He peered through the peephole and recognized the mess of curly blonde hair standing on the other side. He pulled open the door with a smile, "I hope you brought champagne to celebrate because bad news is unacceptable in this house."

Mallory stood still in her place in the hallway of the top floor of Enchanted Plaza. She didn't say a word, but merely gazed back at Robin with sad, tired eyes. He shook his head, "There's no way we lost. Please tell me that's not why you're here."

"It's more complicated than that, Robin," she stated before adding, "We need to talk. Where's Regina?"

"I was tucking Roland into bed," the brunette said from behind them as she entered the room, "What's going on?"

Robin gestured for Mallory to enter and offered her the recliner in the living room. The couple sat beside one another on the black, leather couch, reaching for the other's hand in desperate need for comfort. Regina shook her head, "He didn't have a case so I know you're not here in the middle of the night to tell us we lost, Mal."

"The jury voted guilty. It was unanimous," she stated, her voice flat.

"That's wonderful news," Robin exclaimed.

The brunette shook her head. Mallory was her best friend; they'd worked together for nearly twenty years. Something else happened. She matched the tone of her friend's voice as she asked, "But?"

"I was only just informed, minutes after the verdict was in," she explained. The couple remained silent, holding onto one another for dear life. After the year they've had, one would think hearing bad news would be easier, but it had quite the opposite effect. Mal continued, "Marian is dead."

Regina covered her mouth in surprise, immediately turning her attention to her lover. His face was blank, all the color drained from his features as he continued to stare at the blonde. There was no way she died. Only a day ago she was seated in the same room as them. She couldn't be dead.

"What happened?" The brunette asked, focusing her attention back to Mallory, but squeezing Robin's hand in support.

"The medical examiner ruled it a suicide," she stated, "She was found after the verdict was read hanging by a makeshift noose she'd made out of the bed sheets in her cell. By the time anyone got to her, it was too late."

The room fell silent as the news washed over them. Regina could feel the heat rising from Robin's pores as she peered in his direction. She couldn't understand why he was angry, but he was and all she knew was that Mallory needed to leave before he exploded. The brunette stood, signaling for her friend to do the same. She pulled her into a hug as she said, "Thank you for letting us know."

"Of course. If there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know," she responded as she was released from their embrace. She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry."

He simply nodded, unable to lift his gaze from the hardwood floor as the women walked toward the door. Regina watched the blonde briefly as she walked solemnly down the hallway before closing the door and locking it for the evening. She turned and found that Robin was gone. She immediately ran to their bedroom and got there just in time as he paced beside the bed.

"Robin, you need to calm down," she whispered, her voice harsh.

"I'm sorry, Regina. You want me to calm down? How exactly do you expect me to do that?" He asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

She stepped toward him, "I know this is a lot to take in right now, but our kids are sleeping so you need to get yourself together. Take deep breaths, step onto the balcony. Whatever you need to do to keep your voice down, do it."

She was stern with him, not wanting to worry their children, but her voice was still soft and comforting. He breathed in and out, his hands clenched into tight fists as he continued to pace. He didn't look at her, but perhaps he should have for the extra support it would provide. He groaned out, "This is a load of bollocks."

"I know," she said, trying to keep her voice down so he would match her tone.

"No Regina, you have no idea. I've spent eight years of my life struggling to be the best father for my son and she waltzed in to destroy all of that. She acted like she deserved Roland when all she ever did was fuck everything up."

"She lost, Robin. Nothing was destroyed," she explained.

He shook his head and huffed with frustration, "Her life would have been destroyed, but no, she couldn't handle the fact that for once I actually beat her and so she takes the easy way out."

Robin turned, his fists clenched as he leaned back to hit the wall. Regina stepped forward, finally raising her voice, "Don't you dare! You punch that wall and you're on the couch tonight!"

He turned, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. They'd fought before; many times, but she'd never threatened to kick him out of bed. He began to calm down as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes, searching for an explanation. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Marian is dead, Robin. We can't change that. But you can certainly change the way you react to the news. I know you hated her; you have every reason to and I will never blame you for that."

"Death is easy," he sighed, finally wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a tight embrace, "She deserved to rot. She deserved to live each day behind bars with nothing to look forward to."

"This isn't the Robin I know," she stated, "The Robin I know values all human life, regardless of their mistakes."

He was silent as he allowed her words to sink in. A year ago they argued over this very topic and it seemed Regina understood more about him than he knew about himself. She was right. Marian made her choices and lived with her mistakes. Who was he to say she did or didn't deserve to live? Who was he to wish misery upon the person who'd given birth to his son? She was still human, after all, and perhaps this was the last straw for her; perhaps Roland really was the only thing keeping her alive all this time.

He released her from his arms and sank to the floor, leaning his head against the wall as he watched Regina join him. He felt sadness wash over him for the first time since Marian had returned to their lives. She was gone. All he'd ever wanted was for their family to be rid of her, but now that they were, it broke his heart. He never wanted it to end this way; he never wished she would take her own life. He was merely protecting his son. But now they were free. Just not in a way any of them had ever expected.

His eyes filled with tears as he put her face into his hands, leaning his elbows against his kneecaps. She put her arm around him and leaned her forehead against his as she said, "I know she wasn't always a criminal, Robin. Especially not to you. So it's okay to mourn her."

"I miss the woman that she was, Regina. Even if things hadn't worked out between us, she was one of the most brilliant minds this world had ever seen. And her heart-," he weeped, "She loved me once."

"I know," she whispered, closing her eyes as she rocked their bodies in a soothing motion, "And I know that you loved her. You love with everything you have and I imagine it was no different between the two of you at one time. I know what that's like, Robin; to lose someone close to you. Although it seems like the person she was has been gone for a while, now that she's- well, the hope that maybe someday she might turn her life around is gone."

"I didn't want to take Roland from her. I know, deep down, she probably did love him," he cried.

"I'm sure she did, but you did the right thing; you kept Roland safe. That's what matters," she whispered, kissing his temple gently as he continued to cry.

"It feels like it's my fault."

Regina leaned back and shook her head. She used her free hand to lift his chin up so their eyes could meet, wanting him to see the sincerity in her brown orbs as she said, "This is not your fault, Robin. None of it. Your responsibility was to Roland. What happened to Marian- that's on her, not you."

Robin nodded, unsure if he believed her just yet, but was happy to know she believed in him; she thought he'd done the right thing and that was important to him. His tears slowed to a halt after a few minutes spent in silence seated together on the floor of the master bedroom. She rubbed his back and placed gentle kisses sporadically against his cheek, jaw, neck, bicep; anywhere she could, she kissed him. It brought him comfort having her so close. He'd never shared this type of intimacy in his relationship with Marian, even when it was at its best. They never held one another or cried together during hard times. Sometimes, it seemed their relationship was built solely on physical attraction. They were young and naïve so it was possible that's all it ever was. But this, what he shared with Regina; it was so much more. Of course, the physical attraction was there. It was impossible for him to look away from her exquisite body that it almost pained him to be near her. But they experienced a certain level of intimacy in the way they raised their children together and through their laughter and even through the passionate way in which they fought. They were soul mates.

"I want you to know, Regina," he began, placing his hand on her cheek as their foreheads rested against one another, "It's different with you. This—what we have—It was never like this with her. Not once."

She smiled and shook her head, "It's okay if it was, Robin."

"But it wasn't. And I'm not saying this to justify my sadness over her death. I'm saying it because it's the truth and I thought you should know. We were never close the way you and I are. There was never this—this—"

"Spark?" She offered, unsure of where he actually intended on going with this.

"Exactly—there was never a spark, at least not one that I ever felt," he said, chuckling to himself as he added, "And she never finished my sentences."

Regina smirked and kissed his lips tenderly, rubbing her thumb along the dip in his cheek, "We seem to fit perfectly together, don't we?"

"It's always been that way," he replied confidently, feeling much better as long as he was with the love of his life.

She sighed and focused her eyes on his, "I'm sorry, Robin."

"Thank you, my love," he said, pulling her into him for a warm, affectionate hug.

The smell of her shampoo entered his nostrils as his face met wisps of her messy pixie cut. He smirked, closing his eyes and enjoying the scent of apple cinnamon. Her face was pressed into the bare skin of his shoulder, forest scented cologne seeping out of his pores and crashing through her nose with a certain familiarity to it that warmed her heart. Two scents that didn't necessarily go together wafted through the air, creating the pleasant smell of an apple tree, growing infinitely from the love in which they shared.


	19. Talk of the Town

Chapter Nineteen: Talk of the Town

Robin tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. If he did sleep, it was interrupted by unpleasant dreams. Regina, on the other hand, chose not to sleep at all. She worried about her lover as he struggled beside her, wanting so desperately to be inside his head so she may put his mind at ease. She held him as he cried through nightmares and played with his hair to soothe him back to sleep. She held him close, whispering softly to comfort him or to talk whenever he gave up on closing his eyes.

"How am I supposed to tell Roland?" He asked her as the sun began to rise above the island of Manhattan.

She sighed, pulling him closer and continuing to work her fingers through his wavy locks, "Tell him the truth."

"It's easier said than done," he muttered, frustrated by the entire situation.

"You're right," she nodded before adding, "But you can't keep it from him. There's no easy way to tell someone this kind of news and there's no way to know how he will react. All I can tell you is that I'm here for you. I'll do everything I can to make this bearable for both of you."

"Perhaps you could tell him. That would make my life a helluva lot easier," he teased.

She chuckled and kissed his temple, "I'll be there when you do it. And he isn't alone. He has Henry. He'll know what to do when we don't, especially in a situation like this. Henry lost Daniel. I'm sure he can help Roland through this the way I'm helping you."

"That's a lot of pressure to put on the lad."

"Perhaps," she said, "But you heard the way he talked about Roland to the jury; he's protective. He'll jump on the opportunity to take care of him without us having to ask. I think this will be a lot easier than you're expecting."

Robin nodded with a yawn, "You're probably right."

"Of course I am," she smirked, snuggling closer to him as he rested his head on her chest, "Now get some rest."

"I'll probably just wake up again," he murmured, already beginning to close his eyes.

"Then I'll be here to soothe you back to sleep," she replied.

He leaned his chin on her chest as he peered up at her. She looked down, smiling as she gazed into his watery blue eyes; they looked more like the ocean than ever before as they glistened with sleepiness and the remnants of his tears. He kissed her tenderly on her lips, wanting to show her all the gratitude he could muster in that one simple gesture. She reciprocated her affections for him as she deepened the kiss, but only slightly. Although she was always aroused by his gentle touches, it wasn't the right time. After what happened the year before when Marian returned, she knew his mind needed to rest before his body could be exposed to her again. But Regina respected that and knew she would wait as long as it takes.

* * *

That morning, Regina heard the sounds of Roland's little feet moving around in the apartment. She smirked as she listened; first to the bathroom, then to the living room where the sound of Saturday morning cartoons could be heard. After a few minutes, she heard him sneaking into the kitchen, obviously hungry, but not wanting to wake up his parents after the busy week they had. She looked over at Robin sound asleep beside her and decided she would give him the time to rest. She removed herself from the blankets, leaning over to kiss his head gently before getting out of bed and wrapping her robe around her satin nighty. She ruffled her hair a bit as she yawned, not needing to brush it since it was so short. She could get used to the short hair. It was different and nothing she'd ever thought about doing, but it was simple and she could really work it if she wanted to.

She sauntered down the hall and found her son leaning into the refrigerator for the almond milk. It was rather full, causing it to be much heavier than he'd expected, but he was determined to get it on his own. She smiled and leaned her body against the wall, watching him intently and prepared to clean up any mess he caused. He held the carton close to his body and kicked the door closed before carefully lifting it onto the island. He finally spotted Regina watching him out of the corner of his eye and smiled, his dimples beaming with pride, "I was hungry. I hope I didn't wake you up."

She chuckled, "I was awake. I just wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm having a bowl of Cheerios. Do you want some?" He asked, pulling up a chair to lift himself high enough to reach the cabinet where the bowls were kept.

She allowed him to continue on his independent endeavor, wanting him to feel accomplished that he was able to do things on his own. She shook her head, "I'll make myself some yogurt."

"I can make it for you," Roland offered, smiling excitedly from ear to ear as he thought about how proud he would feel after making his mother breakfast.

"So you better grab two bowls then. Seems like you're the chef this morning," she giggled, closing the cabinet as he sunk back onto the floor with a second bowl gripped tightly in his hand.

He went back to the fridge for the yogurt and peered over his shoulder, "Do you want strawberries?"

"Not today. I think I'll put some Cheerios in it. And maybe some Craisins."

Roland pondered that for a second, imagining how it would taste before deciding, "That sounds better than just plain Cheerios."

"It is. You should try it," she suggested, sitting on the chair at the counter and continuing to watch him as he prepared their breakfast.

He took the milk from the counter and put it back in the fridge, choosing to share in Regina's yogurt treat rather than his boring cereal. He scooped vanilla Greek yogurt into the bowls, pouring a hearty amount of the gluten-free Cheerios into them before opening the Lazy Susan and pulling out the Craisins. He popped a few into his mouth, giggling when Regina narrowed her eyes at his silliness, but placed two handfuls on top of their meal. He pushed them forward to his mother who placed one in front of herself and the other in front of the seat beside her while Roland cleaned up after himself and took two spoons out of their designated drawer. He joined her at the counter, climbing into the chair with ease and plopping down with a huff.

Regina chuckled, "It's hard work cooking all by yourself, isn't it?"

"And you do it everyday," he shook his head in disbelief as if his task could really be considered 'cooking.'

They ate together, making small talk while his cartoons occasionally distracted him. After a few minutes, Henry joined them for breakfast, making himself a bowl of the same treat and leaning his elbows against the countertop as he stood in the kitchen. They giggled together as they discussed Thanksgiving and Christmas plans, Roland making sure to mention some of the items from his very lengthy list.

"They're coming out with the new Rock Band game for PlayStation," he exclaimed, looking at Henry in hopes that his older brother might chime in.

"Yeah, I heard about that. It looks pretty cool," he stated, looking between his younger sibling and his mother with a smile.

She nodded as she stood up to clean their bowls, "Put it on the list."

"Are these two harassing you about Christmas gifts already? November is hardly over," Robin said as he entered the kitchen, stretching his arms over his head.

"Thanksgiving is next week, dad," Roland said, rolling his eyes with a chuckle before hopping down from his chair and walking into the living room.

"Thanksgiving already? Bloody hell! Where did the year go?" He asked in a playful tone.

His son's eyes widened as he plopped down on the couch while his older brother joined him, "You shouldn't say that. Mom will punish you if you use bad words."

"Is that so?" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body close to him.

"Come on guys. Seriously?" Henry groaned in disgust.

"Yeah. Gross," Roland agreed, mostly wanting to appear 'cool' like Henry did.

"You are both my witnesses," Regina stated, peering her head around her lover's, "I've done nothing."

Robin leaned in and whispered softly in her ear, "Not yet."

He bit down on her ear lobe, her eyes closing and body shivering from the sensation of his warm breath against her skin. She huffed in frustration; his teasing causing a stirring in her core that wasn't fair to experience in front of their children. Her eyes pierced through his like daggers as she said, "You can make your own breakfast."

He chuckled as she tried to escape his grasp, but it only caused him to hold on tighter. He danced her around the kitchen, the two giggling like teenagers until he whispered, "Why can't I have you for breakfast?"

"Would you stop?" She said, her face turning a subtle shade of pink with embarrassment that the kids might overhear. She kissed his lips tenderly before saying, "There. I hope it was satisfying."

She wiggled out of his embrace and he laughed, turning quickly to smack her backside as she trotted away from him. She gasped and turned, narrowing her eyes at him before joining her children in the living room. Robin poured himself a bowl of cereal, taking it with him as he snuggled in beside his lover while their family squeezed together just in time for Spongebob.

"Did you guys hear anything from Mallory yet?" Henry asked, keeping his eyes focused on the screen as the theme song began to play.

Robin suddenly felt an enormous amount of guilt wash over him. Last night, he'd been told the heartbreaking news that his ex-wife, the biological mother of his child, was dead. Yet this morning he awoke feeling light and happy, teasing his beau and their children as if nothing had happened; as if Marian never existed at all.

Regina turned her attention to the man seated beside her, watching to see if he was ready to tell them the news they'd received less than 24 hours prior to that moment. He seemed distant, his mind clearly pondering a way to speak the words aloud to his kids. She placed her hand on his knee, simply to bring him back to reality. His eyes locked with hers and she offered a gentle, reassuring smile. Henry had asked and they couldn't very well lie. They had to tell them and it had to be then.

He cleared his throat and placed his bowl on the coffee table, grabbing the remote and muting the television so his children would focus their attention on him. Regina's hand remained firm on his leg, mostly there for support, but also to assist in keeping him calm under the circumstances. He took a deep breath and said, "Mallory came by last night after you were both asleep."

"Really? What did she say?" Roland asked, sitting up and paying closer attention to his father.

He looked at Regina and she nodded for him to continue. His blue eyes met with the innocence of his son's dark brown ones and he forced a smirk, "It seems Marian was found guilty of attempted kidnapping."

"That's great news!" Henry exclaimed, putting his arm around his younger brother.

"That's what we thought," Regina stated, her words silencing her sons so that Robin could continue.

He sighed and knelt down before his children, taking Roland's hands and leaning his chin on the little boy's knees. He continued to look into his eyes as he said, "I'm so sorry, my boy."

"They're not taking me away from you, are they?" He asked, worried that his worst fear was coming to life before his eyes.

Regina shook her head, "No, of course not. It's nothing like that, sweetheart."

Roland nodded and looked back at his father, waiting patiently for him to continue. After the knot in his stomach unraveled itself, he finally spoke softly as he said, "She's gone, Roland."

"You mean..." He started to respond, but his voice trailed off.

"Yes, my love," Regina said, putting her arm around her children before stating more definitively, "Your mother died. We're so sorry to have to tell you it happened at all, but you deserved to know the truth."

Suddenly, Roland stood from his spot on the couch. There was fire burning in his eyes as he furrowed his brows in anger. His fists clenched and he began to storm away. Beside his dimples, this was the first time he truly resembled Robin in all the time she'd known him.

"Roland, please sit down and talk to us," he stood, following after his son.

He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest in a pout as he continued to storm away to his room, "No! I want to be alone."

The door slammed and Robin was left standing behind it, his hand resting gently upon the wood as he hoped his son was okay on the other side. Without warning, Henry appeared beside him and placed his hand on his father's back. He looked up, their blue eyes meeting as the teenager said, "I'll talk to him."

"You don't have to—"

"I want to," Henry interrupted with a soft smile, "I've been there. I know why he's angry."

Robin nodded his head and pulled his older son into an embrace, exhaling as he said, "Thank you, Henry."

"You got it," he smiled, patting his back before adding, "He'll be fine. He just needs some time."

Robin left his older son standing before the young boy's door and walked solemnly into the kitchen. He rested his palms on the countertop and hunched over, defeat written all over his demeanor. Regina stood from the couch and allowed him his time to cope while she brewed him a cup of coffee. It was silent except for the sound of the Keurig hard at work as it mixed his hazelnut flavored beverage, the liquid falling into his Oxford mug and steam rising from within. She took it by the handle and placed it on the counter next to him before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. Her cheek rested sweetly on his back as she just held him close, wanting him to know she was accessible if he needed to talk.

He sighed and placed his hands over hers, "I'm his father, Regina, yet there's nothing I can do to help him."

She kissed the material of his white undershirt, "Sometimes we need our siblings more than we need our parents."

Robin considered her statement for a moment, thinking back to all the times he'd been there for Little John. They were a lot like Henry and Roland growing up: the best of friends and always there for one another. He'd leaned on John countless times and couldn't remember how many nights they'd spent awake in his room while Robin comforted his younger brother. He realized that his son wasn't pushing him away, he just needed a different kind of comfort, and that was something Robin was all too familiar with.

He turned his body to face Regina, smiling softly as he placed his hands on either side of her face, "You're so wise for someone without siblings."

She shrugged, "When I was growing up, I had Mary Margaret. We were inseparable for years and we leaned on each other when times were hard. So I guess, once upon a time, I did have a sister."

"You two don't seem too close anymore. What happened?"

She shook her head, "I met Daniel. I found someone else to confide in."

Robin nodded, understanding what she meant. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to her lips before saying, "And now you have me. And I you. "

She smiled and hugged him tight, wanting to feel his warmth completely around her and to provide the same for him, "And our sons have each other."

* * *

"Hey kiddo, it's Henry," he said as he knocked gently on the door, "Mind if I come in?"

There was no vocal response from the little boy, but when he heard the door unlock, he took that as his cue to enter. He stepped into the Harry Potter themed bedroom and closed the door behind him before taking a seat beside his little brother on the bed. Roland wiped away his tears, wanting to shield them from the teenager's view, but Henry placed his hand over his brother's and moved them from his face. The little boy gazed up into his bright blue eyes, his own brown ones reflecting immense sadness.

"It's okay to cry, Roland," he offered.

"No it's not," he replied in a pout.

Henry chuckled and put his arm around the young boy, "Why do you think it's not okay to cry?"

"I wished this to happen," he confessed, "I shouldn't cry because this is what I wanted."

"You wished that your mother would die?"

"No," he sniffled, "I wished that Marian would."

"I see," Henry nodded.

"No you don't, Henry. I must have magic or something because I wished she would go away forever and now she's dead. I'm only eight! I thought I wasn't supposed to show signs of magic until I turn ten, at least. Hogwarts will never accept me now," he huffed, more tears beginning to stream down his face.

"Well, if you do have magic, especially magic as powerful as this, I can assure you that Professor McGonagall would want to teach you how to control it. So I wouldn't worry about that," he stated confidently, noticing how his words were already starting to cheer the boy up. He rubbed his back, "And I know you were angry at Marian for everything and I don't blame you for wishing her to go away. I'm sure we all did at some point. I know I certainly did."

"Really?" He looked at his brother hopefully.

Henry nodded, "Sure. I never wished that she would die, of course, and I'm sure you didn't either. But I did wish that she would leave us alone. For good."

"Yeah. Exactly," he sighed, putting his chin in his hands as his elbows rested against his knees.

"Roland, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," the boy nodded, his eyes still focused on the floor.

"Were you angry in the living room because you felt sad that she died?" He asked curiously, wanting to better understand the boy's range of emotions in the last few minutes.

Roland slowly nodded his head, more tears falling as he answered, "I didn't want to feel sad about it, but when I realized that I did, it made me angry."

"Why?"

"Because Regina is my mommy now and I should have felt happy that she can have me all to herself now," he explained.

"Buddy, you don't have to be angry because you feel sad. It's okay. Marian was, as much as you wish she wasn't, your mom. And I know how it feels to hope that one day she'll come around and love you the way you want her to; I used to spend so much time believing my dad wasn't really gone and that he'd come back and rescue me from the Evil Queen," the boys laughed together and Henry leaned forward to dry Roland's tears as he continued, "But I realized that it wasn't possible. I was sad because I wanted to know him, the way I'm sure you always wanted to know Marian. Not because I lost my dad, but because there was no hope that he might come back to me. Is that something you think you're feeling right now?"

Roland nodded with a frown, "Yeah, but I don't want to feel this way."

"Sometimes we can't help the way we feel and that's okay. You don't have to think that mom and dad are going to scold you for this. They would never make you feel guilty about your emotions. Honestly, I'm sure your dad is feeling the exact same way you are. I bet he's beating himself up for feeling sad that she's gone while my mom is telling him exactly what I'm telling you: it's okay."

* * *

Henry and Roland exited the bedroom and joined their parents in the living room. No one spoke at first while Regina took it upon herself to make hot cocoa with cinnamon for her family. She brought over the tray and each person took a mug while they sat around waiting for someone to start the conversation. It was a surprise to everyone when Roland's little voice echoed against the walls of their apartment, "I'm sorry I was angry."

Robin ruffled his son's hair, "You don't have to apologize, my boy. I understand. I reacted the same way you did when I found out."

"Really?" He asked, starting to realize how much like his father he was becoming.

He nodded, "Do you feel better now that you spoke with your brother?"

"Yeah. I'm still sad, but Henry said that it wouldn't be so bad after a while," he assured his father.

"Good," Robin sat back, feeling much better knowing that his son was okay. Regina leaned her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his neck, her palm resting on his chest as she rubbed it softly.

Roland peered up at his parents, "Will there be a funeral for her?"

They looked at one another in surprise, not quite expecting him to ask about that. Regina directed her attention to the boy, "I can find out."

"You want to go if there is one?" His father asked curiously.

He nodded, "There's some things I want to tell her before she's gone forever. Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Robin reassured him, looking to Regina for support.

She smiled and leaned forward, "I think that's a great idea, sweetheart."

* * *

With Mallory's help, Regina was able to get in contact with the correctional officer in charge of the funeral arrangements for Marian. Her burial was scheduled for that Tuesday before Thanksgiving and Robin notified the schools that their children wouldn't be in attendance that day due to a loss. The university had the week off for the holiday and Regina was able to leave the office for a few hours to attend with her family.

They arrived at the cemetery around noon, just in time to catch the casket before it was sent underground. Roland walked between his parents, each of their hands holding his, while Henry walked beside his mother with his arm linked with hers. They stood still for a moment and stared at the image before them, not sure what they should do next. Robin released his son's hand and reached into the bag he was carrying in the other, revealing four flowers he'd purchased on the way. He handed one to each of them, keeping the red rose for himself.

Henry stepped forward first, not having anything to say to the woman he grew to hate, but placing the flower on her casket out of respect. Regina did the same, her pink rose placed beside Henry's, and she allowed her hand to linger there for a moment. Her family was far enough behind that she was certain they wouldn't hear anything she said. She took a deep breath and whispered, "He will be fine and loved and safe. I promise."

She stepped back and hugged Henry to her, allowing her arm to linger around his waist as they watched Robin and Roland approach the casket. He lifted his son into his arms and watched as he placed his white rose on top of the cold wood. He placed him back on his feet and gave the boy some space to say what he needed to say.

Roland furrowed his brow, finding it difficult to speak, but knowing that he had to. He sighed, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings last week. I know you just wanted to see me and that a lot of grown up things made that hard for you. So, I forgive you for trying to take me and I hope you can rest peacefully now."

Robin tried not to listen as his son spoke, but he couldn't help overhearing. He forgave her. That simple act of humanity shown by an eight year old was enough to warm his heart and bring tears to his eyes. He hoped maybe one day he might forgive Marian for all she'd done as well.

The little boy ran to his mother and older brother, giving his father the time he needed to say goodbye. Regina snuggled her children close for warmth and gazed into Robin's blue eyes as he looked over his shoulder at her. She nodded reassuringly and smiled that gentle smile that always gave him the strength to overcome anything. He turned back to face the casket, completely out of earshot as he stepped forward and said, "I never wanted this for you, Marian. I always wanted you to get help, but now it's too late for that. I admire Roland's strength to forgive you, but I'm afraid I'm not quite ready to do the same. However, I will thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Roland. And for that fact alone, I am forever grateful to you."

* * *

Later that evening when the children were fast asleep, Regina sat on the edge of the bed putting on her lotion while Robin brushed his teeth. He stood in the frame of the bathroom door and watched her; her delicate fingers moving slowly over the smooth skin of her arms: wrists, forearms, elbows, biceps, shoulders. He felt his core tightening as he kept his eyes focused on her movements. She pumped more lotion into her hands and bent forward, running her hands down her thighs to her knees and over her calves. Robin couldn't wait to touch her, looking forward to the sensation of her lathered limbs wrapped around his and the palms of his hands moving slowly as they explored her body.

Regina looked up, catching him staring at her. She noticed toothpaste escaping from the corner of his mouth and she chuckled, "Down boy. You're foaming."

He snapped out of his reverie and ran to the sink to rinse. When he returned, she had removed her contacts and placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose as she skimmed over a file for work. She smiled at him briefly as he walked toward the bed, returning her eyes to the legal documents resting in her lap. He crawled up from the foot of the bed, working his way up her body until his eyes were peering over the top of the file. She smirked, but kept her eyes fixed on the words before her as she said, "Can I help you with something?"

"A few things come to mind," he reached his hand under the sheets and gripped the flesh of her thigh. He liked that her muscles were starting to return. She was no longer just skin and bones; there was something for him to hold on to and the thought alone made him grow with desire.

"Not tonight, baby," she sighed, "I have to get through this file for my meeting tomorrow morning. I, unfortunately, don't have the luxury of a week off during the holidays."

"Oh come on," he whispered, hiding his eyes as he bent his head to her abdomen. He pushed up her satin powder blue nighty and placed gentle kisses to her obliques as he said, "Let me pamper you."

She groaned, already feeling distracted as she felt his warm mouth making contact with her pelvis. She let the file fall from her hands, flying gracefully to the floor as she said, "Ten minutes. I'm timing you."

He laughed at her quip, enjoying how easily he was able to make her give in. He ran his hands over the tops of her thighs as he inched his lips closer to hers. She exhaled when she felt his hot breath against her sex, "Before I begin, I have one question for you?"

She hummed to let him know she was listening as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. He asked, "Were you really going to send me to the couch if I punched the wall the other night?"

She opened her eyes and looked down at him, narrowing them as she said in a seductive tone, "My threats are never empty."

He smirked and placed his tongue against her bundle of nerves, but just enough to make her squirm before ceasing his ministrations. She huffed in frustration as she peered into his eyes. They were blackened with desire, but clearly seeking an honest answer from her. She sighed, knowing that providing the truth was the only way she would get what she wanted, "No. I just knew it would get your attention."

He chuckled against her sex, causing her to gasp before he said, "You truly are a wicked woman."

* * *

The annual Thanksgiving feast in the lobby of Enchanted Plaza took place that Thursday evening as it did every year. The family arrived together, Regina carrying a batch of her homemade applesauce while Robin held a plate of her apple turnovers as their contribution to the potluck. All of their friends were gathered together, some standing around the bar or near the buffet while the others were seated in the armchairs scattered around the room. Henry, accompanied by Grace, met up with a few of their friends while Roland ran off to play with the Nolan twins, Jack and Jill. Regina sat comfortably on one of the couches beside Mary Margaret and Emma while Robin stood behind her, chatting away with David and Neal.

"Regina, how are you feeling?" Mary Margaret asked, placing her hand gently on her friend's knee as she spoke.

Regina was never the type of person who enjoyed attention, especially when it made her appear weak. She scoffed, "I'm alive, if that's what you mean."

Robin overheard and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving her a look that told her to play nice. She rolled her eyes, but knew he was right. She returned her attention to her friends and forced a pleasant smile as she said, "I'm doing well. Thank you."

"We were so worried about you, but..." Mary Margaret trailed off, unable to find the right words to complete her sentence.

Emma chimed in, "We know how you prefer your privacy. We just wanted to respect that."

"Well I appreciate that, but I'm fine," she reassured them.

Emma looked back at Robin and asked, "And how the hell are you doing?"

He chuckled, "I'm bloody wonderful."

The group laughed at his undying optimism until Neal added, "I'm sure that bullet left a sexy scar. Right, Reggie?"

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on her face when Robin said, "I'm practically irresistible now. She can't keep her hands off me."

"So when's the wedding?" Emma teased, secretly enjoying the way Regina's face turned a bright shade of pink upon hearing the question.

"Pardon?" Robin said, looking at his lover like she knew something that perhaps he didn't.

Neal chuckled and placed his hand on the man's shoulder, "It's the talk of the building. Everyone wants to know when Robina is gonna tie the knot."

"Is it now?" He questioned, rubbing his beard nervously. He watched Regina's body language for any sort of hint as to what she thought about this conversation, but she remained still as if unfazed by the topic. Of course it was something he often considered, but he wasn't sure he ever wanted to marry again, especially after everything he'd gone through with Marian. Things were perfect the way they were and they were happy, even more so now that things were starting to return to normal for their family. It wasn't a question of whether or not they were ready; they could marry at any moment and nothing would change except Regina's last name (if she even chose to change it, which he didn't expect since she was such an independent spirit). They knew they would be together forever. They'd adopted one another's children for Christ's sake. Marriage just didn't seem necessary, at least not to Robin. He cleared his throat and said, "Well, your guess is as good as mine."


	20. Why Do You Leave the Door Open?

Chapter Twenty: Why Do You Leave the Door Open?

The Thanksgiving festivities went on as normal, Robin feeling a bit shaken after the topic of marriage took him by surprise. He watched as Regina spoke with her friends, taking a moment to sit with Mr. Gold and thank him, no doubt, for everything he'd done for the couple with the move to the new apartment. She seemed to be in good spirits, completely unfazed by the idea that the entire building expected the announcement of a marriage proposal.

Robin, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about it since Emma brought it up. It was interesting to him that his lover never mentioned it to him or even tried to push the issue after all they'd been through together that year. He wondered if she felt the way he did, if she understood that marriage wasn't necessary for them. But what if she didn't feel that way? Of course, Regina had been engaged once, but she'd never been married. Perhaps it was something she wanted and even expected in her relationship with him. The uncertainty he felt throughout the rest of the feast was closing in on him, clouding his thoughts and making it damn near impossible to appreciate what he already had in front of him.

They returned to the apartment after assisting with the clean up of the potluck. Robin helped Roland get ready for bed while Henry and Grace retired to the teenager's bedroom. Regina went to the kitchen to clean the plates she'd brought to the feast, completely empty and practically licked dry. It made her proud that hers were the dishes that never left evidence that there had been anything on them at all. When she was through with the dishes, she went to Roland's room to find him already fast asleep, worn out from his busy evening of adventure with the Nolan twins. She smiled as she watched his chest rise and fall at a steady rhythm and admired the way his dimples poked out amongst the blankets pulled to his chin and various stuffed animals cuddled close to him. She shut the lights and closed the door gently behind her before she made her way down the hall. She stopped at Henry's room and heard the two teens giggling together on the other side. She sighed, but it was immediately followed by a smirk, happy that her son was happy and able to spend time with his girlfriend for the holidays. She turned and entered the master bedroom, closing and locking the door before making her way into the walk-in closet to fetch her pajamas. She didn't know why she bothered with getting into them at all when she knew they'd end up scattered on the floor the moment she crawled into bed beside her lover. She chuckled under her breath at the thought, realizing that it was part of the fun and anticipation of being with him.

She emerged from the closet and was about to enter the bathroom when she noticed the way Robin was sitting on the edge of the bed. She stared at him briefly, observing his body language for a hint at what was on his mind. His shoulders were tense, his elbows leaning against his knees as he held his head in the palms of his hands. She didn't move closer to him, but kept her eyes locked on his figure when she asked, "What's the matter?"

He kept his focus on the floor. She shook her head and went into the bathroom, calling out to him from inside, "Is it your stomach? I noticed you enjoyed Emma's cornbread a little too much tonight and I don't remember you taking your pill before we left."

Again, he didn't speak. She brushed her teeth and wondered what could possibly be bothering him. It was actually a pleasant evening spent with friends. No one was at each other's throats and she was sure Robin hadn't spoken a word to Graham the entire evening and vice versa. She sat down on the toilet to pee as she continued to think. The door remained open as she thought to herself.

She finally looked up when she heard Robin speak from the door frame, "Why do you leave the door open?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you leave the door open? It's a simple question," he shot back.

She didn't like his tone, but kept herself from jumping to anger when she replied, "It's what we do. You've taken a shit while I was in the shower so I never thought peeing with the door open would be such a big deal to you."

"It's not. It's comfortable," he stated.

She shook her head as she grabbed a small amount of toilet paper to wipe, "So what's the problem, Robin?"

"There's no problem. I just wondered why you left it open, that's all," he said.

She stood and flushed the toilet, walking to the sink beside the door to wash her hands as she looked at him, "What's going on with you?"

"And you knew I might be having a stomach issue because of the cornbread," he stated, ignoring her question.

She nodded and wiped her hands on the towel, "Right, because of the gluten. I know it bothers you if you have too much. Do you need your pill?"

"No, I took it before we left, but that's not the point," his eyes stared at the floor, his mind unable to focus on anything, but what he was saying.

"Well, what is the point? Because I'm confused," she walked passed him and into the bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed to start putting her lotion on.

"The point is, we're comfortable," he said, remaining in the doorframe, but turning his body toward her rather than the bathroom.

She laughed as she rubbed her hands over her arms, "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It's not. I suppose I just hadn't noticed it all before," he replied.

"What's gotten into you? You're usually so articulate, but you're not making any sense tonight," she sighed, "At least not to me and I can always figure out what you're thinking."

"That's it," he walked toward her, kneeling down next to the bed and leaning his chin on his hands as they rested on the comforter, "You know me. More than I do, which is slightly terrifying."

"Well, I can say the same for you," she chuckled, moving on to lather her legs once she was finished with her arms.

Silence lingered between them for a moment as she completed her task. She put the bottle back on her nightstand. She opened the drawer to pull out the case for her contact lenses when she felt his hand touch her upper thigh. She turned to look at him, noticing the way his eyes looked troubled. There was a reason for all this odd behavior and she just wanted him to tell her. She put her hand over his and said, "Robin, I can't help you if you don't let me in."

"I know, I'm sorry," he sighed and rubbed his thumb against the smooth skin of her thigh, "I need to ask you a serious question and I want you to be completely honest with me in your answer."

"When am I not honest with you?" She retorted with a smirk.

"I'm serious, Regina. Don't tell me what you think I want to hear. Just tell me the truth."

"Okay. I will," she nodded.

He took a deep breath and looked down at their hands, "What do you think about what Emma said?"

"Emma says a lot of things," she chuckled, "You'll have to be more specific."

"About us- getting married?" He said, finally looking up so his eyes could meet hers.

She peered into them and felt her heart skip a beat. She was faced with the reality that they needed to talk about this and she wasn't sure what her answer would be. She knew they were happy the way they were, they were comfortable. That must have been why he was rambling before. They were as comfortable as a married couple would be and that frightened him.

But it didn't frighten Regina. Not in the slightest. She was vulnerable with Robin and open; things she hadn't been able to show since Daniel was alive. They adopted one another's children so there was no question that they expected to spend the rest of their lives together, but Regina couldn't help it. When she closed her eyes briefly in that moment, she envisioned herself in that white dress walking toward him as he stared in awe of her beauty. She imagined the way his eyes would pierce through hers showing her everything he felt, devoting himself to her for the rest of his life. She thought about how it would feel to dance together amongst their family and friends, celebrating their love for all to see. It all made her so happy. She was never one to fantasize about such things, not even when she was a child, but when he asked her what her opinion was, all she could do was picture their wedding day and how perfect she knew it would be. Adopting their children was not about them, it was about keeping the boys together should anything ever happen to either of them. But marriage; that would be about them and no one else. It would join them together in a way she didn't realize she'd always wanted.

She opened her eyes with a smile and said, "I'd like to think it's a possibility for us somewhere down the road, but I'm not in any rush to get there."

"Is that where you see this relationship going? That it will be solidified by marriage?" He asked, clearly wanting her to clarify.

"I don't see it ending, if that's what you mean. And nothing needs to be solidified. I know our commitment is strong so no, marriage isn't necessary."

"But it's something you want?" He asked, his body tensing.

She nodded, "Honestly, yes. As cliché as it sounds, I'd like us to get married one day."

"Why?" He asked, standing from his spot on the floor and releasing her hand. He began to pace the room, rubbing his palm over his beard, "Why Regina? Don't we have everything already? Why complicate things with a wedding?"

She was surprised at how stressed he was about all of this. She imagined he would be happy to jump at the chance to show their affections in that way, but instead it seemed like it scared the living shit out of him. She tried not to take it personally when she answered, "It wouldn't complicate anything, Robin. Nothing would change for us."

"Exactly. So why do it at all?"

"Because I love you and you love me. And I want that love to be recognized. Maybe then our kids would be less confused about our situation," she replied.

"They're confused?" He asked, puzzled by her words.

She shrugged, "Roland asked me if we were going to get married. I told him I wasn't sure, but he wants us to. Why does it seem like you don't?"

"I don't know what I want, Regina," he confessed, sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Well I suggest you figure it out," she stated firmly. The room filled with silence once again as they sat next to one another, her words resonating in his ears. She let out an audible sigh when she finally spoke again, "I have to go to sleep. I have work in the morning."

She leaned over and removed her contacts, placing them in their case before turning out the light on her bedside table. Robin stood and removed his pants, getting into bed beside her after turning off the lamp on his side. They remained quiet before he said, "Your mum called. She's going shopping for Black Friday tomorrow. She said to send her a list and she'll get the money from us another day."

"Okay," she replied, staring at the curtain covering the balcony.

He rolled over and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder as he looked at her face. She seemed sad and that broke his heart; he knew she was worried about their conversation. He frowned, "I'm sorry, Regina."

"Don't be," she shook her head.

"I love you," he said. She nodded and he continued, "I do. With all my heart."

"I know you do."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to watch our children grow and have families of their own. I want us to compare wrinkles and see who starts going gray first," he chuckled and was happy to see Regina laugh along as well. She rolled over to face him and he pulled her closer to him, "Please don't let my uncertainty about marriage reflect any doubts about my intentions to grow old with you. I want you and nothing more until the day I die. I just-"

"You don't have to make a decision right this second, Robin. I understand, it's a big step. I don't plan on going anywhere, but you needed to know how I felt. You asked me to be honest-"

"I know and I'm glad you were. It's just a lot to comprehend right now. It all just caught me off guard," he confessed.

"You never thought about it? Not even once?" She asked, sounding hurt at the prospect that he never intended on marrying her.

He shook his head, "Of course I thought about it, Regina. I nearly lost you this year. It was all I could think about while you were in treatment."

She sat up and leaned on her elbow to get a better look into his eyes, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were weak. I didn't want to bring it up while you weren't at your best. It didn't seem right," he sighed before adding, "And when I got shot, I wanted to propose right in that hospital, but it didn't seem like the most romantic way to go about it."

She smirked at his quip and asked, "What changed your mind?"

"The trial," he admitted, his voice filled with sadness, "I've been married before, Regina, and I know you're nothing like Marian, but if it didn't work out between us- I couldn't go through it all again."

She nodded, "I know it's difficult to believe that things will be different when your past is filled with pain. Trust me, I understand that better than anyone. But you changed my mind about love and I've never felt happier. All I ask is that you consider it with an open mind and let me try to do the same for you. Regardless of what I want, figure out what it is that you want. We can talk about it again when you're ready and see where we stand."

"But what if we continue to differ?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," she stated, trying to remain logical while her heart was nearly breaking at the idea that they'd reached the end of their road together. She would compromise and not marry if that meant they could be together, but she knew it would always be something she wanted. She thought maybe one day she might resent him, but if she forced him to marry her, he'd resent her instead. Unless they agreed, it didn't seem like it was possible for them to continue. But she had something she so rarely had until Robin came into her life: hope.


	21. Beast of Burden

Chapter Twenty-One: Beast of Burden

Regina sat in the conference room of Blanchard and Mills beside one of her biggest literary clients, August Booth. She received the call from him shortly after Thanksgiving about a few producers and screenwriters reaching out to him to turn Once Upon a Time into a television series. She was thrilled for him, but this also meant she was needed to negotiate for him in terms of copyright and contractual agreements. Across the table from her were the writers who were interested in pursuing the rights for the piece, Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. She recognized their names as co-producers and writers from Lost so she knew they were legitimate.

"What drew us to the story were the backstories," Adam said.

Eddie nodded in agreement, "Absolutely. It's refreshing to see that these fairytale characters are not what they appear to be on the surface. Snow White isn't this vulnerable princess and the Queen is not just a cold hearted witch; there's history there and we believe it's something the people need to see."

"That's all fine, gentlemen, but I'm not here to listen to your reasons for wanting the piece. I've read the novels and agree they are brilliant, but what are you aiming for?" Regina asked, wanting to discuss matters in a more legal sense.

"We want to stay true to the story and would love to have August collaborate in the writing of the pilot," the bigger man said.

"And if the pilot is picked up for an entire season? What then?" She asked.

The smaller man pushed up his glasses and stated, "August would be part of the entire creative process. He knows the characters inside and out. His insight would be valuable to ensuring the story is told exactly as it should be."

"These characters are complex," August leaned forward, wanting them to understand this was more than just a story to him, "They're people to me, not just some fairytale figures. I'll agree to collaborate for the entire first season and if it continues, I don't want to be pushed aside."

"August would like to be named Executive Producer. He can assist in funding the project along with his contributions to the scripts," Regina stared them down, daring them to counter her.

"We'd love that," Eddie nodded, "But Adam and I would like to be named the sole creators of the series. We have a certain vision for these characters and as much as we appreciate your creation of them in literary form, it's our job to bring them to life on screen."

Regina looked at August as he considered their counter. He nodded and she turned her attention back to the men, "Fine."

"Will I be able to have a hand in casting for the show?" The author asked, crossing his arms to signify that he wouldn't have it any other way.

"As part of the collaboration," Adam began, "You'd be able to contribute certain criteria for our casting department to follow, but we can't guarantee you'd be involved in choosing the cast."

"I think we can compromise," Regina leaned back and crossed her legs, "August sits in on final readings for callbacks to help steer the casting team in the right direction. I believe that's fair enough considering he's providing the rights to the story and funding a large majority of the series."

The men looked at one another, unsure if they were willing to make that compromise. August chuckled as he watched them, gaining their attention when he said, "If I had my choice, Regina would play the Queen. So I'd take the deal if I were you."

Eddie finally nodded and said, "Okay. We'll see what we can do."

"Good," she stood and began gathering her paperwork. She held her hand out to shake theirs and continued, "Thank you, gentleman. We'll be in touch. Tamara will show you out."

They stood and shook her hand as well as August's before following her assistant toward the elevator. She turned and smiled at August, "What do you think?"

"I think you're terrifying," he laughed and shook her hand, "Thank you."

She nodded, "Of course. I'll let you know when I hear from them so you can get started on the pilot."

"Great. I'll see myself out so you can get to those contracts," he held the door open for her as she exited toward her office. He turned back and called down the hall to her, "I was serious, you know. About you being the Queen."

Regina simply laughed as she continued to her office, feeling proud that her Evil Queen moniker could come in handy for something other than intimidating interns or punishing her children.

* * *

"How was work today?" Robin asked as they strolled through the busy streets of Times Square. They'd begun their Christmas shopping and took the opportunity to do it together since Henry was with Grace after school and Cora insisted on an evening spent with Roland. She'd been practicing playing video games and was determined to beat the boy.

"It was a good day today," she smiled, looking into the windows of the various shops. She looked at Robin as she swung their hands, "A few producers want to turn August's book into a television series."

"Wow, that's incredible," he stated, "And you're the lucky one who gets to negotiate the deal."

"That's right," she chimed, excited to see the paycheck that would grace her bank account once the deal was done.

"That's wonderful, Regina," he stopped them in the middle of the street so he could face her. He wanted her to see how genuine he was when he put his free hand on her cheek and said, "I'm so proud of you."

She grinned happily, the corners of her eyes crinkling with happiness before she leaned forward and placed a tender kiss upon his lips, "Thanks babe."

"You know, I never tire of hearing you call me that," he sighed and turned to continue walking.

She hummed, happy to be by his side at the end of such a busy and eventful day at work. They entered a few stores, purchasing various gifts for their children and parents. She stared at an apron hanging on the wall of a little, privately owned home goods shop. She lifted it from the rack and held it out, looking more closely at the detailing. She turned when she felt Robin approaching and asked, "What do you think?"

"Seems a bit old for your taste, I would think," he stated honestly.

She smiled, loving that simple quality about him. He was always honest, especially so with her, and she with him. She shook her head, "What do you think for your mother?"

He chuckled, "Well, that makes more sense, but I'm afraid she has too many aprons to count. She'd love it coming from you, but I think we can do better."

Regina nodded and placed the apron back on the rack before following him out of the store. He carried the bags of presents they'd bought elsewhere as they walked down the chilly streets of New York City in December. He wrapped his other arm around her to keep her warm when he suggested, "How about a cab for the ride home? The subway can be especially cold in the winter months."

She nodded and allowed him to remove his arm from around her shoulders as he walked to the curb to hail a cab. She watched him intently as he held his arm out, waving it to catch the attention of the cabbies that whizzed by. Her thoughts wandered to their previous conversation about marriage. She worried that they were at a stand still, but perhaps this was where they were meant to be. They had their apartment and their children; things were simpler with separate finances. Everything made sense and maybe a wedding wasn't something they needed or could even afford. They both had wonderful careers that allowed them to live a specific lifestyle, but how far could that get them? After all, there were extensive medical bills piled up on her bedside table to consider; chemotherapy and surgery were only covered by so much of her health insurance and she'd be damned if she allowed him to take on that burden by signing a marriage license.

A taxi pulled to the side of the street and Robin opened the door as he asked, "Are you coming?"

Regina rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Yes, I'm coming."

A devilish grin appeared on his face as he leaned into her and whispered, "Not yet you're not."

Her cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink as she bent into the car and scooted all the way in for him to enter. They let the shopping bags rest at their feet once the door was closed and she told the driver, "Madison and 81st Street."

The drive started in silence as she rested her head on his shoulder and ran her fingers over the material of his jacket, knowing the outline of his lion tattoo lived beneath the very place she had her hand. She sighed and asked, "What day are your parents getting here?"

"Their flight arrives on the 23rd. It's still alright if they stay in the guest room?" He asked.

She chuckled, "That's why it's there."

"Indeed, however, I know my parents can be quite the handful; mum specifically," he quipped, already envisioning her tidying the apartment and getting in Regina's way.

She shook her head, "They're always a pleasure and your mother will be a big help. My mom actually wants her to visit on Christmas Eve to help with the preparations for Christmas dinner."

"Really? When were these plans made?"

"I only just found out this afternoon. Apparently, Cora and Josephine have become very good friends," she leaned her chin on his shoulder and peered up at him.

He sighed, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Regina laughed, "I suppose we'll find out."

* * *

When the weekend came, the family spent their entire Saturday decorating the apartment. The boys journeyed out into the cold to pick a Christmas tree while Regina gathered the boxes of decorations that were stored in the closet of the guest bedroom. She took out the cookie cutters shaped like snowmen and mistletoe, placing them on the kitchen counter before unraveling the tinsel and lights for when her men returned with the tree.

She realized it was much too quiet in the apartment to unpack the boxes alone so she synced her phone to the Bluetooth speakers resting near the television. She opened Spotify and clicked on her Christmas playlist, letting the holiday music fill the space in the apartment as she happily danced around the room. She hung wreaths on the windows, placed electronic dancing snowmen atop the entertainment center, and even stood on a chair to hang festive mistletoe above the foyer. As she reached up to place it carefully on the nail she'd hammered into the wall, the door swung open behind her. She wasn't surprised, the sound of the music much too loud for her to hear her boys struggling with the tree. She smiled and sang merrily at the top of her lungs as they stopped to watch her make a fool out of herself.

"Been an awful good girl, Santa Baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight!"

"I beg to differ," Robin chimed from behind her causing her to jump with surprise. Henry reached over and turned down the volume as he chuckled at his father's quip. Regina's cheeks were tinted with a hint of red to signify her embarrassment of being caught singing so freely. She covered her mouth as Robin wrapped his arms around her legs and smiled happily up at her, "You get so embarrassed yet you sing like an Angel. I shall never understand you, Regina Mills."

Her heart sank, but only briefly, at his compliment. It was a compliment so she wasn't sure why she felt so sad about it until she realized what he called her: _Regina Mills._ She didn't want to be Regina Mills. She wanted to hear him say Regina Locksley or Mrs. Locksley, but she remained Regina Mills and didn't foresee that changing in the near future. Her mind was reeling; flip-flopping each day between wanting to be his wife and just allowing them to remain as they were. She was indecisive, but she knew deep down it didn't quite matter what she wanted in the end. Robin was the one who had the final say on where the relationship was going, if anywhere, but she also knew it would be like pulling teeth to get him to talk about it again. Even if they were flipping through channels after the children were asleep, he would speed through the wedding shows just to avoid the topic.

He lifted her into his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck for support. He kept her there for a moment as he peered up at the mistletoe hanging above them. He smiled, "May I?"

She smirked, but only half-heartedly, as she replied, "Do you have to ask?"

He noticed the way the twinkle in her eyes was absent, but figured she would talk to him about whatever was on her mind when the children weren't present. Today was about family and he knew she would never jeopardize that by allowing her feelings to overcome her. Instead, he leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her lips, trying his best to express his love while indicating he knew something was wrong and that he intended to fix it.

The problem was: the only thing that could fix it was him and he didn't seem to have any intentions of doing so.

* * *

Robin's parents arrived the day before Christmas Eve, as expected. He offered to meet them at the airport, but they declined and took a cab to the apartment. The boys met them in the lobby of the building, Henry and Robin assisting with the luggage while Roland held each of his grandparents' hands and led them to the elevator. He told them excitedly about the apartment since it would be their first time visiting since the big move, the little boy not accounting for the fact that they'd see it within minutes. The ride to the top floor went quickly as he proceeded to give them extensive details about his Harry Potter themed bedroom that Regina worked so hard on creating for him.

They entered the apartment and were overwhelmed by how spacious it was compared to Apartment 13 just a few floors below. Robin and Henry put the luggage into the spare bedroom while Roland immediately led them to his room, showing off his Hedwig stuffed animal and his ever-growing collection of books.

"Have you been using the journal we got you for your birthday?" His grandmother asked him with a bright smile.

He nodded and pulled it out from under his pillow, "I keep it there so I can write all my ideas as soon as I wake up."

"Smart boy," his grandfather nodded, "Just like your father."

"Just like mommy, too. And Henry. And Grandma Cora," he stopped to consider his statements, "You know, everyone I know is pretty smart. Sometimes it's hard to keep up."

Josephine and Richard chuckled at the small boy's words, both exchanging looks before catching Robin's silhouette in the doorway. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the frame and said, "Roland, how about letting your grandparents settle in? I'm sure they're exhausted."

He twiddled his thumbs and looked down at them sheepishly, realizing that he never took their long journey into account. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

Josie shook her head and leaned down to place a gentle kiss atop the boy's curly locks, "Never apologize for your eagerness, darling. One day, your grandfather and I will wish you still had it."

He nodded, not quite understanding that she dreaded the day he would grow up and find their company to be more boring than it is exciting. He remained on his bed and pulled his journal out as his grandparents followed his father into the kitchen. Henry was seated at the island waiting to give them each a proper welcoming embrace. He stood when he saw them approaching, smiling politely as he opened his arms for what he expected to be an everlasting hug from Grandma Josie.

"Henry Trotter, you must stop growing, my dear. One of these days you will be much too tall for me to kiss those cheeks," she proclaimed, pulling him close and smothering him in kisses while she still could.

He chuckled and allowed the woman to do so, secretly enjoying the enormous way in which she physically displayed her affections for those she considered her family. He held her tight and said, "Don't worry, Grandma. I don't mind bending down for your kisses. Just don't tell Grandma Cora. I'm afraid she'll get jealous."

Josephine laughed and pulled away slightly, giving him a smug grin as she said, "All the more reason for me to tell her then."

Henry nodded with a laugh before finally being allowed to breathe when she released him from her hold. He turned to Richard and held out his hand, shaking it firmly the way gentlemen should. His grandfather smiled and wrapped his free arm around the boy, "You're never too old to hug your grandparents. Isn't that right, Robbie?"

Robin rolled his eyes as he put his arm around his mother, "Oi, do we have to start in with the 'Robbie' nonsense already? You've hardly walked in the door."

Ignoring his comment, Josephine asked, "Robbie, where's Regina?"

He peered at the clock on the stove and noticed it was long after five. He shrugged, "She should be here any minute. She's been working on a new case that I know she's excited to tell you all about so her meeting might have run over. That or the holiday commuters are holding her up."

Right on cue, the door to the apartment swung open and Regina entered in a flustered state. She dropped her purse and keys on the side table and shut the front door behind her with a sigh, "I know, I'm late. I'm sorry. I had a meeting and then there was this large group of people struggling to enter the subway turnstiles and-"

"No need to explain yourself, love. Just give me a great big hug to make up for it," Josephine smiled as she approached the brunette, her arms already open to accept the older woman's warm embrace.

"Oh Josie, I've missed you," she sighed and leaned her head on the shoulder of Robin's mother.

She hummed as they swayed back and forth, "How are you feeling, darling?"

"Good as new," Regina stated as she was finally released. She stepped forward and hugged Richard, accepting a kiss on her cheek as she said, "Don't worry, Richard. I've missed you as well."

The man chuckled and replied, "You're too kind, my dear, and I assure you, the feeling is mutual."

She smiled brightly and walked around the island, meeting Robin behind the counter as he asked, "How was your day, love?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips against his in a lingering kiss. She pulled away only slightly, her eyes still closed as she responded, "Better now."

* * *

"How is it that your parents are so pleasant?" Regina asked in disbelief, lathering her arms in lotion as Robin finished brushing his teeth in the bathroom.

After rinsing, he entered the bedroom and replied, "We're English. We're either pleasant or pompous. There doesn't seem to be an in-between."

She chuckled and put the bottle on her nightstand before removing her contacts and replacing them with her glasses. She sighed, "I've looked forward to that all day."

"I don't know why you don't just wear your glasses. You look sexy in them," he chimed, crawling into bed above her and meeting his face with hers.

She groaned, "They make me feel old."

"Well, you are old," he quipped, nibbling her nose.

She smacked his chest playfully, "You're the one who's forty. I still have my youthful glow, thank you very much."

"So then what are you going on about? You'll look sexy when you're eighty and I'll ravish you, even then," he said as he interlocked their fingers and leaned his lips down to graze against hers.

She raised her eyebrow, "You'll be eighty-two by then. Are you sure you'll be able to get it up?"

He choked with laughter before biting her lower lip, "Impotence will never be a problem, my sweet."

"And why is that?" She asked flirtatiously, wanting him to whisper sweet nothings before having his way with her. For some reason, the idea of his parents just across the hall made their time together in that moment all the more exciting.

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose where he'd bitten it just moments ago, "Because you're irresistible to me, Regina, and you always will be."

"Is that so?"

"Haven't you learned by now? You're my weakness."

* * *

Josephine spent nearly the entire afternoon at Cora's penthouse helping with preparations for Christmas. Richard took the children for ice cream and a day of fun while Robin and Regina ran out for last minute gifts and ingredients for her lasagna and applesauce. There were a lot of people attending for the holiday this year. Aside from their family of four, Cora, and Robin's parents, Little John informed them that his shift at the bar was adjusted so he could actually see his family for the holiday for a change. Mallory and Jefferson would also be joining their family since they didn't have anyone else to celebrate with. This was great for Grace who clearly wanted to have a holiday with Henry while Lily Bolla didn't seem all too thrilled with the idea of a dinner party with her mother's friends.

Christmas Eve was reserved for cooking, although Regina would have preferred to spend her day off in bed or cuddling on the couch with Robin. He sat in the living room putting together lesson plans for his classes for the spring semester, knowing how she enjoyed being left to her own devices in the kitchen. He heard her huffing and puffing in frustration and peered up at her from his laptop, "Do you need help?"

"No, I've got it under control," she lied, struggling to prepare the lasagna and peel the apples simultaneously.

He sighed and stood up to join her at the counter, lifting the peeler and getting started on the apples, "I can handle chopping and peeling, love."

She shook her head, "Really. I can-"

"I know you like to do it yourself, but you don't have to. I enjoy helping, if you'd let me every now and then," he confessed.

She smiled at him briefly, relieved to have the extra hands although she was too stubborn to admit it. She nodded, "After they're peeled, cut them into quarters and toss them into the pot."

He chuckled, "I feel honored to finally learn the secret recipe."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. Henry and Roland knew it before you did," she teased.

"I was wondering about how that happened," he furrowed his brow as his hands were hard at work peeling a large apple.

She chuckled, "They call me mommy. They're special."

"I could never compete with that," he agreed with a laugh, beaming at how much love filled the room at the mention of their children.

They worked hard together, making conversation when they felt like it, but mostly enjoying each other's company in silence as they prepared the holiday meal. At one point, she was focused on layering the lasagna when she saw him wince beside her. She looked over and noticed a rather large gash on the web of his hand between his thumb and pointer finger. She grabbed the nearest rag and covered it, wrapping the wound delicately to stop the bleeding. She kept her eyes on his hand while he applied pressure to it by placing his free hand over each of hers. He watched as she peeked under the towel to see just how bad the cut was: just a scrape, but it bled the way her legs or his neck did when they nicked themselves shaving.

Their eyes met and he stared so deeply into them, his heart fluttering when he spotted all the emotions she never expressed outwardly to anyone else. She was worried, of course, but she loved him and would do anything for him. In that instant, the idea of marriage returned to the forefront of his mind. _Mrs._ _Regina Locksley_. He liked the way it sounded in his mind, wanting so desperately to make that a reality for her and even for him. He loved this woman. She cared for him and their children with the most passion he'd ever seen from another human being in his entire life. She dressed his wounds and calmed his fits of anger. She brought out the best in him and got him through the most trying experience of his life. She was more than everything he'd ever wanted in a partner; she was everything he needed.

* * *

The morning of the holiday was always an exciting time for the family. Josephine and Richard awoke early to cook breakfast, a wonderful gesture that Regina appreciated very much. They sat together in the living room after their delectable meal, sipping their coffees and hot cocoas as the children ripped open their presents. Santa was especially kind to Henry and Roland, providing them with a shared gift of the new Rock Band video game the boys were so consistently hinting at for weeks. The older boy was smart enough to understand that after his mother's medical procedures, this Christmas would be a light one. He received gift cards to add books to his Kindle that he received the previous year and new clothes considering his growth spurts. The new game was enough for him and he appreciated anything he received with poise and gratitude, hugging both his parents and knowing that simple gesture would make their day. Roland also received new clothes that he desperately needed, but was overcome with joy when he opened Harry Potter's wand as his final gift. Henry already possessed the Elder wand and knew they would have to duel at Grandma Cora's house later that evening.

The Locksley's provided small knick knacks for the children in their stockings and various books for each of them that Regina assured them they would enjoy. She was given another hand knitted scarf and hat set before being handed an envelope. She looked down at it briefly before Josie chuckled, "Don't keep us in suspense, love. Go on and open it."

She nodded and noticed that the card was intended for her and Robin. He leaned over, his arm around her as he watched her pull back the flap to reveal a handmade card. They read it together, both of them smiling before Regina pushed up her glasses and opened it. Inside was a check for three thousand dollars. She gasped and covered her mouth, looking up at Robin's parents as he said, "Are you mad?"

"We know you have medical expenses and we weren't sure what a good gift might be this year. This is our way of contributing," the older woman stated.

"I appreciate it, but we couldn't possibly accept this," the brunette said, handing the check back to her.

Richard placed his hand over hers and smiled softly, "Please take it. We weren't able to be here physically to help you both. It's the least we can do."

"We know you're both successful, but on separate insurances, the costs can be astronomical. We know it's not much, but we want you to have some security with the year coming to an end to help you get back on your feet," she nodded with a smile, both of them genuine in their gesture.

"Mum, we are on our feet-" Robin began to explain, but was interrupted by his mother again.

"Robbie, please take it. If it's not for medical expenses, use it toward building a future together," she hinted, obviously indicating that she meant they expected them to get married.

The couple sat before them in complete shock. Luckily their kids were too distracted by their new gifts to notice the situation at hand. Regina noticed the way Robin's body tensed beside her. She placed her hand on his knee and looked into his eyes, reassuring him that there was no pressure and he had time to make up his mind. When she saw him take a deep breath, she turned back to his parents, "Thank you. It will make a big difference for us."

Regina stood and took the Locksley's into a joint embrace, kissing each of their cheeks softly. Whatever they decided to use the money for, it would be life-altering; either her medical debt would decrease immensely or there would be a ring on her finger in no time. Regardless, her and Robin were going to be okay, and she had his parents to thank for that.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Cora exclaimed as the family piled into her penthouse that afternoon. Hugs and kisses were exchanged in the doorway before Regina made her way into the kitchen to place her dishes on the counter. Her mother kept the guests entertained in the living room as they arrived, the Bollas and the Chapeaus coming in shortly behind with John only minutes after them. The brunette sat herself beside her lover on the arm of the couch, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as his hand gripped at her hip to hold her steady. Her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck as she listened to Mallory go on and on about an article she'd read in the paper about the divorce rate in America. Lily sat with Henry and Grace on the floor around the coffee table discussing college, since it was a topic that crossed their minds as high school was almost halfway over for them already. Roland busied himself with his new books as he sat at his father's feet, his free hand twirling his son's curls in a soothing pattern as he focused on the adult conversation filling the room. Cora was seated beside the man and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Mallory, dear, as long as people are still getting married, they'll always need divorce attorneys."

The room filled with laughter and the blonde nodded, "The same could be said about intellectual property. There will always be technological advancements that need patenting."

"Oh tosh," she shook her head, "The only reason Regina and I are remotely successful is because we're the best in our field. Eventually we won't be needed because robots will take over."

"Okay mother," Regina shook her head, "I think you've had enough wine."

The family chuckled and her mother denied such a preposterous accusation that she was not in her right mind. She huffed, "I'm being accused of having too much wine when I can sit here and accuse Doctor Locksley of not having enough."

"Pardon?" He asked, confused as to how he came up in all of this.

She pulled at his sweater and shook him gently as she spoke, "It seems he's too uptight to just suck it up and ask my daughter to marry him already."

Josephine joined in the fun, "We were just talking about this yesterday! After everything you two have been through, especially this year, it's amazing that you haven't jumped right to it."

"We already have grandchildren so we can't pressure them with that excuse," Cora chimed with a devilish grin, "So instead we tell them 'life is short' as if they don't already know that."

"Exactly," his mother shook her head, "I mean, what are you kids waiting for?"

"Who said we're waiting for anything?" Robin asked, immediately growing defensive as the entire room focused on him.

Regina pulled at the hair on his neck as a warning not to jump straight to anger as she added, "We're content with the way things are right now. We're not in a hurry to make any changes."

"You were in quite the hurry to adopt one another's children yet you have all the time in the world to exchange vows," Josie scoffed with a chuckle as she exchanged glances with Cora.

"Oi, mum! That's enough!" Robin exclaimed through a frustrated groan and stood up, making a swift exit toward the kitchen.

Regina stood and looked around the room apologetically before following him, realizing it was probably a good time for her to start heating up the food for dinner anyway. He was leaning against the sink staring down into it as if the drain could provide relief to whatever thoughts were racing through his head. She approached him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, "Why are you all worked up?"

"What is everyone in a rush for? Can't I take my bloody time making the biggest decision of my adult life?" He replied angrily.

She sighed and rested her cheek against his back, "I'm not in a rush. I told you to take your time. They're just excited because it's something for them to look forward to. They're getting old and have already experienced just about everything. This would be something new, at least for my mother, and they can't help themselves."

"I get it, but in front of our kids and friends?" He commented, his frustration obviously growing.

"Robin, relax," she soothed in a calming tone, "They meant well and it was all in good fun. You're getting yourself all upset over nothing."

"It's not over nothing, Regina," he spat and turned to face her, "The future of our relationship rests upon my shoulders and I'm not sure I can bare that for very much longer."

Her heart sunk as his words rang through her ears. He was truly uncertain of himself and that was worrisome. All she knew was that she needed to stick by him if she wanted their relationship to remain a constant in her life; she refused to find out what it felt like to live without him because she knew it just wasn't possible. She sighed and placed her hand on his cheek as she said, "You don't have to bare it alone. I'm as much apart of this as you are and I will be here, regardless of what you decide."


	22. A Second Chance

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Second Chance

"Have you talked about it since what happened on Christmas?" Mallory asked Regina over lunch the following week.

The brunette shook her head as she chewed through a bite of her salad, "Not really. Every time I try to bring it up, he gets frustrated."

"What's his problem?" Her friend asked with a chuckle.

Regina shrugged, "I think he feels really pressured about it. He's been distant since Emma brought it up on Thanksgiving."

"Have you told him what you want?"

"Of course," she nodded, taking a sip of her water before adding, "I'm not in any rush. I mean, I don't expect him to propose any time soon, but I'd like for it to be an option. Right now he just seems so stressed and I don't blame him, but it's starting to put a strain in our relationship."

"It's the elephant in the room: you both know it's there, but how do you just bring it up?" Mal stated, understanding completely.

"Exactly. I don't know what else I can do. If he says marriage isn't something he wants, at least I can respect that and move forward, but right now I feel like I'm in limbo. I can't tell what he wants and I don't think he knows either."

Silence filled the room as the women ate their lunch and the blonde considered her friend's statement for a moment. She seemed focused and intent on providing an insightful thought to the conversation. When she swallowed a bite of her own salad she said, "Have you thought about it from his perspective? I mean, he did just lose Marian."

Regina sighed, "To be fair, they were divorced for eight years before she died. But yes, I have considered his feelings. Married life with Marian seemed to be a terrible time for him and I think he associates having a wife with the way she treated him during their time together. I just wish he'd see that I'm nothing like her."

"But think of it this way, Regina: what will change in your relationship if you do get married?" She asked, making her best attempt at playing the devil's advocate.

"My last name. And our finances, unless we do a prenup, but I don't see him being too keen on that. He's old fashioned."

"Aside from being divorced and having children with a woman he's not married to," Mal provided with a hint of irony in her tone.

The brunette laughed and nodded, "Yes, aside from those minor details, he's very traditional."

"Listen, I say you just walk into the apartment tonight and make him talk to you. It may lead to a fight if he feels like he's being backed into a corner, but stand your ground. Is this something you really want?"

She gave a slight nod in response to the question and spoke softly when she replied, "More than anything."

Mallory smiled, enjoying seeing the innocent, vulnerable side of her friend, "Then take charge. You're Regina Mills. You always get what you want so make it happen."

* * *

"Look what the cat dragged in," Will Scarlet said from the foot of the stage where he was seated at the Luck O' The Irish Pub, "Haven't seen you around here since your hundredth birthday."

"Oi mate," Killian Jones said with a chuckle, "Can't you see the lad is upset?"

Robin plopped into the seat of the chair in front of his friends as his brother brought him a beer from behind the bar. He sipped it with a sigh and said, "I dunno what to do, mates."

"Do you ever?" Will joked again before leaning forward and asking more seriously, "What's the problem?"

"Regina," he said softly, almost embarrassed to be confiding in them.

"Finally came to her senses and left your sorry arse?" The drummer laughed. He noticed the way Robin's body language stiffened and added, "Oi, she did, didn't she?"

"No," he shook his head, "But at the rate we're going, she bloody well might."

"What's happened?" John asked, wiping down the table beside his brother.

"She wants to get married."

"And that's a bad thing?" Killian asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"No," Will said, sitting up when he saw the light in Robin's face, "It's bad because he wants to marry her as well."

"I don't understand."

Robin took a large gulp of his beverage before saying, "I know what I want to do in my heart, but I'm worried I might drive her away."

"What makes you think Regina would ever leave you? She stuck by you through Marian's shit," his brother stated as he pushed in a few chairs.

"Not to mention she battled bloody cancer and nearly fought the entire hospital when you were shot. The woman's a saint, if you ask me," Will said.

Robin shrugged, "I've done this before. I'm a stubborn man and I'm afraid one day she'll resent me for that."

"And she's not stubborn?" Killian said, his eyebrows raised.

He laughed and finished off his beer, "You make a valid point."

Will leaned his elbows on his knees to get his friend's full attention when he said, "She's not Marian. You need Regina in your life, mate. So do whatever it takes to keep her there."

* * *

Regina got home from work the evening before New Years Eve feeling more confident than ever before. Mallory had lifted her spirits and reminded her of her naturally determined nature. She planned to walk right into the apartment, knowing they had it for just the two of them since Henry was with Grace and Roland was having a sleepover at the Nolan's, and make Robin talk to her seriously about getting married. No more understanding and patience; she needed to know where their relationship was meant to go if she wanted to avoid driving herself mad with uncertainty.

When she opened the door, she found the table set with candles and a romantic dinner for two awaiting her. She sighed and thought, _Great. The night I decide to come home and be stern with him and he goes and does this._

"I know it's not much, but it didn't seem fair if you cooked or if I dragged you out after a long day at work," he stated, walking to the table and pulling out her chair for her.

She smiled, stepping forward and kissing his lips softly before taking her seat, "Thank you."

"No need for thanks, my love. I enjoy being able to do these types of things for you," he sighed and continued as he pushed the chair in for her, "I only apologize that I don't do them more often."

He went to the kitchen and carried over two plates with baked chicken breast and seasoned asparagus with mashed cauliflower. It looked delicious and when Regina took the first bite, she hummed and closed her eyes to take in every flavor. She looked over at him and turned a bit red when she noticed the way he was watching her so intently, "Why do I cook when you can make things like this?"

He chuckled and continued to watch her enjoy her meal, "Just say the word and I'll force you out of the kitchen any time."

She smiled, something that she hadn't done much of since Christmas when it came to spending time with Robin. Awkwardness and tension was settled between them the entire week, but having dinner alone and just coexisting was the perfect solution. Toward the end of their meal, Regina felt the tension creeping back up as an uncomfortable silence filled the room. She cleared her throat and said, "This was quite the surprise."

"I don't pamper you enough. You work hard and then come home to work even harder at caring for our family. That's not considerate of me," he leaned forward and took her hand, peering into her eyes as he said, "I promise to do my part and take more responsibility."

"Because you didn't do enough while I was sick? Please, I can handle it," she laughed before adding, "But I do appreciate things like this every once in a while, so thank you."

"Of course," he smirked when he finally noticed the twinkle in her eyes returning.

"But while we're on the topic of responsibility," she began, obviously leading them into the subject she knew he dreaded most by the sound of her voice, "I want to know if you've decided what to do about us, about our future together."

Robin exhaled deeply and ran his hand over his beard after releasing Regina's from his grasp, "Do we really have to talk about this, love? We're having a rather delightful evening and I'd hate for it to be ruined."

"Why would it be ruined?" She asked, her stomach twisting in knots at the notion that this could be their last romantic evening together or last evening together at all for that matter. He didn't want this, he didn't want her. Her worst fear was coming to fruition.

"I just don't want to take the chance at discussing this and having it turn, that's all," he stated, recognizing the worry on her face.

She sighed, "We can have a civilized conversation about our future. I'd like to think we've been through a helluva lot worse than this."

Robin stood and began clearing the table without a word. He moved quickly, feeling her eyes following his every move. He brought the dishes to the sink, scraping the remainder of the food into the trash before turning on the faucet and scrubbing the plates clean. She was growing frustrated with him by that point. Instead of furthering the conversation, he had decided to end it by ignoring her completely.

"The dishes can wait," she muttered from the table, staring into his back hard enough that she knew he could feel it. Still, he remained silent, scrubbing away even after the plate was clean. She released a frustrated groan as she shouted, "Damnit, Robin! Why won't you just talk to me?"

"And say what, Regina?" He turned, dropping the plate into the sink so hard it should have cracked, "What do you want me to say? That I want you to be my wife? That I want to watch you walk toward me in front of everyone we know as Regina Mills for the final time and take you in my arms for the rest of my life as Mrs. Locksley? Is that what you want to hear?"

"I want the truth," she stated firmly.

"That is the truth. I want that, but-"

"But what?" She interrupted, heated now and ready to finally get everything out on the table.

"I'm afraid, okay?" He admitted, pacing the kitchen to find something else to occupy his body before slamming his fist into a cabinet, "I'm terrified."

"What's so scary about it? Why does the idea of spending the rest of your life with me cause you such anxiety?" She stood from the table and approached the opposite side of the counter from where he paced.

"Is that what you think this is?" He stopped, leaning his hands on the island across from her and finally catching her eyes.

"It's not what I think; it's what I know," she said, crossing her arms across her chest before adding, "Clearly you have a lot of insecurities you need to work through if being with me is so stressful for you."

Robin slammed his hands down and growled, "It has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me!" She shouted back, uncrossing her arms, "We're in this together, Robin. Did my cancer have nothing to do with you? Did the situation with Marian not involve me whatsoever? Everything we do, we do as a team. Why should this be any different?"

"Because you've never been married before, Regina. You wouldn't understand," he said dismissively, moving away from her.

She raced to the edge of the counter to stop him before he stormed into the hallway as she said, "So make me understand."

He looked into her pleading eyes and released a sigh, "Once we do this, once papers are signed and vows are exchanged, things will be different. I'll be too stubborn or I'll subconsciously flirt with the server at our anniversary dinner and you'll start to resent me. Then you'll start working so much at the firm or be promoted to partner and I'll never see you so I'll resent you. Soon enough, everything we do will be in vain. I'll clip my toe nails in bed when I know you hate that and you'll start denying me sex as punishment for my inconsideration. It'll be an endless, vicious cycle until one of us gives up or dies from the stress."

She shook her head in disagreement, "Or I'll leave a trash can beside the bed so the clippings go into it instead of in our sheets and I'll adjust my hours because, as partner, I can do whatever the hell I want. That's if I even make partner since my mother intends to live forever. And yes, it may irritate me if you're too flirtatious for your own good, but at least I would know that at the end of the day, I am Mrs. Locksley and I am the only woman you come home to every night," she spoke with precision as she placed her hand on his bicep, "I don't know what kind of hell Marian put you through, but with me, what you've seen this whole time is what you'll get. I won't change because honestly? I'm too old for change. I'm the most passionate lover you'll ever have and the only person brave enough to stand against you when it's necessary. But I'll also be the first one to stand by your side and the last one there when everyone else has given up on you."

"How do you know that, Regina?" He asked, his voice softening, "How do you know that we'll make it?"

"Have you ever met someone that you would change your entire world for? Someone whose eyes you just knew you were born to gaze into?" Her brown eyes glistened with fresh tears she refused to let fall down her cheeks as she peered into his icy blue irises, "Well for me, that person is you. My entire life was turned upside down with Daniel, but I didn't change my world for him; I changed it for Henry, to give him his best chance. With you, I opened my home to you when you needed it and jumped at the opportunity to uproot my son from the only home we've ever known so we could be a family. I adopted your son, Robin. I made those decisions, I did all of that for a chance to gaze into your eyes for one more day," she paused, wanting her words to set in before speaking again, "But I don't want it if you're going to spend each of those days tense and worried that it'll fade into resentment."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "You don't want to get married?"

"Not if it's going to cause you this much stress," she sighed, tired of defending herself and arguing with him. She loved him and it didn't matter if it was recognized on paper or not; she just wanted him and in order to have that, it seemed like she had to let this dream of marriage go.

He realized what she was doing; she was compromising. She could see how torn he was over this and was willing to give up what she wanted in order for him to be happy, for them to be happy together. He suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt and could feel his heart breaking as he watched the light in her eyes fade from his view. He couldn't let her do that; he loved her too much to spend his life with her knowing she wanted more. He could give her more, he could give her everything she wanted; everything he realized, finally, that he wanted as well.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, not necessarily for her, but for him; to keep his heart from shattering. He whispered as his lips grazed the top of her head, "Regina, what do you see in me?"

She swallowed hard, keeping her tears tightly sealed in her eyes before leaning back to look up at him, "Hopefully the same thing you see in me: a second chance."


	23. The Countdown

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Countdown

That night, he held Regina in his arms as she slept. Her head rested on his chest, her brown hair scattered against his bare skin. He stroked his fingers through it, admiring how much it had grown and how healthy it felt between his fingers. He thought about her standing in the bathroom, weak and crying as she tried to shave it all. His heart broke at the memory, his body aching as his muscles relived the feeling of having to take the buzzer from her and finish the job. He closed his eyes tight, wishing the pain away as he tried to recall a happier memory. The first thing that came to his mind was the conversation they had over Edgar Allan Poe in his apartment. It was the first real discussion they shared and he found himself smiling as he remembered her brilliance and the vibrant way in which she shared her opinions to a man she only just met. He fell in love with Regina that night as he listened to her discussing literature on such an intellectual level with him; he felt alive as he remembered why he fell for the woman he held so close to him in that moment.

"Regina?" He whispered, hating to wake her, but needing to talk to her. She stirred slightly, but didn't respond. He smirked, enjoying her innocence in the still of the night, "Regina, I just need you to listen, love."

She hummed and rolled her body, stretching as she pressed her chin into his chest and looked up into his eyes through the tired slits in hers, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, my sweet," he kissed her forehead, "I was just thinking about tomorrow. I forgot there's something I need to do during the day with Henry. Could you remember to pick up Roland at the Nolan's apartment by noon?"

She nodded through her yawn before saying, "That wasn't something that could wait until the morning?"

He chuckled and smoothed her hair, "I'm afraid not. I'll be out the door long before you wake and I didn't want to forget."

"I'll pick him up," she nestled her cheek against his chest again and closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep as she asked, "Where will you and Henry be going?"

"It's a secret," he said, rubbing his palm along her back over the material of her satin nighty, "I'll be back in time to get ready for Emma's party."

"Do we really have to go to that?" She complained through her raspy, tired voice, "I'd love to curl up on the couch with you instead."

He laughed softly, "Perhaps we'll make a brief appearance to please our friends and then we can return here so I can hold you the rest of the night. How does that sound?"

Regina hummed again, finding his suggestion to be a pleasant one before she finally drifted back into dreamland. He ran his fingertips along her hip bone as he closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling of having her close to him. Tomorrow would be a long day and he needed as much rest as he could get. He fell asleep smiling that night, looking forward to another day spent with the woman he loved.

* * *

Robin awoke to the sound of his alarm clock the following morning, groaning as he rolled over to silence it. He huffed as he let his head fall back against the pillow, realizing after a brief moment that Regina's head was no longer nestled into his chest. He rolled onto his side and found her curled into a ball, sleeping soundly as she faced the balcony. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her, pressing the front of his body against the back of hers as he placed gentle kisses on her shoulder. He caught her smiling in her sleep as she took his arm and pulled him closer to her for extra warmth and comfort. He could wake up this way everyday for the rest of his life. And he intended to do just that.

"Someone's excited this morning," she said through a tired voice, referring to his member pressed firmly into her backside. She rolled over to face him, a smile spread across her face as she opened her eyes to look at him.

He chuckled and pulled her tighter to him, "I'm always excited to be near you, my love. And if I didn't have to leave so early this morning, I'd take you this instant."

"Can't you delay your day with Henry for just a little while?" She asked, reaching her hand down the front of his underwear and stroking his length.

He closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers as he exhaled deeply, "As tempting as your offer is, my sweet, I mustn't keep our son waiting. He's expecting me to meet him in half an hour."

"That's all the time we need," she wrapped her leg over his so her body was above him, their foreheads still pressed together. She smirked and met his lips in a passionate kiss, feeling the wetness pooling between her legs when his tongue maneuvered its way into her mouth.

Robin moaned and gripped her hips, wanting to thrust his way inside her so desperately. She pushed herself down to feel his hardened length brushing against her pelvis. He couldn't take it. He dug his fingers into her sides and flipped them over so he could be on top. Their lips parted and she smirked, waiting for him to ravish her the way she knew he wanted. But instead, he pinned her down and stared into her eyes as he said, "I want you so badly, Regina, but there's something I have to do first."

She hummed, not getting the serious undertones in his voice, "I love it when you warm me up."

He smirked, wanting a taste of her more than anything, but knowing he only had a short amount of time before meeting their son. He stroked her cheek with his thumb as he said, "Later, my beauty, I promise."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around his hips, her palms resting softly on his bare back, "I'm holding you to your promise."

"You have my word," he smiled, meaning more in that statement than she realized.

* * *

Robin met Henry at Granny's Diner, their usual breakfast spot, for the perfect start to his busy day. To his son, it was just a casual meal with the man he now considered to be his father, but to Robin, it was much more than that. They sat comfortably across from one another in a booth along the window facing Madison Avenue, the teenager enjoying the last of his hot cocoa with cinnamon while his dad poured cream into his second cup of coffee. Their plates were nearly empty when the man finally decided to start a conversation with the boy that was more significant than simple small talk, "Henry, there's actually a reason I asked you to breakfast this morning."

He placed his mug on the table and wiped his hands on his napkin, "What's up?"

Without saying another word, Robin reached into the pocket of his jacket and revealed a small box, placing it in front of his son. Henry looked at him puzzled, opening it and immediately peering at his father with surprise when he heard him say, "I spotted it in a window while shopping in Essex back in July. I've kept it hidden in the apartment because I wasn't sure it was the right thing to do considering your mother's health, but-"

"You want to marry my mom?" He asked, looking from his father back at the ring placed before him.

He nodded and said, "It's a tradition that the man asks the woman's father, but that's not quite possible in our case. However, you've been the man in your mother's life all these years so I thought it would be appropriate for me to ask you."

"Are you serious?" Was all the boy could think to say in response.

Robin released a soft chuckle and said, "Quite serious. It's been a topic of conversation between your mum and I for some time now and recent events have led me to believe it's finally the right time. With that being said, I'd like to ask you Henry: may I have your blessing to take your mother's hand in marriage?"

He considered his question for a moment, choosing to pose one of his own before providing a direct answer, "You seemed pretty hesitant about it on Christmas. What changed your mind?"

Robin smiled, appreciating Henry's protective instincts, "Your mother was willing to give up her dream of marriage to please me. As much as I appreciated that, I realized I couldn't let her do it. I want to spend the rest of my life with her and in doing so, it is my responsibility to make her dreams come true. I only regret that it's taken me this long to realize that this is my dream as well; not only for us, but for our family."

His son nodded and allowed his words to sink in before replying, "I've never seen her happier than when she's with you."

"And I will continue to make her the happiest woman alive, Henry."

"I know you will," he said, turning the box so the ring faced Robin, "Which is why I'm giving you my blessing."

He was thrilled to see the way his dad's face lit up with excitement at his words, reaching his arm across the table to pat Henry's arm appreciatively, "Thank you, lad."

"So when are you gonna ask her?"

Robin took the box and closed it before returning it to its place inside his jacket pocket, "Tonight. There are some things I need to do first and I was wondering if you'd join me."

"Sure, anything you need," he responded.

He pulled out his wallet and placed money on the table to pay for their bill, leaving a hearty tip for Ruby for her exceptional service. He stood, watching as his son followed suit before saying, "We better be off then. I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

"I called Grandma Cora," Henry said as they walked to their next destination, "Grace and I will stay with Roland in the apartment to set everything up for you and she said she'll pick him up whenever we're finished so he can stay the night with her. And I already planned to stay at Grace's again, anyway."

"Perfect," Robin smiled and pat the teenager firmly on the back, "Thank you, son."

"Sure thing. She's gonna love it," he smiled back. He turned his head and realized where they were heading. He looked back at his father with a confused expression, "What are we doing here?"

"There are some people I need to see," he replied as they approached Daniel's grave, "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

Henry nodded, "Of course," and headed toward the tree just out of earshot.

Robin knelt down before the headstone and took a moment to gather his thoughts before speaking, "I'm going to ask her to marry me tonight. I know you planned to make her dreams come true before the accident and I commend you for that. I wish I could have been as brave as you were and asked her sooner. But the past is the past and tonight will be a big step toward the future for us. I've asked Henry for his blessing, but I'm here in hopes that I might have yours as well."

Henry observed from afar, finding it incredibly honorable that Robin would go out of his way to talk to his father in this way before continuing on his lifelong journey with his mother. He respected him greatly although he couldn't hear a word he was saying. He was proud of Robin and especially proud to call him his dad; he admired him in that moment and realized he was exactly the kind of man Henry himself wanted to become.

Robin stood and approached Henry with a smile. The teenager wasn't sure exactly what came over him, but he wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged him tight. No words were spoken as the man held his son close to him; then again, no words were necessary. He sighed and kissed the top of his head, "Take a minute to be with your father. I have someone else to visit. I'll meet you back here."

Henry nodded as he was released from the embrace and walked over to his father's grave. Robin strolled to another headstone just a few plots over. He didn't kneel this time as he stood before it, staring at the name written into the cement: Marian Moza.

"I'm not here because I miss you or believe you deserve any sort of respect, especially not from me," he said before taking a deep breath, finding this task to be a lot more difficult than he expected, "But it's time for me to move on, Marian. I've spent far too many years hating you and as long as I continue to hold a grudge against you, I'll never be able give Regina the life she deserves. So I'm here to forgive you. As difficult as it is for me to do this, I forgive you for breaking my heart, destroying our marriage, and ruining any chance for you to know Roland. You can rest in peace now and I can finally be with Regina without your sins hanging over my head." He took a step back to leave, but decided to add one last thing, "This is goodbye, Marian. For good."

* * *

"Did you have a good time with the Nolans?" Regina asked as they entered the apartment that afternoon.

Roland smiled and replied, "It was so much fun. Mrs. Nolan baked cookies and the twins showed me how to play Twister."

"You never played Twister before last night?" She asked, surprised.

He shook his head as he plopped down on the couch, "Nope. We should get it and play with daddy and Henry."

Regina smiled at the thought, imagining a tiny Roland curled underneath the rest of the family as they all struggled to put their left feet on the green circles, "We should. Are you hungry?"

"Nah, I had breakfast over there."

She nodded and suddenly remembered, "Oh! You got a package this morning. Hold on."

The boy sat up, excited to receive mail, but unsure who would be sending him anything, "Who's it from?"

Regina reentered the living room from the guest bedroom where she kept the box. She placed it on the coffee table and sat down beside her son, "I think it's a Christmas present from Fifi and Tata."

"Woah, really?" The boy asked, surprised that Daniel's parents would think of him when he wasn't really their grandson.

She smiled, "Go ahead and open it."

He did exactly that, ripping open the cardboard shipping box before working his little fingers around the wrapping paper of the present. When it was finally opened, he gasped and looked at his mom with a large grin across his face, "It's a Hogwarts Express puzzle!"

Her grin matched his with the exception of dimples when she said, "That would look so good in your room."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, "Can you help me put it together?"

She nodded, "Of course. We could glue the pieces together and frame it to hang on your wall."

"That would be awesome!"

She laughed, "You open the box and I'll go get the glue."

Regina stood as he ripped the plastic from around the box excitedly. She entered the kitchen and pulled open the drawer where she kept the puzzle glue she bought when the Trotter's called to inform her of their gift to the little boy. She thought it was sweet of them to think of Roland in addition to sending their present for Henry. She already sent them a gift card for dinner for two as a thank you and Robin called them personally to express his gratitude the minute she told him what they'd done.

She returned to her seat beside her son as he started to arrange the pieces. She watched him intently, enjoying the happiness radiating from his features as he worked at the puzzle. For her, it was small moments like this that made life worth living. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she smoothed his curls and said, "I love you, Roland."

He looked up at her, his dimples prominent as he replied, "I love you too, mommy."

* * *

"Regina, are you almost ready?" Robin called from the front door, anxious to be on their way to Emma's New Year Party.

She stood in front of the mirror putting the final touches on her red lipstick before making her way down the hallway. She spotted Robin standing in a pair of black jeans and a red sweater. She loved red, but he so rarely wore anything in that color. She smiled, finding him to be exceptionally handsome with his wild wisps of hair and scruffy beard standing before her in her favorite color.

He returned the gesture while he drank in her beauty as she walked toward him. He held open her black peacoat to help her into it; the forest green cocktail dress she wore was a bit too revealing in the cold winter air. She slipped her arms into it as he said, "You look marvelous, my love."

"Worth the wait?" She chuckled, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Always," he replied softly, placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek. He looked over at the children watching them from their spots on the leather sofa. He said, "Grace is in charge."

Roland giggled when Henry gasped, "What?!"

Regina laughed and walked to her kids, kissing each of them, "Just be good. We'll be home soon."

Robin held the door open for her and she walked through it. He took a step forward and turned when he heard Henry call for him, "You have the you-know-what?"

He nodded and tapped his pocket, "Safe and sound."

"Good luck," his son smiled and Robin did the same as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

They spent a few hours at a dive bar located Uptown just above Central Park, celebrating the New Year with their friends and neighbors. Regina let loose and treated herself to a Washington Apple or two during their time there, but she noticed that Robin wasn't drinking at all. He hadn't even indulged in a beer or a glass of wine. She put her hand on his cheek as they swayed together in the middle of the dance floor, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged, "You're not drinking."

"I just want to keep my wits about me this evening, that's all," he stated, pulling her closer to him as he spun them through the other dancing couples. He looked up at the clock and noticed it was about fifteen minutes until the new year began. He leaned down, his lips grazing her earlobe as he whispered, "I believe I owe you some alone time."

"Right now?" She asked, directing her attention to the clock, "It's almost time for the ball to drop."

"We won't be long," he replied, "I have something I want to show you."

She leaned back and narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what kind of romantic trick he had hidden up his sleeve. She smirked, "Lead the way."

They walked to the door of the pub where he helped her into her coat and held the door open for her. He took her hand immediately and began their stroll away from the bar. After a few minutes, Regina lifted their hands to peer down at his watch as she said, "We're going to miss the countdown."

He shook his head and led her into Strawberry Fields where the Imagine mosaic was designed into the pavement. He stopped them in the middle of the peace sign and turned their bodies so they faced one another, "I think you'll like this a lot better."

She chuckled and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" He asked, gazing into her eyes as he took her hands in his.

She nodded, "Last summer. It was after the incident on the roof. You sang all my favorite songs to apologize."

"What was the last song I sang to you?"

She felt her heart beating so hard in her chest as she replied, "Oh! Darling."

"And with that song, I told you I'd never leave you and begged you to trust me with your heart. My question for you now is this: do you trust me?" He asked her, squeezing her hands slightly as he felt his forehead sweating from nerves.

"With everything I have," she said without hesitation.

He looked down at his watch and then back to her, "Ten seconds."

"Robin, what are you-"

He shook his head, "Eight, seven, six."

She joined him, "Five, four, three."

He took the small velvet box out of his pocket and dropped to one knee in front of her. She covered her mouth and watched him in complete shock as he said, "Two, one" and opened it to reveal an engagement ring.

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as he took the ring from the box and held it between his fingers, gazing into her glistening brown eyes as he spoke, "Last night, I thought about The Pit and the Pendulum; everything you said about loving someone so completely that it causes you physical and emotional agony. I realized that I've been put in that situation with you, Regina. My stubbornness almost kept me from the most important moment of our lives together because I was so blinded by the inevitable, or what I thought was the inevitable, of the pit and pendulum. However, I forgot that the beauty in life is that we are given choices and you have made so many in order to satisfy my selfish needs. I want this new year to serve as a new chapter for us. Last year was the year from hell, but we survived it; officially survived it as of two minutes ago. Now we have the chance for a new beginning and I'd like to take that journey with you."

"But I don't understand," she said, wiping the mascara that was running down her face, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It wasn't a change of heart, my love. More like a change of mind. I've had this ring since July. I knew I wanted to do this, but you were right: I had a lot of insecurities I needed to work through and some I still need to address, but I'd like you to be by my side as I do that. I want to make your dreams come true, Regina; I want, more than anything, to spend the rest of my life with you. So with that being said, I'd like to properly ask you a very important question," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"And what could that possibly be?" She giggled through her tears, appreciating his attempt at creating suspense.

He took her hand and continued to look into her eyes as he asked, "Regina Mills, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Not just roommates anymore?" She asked, a tone of humor in her voice. He laughed and she never felt happier than when she did hearing the sound of his deep laughter in that moment. She leaned down to him, placing her right hand on his cheek and answered softly, "I would be honored to become Mrs. Locksley."

He pushed the ring up the finger of her left hand before standing and taking her in his arms. He lifted her from the ground, which wasn't difficult considering she practically jumped the minute he stood. He spun her around and kissed her passionately before placing her feet gently back on the mosaic. When their lips parted, they rested their foreheads against one another and laughed together. Robin wiped the tears from her face as he said, "I'm so sorry I've kept you waiting like this."

She smiled sweetly and whispered, "I'd wait forever for you."

"Well, now you don't have to," he said. He parted from her just enough to take her hand and view the way the ring glistened on her finger. He looked at her, noticing the way her eyes lit up with joy as she stared at the diamonds that were now hers. He kissed her cheek softly and asked, "Do you like it?"

She nodded and bit her lower lip before saying, "I love it."

"I've arranged for a special surprise in the apartment. Roland is spending the night with your mum and Henry is staying with Grace again," he stated, taking her hand and beginning to guide her toward the exit of the park.

She smirked, "Does this surprise have something to do with the promise you made me this morning?"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple before he replied, "You'll see."

And with that, the couple strolled along the path toward the exit to Central Park. They smiled and laughed together, stopping every so often to share tender kisses as they took the next step on their road to forever.

 **The End.**


End file.
